Cego não, míope! E uso óculos
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: Professor! - Evans prontamente gritou me deixando surdo, tonto e a minha dor de cabeça piorou – O Potter tá passando a mão em mim! ... Este é o fato, recente, causador de minha cegueira... Cegueira nd! Pode se dizer ida p Azkaban e miopia n alivia a pena
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Vinha faltando coragem, até uma pessoinha servir de modelo e mestra p mim (soh me esqci de mencionar isso a ela...) ;) As coisas não são tão difíceis como aparentam ser... Vc só tem q ir lá, fazer e dar a cara p bater xP**  
**

**Capítulo I**

Os trouxas são espécimes intrigantes. Não é que eles até se viram bem sem magia ?!

Não consigo passar um minuto sem magia. Não é a toa que as garotas dizem que os momentos comigo são mágicos...

Muitos de meus colegas afirmam que tenho um senso mágico para achar o pomo...

E Lílian Evans diz que é por cola-mágica que passo de ano.

Bem, eu dispenso apresentações, todo mundo me conhece e me ama. Inclusive o Filch, eu sei que aquele abortado nutre uma paixão ardente e proibida por mim, afinal porque me daria tantas detenções fazendo questão de me manter as cumprindo por tempo indefinido, junto de si, muitas vezes me encarando com seu melhor olhar sexy ?

Não esquecendo o Snape, mas eu acho que esse me odeia mesmo e a recíproca é verdadeira, para ele e para aqueles amigos bibas incubadas dele.

E ainda tem a Lily. Ela me ama, só que não se deu conta desse lindo e perfeito sentimento que desabrocha dentro dela... Tento fazê-la enxergar isso mas a pobrezinha é cega (e depois quem usa óculos sou eu), e olha que tentei das mais variadas maneiras. Criatividade e romantismo nunca me faltaram, porém além de cega a coitada é surda (não me vê nem escuta, penoso um amor assim) e parece que alérgica ao meu perfume, pois toda vez que estamos próximos ela se distancia o que pode (e não adiantou trocar de perfume, sabonete ou shampoo, e a alternativa: "viva livremente com sua nhaca natural sem tomar banho ou usar perfume" não tinha como ser adotada, para o bem estar dos narizes alheios e do meu próprio, é claro).

Até que da minha cabeça geometricamente perfeita estão saindo pensamentos racionais e ordenados. Não esperava isso. E não é porque estou há exatamente cinco dias, oito horas, vinte minutos e quinze, dezesseis, dezessete, reticências segundos sem minha dose viciante de Lily. É porque estou numa casa trouxa, de uma casal de amigos trouxas dos meus pais, que agiram igual a uns trouxas quando aceitaram trouxamente o convite dos trouxas, e eu mais trouxa ainda, vim com eles, em vez de fazer minha trouxa e ir para a casa não-trouxa do Moony.

Nada contra os trouxas (tanto é que comecei essa carreira mental os elogiando). É só que: não posso usar minha varinha fora de casa (o Ministério não identifica quem fez a magia, só o local com as pessoas presentes); não vou poder ir a festa do Pads; me proíbiram de usar corujas (corujas na praia? Não seja tolo James, vai despertar a atenção); e de praticar quadribol; e de voar na minha vassoura novinha e não dá para lembrar à minha bela Lily que existo (devido a todas as restrições anteriores).

Contudo, sou um cara feliz. Meus genitores estão contentes então devo ficar também, por eles. As vezes me orgulho de minha capacidade teatral. Ao menos eles me deixaram dormindo e foram curtir a quatro esse paraíso... E não sendo tão resmungão, pode-se nomear _isso_ de céu devido ao tamanho dos biquinis das garotas... Hehe, Pads também ia gostar daqui. Só teríamos um pequeno problema: nós não falamos português e eu não tenho certeza se Lily iria me perdoar se, eu desse uns amassos numa dessas brasileiras gostosas seminuas.

Minha mãe adesivou tudo o que pode nessa casa (detalhe: a casa nem é dela), coisas óbvias que batendo o olho de primeira se sabe o que é. Engraçado é ver o cachorro da nossa anfitriã correndo com uma plaquinha identificadora no rabo pra lá e pra cá, é uma boa para eu aplicar no veado do Sirius quando ele comentar sobre meus chifres. E mamãe colou o informativo (desnecessário) em certas coisas que eu abriria; cheiraria; analisaria: a consistência metendo o dedo (porque isso me soa gay?), o sabor levando o dedo à boca (gostaria de ter encontrado outra forma de me expressar que não levasse a essa dedução ambígua). Tão simples e sem dar trabalho a ninguém, mas as mulheres gostam de complicar as coisas.

Pegue-se meu lírio por exemplo. Ela insiste em dizer que não me ama e que não me quer. Complica para mim, que me vejo obrigado a fazer coisas complexas e árduas para prová-la errada, como: iniciar relacionamentos vazios e carnais com o máximo de garotoas possível para as mesmas não esfolarem a Lílian pelo jejum insuportável que eu estaria impondo a essas pobres criaturas por amar a Lily, só a ela, e (teoricamente) não conseguir ficar com outra(s).

O que não seria resolvido nem quando ela me aceitasse e corressemos em busca do nosso pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris e implica, como solução, numa mudança constante de identidade minha para que as bruxas não voltassem a ameaçar a vida de minha amada flor.

E a minha ruiva se dá conta dos sacrifícios que faço (agora e farei num futuro bem próximo) por ela? Não. Ela só sabe me chamar de egocêntrico, arrogante, cabeça oca (dura, só titica, vazia, com cérebro do tamanho de um feijãozinho e derivados), safado, inescrupuloso, amoral, metido, anti-ético, vassourinha, idiota e etc. São muitos e não consigo me lembrar de todos.

Apesar de tudo devidamente etiquetado, não estou muito inclinado a comer o que tem aqui. Ignorei o aviso da mamãe num pote e experimentei a massa amarela com uns bichinhos gays salgados. O negócio era bom, esvaziei o vasilhame e fui para a praia.

Realmente a roupa de banho feminina é micrométrica. Pena que fiz voto de castidade até conseguir um encontro com minha musa ruiva (o voto será quebrado com ela a partir de então, e ninguém mais). E droga! Não trouxe o espelho só para fazer o Almofadinhas babar. Mas foi bom ter esquecido, afinal ia ser estranho um gringo andando com aquele troço na mão em plena praia e o mirando no traseiro das mulheres. Vai que queimo a bunda de alguém?!

Vou verificar se ainda sei o nado cachorrinho que o Sirius me ensinou... Têm uns caras que se equilibram em cima de tábuas flutuantes nas ondas, maneiro! Posso tentar alguns desses movimentos na minha vassoura. Esse sol tá me secando, não as garotas (o delas é metafórico), e nem alguns garotos bibas. Tá ruim, hein! Terrinha boa pra brotar mulher bonita mas também veado, ao menos sobra mais muié hehe.

Quando voltei minha mãe disse que eu ia despelar (que nem cobra ¬¬) de tão queimado (tinha alguém mirando o espelho na minha cara?) mas nem dei pomo. Tenho consciência que despenquei na minha cama temporária e dormi instantaneamente.

Sonhei com Lily: nós estavamos nessa praia, sentados e de mãos dadas sob um sol ameno, admirando a paisagem. Os cabelos ruivos dela, esvoaçantes e brilhosos me cegavam. Ela olhou para mim e pediu com sua voz de anjo para darmos uma volta na enseada. Assenti e depois de alguns minutos, voltamos a sentar mais perto do mar. Ao retornar meus olhos para ela, tomei um susto (não por presenciar algo medonho, só fiquei surpreso). Ela estava tirando a roupa. Isso mesmo, James Potter. Lílian Sempre Estressadinha Evans (eu a amo mas ela é estressada) se despindo. Na minha frente. Para mim. Na praia. Aí me dei conta que o lugar era público e que podiam nos processar de atentado ao pudor ou pior, que outros caras com pensamentos nada inocentes poderíam estar secando a MINHA ruiva. Após varrer a área com meu radar "detector cem porcento infalível contra enxeridos que espiam a mulher alheia", me volvi para Lil's que estava muito perfeita num biquini branco. Ela sorria lindamente para mim e se aproximou com um brilho nos olhos verdes (como se tivessem acabado de polir aquelas esmeraldas), me empurrou em direção a areia e se deitou sobre mim como uma gata, começou a me beijar pelo pescoço, seguindo pela orelha, queixo e enfim os lábios. Sonho maravilhoso demais para ser verdade, refleti alto.

Acordei abruptamente e me deparei com o cachorro lambendo a minha cara. Estava suando em bicas e minha pele ardia (ponto para minha sábia mãe). Eram seis da matina e não conseguia mais dormir, o sonho com Lily não era algo muito platônico nem o tipo de coisa que poderia declarar a ela numa carta ou numa canção (canção talvez, mas em atividades extras me basta o quadribol), e pela primeira vez reconheci que ela (ou talvez o sonho) estava me deixando louco (e meu juízo se tornou algo muito tênue, onde um simples mudar de ventos podia explodi-lo completamente).

Precisei tomar um banho para me acalmar e secar alguns litros de água do filtro. O clima quente não estava colaborando também, me fazendo sofrer (não como sob uma _crucius_, algo bem menos) fisica e emocionalmente.

Estava vendo tv numa língua que não entendia (apesar dos esforços em utilizar _legimenlis_, as pessoas eram boas em esconder tudo de mim, não que eu fosse um bruxo exemplar! Mas dava pro gasto, porém não aqui) e a pensar em como a privação de uma companheira estava me afetando profundamente quando alguém bateu à porta.

Qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrar no batente, Sirius Biba Black com um grande sorriso naquela cara sarnenta (a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi: estou salvo! A segunda foi: tem certeza, James? A terceira foi: ele pode ser um comensal da morte disfarçado de Sirius, certifique-se! Mas ele não me deu chance de expressar tantas emoções e dúvidas).

**N/A: **Sei q existem mtas coisas a serem trabalhadas, mtas pontas a arestar (n se preocupe Jamesito n me refiro a vc), e seria bom receber uma review. Além do q, deve ter algo bom a se tirar dessa coisinha aí de cima, n?

bjin'

P.S.: Cap revisado, tava na hora de criar vergonha e reparar os errinhos (: 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Tô em deprê... caraminholas! Como pode uma pessoa tah abaixo da linha da burrice?! oO Beim, las hermanas tão! (me incluam no meio). Axu q só restaram miolos p escrever fics, e eu disse fics, n mencionei o nível dlas, ok? ;)

**Capítulo II**

- Cara! Isso que é vida... - Sirius vangloriava o local e eu resmunguei um sim a contragosto.

- E você? Viaja para o paraíso e esquece dos amigos? - ele continuou, parando de analisar a casa e prestando atenção em mim.

- Tem telefone no seu apê? - devolvi não muito animado.

- O que é isso? Algum tipo de código usado pelos nativos para demonstrar afeto pelos amigos? Ou uma saudação?

- É um aparelho trouxa seu energúmeno. Única coisa que me restou para me comunicar com meus amigos - frisei a última palavra.

- Não - ele respondeu incerto devido ainda não ter digerido: um; a palavra rebuscada e dois; a informação nova. Muita coisa para um cérebro canino já deficitário e recentemente avariado pela mudança brusca de temperatura (imagine quando ele ver as garotas...).

- Como você veio parar aqui? - perguntei curioso sabendo que dependeria de mim a recuperação dele (completamente fora do sentido pervetido).

- Mamãe me escreveu uma carta sobre como "nosso amado Jimmy" está sofrendo e blá blá blá - ele respondeu transbordando preocupação e amor para com aquele que o conduziu aos braços saudáveis da recuperação-mãe.

- Quem lhe deu o direito de chamar a minha mãe de mamãe? - indaguei ainda nada animado.

- E não são sinônimos? - ponto para o cão.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer - tentei me defender miseravelmente enquanto ele ria da minha gafe, eu já estava deprimido e me deparo com um _amigão_, e sou jogado sem misecórdia (de novo) naquela Azkaban torturante, isso gerou um choque até agora não vencido (síndrome do Prongs no banco de reserva: ninguém me ama, todos me ignoram).

E como ele não fez menção de parar de gargalhar:

- Vamos logo, traga sua ração e cesto de dormir para o quarto - desviei do assunto.

- E quem disse que pretendo ficar aqui? - ele ao menos parara de rir.

- Minha mãe - respondi mal humorado por ter que repetir algo que ele havia dito e sem deixar de enfatizar o "minha".

- Mamãe?

- Não. Pra você senhora Potter.

- Perguntaremos a ela - ele disse resoluto.

- E pra onde você pretendia ir? Não me diga que para um canil? - perguntei sem perder minha chance de alfinetar, me faz sentir melhor pisar num cachorro.

- Pra debaixo da ponte... - ele usou a notável carinha de cachorrinho sem dono que foi enxotado para fora do churrasco sem um pedaço de osso sequer e eu soltei uma risada debochada pelo nariz.

- Pra casa de alguma gata - reformulou ele, vendo que não pegava bem para nós aquele papo anterior, pois eu não era nenhuma gostosa que ele tentava pegar, a não ser que o dano psicológico por eu o ter impedido de chamar a minha mãe de _minha,_ também por ele tenha sido irreversível e grave. Nesse caso não vou hospedá-lo aqui nem que a Lily me peça de biquini.

- E veio para cá, pra quê?

- Belo quarto - elogiou Pads se fazendo de surdo a minha pergunta o que me fez perceber que era a segunda vez que ele bebia com prazer da decoração do local, o que me fez aumentar a distância até um valor seguro entre nós, afinal que homem másculo e realmente hetero fica divagando sobre a beleza da decoração?

- E por que não usou o espelho? - meia hora depois ele volta ao primeiro assunto, é sempre assim, ele é muito lerdo, o que seria dele sem mim?

- Não achei - sorri amarelo.

- E Moony e Wormtail? - acrescentei me atirando de qualquer jeito sobre a cama.

- Tão bem e morrendo de inveja de mim - ele sorriu triunfante, qualquer vaga impressão que todos meus melhores amigos são gays e apaixonados por mim, não passa de mera aparência.

- Humpft. Eles seriam melhor companhia que a sua, amigos leais.

- Assim você magoa, Pontinhas... - ele conseguiu combinar um bico gay com uma cara de emo, proeza.

- E a festa no seu apê? - perguntei não dando moral para a homossexualidade do Pads, não sou preconceituoso e acredito que um cara politica e eticamente correto como eu, posso ter um amigo do peito... Ahn... Gay.

- Quando a gente voltar - ele respondeu do banheiro, deve ter ido retocar a chapinha e a maquiagem...

- Bora então pra praia - me animei quando percebi que ele levaria horas entediantes se arrumando.

- Demorou! Mas não tá faltando algo, não?

- O que? - franzi o cenho e não acreditei que ele estava querendo que eu opnasse em algo na maquiagem ou no cabelo dele.

Entretanto ele permaneceu me olhando com o sorriso cada vez maior no rosto, e aí algo dentro de mim fez um _glum_ (e eu estava muito atarefado tentando fazer pose de cordeirinho inocente para identificar de qual órgão veio o ruído).

- Você perguntou por todos menos por... - ele abriu um esgar digno de um dos vilões mais terríveis.

- E de quem você tá falando? - não custa tentar fingir que desde que o vi não pensei em perguntar sobre meu lírio, não que ele a lembrasse, ou eu tenha sonhos psicoligamente desintricados só por Freud que envolvem um cão negro numa relação nojenta além da boa e velha amizade comigo, é só que: de onde ele vem Lily pode ter deixado escapulir alguma informação sobre si.

- Faz me rir! - falhei pelo que ele disse, ou melhor cuspiu na minha cara com sua baba majestosa de animal. Porque eu tenho esse _feeling_ me dizendo que o Sirius tá mais do que cruel hoje?

- Então desembucha - ordenei irritado, como se isso funcionasse com Pads; apesar de dar certo, com sucesso com Peter e às vezes com Remus.

- Cedo é que dá as mulheres na praia... - desconversei estrategicamente antes que ele aumentasse as asas do hipogrifo (posso parecer um idiota apaixonado e sentimental: mas no fim tudo faz parte de meu charme e intelecto frio e calculista).

- A Lílian vai bem, melancólica por estar de férias longe d... - prendi a respiração enquanto ele narrava sua sentença tão sem emoção e acho que minha lata deve ter se iluminado pateticamente com esperança (inútil), o que o fez interromper sua importante narração.

- Por favor, só não mije nas calças ou chore copiosamente - nunca a humilhação é suficiente.

- Vou sugerir a mamãe para irmos visitar o mercado de peixe hoje - disse despreocupado.

- ... Por estar longe dos amigos e dos deveres de casa - ele estremeceu um pouco ao citar as três últimas palavras - Só isso, Jimmy - ele completeu zombeteiro - Escreve pra ela, Remus me deu o endereço.

- O que eu escrevo? - entrei em pânico, era só fingimento, claro. Caras tímidos e um pouco inseguros arrefecem o coração feminino, mesmo só tendo um cão presenciando esse drama.

- Eu que sei? Você tá apaixonado, escreve algo poético.

- Tipo...? - desespero mortalmente sufocante para estar pedindo conselho pro Pads.

- Tipo: sei lá! - ele estava impaciente (estado que pertencia a mim! Só a mim!) e eu franzi o cenho - Tipo... Meu feijãozinho sabor paixão - ele se esforçou e eu soltei um muxoxo (o que equivale a um "tô-fudidx" no _meu_ melancolismo).

- Bora é pra praia - ele convidou egocentricamente - Ambientes inspiradores dão idéias inspiradoras - ele se justificou ao ver minha feição acusadora.

- Desde quando ver mulher (que não a minha Lily) quase nua vai me ajudar a escrever algo poético para ela? - perguntei descrente.

- Imagina a Evans num biquini e pronto, Prongs! - ele encerrou a discussão e ponto.

Saindo do quarto, meus pais já estavam acordados. E foi aquela babosada para cima do Pads. Devidamente enxuto, fomos a _la_ praia.

Não foi difícil imaginar a Lily em trajes que realçassem sua beleza, até porque eu tive O sonho. Difícil foi conseguir parar de sonhar acordado e escrever algo que prestasse.

E por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, Sirius não pirou, nem bancou o idiota de sempre. Ele manteve a compostura e criou bom gosto, encontrou garotas de conteúdo! Merlin deve estar careca e com barba feita e Snivellus lavado a cueca, o cabelo, o nariz e a boca. As meninas eram legais mas não desgrudavam, algo como: o meu rosto vidrado com paixão num sonho não moralmente correto e a presença de um caderno e caneta trouxas em minhas mãos, criaram a absurda ilusão de que eu era um escritor romântico. Resultado: assédio e quase estupro! E justamente agora, o ingrato-egoísta insistia em precisar de mim. Ou seja, escrever algo original e sensível para Lily: impossível.

Eu não estava insultando as mulheres, eu as admiro, principalmente uma flor em especial. Me referia ao fato de praticamente não restar o único mancebo Potter (inteiro) para contar as marotagens, e cuidar da mulher entre as mulheres. Lily é A mulher.

* * *

- Alô? Bom dia - uma voz meiga e educada soou no telefone, carregada de sotaque britânico mas falando um português razoável. 

- Bom dia.

- Gostaria de falar com James Potter, por favor- Lílian exitou antes de pronunciar o nome.

- Ele não está. Quer deixar recado?

- Hum... Sim. Peça para retornar à Evans - ela respondeu aliviada e com o sotaque bem menos acentuado, deixou seu número, agradeceu e desligou.

* * *

- Se você não tivesse doido para voltar, daria ao menos pra ter aproveitado - Sirius reclamava desde o calçadão. 

- Volte você - dei de ombros me largando sobre o sofá, ultimamente só havia me largando, me atirando e me jogando por aí. Minha vida sem Lily é assim (prefiro não mencionar isso a ninguém, até a ela, que não devo nem chamar de Lily... Na sua frente).

- Filho, advinhe quem ligou? - mamãe veio só sorrisos para o meu lado e eu ignorei Almofadinhas ao dizer "eu" quando ela disse "filho". Existem certas coisas que não merecem minha inestimável atenção ou desperdício de saliva.

- Lily - ri e usei meu tom irônico com tendências para deboche (a própria não estava ali, então eu ao menos posso desfrutar desse belíssimo apelido na minha boca, não?).

- Isso mesmo e ela pediu pra você retornar.

- O que? - me levantei muito disposto.

- Não vá deixar a moça esperando. O número está do lado do aparelho, ajude ele, sim filhinho - dizendo isso ela se foi, usando aquela frase asquerosa pro Sirius, porém eu estava em outra dimensão e nível sublime, com meu dia muito, mais muito mais alegre e colorido (quer dizer, só alegre, o colorido é muito gay).

- Como isso funciona? - perguntei em voz alta beirando o pânico o que me leva a pensar que talvez eu devesse passar por tempestades antes de chegar ao paraíso.

- Discando assim, sua besta de óculos! - explicou Sirius, ao menos para algo ele serve - Depois sou eu o legume...

- E agora? - devido a situação atual ignorei (naturalmente) as ofensas e parcial ausência de cérebro do meu amigo.

- Espera alguém atender. Nem parece que foi para as aulas de estudo trouxa - ralhou indo para o banheiro, imagine essa _coisa_ como pai... Ao menos como padrinho do filho dele, eu devo salvar a pobre criança, e quem disse que ele vai ser o do meu filho?! Prezo pelo caráter e inteligência de minha futura descendência.

Alguém falou algo do outro lado da linha e eu desliguei. Sirius voltou para buscar uma toalha e me olhou.

- Ela não tava?

- Não é que... Dá pra ela me ver? - perguntei confuso.

- Não. O que você fazia durante as aulas?

- Dava uns amassos na Bones - expliquei sem graça e Sirius bufou, ninguém é de ferro.

- Mas dá pra sentir seu cheiro. Melhor primeiro tomar um banho, você tá fedendo - ele fez uma careta.

- Sério?! - minha aflição estampada na cara deve ter sido cômica e eu ainda passei a cheirar debaixo dos braços com ânsia, não deu outra. Pads tava gargalhando roucamente e eu me juntei a ele.

- Vai, liga logo - ele incentivou desistindo de tomar banho. Se o telefone transmitisse odores, a Lílian iria morrer asfixiada com os dois fedidos do lado de cá, e poderia ser não só ela, mas a família toda.

- Aaa-lô? - arrisquei incerto.

- Alô - respondeu alguém firme, diferente de mim.

- Boo-a tarde - continuei após segundos.

- Boa - a pessoa do outro lado parecia entediada.

- Tudo be-em? - usar o telefone pela primeira vez e sob pressão, não é fácil! Estava em jogo a minha imagem (com exceção do cheiro, graças) perante a família da minha futura noiva!

- Sim - e agora um pouco aborrecida.

- Não tá sentindo nenhum cheiro daqui, está? - perguntei inseguro e Sirius me deu um tapa.

- Isso é alguma piada? - se tornou definitivamente aborrecida - Um trote, é moleque?! Pois vô logo lhe dizendo que aqui é uma casa de família! De respeito! Se você não tem nada o que fazer, vá tomar no cx!!! - e desligaram.

- Sua vassoura de quatro olhos! Por que fez isso? - ele inquiriu descrente.

- Ahn... Fiquei nervoso - respondi desalentado mandando mentalmente as lhufas o que aprendi sobre educação inglesa.

- Faça algo direito, Prongs! Você não parece o maroto que conheço - ele mudou de estrategia ao ver meu estado latismável e me ofereceu o telefone de novo.

- Okay - retruquei com animo novo e recebi mais um tapa, que não tinha tanta diferença para o primeiro que levei.

Dessa vez tornei minha voz mais grave e mais forte, irreconhecível da anterior no que Sirius acenou positivamente para mim. Estava tudo iniciando muito bem até que meu intestino fez O _glum_, mais seus filhinhos e logo toda a família estava se manifestando dentro de mim. Não deu outra, tive que sair correndo, deixando a mulher a falar no aparelho sozinha e seguindo uma reta diametralmente oposta da onde eu estava.

Ainda deu pra ouvir alguns berros e o tu tu tu do telefone do banheiro. Maldita gosma empapada amarela com bichos em miniatura rosas! Como sempre, mamãe tem razão.

- Cara, você tá podre por dentro! - reclamou Sirius com a voz anasalada devido estar com o nariz tampado.

- Vai te catar, seu pulguento! - tive a dignidade, tirada de algum lugar não podre de dentro de mim, de rebater.

- Há! Vou sair daqui, quando for habitável novamente, eu volto seu cagão!

Após minutos de contorcionismos, caretas, juras de morte à comida e de sempre obedecer minha mãe. Tomei um banho e desci. Sirius me explicou que aquilo se chamava vatapá, que na verdade significava que não tapava nada e sim, um conselho para se tampar o vaso sanitário das pessoas que o utilizavam após comer o prato, pois nunca o objeto seria reutilizável de novo.

Eu com o pouco de orgulho que me restara, juntei forças para discar o número.

- Me dá! Eu ligo dessa vez - falou Pads resoluto.

- Olá, Lílian Evans, por favor - ele pediu - Toma, Prongs - e me passou pra linha.

- Oi, Evans - comecei seguro.

- Sim, entendi - respondi laconica e seriamente deixando Sirius cada vez mais curioso - Okay e obrigado. Poderia lhe pedir um favor? - esperei a resposta dela sem vestígios do James de antigamente.

- Quem atendeu aí a ligação anterior? - continuei anos luz mais confiante - Poderia falar com ela? - quando pedi Sirius sorriu marotamente já antevendo o que eu tinha em mente, marotos entendem marotos...

Meia hora depois havia esclarecido tudo com a senhora Evans. Ela riu e me perdôou, ressaltando que não havia o que perdoar. E eu não mencionei meus problemas entéricos a ela, sem dúvida. Caprichei na educação e encanto (de minha voz) que me são inerentes e ela foi muito amável e educada também, me convidando para visitá-la assim que retornasse para Londres, dizendo que existiam poucos rapazes como eu hoje em dia, que sua Lily era uma felizarda em me ter como seu colega etc etc etc.

A permanência em berço de ouro durou pouco, depois o pirento fez questão de contar ao meu pai o que havia acontecido, aí eram dois no meu pé e mamãe não teve a descência de me defender, ao menos abafou as risadinhas quando a olhei indignado.

Nem tudo é perfeito, né Prongs?

**N/A: Me façam feliz deixando uma review, okay?**

**Bjin' e esperam q gostem :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Receber reviews me deixa mt contente!!! Me motiva a seguir em frente e as idéias brotam em minha mente! xD

**Capítulo III**

**- **Tô mais por cima que o cocoruto do Hagrid - falei no estado oposto ao qual havia telefonado (com sucesso, e não a fase vergonhosa).

- Hora pegando o pomo, hora beijando o ranhoso - se manifestou a sagacidade e responsabilidade em pessoa.

- Falar com a Lily... - comecei com uma feição sonhadora (fazendo referência ao momento em que apanho o pomo ou seria o lírio?) e Sirius pigarreou todas as vísceras para fora.

- Que foi? - indaguei dissimulando minha irritação por ter sido interrompido.

- O Natal já passou, Prongs - ele sorriu amarelo e eu, percebendo a inutilidade dos comentários advindos dessa sucata em forma de ser humano, me retirei do lixão (lugar de lixo é no lixo, logo se tinha lixo ali, aquele local não me era digno) - E é Evans, Potter! - ele exclamou afeminado numa imitação fiel à minha ruiva.

E admito, meu coração esqueceu de bater porque ele havia feito a voz muito semelhante e eu me vi de volta ao quarto (ou seria depósito de lixo?).

- Quando será que vou poder falar uma sentença inteira sem ser cortado? - perguntei, não escondendo a impaciência que há tempos implorava para sair garganta a fora, encarando o porta pulgas ambulante.

- Não me olha assim Jimmyzinho, que apaixono - ele piscou e passou a mão no meu braço.

- Minha situação é tão precária que cachorros gays estão dando em cima de mim... - eu não estava para brincadeiras homossexuais no momento, apesar de extremamente sensível quando passei a contemplar a chuva que se iniciou.

- Por que toda essa tensão, cara? - ele procurava uma camisa na mala e agora parecia que agiria como um adolescente de mente sadia.

- Não foi por que eu te chamei carinhosamente de vatapazinho quatro olhos? - (retiro o que havia dito) ele continuou enquanto eu não me abalava e mantinha minha dignidade (o ínfimo pedaço que restou dela) olhando para fora através da janela.

- Ou foi por que só tinha vatapá pro almoço? - esse troço ainda se diz meu amigo.

Me volvi de modo a mostrar ao pobre dito cujo minha pose de cervo selvagem mortal com óculos de lentes brilhantes cegantes (eu ainda não havia achado um feitiço anti-reflexo).

- Aha! - ele estava com as costas arqueadas e permanecia com os olhos fechados de tanto rir - Você descobriu o que tinha nas suas cuecas, então?

Algo me dizia que minha técnica ofensiva já estava defasada.

Acho que agora tenho uma idéia de como o ranhoso se sente... Mas não significa que eu deixe de transfigurar o vatapá e dê de comer a ele, sem antes interditar todos os banheiros.

- Lógico que não, Padfoot. Eu me precavi e despejei tudo no seu xampu - sorri marotamente.

Surtiu efeito imediato (ameace a cabeleira de uma biba orgulhosa...). As latidas cessaram. O silêncio e paz retornaram ao ambiente.

Estava a saborear o delicioso gosto da vitória quando senti algo pesado se chocar contra minha nuca, em seguida tudo escureceu e eu apaguei sem ver estrelinhas ou ruivas vestidas de anjos.

* * *

Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica reclamando sobre a vida. Tá legal que às vezes eu penso assim, mas são só pensamentos! Afinal, ninguém pensa ordenada e claramente. As pessoas **falam** racionalmente (existem exceções como: o Sirius quando se transforma em cachorro e em muitos casos nem precisa disso para deixar de falar coisa com coisa, e o Peter quando tá comendo). 

Os pensamentos são os que divagam e acabam se tornando bizarros, alguns na forma de sonhos, ou muito agradáveis (meu sonho com a Lily).

Onde eu quero chegar é: a imaginação é algo fugidio e inato, sempre que pode dando o bote e aquela escapadinha. Por isso tem que estar sob vigilância constante (Moody me ensinou isso, em relação a um ataque, não às divagações, eu que ampliei a _ordem_ a algo mais metafísico e profundo, que promoverá uma revolução de idéias e conceitos! Okay, primeiro a Lily, depois o mundo) para não passar pela minha cabeça o que está passando agora.

É como se estivesse toda a família Pettigrew em cima do meu lindo corpinho, e eu sinto algo úmido sobre meu abdômen (espero e rezo aos céus para que não seja um líquido excrementício produzido por roedores...), além do que como se algum estúpido estivesse tentando fazer uma massagem cardíaca, ineficiente pois meu coração é do outro lado.

Cansativa e dolorosa é a espera para que essa sensação "imaginária" suma, o que exige medidas sólidas e palpáveis da minha parte.

- ARRE!!!! - exclamei e dei de brinde aos ouvidos alheios mais uma meia dúzia de palavrões.

- Prongs?! - não era uma manada de obesos em cima de mim, só o Sirius.

- É - resmunguei e ele enfim saiu de cima de mim, que cena comprometedora.

- Você tá vivo! Graças a Merlim - ele me abraçou.

- Era pra tá morto? - perguntei confuso - O que aconteceu?

- ... Um pedaço do forro despencou... - ele disse evasivo.

- E como ele atingiu a minha nuca e não a cabeça? - questionei cético.

- Porque tentei fazer um feitiço convocatório mas errei - ele respondeu com culpa nos olhos.

- Que azar. Ser atingido por um fragmento do teto...! - falei por entre os dentes.

- Pois é... - ele concordou, também pensativo - Mas vamos aproveitar nosso último dia de praia!

- Só não comece a abanar o rabinho de excitação, por favor - atalhei ao me levantar e levei a mão à cabeça quando senti dor.

Entretanto Sirius nem me deu moral (dava saltos e rolava no carpete de alegria). Estava muito concentrado no seu monológo sobre tirar o máximo proveito desse momento, curtir tudo que puder e não puder. Em suma: não existe limites para o homem, e se houver o cão dá um jeito.

Enquanto ele fazia essa algazarra toda eu tentava puxar pela memória o que havia acontecido, e lá no meu profundo e aguçado saber, uma peça não se encaixava. Todavia, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça ranhosa e desejando que o cão calasse a boca, o que não deu em outra: tive que deixar de lado minha tese investigativa de que queriam me matar e esse alguém era **um** alguém, e não um pedaço do teto.

Para multiplicar esse mau humor (meu companheiro mais que constante, ultimamente), meus pais resolveram que iríamos daqui da Bahia para a América Central, e de lá voltaríamos para a Inglaterra. Foi quando meu cérebro deu tilte, muita urucubaca para um maroto só.

Queria ter apagado de novo, mas o forro havia desistido de me matar (se é que ele havia tentado antes) porque eu **já** estava morto. Meus próprios pais haviam me assassinado num processo lento e doloroso. Bem que a CPI poderia ter se extendido à veracidade da paternidade dos Potter quanto a mim.

A forma como a senhora Potter vinha tratando o Sirius e o cachorro da nossa anfitriã (a semelhança entre eles agora era justificável, eles são irmãos!) era mais condizente com o tratamento dado a um filho do que o dispensado a minha pessoa.

Não me surpreenderia se eu terminasse num desses botecos de esquina fedorentos, cantando "eu não sou cachorro não! Pra viver tão humilhado (...)". Afinal eu sou um cervo (nas horas vagas e marotas) e um homem (nas outras horas...).

Berrei que estaria na praia e me mandei. Aquela visão vexante arrancava minha pele, cerrava meus galantes chifres dicotômicos, pintava meu imponente focinho de vermelho e meu traseiro de preto e branco para o lançamento de dardos.

A praia não é um local de todo ruim. É tranquilo e arejado. Têm as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Têm uns idosos tomando água de coco na sombra e têm também as velhas assanhadas de fio dental e top less (ugh! Espero que a Lily não fique assim... Principalmente na parte em que elas piscam e pedem para os garotos virgens e inocentes (como eu) para passarem bronzeador nas costas delas...). Têm os surfistas. Têm as garotas pegando sol. Têm os caras jogando vôlei. Têm os turistas com roupas floridas.

Já sei muita coisa sobre os trouxas.

E claro, têm os caras que não fazem nada, só observam com a finalidade de pesquisa como eu.

- Larga minha boneca! - em grito agudo me chamou a atenção. O tema paz e amor do local havia sido profanado.

- Sua bebê chorona! - o garoto mangou da garota loira de xiquinhas - Não largo, não!

Dei um pedala no moleque e mandei ele pastar.

- Tá aqui sua boneca, gatinha - sorri orgulhoso de mim mesmo por restabelecer a calmaria naquele santuário.

Não esperando pela gratidão da pirralha (pois eu estava grato a mim mesmo, fiz tudo por puro e total egoísmo), segui em direção ao mar para selar essa aliança de amor mútuo (e egocêntrico?).

- Obrigada - ela havia me alcançado numa carreira.

- De nada - devolvi mais interessado em aproveitar a paisagem sozinho.

- Qual seu nome? - mas ela não percebeu isso.

- James - respondi apressando os passos.

- O meu é Melanie (**N/A: **eu peguei ela emprestada de MLDCP sim xD). Mas todos me chamam de Mel. Digo, os que me conhecem. E é claro que você também pode me chamar de Mel, James - ela estava praticamente correndo para conseguir me acompanhar - Por que você tá correndo? - ela perguntou começando a ofegar.

- Porque faz bem pra saúde.

- Você parece bem mais do que saudável, diferente do meu primo Matt... - aí ela desatou a tagarelar sobre a família dela e nesse quesito (de tagarelice) ela parecia aparentada com o Sirius.

- Seus pais tão lhe chamando - desconversei, quando ele deu trégua para respirar, apontando para uma direção qualquer.

- Onde? - ela finalmente parou de vomitar as palavras.

- Ali! - insisti muito convincente e dei no pé.

A correria me deixou exausto, tomei um suco e mergulhei na água para resfrescar e despistar. Receei que existissem tubarões quando senti algo no meu tornozelo mas descartei a possibilidade quando pude apalpar uma cabeça. De uma criança. Menina, mais precisamente, loira. Melanie, ou melhor, Mel.

- Meus pais não estavam me chamando - ela disse séria me medindo com o olhar e eu preferia que fosse o tubarão a me rondar.

- Não?! Que coisa. Jurei que eles estavam acenando...

- Você tava fugindo? - ela perguntou ainda muita séria. As crianças eram mais bobas antigamente, não?

- Me esqueci de dizer que era pic-esconde - ensaiei um desapontamento para comigo.

- Eu adoro pic-esconde! - e eu pensei "melou!" - Mas só vai brincar eu e você, né?

- Sim. Vá se esconder, e eu procuro. Vai!

Eu levei as duas mãos ao rosto e abri os dedos para ver para que lado ela iria.

- O que tá fazendo, James? - ela me olhava com as mãos na cintura, e eu enrusbesci um pouco de vergonha.

- Não tava trapaceando... - me defendi quando minha cara me contradizia.

- Que coisa feia! - ela estava me dando uma bronca - Conta em voz alta, até trinta e pode começar.

Não precisei contar tudo aquilo, até porque eu sou macho e não digo o que vem depois do vinte e três. Devidamente parementado para a fuga, peguei a direção oposta e topei com o Sirius.

- Onde cê esteve, Prongs? - ele estava levemente preocupado (até que enfim, né?).

- Por aí... - eu não iria dizer que estava fugindo de uma garotinha de xiquinhas.

Ele me olhou como se avaliando o que eu havia dito fosse verdade, mas como eu não me dei ao desprazer de encará-lo e observava aflito todos os lados, ele continuou:

- Tentei jogar aquele esporte trouxa, o vôlei. Mas não me dei bem, eles não me deixam segurar a bola.

- Porque não é pra segurar - contrapus ainda virando minha cabeça para todas as direções, vasculhando cada canto.

- O que você procura? Vou falar pra Evans que você... - ele começou o sermão (olha quem fala!) quando pulei de susto e me atirei debaixo de um guarda-sol.

Melanie olhou Sirius de forma crítica, o rodeou várias vezes para ter certeza de que eu não estava atrás dele, soltou um "humpft" e foi embora. Pedi desculpas às moças (debaixo do sombrinhão) e voltei para junto do Sirius.

- Prongs, você é patético. Fugindo de uma meninhinha - ele balançou a cabeça em negativa com pesar.

- Então cuida dela você, ô babá quase canina - retruquei ajeitando os meus óculos.

- Eu sei de um lugar que ela não vai nos achar - ele sorria marotamente e eu fiquei com medo.

- Tá certo que eu não tenho vangloriado a beleza do local, mas não estava na minha mente passar os minutos finais na Bahia aqui, dentro de um baheiro masculino olhando pra sua fuça, Padfoot!

- Verdade, se você fosse uma mulher bonita...

- Guarde suas reflexões pra você, okay? - interrompi saindo do toalete e me deparando com Mel.

- Achei você, Jay!

- Achei você, Jay! - repetiu Sirius quase estourando meus tímpanos e batendo palmas no que Mel deu língua pra ele. O amor é lindo! O casal que é bizarro.

E eles ficaram nessa por horas, até o Sirius desistir e resmungar que iria beber alguma coisa.

- Ele é seu namorado? - ela perguntou muito amável, note-se que a amabilidade foi usada como isca para camuflar a indecência e conteúdo exacerbadamente adulto da indagação (e a sagacidade igual a do Sirius também).

- Não - revirei os olhos e comecei a andar a esmo.

- Seu irmão!

- Quase isso. Meu amigo - respondi chutando um montinho de areia, me apercebi que era o castelinho (muito fuleiro por sinal) de um pirralho sardento e antes que o moleque esperneasse, Melanie deu um xute na canela dele e cochichou algo no seu ouvido.

O garoto engoliu o choro com muito esforço sob a supervisão da loirinha. Ela se virou para mim graciosamente, enlaçou seu braço no meu e me puxou para longe dali.

- O que você fez? - indaguei assustado para o pequeno monstro-garota ao meu lado.

- Persuasão - cantarolou ela.

Antes que eu pudesse exteriorizar minha apreensão (em forma de grito ou corrida desabalada) quanto ao que mais aquele diabinho parente distante do Sirius seria capaz de aprontar, ela apontou entusiasmada para um grupo de pessoas que saíam de um ônibus.

- O que que tem? - perguntei depois de ter certeza de que ela não iria enxer aquelas pessoas indefesas de pancada.

- Mamãe me disse que eles são os _farofeiros_ - ela se explicou usando uma palavra em um português impecável, me senti ultrajado pelo milionésima vez.

- Faro o que?

- Pessoas que trazem comida de casa para cá, vem aos montes, sujam e bagunçam a praia. São pobres - ela continuou compenetrada no que dizia mas não o fazendo de forma desdenhosa.

E passamos a fitar a vulca. Eram cadeiras, mesas, sons, pratos, vasilhas, caixas e etc. Muita tralha e gente de tudo que era idade. Enquanto que a as famílias procuram um lugar para assentar tudo aquilo eles acabaram por se aproximar de nós e quando dei por mim estava no meio daquela baderna.

Uns senhores maduros me puxaram pelo braço, ordenando para que eu os ajudasse a montar cadeiras, mesas e guarda-sol. Eles eram maioria e eu obedeci. Após o trabalho de arrumação, uma das senhoras, a mais gorda e de maiô florido, me guiou em direção à mesa e enfiou farinha na minha boca. Me olhando com um sorriso (mais parecia um esgar diabólico) e esperando que eu dissesse que estava gostoso (só podia ser!), fiz um sinal com o polegar em positivo e já estava pra sair de fininho quando me agarraram pleos ombros.

Foi a foto mais estranha que havia tirado, ninguém se mexia e eu estava no meio de uma família de desconhecidos. Além de tirar fotos individuais com as titias, umas apertavam minha bochecha (o que foi a menos pior), outras ficavam tentando alisar minha bermuda a todo instante, outras pediam pra repetir a foto toda vez porque não haviam gostado e outras davam um tapa no meu traseiro depois de tirar a foto (para verificar se era real?).

Não sei como e por onde saí (vivo) de lá. A uma distância segura daquele bando de doidos me postei com Melanie de braços dados, enquanto as crianças passaram por nós numa corrida desenfreada e gritando. E uma delas parou e me mirou. Eu franzi o cenho e imaginei que ela iria atirar algo em mim, e Mel se agarrou mais a mim quase quebrando meu quadril.

- Oi. Meu nome é Beatriz. Mas pode me chamar de Bia - ela sorriu amigavelmente Mas vendo que eu permanecia calado, atônito e tentando sobreviver ao aperto de Mel, desmanchou o sorriso.

Pedi para a estranguladora me soltar e para traduzir o que a moreninha havia dito. A quase assassina obsessiva fez uma careta e muito a contragosoto, o fez.

- James - estendi a mão e a garotinha voltou a sorrir, porém em vez de apertar a mão pulou e me abraçou.

Lanceei um olhar desconcertado para Mel que estava ficando vermelha (parecia a Lils) e não me saltaria os olhos se saísse uma fumacinha das suas orelhas. Realmente minha situação era deplorável: algo como Don Prongs e suas duas maridas (mas não vingaria, afinal isso é pedofilia e eu só tenho olhos e óculos para a Lily, por mais irresistíveis que essas duas sejam).

- Solta o **meu** Jay! - foi a única frase na minha língua que ela falou e eu pude captar.

Antes que eu fosse dilacerado ao meio por duas "doces e frágeis" garotinhas, Pads veio em meu socorro e me tirou dali (mais uma vez salvo no último décimo de segundo).

Nunca pensei que seria tão disputado pelo sexo feminino ainda em versão mirim.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Um cap feito c mt carinho (: Mais nd a dizer, meus dedinhos foram explorados pelo cap em si já u.u'

**Capítulo IV**

Meus pais não regulam bem. E isso é hereditário, só que eu saí perdendo porque recebi a carga genética em dobro. Mas ainda existe um pedacinho são de mim que grita "bloody hell!" e também "gárgulas galopantes!". De fato, eu tenho tentado estabelecer uma conversa racional com essa rebelde parte do meu cérebro e até o presente momento, resultados não obtidos.

Acordar num local do qual você não se lembra de como chegou lá, com uma dor de cabeça chata (será que outro fragmento do forro me acertou? Talvez haja uma competição entre eles onde ganhará o troféu o que arrancar a minha cabeça fora) e encarar o Sirius com um sorrisinho impertinente. É descobrir que o ranhoso apanhou o pomo na minha frente.

- Por que tanta alegria? - eu me sentei direito no banco de trás de um carro trouxa, ignorando heroicamente o latejar na minha nuca.

- Você não se lembra como chegou aqui, né? - por que ele não responde minha pergunta? E eu não me lembro de ter bebido algo ou de repente pode ter sido a pancada que levei... Que também não me lembro de ter levado! Além de ter sido (probabilidade não descartada, tudo pode acontecer no mundo mágico) drogado, sou ignorado pelo meu melhor amigo.

- Lógico que lembro... - que tipo de jovem vigoroso seria eu se não lembrasse de meus próprios passos? E por que esse pulguento está escancarando esse sorriso?!

- Você que manda, Prongs - é isso aí! Eu sou o líder (N/A: get'cha you head in the game!) e ordeno que todos voltemos para Londres! Agora!

- Olha isso - ele tirou minha concentração de líder ao me indicar uma foto que tinha em mãos enquanto sustentava o mesmo sorrisinho.

- Ouch! - minha dor se expandiu para regiões até antes intocáveis da cabeça, mas meus braços se encontram alegremente saudáveis e se eu esticá-los um pouquinho eu posso pegar...

- Na-na-ni-na-não, senhor Prongs - ele me impediu de realizar um bem comum para a humanidade como se fosse algo muito ruim - Amigão, essa belezinha aqui é arte!

Bem, se considerarmos: eu, com um dos chapéis super estilosos da minha mãe, um casaquinho rosa acomodado desajeitadamente sobre os ombros e batom vermelho sobre qualquer parte, menos sobre a boca arte, assumo que o Padfoot tem cérebro.

- Caro Pontinhas, com isso em mãos...! - e ele martelou minha senteça de morte com um assobio.

Não, eu não desmaiei e nem fui acertado pela fúria acima de mim (teto, forro, marquise e etc).

A realidade é mais dura e cruel que isso, eu não seria agraciado com a dourada inconsciência instantânea. Mas eu poderia ser levado até ela lentamente (ou não, dependendo do meu ritmo) pela bebida.

Santo álcool... Não sou fraco nem covarde. É doloroso e insuportável ver seus sonhos tragados pelo ralo. Estava tudo aqui, na minha mente, lindamente arquitetado. Eu, casado com a Lily, numa bela casa branca (porque branco siginifica paz e eu não quero o meu lírio gritando comigo, a cor a tornará mais zen), o Pads como padrinho do meu(minha) filho(a) (apesar dele não me ajudar a conquistar a mãe de minha vindoura prole, já se intitulou padrinho), o Wormtail sendo o cavalinho ou pônei para as crianças e o Moony ensinando algo de útil...

- James, cê tá bem? - Sirius estava preocupado, o que indica que meu estado não era razoável... - Hey!

- Enganei o bobo na casca do ovo! - eu havia recuperado a minha foto (ninguém caiu nesse papo de corno sobre bebida, né?).

- E eu preocupado com você idiota - ele não parecia zangado nem com aquela feição que eu adoro ver na cara dele: a de derrotado. Em vez disso, começou a gargalhar daquele jeito nada discreto dele.

Depois de enxugar as lágrimas (é, ele riu muito enquanto eu fiquei com a cara que mais odeio em mim: a de tacho, esperando ele se explicar) ele disse:

- Tenho cópias - e sorriu barrando o Lord Malvadeza no item sinistro, medalha pro cão (o Pads, não o diabo).

- Seu...! - antes que eu pudesse enroscar minhas másculas mãos no pescoço daquele crápula vulgo meu amigo, minha mãe berrou um "chegamos crianças!".

Era impossível pensar em cometer homicídio naquele paraíso. Estavamos presenciando o mais maravilhoso pôr-do-sol do mundo. Mas refletindo bem, seria imbativelmente o mais maravilhoso se a Lils estivesse ao meu lado. Mas ( interjeição elevada ao quadrado), sendo realista: ela só permaneceria junto a mim se estivesse inconsciente, drogada, morta, escalpelada, sob imperius, amarrada, em coma ou cega, surda e muda (ou seja: uma inútil? Um cadáver ambulante? Um bagacinho?).

Até o Sirius que não sabe o que é a verdadeira arte ficou sem fala (N/A: art is a BANG! xD).

O céu estava colorido de rosa, laranja e azul. Numa mistura harmoniosa e perfeita. Todos nós nos sintonizamos no lema "curta a natureza, a sinta e respire fundo" e permanecemos enfeitiçados, aproveitando aquela paisagem única.

- Temos o parque marinho e as cataratas para visitar - meu pai foi o primeiro a despertar.

Seguimos cansados para o hotel, com exceção do Pads que fazia questão de esfregar na minha lata aquela coisa que dizia ser eu na foto.

* * *

Eu e ele fomos cedo aproveitar o mergulho à nossa moda, e me contive com muito esforço para não colocar uma das águas-vivas no calção dele. Pois existem torturas piores do que as físicas...

Enquanto meus pais tiravam o atraso (romanticamente! Era um almoço, SÓ um almoço a dois. Não quero alimentar minha imaginação sobre situações impuras e indignas em minha mente virgem).

- Isso aqui é muito bonito, mas sinto falta de Hoggy... - comentou meu amigo rabiscando na areia com um graveto.

- É... - concordei, não fui muito enfático porque meus estoques de ênfases haviam se esgotados, foram utilizados em convencimento próprio desde que essa viagem louca havia iniciado.

- Tá gostando e não quer mais ver seu lírio, Prongs?

- Que absurdo! - me sentei de supetão e ajeitei meus óculos.

- Sabia que seus olhares não eram puritanos para a Maria - Maria era uma velha senhora solteira desdentada, gorda e manca que cuidava do hotel.

- E não era mesmo. Eram de pavor porque ela me comia com os dela na mó cara dura - entendo que sou bonito e tudo mais, mas porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Agarrem o Sirius: ele é solteiro, eu sou um rapaz comprometido com a minha Lily num futuro bem próximo (assim espero Senhor, amém).

- Sortudo! - ele atirou o graveto longe e acrescentou de costas - Pelo menos ela não espiou enquanto você tava tomando banho.

A partir daí, o resto de meus dias foram extremamente divertidos.

* * *

Ao retornarmos para a Grã-Bretanha, tratamos de modificar as fotos do vulcão Irazú para que aparecessemos surfando na lava escaldante. O que nos rendeu infrutíferas tentativas e no máximo uma vergonhosa e tímida fumacinha sendo desprendida do topo do vulcão. 

- Caso perdido - admiti - E a festa? - me animei perante a perspectiva de poder convidar a Li- digo, Evans (quando falo que minha mente é à parte de mim, ninguém acredita. É automático, a tarefa do meu cérebro tem se resumido ultimamente a encontrar as mais variadas formas de convidar a ruiva para um encontro).

- Sem chance - ele mandou pela descarga minha idéia brilhante de um encontro semelhantemente brilhante.

- Nem vou perguntar o por quê...

- Por que? - não resisti, desculpa aê se uma pessoa passiva de erros e tropeços não pode cumprir com uma determinação imbecil só no pensamento!

- A curiosidade matou o veado...

- E o cervo matou o cachorro...! - algo de bom eu aprendi com a Mel: p-e-r-s-u-a-s-ã-o.

- Primeiro: sem patrocinador - ele fez um gesto simbolizando dinheiro - Segundo: sem local, terceiro: sem estímulo maroto e moral, quarto: sem saco, quinto: tô afim de te contrariar e sexto: intensa vontade de reafirmar o quinto motivo - ele sorriu matreiro.

- Eu também te amo - sorri forçado - Deixa de preguiça. Dinheiro, meus pais bancam - enumerei nos dedos - Local, idem. Terceiro: eu dou um jeito. Quarto: só o St. Mungus ou talvez nem isso. Quinto: eu já tô acostumado e sexto: resolve-se com porrada.

Ele sonorizou qualquer coisa que não pude entender.

- Proponho um trato (de sangueee!). Não mágico, claro.

- Trato? - ele não pressentiu que eu armava, ao menos não demonstrou.

- Você acerta minha xarada, hiper fácil, e esquecemos essa festa, okay? - me mantive sério e ele sacudiu a cabeça em positivo.

- Por que os cães - apontei para ele - farejam espontaneamente o traseiro uns dos outros?

Já mencionei que meu amigo é lesma para entender frases longas e elaboradas. Entretanto, ele me surpreendeu, pois em tempo relativamente curto (bateu recorde!) ele me "iluminou" com um tapa.

- Tá me zuando é, seu cegueta?! - e lá vamos nós...

- Cego não, míope! E uso óculos - me recompus do pedala - E aí, vai responder?

- Qué levá um mais forte? - té parece que tenho medo...

- É porque o faro é um sentido muito importante para os cães - comecei orgulhoso e acrescentei como se contasse um segredo - Me admira que você sendo um deles, aguente seu próprio fedor... - desviei maestralmente de mais um safanão.

- Pois bem, continuando: se o traseiro tiver algum resquício do aroma de carne significa que o pulguento pertence a uma cara ricaço e, portanto, merece respeito. Caso contrário, trata-se de um vira-lata, o que deduzo ser seu caso pela aparência, e pode, portanto ser mordido - sorri marotamente e como um campeão.

- Se sua inteligência fosse usada para algo útil, o mundo seria um lugar melhor - ele resmungou.

- Admita, foi criativo.

- E você plagiou - ele disse mordaz e acertou, mas eu pergunto: isso atinge James Potter? Há! Nopez.

- Aplica-se a sua realidade, isso que importa. Mas já que acertou algo na sua vida merece uma "balinha": o xará do meu pai que disse palavras tão sábias.

- Xará?

- Pessoa que tem o mesmo nome de outra.

- Eu sei disso, chifrudo cegueta! - e lá vamos nós...

- Chifrudo não, Cervo! E cego muito menos ainda, míope e uso óculos.

- Então porque perguntou? - depois da ladainha recitada acima, falei confuso e ele me olhou com raiva.

- O Léo que dá vinte (N/A: ele está se referindo a Leonard da Vinci) - expliquei, e agora me pergunto por que não dá dois, três ou mil?

- Uiê! Muito suspeito isso - Sirius mangou com o humor habitual de volta.

Se o cara era gay, problema dele. Meus amigos são gays e eu convivo na boa com a sexualidade deles, já falei isso, eu sei, mas só ratificando. As coisas só não ficam na boa quando eles começa a dar em cima de mim... Mas aí é só despistar com purpurina rosa choque.

- Se ele fosse Dá Six, o que acha Pads? - perguntei inocentemente.

- Vá se fudxx!

- Cê tá é mordido, não só por ser um vira-lata, mas porque o cara te pegou - continuei a rir. A vingança é doce e suculenta.

- Sirius Black nunca é pego, nem por homens nem por mulheres, Sirius Black pega.

- Falou e disse, não por homens e nem por mulheres e sim por animais - peguei pesado? Esqueça James, esqueça. O que a mente não lembra a alma não deixa de ser marota.

- Argue! Seu cegueta quatro olhos! - e lá vamos nós de novo...

* * *

Peguei emprestada a coruja do meu pai e enviei à senhora Evans meu bilhete muito educado e elegante, a informando que eu já estava de volta à Londres e, que aguardava para ir visitá-la. Saberei que posso ir quando ouvir os lindos berros cantantes do meu lírio (será que eu sou masoquista?). 

- O que você tá fazendo aqui na cozinha, menino? - mamãe estava desconfiada me fitando andar de lá para cá.

- É o único lugar que o Sirius não vem - respondi apreensivo.

- E posso saber por que você não quer ficar com ele?

- Mãe, reformule a pergunta tirando a interpretação ambígua, por favor - a interrompi e ela riu.

- Por que você não quer ficar junto dele? Vocês são que nem burrice e trasgo - ela questionou a cortar os legumes ao lado da Help (a elfa de casa, legal é chamá-la berrando, os vizinhos pensavam que tinha alguém morrendo ou quando alguém novo vem pra cá, a gente tranca a pessoa em qualquer lugar e esse indivíduo pede ajuda... Coitada da Help... Garotos malvados, oh!).

- Porque ele só me deixa nervoso - eu já estava nervoso mas o Sirius me induz a fazer besteiras, não que eu não as faça sem ele só que, com ele eu faço piores (não me refiro a qualquer relação homo).

- E por que ele não vem pra cá? - mamãe tá muito curiosa pro meu gosto (pega o saco, James...).

- A curiosidade matou a... - não pude completar o ditado popular para o meu bem estar físico (a mão da mamãe é pesada...! Papai que o diga!), a coruja do papai largou a carta em cima de mim. Folgadinha.

Segurei o envelope com esmero e cuidado, depositei na mesa, me sentei devagar, cruzei os braços, apoiei o queixo sobre eles e fiquei olhando para a carta como quem espera algo milagroso acontecer: a Lily sair de lá de dentro vestida de coelhinha e me cobrir de beijinhos.

O tic tac do relógio era a certeza de que eu me encontrava ainda no mundo dos vivos sentado na copa de casa.

Decorreram-se horas, dias, meses, anos e provavelmente séculos...

Meus pais adotaram o Pads como cachorrinho de estimação e morreram de alergia e felizes. Sirius mandou erguer um monumento na Costa Rica em homenagem aos meus velhos e com uma plaquinha escrito: "Faça teste anti-alérgico antes de adotar um cão. O mundo agradece". Ele se casou seis vezes e se separou o mesmo número de vezes, sendo que o último casamento durou seis horas. Teve seis filhos, do sexo masculino (com a opção sexual ainda não definida) nomeados: Sirius-Feliz, Sirius-Atchim, Sirius-Mestre, Sirius-Zangado, Sirius-Soneca e Sirius-Dengoso. Ele só foi infeliz porque queria ter mais um para chamá-lo de Sirius-Dunga mas ele preencheu esse vazio e frustração quando conheceu Matt White. Eles se casaram e montaram a BNW - C&A: Black and White - Cães Alegres de Aluguel. Snape abriu uma empresa de sabonete (ele arranjou uma forma de lucrar com a abundante gordura do seu nariz) e um Sebo. Moony fundou a Dreamwolfs e escreveu os best-sellers: "Preconceitos desde a infância - Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau" e "Chapeuzinho vermelho - A vaca!". Peter virou treinador do time Tabajara Twister de quadribol mas não conseguiu ver o único gol do time, porque morreu engasgado com um pedaço da cobra de chocolate da marca Herr-Vou-de-morte-shell.

- Filho, chegou outra carta pra você - mamãe a pôs na minha frente, balbuciei um obrigado e continuei onde estava sem me mexer.

- Você não vai abrir? - ela perguntou e como não respondi verbal ou averbalmente, ela o fez sem mais delongas.

- Mãe! As cartas são pra mim! - enfim agi como um grifinório mas ela nem me deu atenção e me manteve afastado enquanto lia vorazmente o papel. Uma explicação pra isso: ela é mais grifinória que eu, ela é veterana **e** minha mãe, último argumento: fim de discussão.

- Ouch! Essa mocinha tem personalidade, gostei dela - preciso dizer a quem essa mulher que afirma ter me parido e me amar se refere?

- Me dê, mãe - ainda choraminguei começando a sentir uma bola de pêlos entalada na minha gargantinha, que não era o Peter.

- Não - ela incendiou a carta com um piparote de viranha e passou a ler a outra naturalmente - Hum... Oh! Que linda! - ela sorria e não é porque é a minha mãe, mas ela que é linda, e não a carta. Afinal tenho a quem puxar.

- Eu respondo, e é melhor que eu faça a visita, e não você - ela disse meigamente para mim.

Minha bela mãe, sorrindo e me fazendo carinho, me enchendo com as minhas comidas preferidas. Eu iria dizer não? Eu iria reclamar? Eu iria gritar com ela? Nem a pessoa mais idiota, tapada, infeliz e sombria cometeria tais heresias, por que eu cometeria?

Facilmente corruptível eu. Mas um corrompido de barriga cheia.

* * *

- Prongs, como fazemos o prodígio de sempre chegar atrasados? - Pads vinha ao meu lado empurrando seu carrinho de bagagens às pressas, aparentavam ter pedras lá dentro. 

- Porque é rotina alguma garota atabalhoada derrubar as nossas coisas ou você esquecer alguma engenhoca - parei para respirar e aliviado que o trem não havia partido.

- Onde estão esses marotos quando precisamos deles? - ele parou mais a minha frente e vistoriava o saguão.

Me escorei no carrinho e passei a admirar o vermelho do trem. Vermelho e preto casam bem (N/A: ele é flamenguista xP) não quanto vermelho e amarelo ouro, mas é passável. O dourado deu um bom contraste na frente do transporte. Entretanto a combinação vermelho e branco ainda é a melhor e se for colocado um verde esmeralda então...

- Potter! Ei, Potter!

- O qu...? - falei meio zarolho só por satisfezar quem me chamava quebrando meu minuto introspectivo e estilista.

Pensei que era a Lily me chamando. Errei com as letras todas em maiúsculo e estupidamente.

Era a Evans.

Repetindo para me fazer bem entendido por todas as minhas células do sistema nervoso central: não era a Lily, era a Evans, capiche James?

**N/A: **Q tal? Posso receber reviews escritas c carinho tb? Msm q sejam s carinho podem mandar rsrs Espero q tenham gostado o//

Bjin' e reviews, sim?

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Qse um mês s postar ºOº Shame on me! It's too late to apologize too laaaaaate (8) Huehuehue Próx cap ao som de One Republic \o\

**Capítulo V  
**

Os míopes são a evolução, o futuro, a nata da humanidade! Sabe por quê? Porque vemos muito bem para perto. O número de pessoas que morrem por não verem bem as coisas de perto é preocupante. Um vizinho meu faleceu pois lera erroneamente o bilhete deixado à frente da chaleira, que não era um bule e sim um regador com veneno para fadinhas mordentes, e teve o outro que morreu escorregando na própria peruca.

Na velhice nossa visão é melhor do que a daqueles que não tiveram nenhuma deficência óptica prévia e, mesmo a daqueles que tiveram mas não eram míopes. Até em doenças oftálmicas complexas o míope (que as possui também além da própria miopia) leva vantagens se comparado com aqueles que também as tenham e sejam qualquer coisa menos míopes.

A natureza genética me ama. Eu tenho **dois **olhos com miopia e estou ganhando dos mortos. Por quê? Porque o cego vive e o morto não vê! Acabei de me chamar de cego. Percebi.

Todo esse blá blá pensamental foi para comparar: como um rapaz garboso (minha mãe adora essa palavra), talentoso, inteligente, favorecido pela seleção natural e muitas coisas mais, pode virar um completo panaca quando uma ruiva está por perto. Pois é, eu também sou muito sincero.

- Só podia ser você mesmo - Lily falou se aproximando de mim com intenções contrárias à de trocar figurinhas de sapo de chocolate.

Ainda bem que era eu, e se não fosse? Não gosto de a ver falando com outros caras. Tem somente um ponto em desacordo, como ela pode estar usando esse tom de "você fez algo que está me deixando muito irritada" se eu simplesmente cheguei? Vou apagar isso de minhas impressões porque eu só fiz respirar até agora. Talvez nosso relacionamento esteja passando para o próximo nível. Nível do "eu nem posso te ver que começo a gritar" (gritar de amor, é claro).

- Que nada. Esse é o primo dele - Sirius chamou a atenção da garota para si. Heey! Ela deveria estar olhando para **mim** e falando **comigo**! Não importa o jeito que ela faz isso.

- O coitado ficou cego de vez e perdeu as pernas - meu amigo continuou dizendo com pesar e baixou a cabeça em um silêncio respeitoso pela minha falsa convalecência.

- Tá me achando com cara de idiota!? - ui! Agressiva... Se os caras que dão em cima dela vissem isso não ficariam mais chamando ela para sair, né?

- Te vejo no próximo ano, Pads - bati consoladamente no ombro dele e tratei de dar o fora dali.

Não estou fugindo do anjo de minha existência marota, eu só estou garantindo **a** existência marota. A Evans não vai morrer porque vou deixá-la com o manicão do Padfoot, ela sabe se defender muito bem. Talvez ela pegue pira, mas isso não vai matá-la e meu amor transpassa barreiras.

Retificando: a distância alimenta o fogo da paixão então, eu aqui e a minha esquentadinha a cinco metros distante, dançando com suas recém adquiridas pulguinhas e coceirinhas saudáveis. Seremos felizes, tenho certeza.

Mas a minha alegria por ter sido recebido pela Evans na plataforma havia embaralhado minha capacidade mental e a minha visão.

Esmaguei o que parecia ser uma menininha do primeiro ano. E um grupo de moleques da mesma idade da garotinha me olharam como se esperassem aprender algo a mais comigo, me senti o mestre daqueles inexperientes anãos em forma de crianças.

- Potter! - ela vibra ao falar o meu nome como se estivesse comemorando os notões que a Maggie dá a ela.

E eu vibro de volta. É a regra do abraço. Pigmeus, chamados de crianças aprendam comigo. Eu pisquei para o grupinho que puxava um bloquinho para anotar.

- Evans! - devolvi em um entusiasmo digno de ver o Snape se esborrachando de cara no chão.

- O que tá fazendo?! - ela inquiriu um pouco rubra (o que eu não soube definir se pelo abraço, muitas emoções em ter o ente tão amado assim bem pertinho, ou pela conseqüente vontade indissociável de me decaptar...) não correspondendo o gesto de carinho.

Ela parece o Sirius: mal educada. Deveria ter aulas extras em Hoggy para ensinar bons modos. Como ela pretende arranjar um marido desse modo? Vai que o amor da vida dela é um pouquinho exigente...

Prevendo que íamos entrar numa roda infindável de discussão e visualizando o homem da passagem vindo em nossa direção aborrecido (porque eu não lhe dei o álbum raro completo com as fotos da bruxa motorista do trem da Virginity Town, que eu havia prometido se ele bloqueasse a passagem mágica quando o Snape tentasse atravessar...) dei o fora.

- Tchau, _Lily_ - foram as últimas palavras que arrisquei pronunciar com um sorrisinho peralta e pude entrever a boquinha dela formar um "o" e depois o início dos berros agradáveis.

Porém eu não estava mais lá para promover o deleite aos meus tímpanos com aquele cantar angelical direto das nuvens divinas.

- Cara, nós devíamos fazer isso mais vezes - Sirius andava a passos largos pouco se importando em desviar dos pirralhos no caminho.

Mas uma coisa para a ruivinha pegar no nosso pé, os restos mortais das crianças no solado do Pads. Isso é, se ela esqueceu que a deixamos levar a bronca sozinha do funcionário da plataforma. Bem, servirá para ela aprender em como nos sentimos quando nos dedura ou grita conosco sobre comportamento, valores morais e o se importar com os colegas da Grifnória. Um esporozinho ajuda na construção moral de todos. Menos na dos marotos.

- Onde estavam? Pensei até que... - Remus se levantara de supetão e uma ruga de preocupação se alojara em sua testa.

- O. Que. É. Isso?? - Sirius interrompera sem delongas e modos o educado Moony. Eu não deixava ele fazer isso comigo...

- Remy, nós precisamos ir! - um vendável ruivo abrirara bruscamente a porta da cabine e falara de uma maneira que me pareceu carinhosa, mas devido as circunstâncias eu, explicavelmente, poderia estar errado e me esforcei ao máximo para me convencer disso.

Sirius andou tropegamente para o fundo da cabine e puxou uma revista qualquer para "ler" se comprimindo covardemente atrás da mesma pensando que caberia todo seu corpo enconberto pelo insignificante papel.

O olhar da ruiva se estreitou e eu temi pela segurança do Pads. Entretanto, eu tenho mais amor a mim e pretendo ter uma descendência, então permaneci calado e da forma mais natural possível me sentei próximo a porta abrindo a embalagem de uma caixinha de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

Copiando o Moony que me observava tendo um comportamento maduro e atípico, Evans adentrara o aposento a fim de ter uma visão mais nítida da minha pessoa.

Fingindo indiferença e virando as páginas de um certo livro que estava em cima do banco, cruzei as pernas só para fazer o H. Quem está jogando quadribol é para levar balaço! Se for para me mostrar, por que não vender o pacote completo, huh? A única exigência é que quem compre seja Lílian Evans e que este anjo não maltrate, despreze, ou jogue fora a mercadoria. Até produto eu me dispus a tornar em nome da felicidade dela, me coisifiquei pela alegria alheia.

- Potter – ela pronunciou meu nome suavemente. Fácil, fácil essa conquista... Este ano promete, sabia que algo bom viria com ele.

- Sim?

- Você lê: "Mil e um feitiços para agarrar o homem de sua vida"? – ela sorria irônica e eu ri.

- Claro que não – e virei mais uma página para surtir **o **efeito. Cara, eu tô arrasando, eu sinto isso.

- O que é isso? – ela apontou para o livro que desde o começo eu não dera a mínima, afinal livros servem para serem usados, não? – E por que tá lendo de cabeça para baixo?

As primazias que um mestre pode ter se exemplificam na minha presente situação. Se meus discípulos em miniatura estivessem presenciando o agora, eu seria desmoralizado e despido do cargo de transmitir o saber secular para as gerações futuras. Que mundo trágico.

E prejuízos: na cabine dos caras mais machos de Hogwarts (nos façamos de indivíduos com o mau de Alzheimer em relação as investidas não heterossexuais dos meus amigos...) se encontra um livro. No meio do banco havia um livro. Havia um livro no meio do banco. Um livro de cabeça para baixo no meio do banco no qual, justamente **eu** havia sentado. No meio do banco havia um livro gritantemente feminino sobre as armadilhas vis e trapaceiras para se arranjar um marido.

Hum... Até que têm uns joguinhos interessantes nesse livro...

- Pra você, Evans. Quem sabe assim você desencalha? - empurrei o objeto para a ruiva e sorri maroto torcendo para que ela tentasse a sedução da página sessenta e nove comigo.

O segundo quase insignificante que precede a explosão da bomba, onde o ar é sugado pela pressão negativa e tudo aparenta ocorrer em câmera lenta até a detonação esmagadora se manifestar. Era isso que vivíamos no atual momento. Como que tendo uma visão raio x (N/A: ele soube desta expressão qnd pesquisava sobre como o sebo pode ser produzido de forma patológica e o livro ao qual consultava sugeriu a realização do exame trouxa mencionado anteriormente, logo James concluiu q nd fugiria ao tal do raio x) dos mecanismos internos do explosivo, eu pude acompanhar o sangue afluir para a face da Evans, seus lábios se comprimirem em uma imitação jovial e bela da Maggie, suas sobrancelhas flexionarem no terço próximo ao centro da testa, suas mãos se fecharem com o braço fletido em noventa graus na minha direção e os olhos, ah! os olhos..., serem perpassados por aquele brilho enlouquecedor que só as esmeraldas e as jóias raras possuem e produzem em nós, humanos.

Tudo isso muito belo, muito poético, eu ganharia o Nobel de literatura. Porém, de que vale tamanho reconhecimento, bajulação e premiações sendo que quem receberia e desfrutaria desse manjar seria meu cadaverzinho? Uma mulher ensandecida é milhões de vezes mais perigosa que o salgueiro lutador treinado pela sequóia sensei faixa espinho. Principalmente as ruivas. Com olhos verdes. Da Grifinória. E de nome Lílian Evans.

Pedirei a realização de um último desejo à minha algoz antes de morrer: não me mate. Me parece justo.

- Vamos Lily! - Moony enxotara a coitada para fora da cabine e me lançou um olhar de profunda reprovação antes de segui-la.

É para isso que existem os amigos "certinhos". Certinhos porque concertam as burradas que você fez sem cobrar, só lhe repreendem mas você não irá morrer por causa de um sermãozinho. Os mais fracos e inexperientes passam dias ou meses com peso na consciência e refletindo com a finalidade de mudar seu comportamento. Mas em suma, você sobrevive e repete a dose.

- Quem tava lendo **isto**?! - não podia acreditar que aquela coisa estava na cabine dos marotos.

- Remus confiscou de uma quartanista que fazia propaganda para as colegas mais novas, ele disse ter sido horripilante - Rab explicou se sacudindo como se estivesse sentindo um arrepio e sobrepondo a voz às gargalhadas "silenciosas" do Pads.

- Prongs voltou quebrando recordes - a figura conseguiu falar após cessões esperneantes de contentamento.

- Cheguei muito perto da morte, isso sim - atalhei modificando o título do livro para guardá-lo na mochila.

Não, eu não sou gay. É só um levantamento de dados para me prevenir caso as minhas fãs histéricas queiram jogar sujo com James Potter. E é claro, depois de devidamente paramentado e imune à essas coisas baixas e maléficas, eu o emprestarei para a Evans não ficar para a titia.

- Tamos chegando. Hora de trocar de roupa - avisou Pads fazendo as vezes do Moony.

Aquele lobinho faz falta... Quem irá repreender o Wormtail por comer de boca aberta e pedir os deveres emprestados para copiar? Quem irá tentar ler enquanto eu e Pads fazemos a maior rebordósia no salão comunal? Quem irá nos dizer para estudar mais? E também quebrar mais regras na época de melancolia comportada? Quem terá as idéias fabulosas para que não sejamos pegos durante uma boa marotagem? Quem será a minha ligação com a Evans? Quem confortaremos nas noites de lua cheia? De quem mangaremos a ridícula abstinência de amizades e namoros justificados mais ridiculamente pelo sagrado "eu tenho um problema"? Quem será o homem elástico do quarteto fantástico? Quem uivará perto do ranhoso para que ele não descubra um segredo dos marotos? Quem ocupará aquele lugar especial, acolchoado e espaçoso em nossos corações?

Eu sei, hoje eu amanheci sentimental. Isso só acontece uma vez a cada dez anos! Então não é suspeito.

- Isso foi exaustivo... - o desertor e traidor em carne e osso despencara ao meu lado e roubara num piscar a minha barra de chocolate.

Ele andou convivendo por demais com o pulguento.

- Já tava té contando com a sua mudança para o quarto dos nerds - puxei assunto ainda ofendido pelo roubo descarado.

Se dependesse dos meus amigos eu morreria por inanição.

- Deveria contar com a minha mudança de escola - ele retrucou após ter engolido com esforço um pedaço do MEU chocolate.

- Tá em crise?

- Não. Você que parece estar - quanta cara de pau em um lobo só, ainda é mal-criado, bichinho respondão - Por que fez aquilo para a Lily? Foi penoso conseguir convecê-la a não lhe dar uns tapas... - ele voltara a atacar a minha indefesa barrinha.

Tomara que dê dor de barriga, das que dão hemorróidas, por dias neste lobo guloso.

- Então foi isso **o** exaustivo - Pads se intrometeu.

É rotina ele agir assim.

O trem deu uma leve brecada nos indicando que havíamos chego. Caminhando calmamente para as carruagens, percebi o olhar suspeito do ranhoso sobre a MINHA Lily. Possessivo, eu? Não. Só preciso definir sobre como vou chamá-la: _minha_ Lily ou _minha_ flor. Meu cérebro está ficando confuso, deduzindo que se tratam de duas garotas diferentes e portanto que serei certamente feliz devido à poligamia.

Emparelhamos com o ranhoso mas fui tolhido de estreiar umas brincadeirinhas novas pelo Hagrid que se interpôs despropositavelmente (ou não?) entre nós.

- Fale Haggie! - eu não deixava esse cão em forma de gente me chamar assim, Hagrid...

- Sirius! Pronto para mais um ano? - o grandão cumprimentara sempre de bom humor e não se importando com o apelido que recebera.

Poxa! Ele parecia ser o único páreo para deixar o Sirius em coma...

- Como sempre - Sirius sorriu - Esperarei pelos excrementos de pocotó, hein?

Coisas da cabeça do Pads, não sei explicar. A pergunta que martela no meu cérebro é: para quê ele quer cacas se ele já as tem dentro da cabeça?

* * *

Aguardando o banquete, Pads fitava em desalento as enormes portas de carvalho que davam para a entrada do salão principal, eram as saudades dos tempos de primeiro ano quando a professora Minerva nos recebia efusivamente, esbanjando simpatia e proteção para conosco. Acho que quando vamos ficando velhos, nos tornamos mais carentes. 

Rab conversava entusiasmadamente com uma quartanista de chapéu rosa choque. Fiquei cego só de correr os olhos pelo chapéu numa fração de segundos, me admira o Peter conseguir conversar e rir! Este ser é cego. Ou hipermétrope.

Moony observava a mesa da sonserina seriamente. E imperceptivelmente, apertava a borda do banco em que estava sentado, deixando os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados.

Seguindo a direção em que seu nariz apontava, encontrei Mulciber com a cabeça inclinada angulosamente para a frente e arregaçando os lábios num sorriso provocativo e semelhante ao de um jumento.

É, nós jovens adoramos uma porradinha para descontar o estresse de vez em quando...

O ranger enferrujado das dobradiças fez com que todos se esticassem para darem uma boa olhada nos novatos. Devido à minha altura e posição em que estava, não precisei fazer esforço para poder vê-los.

O desconhecido acaba, na maioria das pessoas, criando insegurança e receio. Minha sorte não ter um irmão mais velho para tirar onda com a minha cara quando fui primeiranista.

Alguns afoitos e pressurosos, pisavam sem intenção nas barras de suas vestes ou nas alheias. Outros tropeçavam no nada e outros não despregavam os olhos do teto.

A garotinha que eu havia derrubado não desgrudava o olhar do chão e quando enfim o fez, foi para direcioná-lo certinho em mim. Sorri para me redimir da pose de mau e imediatamente ela correu para a dianteira da fila. Eu sou assustador? Tão feio que dói?

Um burburinho se aproximava oriundo do fim da fila que deveria ser indiana e organizada. Uma loirinha gesticulava com empolgação sacudindo a manga de sua capa maior que seu braço enquanto falava para os colegas próximos, e estes mostravam feições pedintes para sair de perto da própria, mas ela não notara.

Quando McGonagall estancou, a inocente criança traumatizada por minha causa quicou contra o traseiro da professora. Engolindo o riso debaixo do olhar de águia de nossa diretora, esperamos a seleção dos pigmeus estudantes iniciar.

Senti um gosto amargo nos lábios quando a medrosinha foi sorteada para a sonserina, mais uma para me odiar... Será que ela concluíra que a grifinória era tão torturante assim por culpa minha? Ou ela implorou ao chapéu para ser posta em todas as casas menos na minha? Ou a casa oposta à Griff? Já a tagarelinha caíra na nossa e não sei como, se enfiara no lugar entre mim e o Peter abilidosamente, pois por explicações físicas não havia espaço.

- Oie! - quanta vontade e disposição para fazer amizades.

- Oi... - respondi quase não me fazendo ouvir e podia-se ler na minha testa a empolgação por conhecer pigmeus fêmeas.

- Poxa Jamie, você nem me cumprimenta direito...

- Ahn? - me aprumei no assento deslocando o óculos no meu rosto e com uma cara de paranóico perseguido em alerta.

- Fiquei tão feliz por ter ficado na mesma casa que você. Implorei para a mamãe vir estudar aqui e prometi um encontro com a chapéu fêmea misturadora famosíssima para o chapéu seletor - pelos métodos persuasivos dignos de uma expert, dá para descobrir quem é a criatura.

- Oh, que felicidade - falei irônico apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão, entortando mais o óculos na minha face.

- Anime-se! Vamos nos divertir tanto juntos!!!

- Não diga...? - retruquei abismado pela falta de percepção (proposital?) de Melanie.

Pressentindo que o olhar rígido da professora McGonagall que recaíra sobre mim, porque Mel não parava de monologar desde o início do discurso lendário do diretor, me daria uma queimadura de quarto grau no meio da testa e oftálmica, enfiei na matraca da garota uns sapos de chocolate que tinha nos bolsos. Graças a Merlin ela desengasgou só quando o banquete brotara na mesa. Era para a ter levado a óbito, mas ia dar muito na vista e várias pessoas haviam visto eu tentando o homicídio.

* * *

- Quem é a sua namoradinha? - por incrível e mais absurdo que pareça, este é o Remus. 

- Escolheu bem, prongs. Ela deixa a Evans no chinelo - este não me surprende com o que arrota em forma de palavras, é rotina.

- Tanto interesse, Pads. Eu te apresento uma amiguinha dela - respondi catando o livro de dentro do meu malão.

- De onde ela te conhece, Prongs? - Peter perguntou já de piajama.

- Do inferno com céu em chamas e areias escaldantes, cujas almas rastejam sem ar e devido à pressão esmagadora - mergulhei na minha caminha king size e fechei o cortinado com meu parceiro fiel no colo (me vieram suposições asquerosas à meste, blergh!).

Com um mundo novo e mágico diante de mim, bloqueei tudo que vinha de fora (menos o ar, eu ainda sou humano, me referia ao sentido metafórico) e que estava ao meu redor. A leitura é realmente uma realidade real. Quero dizer, fascinante.

- Ele... atrasar...! - eu, na transição entre dormindo e acordando.

- Problema...! Já é... grandinho pra... só! - adoraria que este mecanismo funcionasse durante as minhas conversas com a Evans, filtrando as palavras boas que ela me dissesse. Eu só ouviria James Potter, dá para se estabelecer um dialógo com uma pessoa que só pronuncia seu nome? Vou perguntar para o Moony.

- Bom dia _los_ três amigos!

Eu abrira a cortina revigorado e me deparei com Sirius e Remus alterados pelo que parecia ter sido uma briga. O segundo ainda estava com as mãos no nível das orelhas, o outro inclinado para a frente e Peter perto do banheiro esfregando um dos olhos com a escova de dentes e tentando pegar com os dedos do pé a varinha caída no chão.

Será que eu não era eu? Ou eles não eram eles? E todos somos personagens abandonados com suas histórias mal escritas por uma autora serial killer e louca por sangue em seus livros que lhe renderam milhões?

- Não vão se beijar... - rompi a barreira palpável do silêncio no quarto.

Com meu livrinho debaixo do braço e os óculos em mãos apontei para meus amigos que formavam um casal peculiar.

Fechei a porta do banheiro ignorando as reclamações de Peter de que iria usá-lo.

Novamente, o silêncio. Só eu e você, meu caro amiguinho...

BAM BAM BAM (N/A: minha sonoplastia :B)

- Abre essa porta, Prongs! - a voz abafada, pela madeira da porta, do Pads ribombou.

Ele quer tomar banho comigo?! Pelo jeito o arranca pêlos e pulgas de ainda agora foi pra valer, eles estão até tentando me usar pra fazer ciúmes para o companheiro.

- Eu não abro, não - engasguei com a minha própria secreção salivar quase evoluindo para morte por asfixia - A palavrinha mágia...? - me encostei na porta e gritei de volta.

- Bombarda! - foi a resposta enfurecida e voei de encontro a pia.

- Enloqueceu, Sirius?! - ouvi Moony ralhar e o barulho do que aparentava ser alguém caindo no chão.

Isso aí Remus, põe ordem nesta baderna aqui!

Cegamente (esta palavra é minha sina) me apoiei na pia e Remus estava ao meu lado, me ajudando e Rab do outro, assitindo (¬¬).

- _Glegô bopar nhanô_ - disse vendo dois Remus preocupados na minha frente.

- O quê? - agora mais dois Peters entravam no meu campo visual. A Evans bem que podia aparecer por aqui também... Festaaaaaaa!

- _Eôu glegô bopar nhanhô_! - repeti com a visão turva e cuspindo algo vermelho de gosto ferroso (era sangue, duas horas depois me apercebi disso, a lerdeza mental do Pads é transmissível ou talvez a cacetada que levei, de novo por culpa dele, esteja me tornando um inválido. Será que a Evans se apieda de mim?).

Ao menos pude notar a confusão dos meus amigos. Demonstrando meu amor para com eles: os expulsei do banheiro (eram seis ao total, incluindo dois gordinhos semi-nus que insistiam em tomar banho na minha frente) e restaurei o que era a porta, lançando feitiços impertubáveis e que a deixavam à prova de explosões.

Imitando a Evans, ou as garotas que se acham o último feijãozinho sabor caramelo do pacote, sai de nariz empinado e não olhei para _los_ três amigos que me esperavam sentados, cochichando entre si.

- Não estamos atrasados para a aula? - perguntei altivo mirando a pilastra ao lado do Sirius.

- É! - eles levantaram que nem soldadinhos rasos sob o comando do coronel poderoso Prongs, eu segurei uma risadinha.

- O que tão esperando? Já pra prancha, seus cagões! - cara, eu sou mau.

Peter estava confuso, Remus me olhou repreendedor e em seguida sorriu e Sirius não perdeu tempo, me deu um pedala.

- É bom tê-lo de volta são e salvo, capitão - ele ria.

- O capitão e sua tripulação atrasada... - juntou o monitor responsável certinho Lupin.

- E o café da manhã? - Rab passava ansioso a mão na barriga.

- Você não vai morrer - contrapus calmamente.

- Eu tive um primo que morreu tragado pelos vermes que o estômago vazio gerou, o coitado gritava de dor enquanto era comido vivo - Pads me contradisse arregalando os olhos para o Peter, este saiu correndo pela porta.

- Já sabemos que faltará o primeiro horário - Moony comentou tedioso.

Enquanto os dois remanescentes do meu pilotão cumprimentavam os colegas que não tínhamos visto ou conversado no banquete de entrada, puxei meu livrinho (preciso nomear o meu parceiro de todas as horas e apertos) e andei atrás da dupla lendo concentradamente, desviando com maestria de tocos, buracos, degraus a menos e os a mais, madames Nor-r-ras (N/A: n me lembro como se escreve o nome dessa gata chata) e alunos pertubadores no caminho.

Passamos no salão principal para pegar o Wormtail que passaria mal por comer tanto se não o parássemos.

A minha geléia com torrada estava a meio percurso concluído da boca quando alguém fizera o absurdo de colocar a cabeça entre o meu amigo do coração e eu. Tô revoltado. Hoje eu mato um!

- O que você lê tão interessado? - Melanie me fizera engolir cabelo loiro em vez da minha deliciosa geléia com toque de torrada.

- Não é da sua conta - fiz biquinho e virei para o outro lado voltando à leitura e colocando meu desjejum para dentro.

Ela, determinada a fifizar o que eu lia e eu, determinado a não permiti-la fifizar o que eu lia. A peste disfarçada de meninhinha doce e adorável repetiu o gesto incoveniente.

Fechei o livro rudemente e a encarei pê da vida.

- Por que você não me deixa ler? - ela perguntou tristonha.

- Porque não é da sua conta! - que lindo... Eu me trocando com uma criança...

- Mas tudo que envolve você é da minha conta - ela me encarou de volta desafiando-me a dizer o contrário e para uma garotinha ela se mostrou bem corajosa, nem precisava ter subornado o chapéu seletor.

- Você diz... - dei de ombros não dando a devida importância aquele fato, me arrependeria e muito depois...

Peter parara de mastigar com o pedaço de bacon no ar, Sirius cruzara os braços e assistia com um sorrisinho no rosto e Remus estava perplexo com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Eu vi tudo isso de relance, só com a minha super visão periférica.

- Isto é impróprio para menores. O que inclui **você**. E eu, um homem maduro e responsável não permitirei que algo indecoroso a incite a fazer coisas do mesmo nível, ou manchar indelevelmente a sua infância dourada e colorida com sombras escuras e pesadelos. A idade adulta não é o que aparenta ser. Ela impugna o pudente e torna inabalável o impuro! Ou seja, alguém como eu não irá em hipótese sequer...

Fui interrompido pelo pigarrear do Sirius e Remus apontou para Mel. Ela lia o meu livro, tomado não sei de que forma de minhas fortes e ábeis mãos, sentada com as perninhas balançando como se estivesse tomando um sorvete de quinze bolas explosivas.

- Já pra cá com esse livro! - num zap retomei meu precioso.

- Ah Jamie...! - ela ainda choramingou.

À lancei um olhar de revolta e pus o livro a minha frente, lendo-o compenetrado. Ela esticou o pescoço e tentava ler, por sua vez. Corri para o outro lado do salão. Segundos depois ela também estava lá. Era uma batalha, venceria o mais resistente e persistente.

Usei de vários planos engenhosos: um deles foi tapar os olhos dela com uma de minhas mãos, porém ela se esquivou num ato de pura sorte de principiante e tive que correr para a ponta oposta do salão pela décima quinta vez.

- Ei, Prongs! - algum ser externo à dispusta acirrada tentava estabelecer contato.

- Nós tamos indo. Tem aula, sabe - Pads lembrou o que não precisava ser lembrado em um momento inoportuno e crítico.

Os três tradiores saíram do salão sem me ajudar, esperar e lançar um olhar de piedade a mim. Aí eu me pergunto: o que James Potter fará numa situação dessas? Vingança!!!

- Esperem por mim, por favor! - a primeira parte da vingança é convencer os alvos de que você é inofensivo e não irá fazer o que planeja fazer.

Dei um coque no cocoruto de Mel e sacudi o livro na frente de sua vista cantarolando marotamente "eu não te dou! Lelolelolelo". Eu não cresci.

Derrapando pelo corredor vi os "amigos" que não me esperaram. Corri até a respiração arder no peito.

- Pedi... para... me espera...-rem...!

- Você... chegou... é isso... que importa - mangou Sirius colocando as mãos nos joelhos semelhante a mim na versão arfante mode on. Por que eu ainda tento manter uma relação de amizade com este ser?

- De novo pouco se importando com a grifinória. Mal começamos o ano e já se metendo em encrenca...

Se eu não amasse tanto esta ruiva, ela levaria uma coça.

- Evans! - abri os braços com o fôlego restaurado e caminhei em sua direção com o melhor dos sorrisos no rosto.

Ela fez uma careta e pareceu lembrar da cena na plataforma o que a fez entrar na sala de aula bem depressa, como o sarnento foge de uma banho? Como o Peter foge de dieta? Como o Moony foge de garotas? Naaa! Ela tá se fazendo de difícil, é só isso.

- Barra limpa, sigam-me os marotos - acenei para me acompanharem.

- Onde vai, Jay? - esta garota não desiste?!

Viremos a página desta vida bandida.

- Te dou o livro se você chamar o professor - as vezes me surpreendo com minha mente brilhante mas é coisa de um milésimo de segundo, pois me vem a mente que estou me referindo a Potter. James Potter.

- Não sei... - ela está se fazendo de difícil? Nimguém se faz de difícil pra mim! A não ser a Evans e já me basta esta.

- Qualé!

- Um beijo, talvez... - ela levantou os olhos para mim com o que parecia, por mais impossível que possa ser, luxúria! Morri apnéico.

- E então? - ela me pressiounou.

Nesses instantes em que o estresse atinge níveis estratosféricos, meu cérebro se supera. Um beijo... Pode ser na bochecha, testa, cabeça, mão e no papel embrulhadinho pra presente!

- Fechado - estendi a mão para ela e sorri satisfeito com minha inteligência. O que seria de mim sem eu mesmo?

- Okay. Vou chamá-lo - ela saltitava de contentamento eu me segurei para não me juntar a ela e a rodar no ar. Ela iria desfazer o trato na hora, suspeitando que eu havia trapaceado. Estou me sentindo muito político nesse lance.

O que mais almejamos não acontece. Desejo ardentemente que a Evans agisse assim. Ela me tem aos pezinhos de anjo dela, mas me pisa com estesinhos.

- Fessor, tem uma garotinha aqui fora lhe chamando - Marlene levantara o braço avisando-o.

Era a nossa chance. Nos esgueirando pelos cantos entramos em fileira indiana como estudantes comportados e obedientes que somos.

Uma exclamação de dor me paralizou e procurei de onde vinha o foco de nossa provável falha da missão. Abortar! May day, may day! (N/A: eu acho q n é assim a expressão mas tô c uma vontade de ir pesquisar... xD).

- O que pensa que tá fazendo, garota!? - tamanha delicadeza, sutileza e educação só podia vir do...

- Não tenho culpa se você queria beijar meus pés, lorde Black - eu não sei se foi a piadinha ou o "lorde Black" que irritou mais o meu amigo.

- Não sabe com quem tá se metendo...! - ele me soou ameaçador mas Marlene riu gostosamente e mandou um beijinho para ele o deixando cadavericamente pálido.

- Tá bom, Pads. Assim você vai melar tudo - o puxei pela capa de qualquer jeito.

Ainda aborrecido ele resmungou algumas palavras desconexas e evasivas, olhei sorridente para a Evans que fechou a cara em resposta. Resolvi fazer algo de útil e procurar um lugar para descansar a poupança quando uma ruiva de olhos castanhos sorria abertamente para mim.

- Vem Pads. Arranjei lugares pra gente - o arrastei.

- Arranjaram não. Encrencados, vocês estão - Quintino Trimble estava atrás de nós postado seriamente segurando o braço de uma Mel cabisbaixa.

* * *

- Primeiro: faltaram a reunião de escolha profissional - as pupilas da professora McGonagall chispavam de mim para o Sirius e vice-versa - Segundo: tentaram pregar uma peça no professor Trimble.

Engoli em seco e Sirius estava com os pensamentos longe porque fitava a Maggie com os olhos opacos. Ninguém!, ninguém olha para a Maggie como se estivesse com a mente em outro local. Vai entender o que se passa na cabeça desse maroto.

- Deviam seguir o exemplo do senhor Lupin - ela bufou e eu torci o nariz. Aquele traíra pela segunda vez!

- Nossa detenção? - perguntei impaciente e alterado pelos fatos trágicos que haviam me ocorrido durante o dia.

- Me dedicarei com o devido esmero depois, senhor Potter - ela respondeu após contorcer levemente o rosto diante da minha atitude rebelde - Agora, conversemos sobre o futuro vocacional dos dois.

- Black - ela conjurara um horário e ajeitara os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Senhor Black, estou falando - ela o olhou inquisidora.

- Existe a função de esganador de garotas descaradas?

- Quer sua detenção dobrada? - uma das sobrancelhas dela subiu ameaçadora e perigosamente.

- Auror - ele retificou e virou o rosto.

- Ótimo - ela frisou e puxou o papel - As matérias que terá qu-

- Eu sei, professora - ele a interrompeu rudemente e eu temi novamente por nossas pobres vidinhas.

- Logo poderemos pular para o castigo - ela devolveu a altura e me olhou confusa mas não deixando a severidade se ausentar de seus modos - O que está fazendo, Potter!?

- Escrevendo - respondi o que era visivelmente lógico e Sirius me cutucou me fazendo borrar.

- Um testamento declarando meus sentimentos para a Evans e pedindo a ela que dê a minha vassoura para o nosso filho se eu não voltar.

Sirius abafou uma risada pelo nariz. Os olhos da nossa carrasca se estreitaram sobre mim e eu sorri amarelo. O dia seria longo...

* * *

- Meu pagamento, Jay - Melanie veio correndo atrás de mim.

Eu havia terminado de cumprir minha detenção: limpar o musgo das masmorras do salão comunal da Sonserina com escovinha e sabão trouxas sob as risadas e piadinhas dos caras que eu mais odeio, sem poder lançar um feitiço e permanecer calado sob a vigilância asmática do Filch.

Este agiu assim, magoado, porque nunca mais desfrutou da minha presença inspiradora em suas detenções. Os apaixonados quando são feridos querem descontar no seres amados o sofrimento que estes imporam ao partir-lhes o coração.

- Você falhou, foi pega. Sem pagamento - respondi mordaz com as mãos doloridas e as têmporas latejando.

- Mas...

- Chega!Você me dá no saco, moleca! Não te aguento. Some da minha vista! - gritei sem paciência. - Enjoada - ainda falei mais para mim quando ela pareceu não acreditar no que acontecia.

Ela estava com os olhinhos rasos de lágrimas e as pessoas nos olhavam assustadas. Mel saiu correndo e chorando aos berros. Cena nada agradável de se presenciar. O que só aumentou a minha fúria.

- Algum problema, seus idiotas? Vão cuidar das suas vidas!

Ninguém mais bisbilhotava a minha. Tenho que me fazer de louco para as pessoas me respeitarem?!

Subi as escadas com a cabeça fervendo e massageando acima das extremidades laterais de minhas sobrancelhas para aliviar a tensão e com os olhos fechados devido a fotofobia.

A garota ruiva sorriu para mim e passei direto por ela sem lhe dar atenção.

Passei pelo retrato da mulher obesa não ouvindo os gritos estridentes que ela dizia serem líricos.

- Pot-

- Nem vem, Evans - a calei sem olhar para ela também.

No quarto, Remus veio conversar e fechei a porta do banheiro na fuça dele.

Quando saí, Sirius esperava para tomar banho. Murmurei um "boa noite" e me fechei em minha cama, empurrando sem cuidado meu livro para fora do colchão.

Me embrulhei e cai no sono sem esforço. O sono dos mais judiados de toda a Hogwarts, era merecido e a única coisa justa e boa que havia me ocorrido durante aquele dia.

**N/A: **Mas eu dei o meioh de mim p escrever um cap compensatório, muitíssimo obg pelas reviews, fazem qlqr autora mt feliz (:

bjin'


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Queria deixar algumas coisas esclarecidas aqui. Eu sei como é chato e desmotivador a gente começar a ler uma fic, e esta de anos em anos ser atualizada. Eu tb me indigno! Rsrs Eu sou uma leitora antes de td, e mts vezes deixando uma review é a forma de dizer q realmente me importo c a fic e quero acompanhá-la, e sei como é aparecer um alerta na caixa de e-mail dizendo q um cap. foi postado qnd nem me lembro de ter lido a história Oo Trágico, n? Pois é, então p ser sincera, jogar limpo e n parecer q tenho descaso e desrespeito p c as pessoas q lêem esta fic, queria dizer q ela só será att mensalmente, então se sintam livres p deixar de ler ou n (segunda opção por favor!! xP), n esperem antes disso e n me xinguem! N vale xingamentos mentais tb ¬¬ Afinal eu sou ótima legimenlis, eu q ensinei o Snape e se ainda duvidam... Como acham q escrevi essa fic, hein!? Muahuahua divirtam-se.

**Chapter VI**

Acordei bem antes do horário, sem cefaléia, sem sono e sem conseguir pregar os olhos para dormir mais um pouco. Resolvi tomar um banho com água fria e me aprontar para a aula de transfiguração.

A sala de aula estava destrancada. Sentei no janelão atrás da mesa da professora e observei Hagrid abanando uma ínfima centelha que o vento teimava em apagar. Mesclado com o marasmo do professor Bins e a sua habitual gingada, ele fazia o que podia para acender uma fogueira, demonstrando ter a paciência do Dumbledore (se convivência faz isso com as pessoas não quero nem imaginar como ficarei eu, daqui a alguns anos depois de tanto tempo de amizade com os marotos e do meu relacionamento, cem porcento maduro e seguro com a Evans...).

Hagrid verificou se não estava sendo observado e pareceu assobiar, em seguida discretamente (para a sua estatura) ele puxou o guarda-chuva-varinha de dentro do sobretudo.

Poderia jurar de pés juntos e dedos cruzados que entreouvi ele gritar "faça-se luz!", e pular desengonçado para trás a fim de não atear fogo em sua barba Black Power. Ele havia me contagiado com a magia de fazer fogo, me segurei a muito custo para não me juntar a ele na dancinha ao redor da fogueira. São raríssimas as pessoas que entendem a profundeza e a beleza desse elemento singular.

A lula gigante havia colocado os tentáculos para fora da superfície do lago e tentava acertar uns passarinhos (**N/A:** azuis xD Qm acha q a melhor parte do terceiro filme é o salgueiro lutador dando porrada do passarinho azul? o/ Se v6 discordarem, s próx cap. ¬¬'') que a bicavam em defesa. Nesse instante lamentei por não ter uma máquina fotográfica para mostrar à Evans a assassina com quem ela preferia sair.

E então vi Mel próxima ao local, indefesa, podendo ser atingida por uma tentaculada impiedosa. Algo me disse que não daria para ir buscar a câmera e procurar o ângulo perfeito quando ela fosse acertada.

A pirralha não dava à mínima ou ainda não havia percebido o perigo de vida (**N/A:** meu professor sempre me disse q n é a morte q está ameaçada e sim a vida, então é perigo de vida! Eu acho q soa estranho, mas pelo bem da coerência/coesão...), se virou em direção a floresta previamente às suas costas tornando a proximidade com a serial killer molusco exponencialmente mais fatal.

Já estava em pé de aflição, pronto para quebrar o vidro e correr para salvá-la do que quer que fosse.

E de repente um grupinho que pude identificar, para meu assombro (por temer pela Mel), ser da sonserina devido o trambolho do Mulciber vir na dianteira, entrou no meu alcance visual.

- Mel!! – gritei inutilmente distante dela.

Ouvi um burburinho às minhas costas e notei que alguns alunos já estavam em sala.

Não me importando se me taxariam de louco, pulei do parapeito desviando habilmente deles e sacando meu sabre de luz numa velocidade perceptível somente aos olhos Jedis, dilacerei inúmeros clones e cravei no tórax de um Sith, sem medo porque medo leva a raiva, raiva leva ao ódio e etc. etc. etc.

**De volta a Hoggy, tempo e mundo reais:** escorreguei no chão molhado do corredor, pedi desculpas para uma quartanista dentuça por tê-la derrubado e ao retomar a corrida trombei com uma ruiva.

Saldos totais: lucro.

- Perdão – sorri para a garota que havia me dado mole.

- Tudo bem , James – ela sorriu lindamente de volta. O McDonalds com certeza não sabe o que é saldo positivo.

- Depois a gente se fala – pisquei e corri o máximo que pude.

Cianóticos e lácticos minutos depois, alcancei o jardim.

- Soltem-na! – minha frase de impacto.

E o super PP salva mais uma frágil donzela!

Essa distração foi a chance de Mel para pisar nos pés mais próximos de si e abocanhar as mãos que a prendiam. Isso é "persuasão".

Ela bandeou para perto de mim e abraçou minha cintura. Ela não abraçou, e sim tentava descolar o meu quadril do resto do corpo. Nem feitiço colante resolveria o desprendimento, caso ele ocorresse, mas eu faria o possível e o impossível para essa tragédia não se perpetuar.

- Eu também te amo, não precisa me esmagar...!

- Você me ama, Jay? – por que eu fui dizer aquilo?! Tô ficando louco. É a anóxia cerebral.

- É, Jay, Jay: o gayzinho te ama sua pirralha sangue ruim – Mulciber debochou.

- Hey! Seu cara de bosta de dragão mastigada, cuspida e diarréica. Gay é seu cx! E só quem a chama de pirralha sou eu! Seu panaca com cérebro de trasgo! – é claro que tapei os ouvidos da doce Mel para não tirar-lhe a inocência.

Ambos sacamos a varinha, ele mal completara a azaração e eu empurrei Mel para trás de mim, a protegendo e conjurando meu escudo o qual ricocheteou a tempo de receber o feitiço do brutamontes, o fazendo voar uns dois metros e cair no chão apagado.

- Panaca – murmurei e me virei pegando a mão de Mel.

Evans me olhava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta enquanto Remus parecia ter tentado impedi-la de chegar ali com uma mão ainda em seu ombro, atrás dela.

- Se quer aplicar detenções, espere. Vou levar Mel pra sala – falei seco e entrei no castelo.

Minha mãe uma vez me disse que eu tinha vocação para ser político. Porém, eu não acredito. Me esquento facilmente quando sou contrariado.

Se fosse para ser político, só se fosse ditador. Primeira ordem: Evans aprenda a jogar quadribol e montar decentemente numa vassoura!

Por falar em monitores certinhos e corretos...

Para que existem os monitores se eles não conseguem cumprir aquilo que lhes é incumbido? Ficar gritando e apartando brigas entre alunos já avançados no estudo da magia, não ajuda, não melhora e não nos torna prudentes (só debaixo da supervisão dos professores, e nem isto às vezes nos impede).

Os monitores são escolhidos e existem para defender os que ainda não se garantem na frente daqueles que estão desenvoltos (na idade e na escola), não que os últimos sejam inferiores, pois com o mesmo tempo de vivência e conhecimentos, atingirão o patamar dos mais velhos.

É isto que eu penso.

Talvez seja a razão de eu a Evans não darmos certo.

Mel não soltou um grunhido enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Quero que você mantenha distância daqueles imbecis. Sempre ande acompanhada. Procure pelos professores ou monitores quando lhe ameaçarem ou ofenderem. Não banque a corajosa e seja prudente, nada de estrelismos – me ajoelhei e apontei para o nariz dela seriamente.

Minha tentativa de soar intimidador e respeitável.

- Obrigada, Jamie – ela me deu um beijinho molhado pelas lágrimas na bochecha.

- Me desculpe por ter gritado com você ontem, pequena - a abracei.

- Você pode fazer isso mais vezes, todos pensam que a gente tá namorando, estamos em crise, mas namorando – ela sorriu.

Desfiz o abraço as pressas e a fitei com medo e surpresa. Ela riu, muito feliz.

Eu me sinto abusado.

- Sei, pirralha. Agora, vá pra sua aula – baguncei o cabelo dela e a mesma correu para dentro da sala.

Tenho que manter as aparências. Os marotos vivem de quê, afinal? Do que os outros acham que somos capazes de fazer, o mito fala por si.

- Paternidade é algo a se pensar... – coloquei em palavras o que se passava em minha mente na hora e local errôneos.

- Pirou!? – Sirius me estapeou nas bochechas.

Primeiro beijadas, agora violentadas. Isso soou como um estupro. De bochechas. Mas mesmo assim, estupro.

- Isso dói, seu pulguento! – esfreguei a região que devia estar vermelha.

- Bora! Antes que a Maggie nos dê outra detenção...

* * *

- O nome daquela metida é Marlene McKinnon? – sussurrou Sirius para mim enquanto copiávamos o que a professora escrevia no quadro.

Eu vou inventar um pergaminho que faça isto automaticamente. Aí, não preciso ter que me desdobrar para tentar copiar o que está na lousa porque os caldeirões que chamam de cabeças estão na minha frente. E ainda poderei acertar o Sirius com alguma coisa dura o suficiente para deixá-lo inconsciente durante dias por repetir como uma vitrola quebrada a mesma pergunta.

- É, Pads – murmurei de volta impaciente por ter que repetir a minha confirmação pela centésima vez.

- Você acha que...

- Senhor Black, está muito confortável onde está? – Maggie o interpelou.

Ufa! Ela não me envolveu nessa e ainda me livrou de um encosto.

Todos pararam de arranhar seus pergaminhos e se viraram na expectativa de presenciar as piadinhas consagradas do Sirius, inclusive eu, lógico.

- Um suquinho, um ventilador e uma dama de seu porte ao meu lado tornariam tudo muito mais confortável – o sacana ainda sorriu.

Eu vi a morte perpassar a íris da professora.

- Prewett! Troque de lugar com Black – ela superpôs sua voz às risadas e em seguida as calou com o olhar aterrorizante.

Todos tememos por nossas retinas (cérebros é mais correto, só que retina soa poético) que nunca mais verião a luz do dia, ou o castelo de Hoggy e obedientemente, calamos.

Catando suas coisas e fazendo um sinal de legal para mim, Sirius foi se sentar lá para trás. E eu chorei pela penosa separação que me foi imposta.

Oh! Julieta, Julieta...! Me deixe ao menos suas pulguinhas para matar as saudades...

Mas eu sobrevivi, e pelo jeito a minha Jujubinha também...

- Que garota insuportável! Me dá ganas de... de... Argh! – estávamos no intervalo, indo para o pátio e Sirius tinha seu piti.

- De agarrá-la? – completei risonho.

- Beijá-la? – Remus entrou na brincadeira.

Olhamos interrogativos para Rab, que por sua vez, nos olhava confuso.

- Comê-la? – ele arriscou após dar uma mordida gulosa no sanduíche de mortadela que espirrou mostarda na capa dele e na do Sirius.

STRIKE!

Padfoot nos olhou incrédulo e raivoso, executando um feitiço limpeza em si enquanto Rab via seu lanche ir ao chão como que por mágica. Foi o que eu pensei, mas me vi errado (depende do ponto de vista) porque Remus olhava com aquela aparência que estava prestes a dar palmadas no traseiro do Sirius por ter sido um mau garoto.

- Pads, Pads, Pads... Eu já passei por isso – coloquei meu braço por cima de seu ombro – Não adianta negar, odiar, espernear, xingar e assim por diante. É o amor, o aceite e seja feliz – dei um tapinha amigável onde me apoiava.

- Primeiro têm-se a fase de negação: você repudia o sentimento; em seguida a raiva: você começa a implicar e procurar briga com a pessoa amada só para se convencer de que não vale à pena e também para chamar a atenção do ser querido – Remus começou a narrar os fatos científicos compenetradamente, fiquei feliz por ele não notar as caretas mortais que Pads lhe lançava pois assim o Moony se mantinha saudável e sem trauma.

- Barganha: você tenta pegar outras para se mostrar capaz e auto-suficiente além de acreditar que desse modo chamará mais ainda a atenção de quem ama; o quarto é a depressão: você cai na mesmice de todo ser patético que se pergunta por que não é amado, por que ninguém lhe quer, por que se apaixonou pela única pessoa com a qual não tem chance e afins; e por último a aceitação.

Muitas emoções lutavam para dominar a cara do Sirius, e a luta era acirrada porque até o presente instante eu ainda não detectei qual era a dominante.

- Em qual cê acha que ele tá? – Rab perguntou com outro sanduíche em mãos.

- A primeira, sem dúvida – Moony respondeu.

- Em qual você acha que estou? – perguntei e meu amigo colocou a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Você não se encaixa no quadro acima, você é infantil demais, os sintomas anteriores se referem a pessoas maduras – ele continuou.

Eu fiquei com cara de parabéns, mais sem graça do que quando levei meu primeiríssimo fora da Evans. A primeira vez é sempre memorável, e vergonhosa.

- Mas... – eu ainda tentei argumentar como todo adolescente contestador.

- Eu não a amo! – séculos depois o grito foi liberto pelo seu carcereiro injusto vindo do fundo do corpo e da mente do Pads.

Estou sentindo más vibrações no ar.

Moony não desfez a pose de filósofo e Peter deixou cair, por suas próprias conta e culpa, seu segundo sanduíche.

Juntei forças e coragem para contradizer aquele indivíduo entrevado e infeliz com seus próprios sentimentos e escolhas.

- E eu não gosto de quadribol, o Wormtail odeia comer e o Moony gosta de mulher – eu tinha que me vingar do "infantil" do Remus, oras.

- Hey! – o lobinho se indignou. Agora, quem é o infantil aqui, huh?!

- Ca-ham. Como ia dizendo... Estamos aqui para o que der e vier. Quando estiver pronto para aceitar esse lindo sentimento dentro de você, será feliz!

Eu também tenho lábia, aposto como ele cairá em profunda reflexão metafísica.

- Huhum, acredito! – ele nem me esperou respirar respondendo instantaneamente.

Eu não sou páreo para o Moony. Podem dar a medalha para ele.

- Um cego dando conselho para atravessar um mar de pocotós – ele retrucou de mau humor.

- Não sou cego, sou míope! E uso óculos! – rezei minha ladainha.

Farei uma plaqueta com esses dizeres para não gastar mais saliva e voz, para não ficar mudo e morrer por desidratação. Tente falar por horas a fio, você morre com a garganta arranhada e dolorida.

Eu me pergunto como a Evans agüenta, porque ela me parece estar constantemente gritando (comigo?) em crises intermitentes e cíclicas. Talvez ela tenha glândulas salivares mutantes com superprodução aqüífera.

- Potter! – hahá, não é a Evans.

- Fala, Wood! – diferente do capitão do time EU sou educado. Quê isso... É puro medo mesmo.

- Treino amanhã à tarde – enquanto me mandava não faltar (ele não me engana com esta sentença curta, o tom foi de "vá, ou te azaro!") ele cumprimentou os marotos com um aceno de cabeça.

O problema dele é só comigo.

- Mas é que, amanhã eu tenho...

- Não tem nada além de quadribol amanhã – ele me cortou e na hora eu sacudi rapidamente todo o meu corpo em concordância.

Eu, medroso? Naaaa!

- E o Black? - apontei como uma criança que será posta de castigo e não quer ir só, precisa levar o coleguinha traquina junto. Na verdade é ferrar o laranja. Afinal, quem quer se ferrar sozinho? Otário é aquele que age assim.

- Ele passará as estratégias e a parte teórica para nossa nova batedora – ele explicou e eu cruzei os braços emburrado.

Aposto que ela é uma gata, ele vai discutir outro tipo de estratégia e pular para a prática no mano a mano com a garota.

A vida é, sem dúvidas alguma, injusta.

- O que aconteceu com o Aubrey? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não se façam de inocentes – Brendon Wood pôs fim aos fingimentos futuros que encenaríamos – Vocês viviam azarando o cara. A gota d'água foi a cabeça do tamanho de um barril que deram a ele e me rendeu a ausência de TRÊS jogadores, pois vocês pegaram detenção! – ele cuspiu somente na minha cara, sabia que era algo pessoal.

Memória de mamute. E ele ainda lembrou com rancor. Isso faz mal, desencana Wood. Você tá tenso, bro.

- Já que não tem jeito, tarei lá às dezesseis... – suspirei colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Vai sonhando, Potter. É as quatorze! - ele me corrigiu enérgico.

- Mas desse jeito, eu coloco o almoço pra fora! – supliquei para aquele coração de pedra insensível.

E a minha fome de garoto em crescimento? Eu preciso de sustância!

- Não almoce – ele resolveu meu problema – Fica menos pesado pra voar e mais ágil.

Ele queria um anão para apanhador.

- E quem é a batedora? – Sirius me impediu de contestar novamente como qualquer adolescente, o que teria me rendido provavelmente a perda do jantar também.

Brendon sorriu para nós daquela forma tão dele quando tem certeza de que temos um truque na manga e nada nos impedirá de ganhar a taça. Tente prová-lo errado, você amanhece inválido no outro dia sem saber o porquê...

Ele abriu espaço para uma garota, branca, de cabelos castanhos escuros e compridos, olhos cor de mel, de olhar matreiro e um discreto sorriso nos lábios naturalmente vermelhos e carnudos.

É, eu não gosto mais da Evans. Esta será a minha garota agora.

- Eu serei a batedora, Black – ela sorriu divertida e meu amigo gritava por dentro um sonoro não que reverberou até o Brasil (**N/A:** n, aqui n é o fim do mundo, deixa eo só puxar a sardinha p nosso lado peokpespeoks).

- Ela é um pesadelo! – Pads desabafou após o almoço.

- Que pesadelo o quê! A garota é bonita e você não vai pegá-la. É o paraíso, estamos atingindo o nirvana.

- Você vai confraternizar com o inimigo?! – ele parou de andar e fez parar nós todos.

- Inimigo!? A McKinnon é uma grifinória e muito bela, diga-se de passagem – atalhei aborrecido.

- Você vai me trair?

- Que traição o quê! Tá ficando lelé? Eu sou hetero – isto é o cúmulo do absurdo, vai que alguém ouve estas besteiras que ele diz.

- E as ruivas? Tenho certeza que você prefere as ruivas. Elas são as melhores – ele está tentando me persuadir, mas como não teve aulas com a Mel, está se saindo péssimo.

- Obrigado, mas eu ainda quero viver **e muito** – voltei a andar mais preocupado em chegar na hora da próxima aula do que a crise homo do meu amigo.

- Ela é uma peste, Prongs. É o adversário – ele segurou meu antebraço me forçando a parar de novo.

- Você e suas nóias. Avisei pra parar de cheirar o traseiro dos outros cachorros. Dá nisso, ó!

- Ela se finge de amiga, usa a beleza para propósitos sombrios.

- Levaste um fora que te deixou lunático?

- Lua é com o Moony, mulher é comigo – Remus resmungou um "humpft!" não percebido por Sirius, concentrado em seus argumentos para me convencer – Tô falando sério, James. Ela é o INIMIGO.

- Tá querendo dizer que ela é uma sonserina infiltrada no nosso meio com fins de espionagem para derrotar o nosso time de quadribol?

- Não, Prongs – se intrometeu Remus enfim resolvendo intervir para desfazer a macarronada que estava essa conversa – O que ele quer dizer quando a chama de inimigo é que VOCÊ é o inimigo.

- Ahn?! – nós dois o fitamos confusos e Peter fez uma careta muito estranha pois na dúvida entre falar e comer acabou se engasgando (**N/A:** eo sou má, neh? Só faço o tadinho comer e comer, se ele n morresse pela mão prateada nos livros da titia JK, morreria por síndrome metabólica aqui na minha fic).

- Você será o traidor por ficar com a garota dele – Remus não se mostrou impaciente nem aborrecido por ter que soletrar o que dizia para a gente.

Mas deu uma facada em meu coração ao decifrar a verdade, antes dita em códigos pelo meu amigo do peito.

Não acreditem, tudo é teatro.

- Ahhh, tá! Por que não disse antes que tava afim da McKinnon? – sorri enfim entendendo Sirius e dando-lhe um soquinho de apoio.

- O Black tá afim da McKinnon? – perguntou Skeeter estridentemente a um Remus atordoado pela abordagem brusca e inesperada.

Ele acenou em afirmativo incertamente e a garota sorriu maquiavelicamente, desaparecendo de nossas vistas.

F-u-d-x-x.

- Escola de loucos – ri nervosamente me sentindo culpado por ter comentado num volume de voz elevado, sob o olhar colérico do Sirius.

- São só fofocas – Peter apaziguou com a goela desimpedida e de boca limpa, respirando normalmente.

- É a Rita Skeeter, ninguém dá crédito a ela – Remus somou.

- Pense pelo lado bom, assim você não precisa gastar cérebro e forças para conseguir chamá-la pra sair – sorri reconhecendo internamente meu delito.

Para mim mesmo, nunca para o Sirius. Pois é assinar a perda sobre o domínio de seu próprio nome e ser ao reconhecer que está errado para o Pads.

- E aí, marotos! O que contam de novo? – Frank me salvou da morte e viva a vida!!

- Tamos bem, e você? – perguntou Moony ao apertarem as mãos e se abraçarem amigavelmente.

- Levando... Aula de que, agora?

- Adivinhação – respondeu Rab descontraído.

Como eu tenho inveja desta consciência tranqüila e longe da sensação mórbida proeminente que me cerca agora.

- Desisti desta. Vou pra Runas, tchau galera – ele se despediu apressado e quando eu gritaria um: "Não vai não pelo amor de Merlim!" deparei com a feição de cordeirinho do Sirius.

- Hehe... Gente apressada... – comentei sem graça e sorrindo amarelo.

Sirius não moveu uma fibra muscular e eu desisti de esperar por uma segunda boa e piedosa alma aparecer para salvar meu coro. Calculei que Moony e Rab não agüentariam Pads por muito tempo, e ele transfigurado em cachorro corria mais que eu naquele piso escorregadio.

Me praguejando por não ter terminado o testamento (**N/A: **o testamento foi mencionado no fim do cap. anterior p qm esqueceu) e roubado um beijinho da Evans, fechei os olhos com força e contraindo a face (**N/A: **as caretas James... Tá certo Jhu? ;)) aguardando uma morte rápida e certeira porque está no código de ética para com os animais.

- O que é seu, tá guardado... – Pads me fez um cafuné que estava mais para martelada, me deu um sorriso com todas as intenções de prejudicar possíveis contidas nele e com os olhos bizarramente ejetados.

A morte me parece uma proposta magnífica e reconfortante agora. Já vivi muito e está na hora de pendurar as vassoura e a varinha.

* * *

- Mande lá, grande James! – estava no intervalo do terceiro dia de aula.

Sexta-feira, incrível como a relutância comum em iniciar as aulas reside no desejo de que a segunda nunca chegue. Mas o dia primeiro de outubro desse ano, caiu na quarta. Então eu não suporto a quarta-feira.

É uma mudança drástica no meu comportamento. Drástica sim, e explicável também.

A noite passada havia sido torturante e muito mal aproveitada quanto a descansar.

Meus ombros estão pesados e não consigo levantar a coluna para mantê-la numa posição saudável. Faltam-me forças. Sinto-me adormecido e molenga.

Não é dengue, galera.

- Não mando não, eu esmago, trituro, amasso e dou de comer para os testrálios – respondi para Hagrid que riu com gosto.

- Desse hino, eu gostei – a barba estilosa tremeu me fazendo achar que ele ria por debaixo daquela coberta grossa.

- Heh... - concordei desanimado me sentando na escada de sua cabana e arrancando aleatoriamente capim do terreno.

- Problemas, huh? – ele se encostava na cabana e olhava para o horizonte.

As folhas davam um tom melancólico à visão, o outono pintava de marrom a paisagem de Hogwarts e a floresta ao seu redor. O que uma vez era de um verde vivo e estava preso às árvores, agora estava seco e flutuava como várias pequenas canoas no lago formando ondas de igual tamanho na água. Além de contornar a margem e as raízes dos arbustos como um tapete de cores variando do bege ao marrom bem escuro.

- É... – estou muito reticente hoje.

Alguns acreditam que há sempre um motivo camuflado por trás de cada movimento e sensação nossa. Pois até agora não consegui desvendar o meu.

Talvez só precise de um tempo mais pra mim...

- E os seus amigos? – Hagrid não me olhava e me senti mais confortável para desabafar.

Eu realmente não sei o que me trouxe aqui (minhas pernas... Ou poderia ser meu recém descoberto poder tele cinético), eu sei tanto quanto sobre qual é a etiologia do que estou sentindo.

- Já teve a impressão de que perdeu algo? – perguntei notando minha respiração se tornar ruidosa e minha garganta se fechando dolorosamente.

Pode ser uma reação alérgica. Vai que sou asmático.

- Uma vez me esqueci do adubo auto-plantável na horta. As abóboras atingiram a área da minha casa! – ele me entendera errado e sua risada foi morrendo tristemente quando não me viu acompanhá-lo.

- Você sabe que perdeu, sabe que é importante. Mas... – engoli tentando dilatar o orifício da minha garganta comprimida – Mas você não tem idéia do que seja e de onde o deixou com descuido.

Ele suspirou e se mecheu desconfortável, sem noção do que dizer ou fazer.

Ambos permanecemos com nossos pensamentos só para si até um centauro despontar da floresta, chamando Hagrid para conversar.

Eu entendi que isso raramente acontecia e para não deixar meu amigão constrangido murmurei que estava atrasado para a próxima aula.

Foi o que demais interessante se passou no meu dia.

* * *

Para uma manhã de sábado, iniciamos sem muito ânimo. Mas aquela apatia era compreensível.

- Amanhã é noite de lua cheia... – a voz de Remus não passou de um sussurro.

- Preferia que fosse dia de semana, poderíamos faltar às aulas – Sirius atirou um rato para a minha coruja sem perceber que Peter estremecera e desviou o olhar.

- VOCÊ preferia – o primeiro a falar tirou os olhos de sua imagem do espelho, onde se analisava criticamente – Daria mais na vista que tem algo errado comigo.

- Se alguém acha isso, ele que nasceu do avesso – retruquei após cuspir o creme dental.

Remus expôs algo na cara que deveria ser um sorriso mas era um espasmo involuntário parkinsoniano.

- Aquele purê me fez mal... Acho que não vai dar para almoçar – Peter comentou inconsolavelmente enquanto enfeitiçava um torvelinho de poeira a rodopiar próximo aos nossos sapatos.

- Os elfos terão descanso. Menos exploração – Sirius falou alguns centímetros distante da gaiola estraçalhando prazerosamente os roedores e os dando às porções a Murdock.

Murdock: minha coruja. Ele é meio míope também, como para uma coruja seria bizarro usar óculos e percebemos que esse "erro" refrativo era uma cruz para a ave (para uma coruja que precisa cobrir distâncias não vê o que está longe, é morte na certa), confeccionamos uma lente de contato para ele. E hoje, ele desfruta do privilégio de ser míope com correção. Mais uma história feliz daqueles que entram na vida de James Potter.

Agora, por que Murdock? Porque é um nome traiçoeiro e amedrontador. Remonta há tempos alegres quando o simples contar de uma mentira engenhosa assustava os covardes dos sonserinos. Era o cérebro fértil de uma criança contra a provável desvantagem numérica diante dos verdes cor de gosma.

Eu era a reencarnação de Godric Griffindor pela trigésima segunda vez, enviada a Hoggy a fim de eliminar o máximo de cobras possíveis que ousassem triscar num fio de cabelo de algum grifinório. Meu nome verdadeiro era Murdock, James Potter era fachada. Como disse anteriormente, tempos felizes...

- A relva lá fora tá tão verdinha... – Rab estava acostumado com as cotoveladas do Pads. Também, quem não estava? E iniciou o que qualquer um de nós três faria se estivesse em seu lugar, uma conversa amigável e normal.

- Vai passar a comer a capim, é? – as pulgas andaram sugando muito sangue desse animal, restando só a carcaça insuportável dele.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou descansar – Remus deitara de bruços com o travesseiro tapando os ouvidos.

- Beleza, Moony – Sirius concordou carregando de sarcasmo a frase proferida e soltou Murdock que piou alegremente sobre nossas cabeças.

- Ele é sensível do estômago. Pelo bem estar de nossa função olfativa, abre a janela – determinei chutando uma coisa grossa mais para baixo da cama.

Pads não se moveu e olhava vaziamente Dock planando de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Preciso resolver uns negócios aí – Peter me olhou pidão – Sozinho – frisei e ele observou desconsolado o teto – Té!

Saí sem que Sirius tivesse feito o que mandei.

* * *

- Como foi o treino de ontem? – estava encoberto pelos galhos frondosos da árvore em cujo próprio galho estava sentado.

- Razoável... – respondi lacônico a Mel que estava uns dois galhos acima, trajando roupas trouxas.

- Não consegui conversar com você desde a **turbulência**, nossos horários não coincidiam – ela se debruçou obtendo uma visão melhor de mim e se referia a confusão a beira do lago da qual a salvei espetacularmente, sem um arranhãozinho sequer.

- Uma pena você não poder jogar quadribol – sorri e ela piscou bobamente.

- Por que? – ela tirou uma mexa loira do rosto que caíra no afã de me ouvir.

- Você acabaria com qualquer adversário. O Mulciber foi fichinha pra você – falei sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

- Bem que seu capitão podia ficar sabendo disso... – ela quebrou uns galhos menores despejando farelo sobre mim.

- Brendon é fodx. Você não merece aquilo – contrapus seriamente.

- Preocupado comigo, Potter? – pude ver a Evans na minha frente, ou melhor, acima de mim.

- Prometi a McGonagall que seria seu tutor e responsável, Bagshot.

Ela sorriu e por descuido, seu braço de fixação vacilou a fazendo cair. Sorte eu estar em baixo e possuir bons reflexos (**N/A:** Ele n é pedófilo, eo só quero deixar eles próximos e mostrar como um crápula infanto-fóbico como ele criou laços de amizade com a Mel, uma garotinha a primeira vista intragável. Esse papo de laços parece coisa de anime Oo).

- Então é aqui que você se esconde – a ruiva estava no mínimo deslumbrante de top rosa claro e saia jeans curta.

Melanie retesou em meus braços e apertou os seus em volta do meu pescoço possessivamente.

A aura em torno de nós se tornou sombria e pesada.

- Não me escondo – comecei indeciso sobre o que dizer exatamente.

Hagrid, meu parceiro! Agora lhe entendo.

- Se esconde, sim! De garotas como você! – o sorriso da ruiva murchou e a Mel que passara a sorrir, triunfante.

Se elas se engalfinharem, eu corro pela direita (**N/A:** homens, humpft! São todos iguais! u.u).

Diferente da vez que conheci a Mel, não têm os pais dela para usar como rota de fuga, não estamos num mar de gente, e não quero me livrar dela porque ela se revelou uma boa amiga e temo pela saúde e vida de ambas as meninas, ou seja, estou ferrado (quem tenta apartar uma briga entre garotas sempre sai com olho roxo ou tetraplégico, se sobreviver).

- Com quem acha que tá falando, seu protótipo de gente? – a ruiva que eu ainda nem procurei saber o nome despejou ácido sobre a pequena.

- Tão me chamando... – não precisei descer a Melanie, ela pulou como um ágil felino dos meus braços e quando a procurei, estava sob a sombra da imensa árvore.

Beleza! Minha saída de emergência foi bloqueada por duas malucas que resolveram lavar a roupa suja justo agora (**N/A: **como ele é inocente... meu queridinho, elas tão brigando por causa de VOCÊ! Até eo entraria nessa briga u.u).

Só falta toda a Hogwarts vir assistir e a Evans entrar na batalha também. O vento forte do treino de quadribol avariou minhas capacidades mentais.

- E você se acha a gostosona, né sua mocréia!? – a Mel avançava perigosamente para cima da ruiva.

Aff! Parei de chamar a ruiva de ruiva.

- Qual o seu nome... – hesitei quando as duas me olharam com os narizes quase se encostando e soltando relâmpagos pelas córneas – Hum... ruiva? – só mais uma vezinha para parar de nomeá-la de ruiva.

- Catherine – a fitei com um ponto de interrogação no rosto esperando pelo sobrenome que não veio, o ponto era quíntuplo em Melanie e uma artéria temporal saltava-lhe na testa – Cat, pra você – ela sorriu marotamente jogando para escanteio a rivalidade com Mel e pousando as mãos na cintura fina.

Evoluímos por aqui. Antes eram indivíduas de crescimento comprometido que disputavam por mim. Agora já tenho uma ruiva. Digo, a Cat.

- Desgruda, piranha! – pronto, fudixx estou eu.

- Jay, se proteja. Isto aqui vai ser barra pesada – Mel fez uma pose estranha, criança superativa, e Cat me fitou de olhos arregalados.

- Vai atacar sem varinha? – questionei procurando entendê-la e não acreditando que iria ocorrer uma arranca cabelo e quebra unhas diante de meus olhos.

- Esta é a técnica da raposa kyuubi (**N/A:** eo sou uma garota feliz e vejo Naruto, veja vc tb caro leitor xD) – ela respondeu sem me olhar tornando a pose mais complexa e Cat me exigia uma explicação por palavras mudas.

Mel me trata como uma garotinha mijona de medo e a Cat como um namorado. Blergh! Tô fora.

- Pare com essa babaquice, pirralha – a segurei pelo antebraço a tempo quando ela partia para cima da Catherine, e esta empunhava algo cor de rosa, cegamente rosa! Dut. Era uma varinha. Estranha, mas uma varinha.

- Me larga, James! – mais uma vez estávamos convergindo as atenções para nós.

Eu também pensaria algo não puritano e não eticamente correto de mim mesmo se visse a situação de fora.

- Solto quando você se comportar, pequena. Pra dentro, agora! – fui enfático e casca grossa.

Ela deu língua para Catherine e seguiu a passos emburrados para o castelo.

- Garotinha difícil, não é? – me dei conta que Catherine ainda estava ao meu lado.

- Você não vem, James?! – a voz estridentemente aguda da pimentinha me impediu de responder.

- Vou sim! – gritei de volta e me virei para Cat.

Os cabelos dela esvoaçavam e o sol incidia sob os lábios delicados e reluzentes pelo batom. Uma pintinha sexy dava o acabamento ideal na maçã esquerda do rosto dela. Estremeci ante a perspectiva de descobrir onde mais ela poderia ter pintas...

- Depois a gente se fala – usei a expressão para a mesma garota duas vezes.

Nosso destino estará fadado a este fim?

- E aí, Potter? – eu mereço, uma Evans em miniatura.

- Tô indo! – retorqui enfadonho pelo tom mandão dela e a segui sem pressa com as mãos nos bolsos.

- O que você quer com aquela lambisgóia? - a pirralha começou o interrogatório enquanto íamos para o salão comunal dos leões.

- Nada! Nunca troquei conversa com ela – me defendi exasperado.

- Oh! Não?! Pois não era o que parecia pelo olhar dela que te deixou nu! – ela esbravejava com os fios arrepiados escapando da trança baixa.

- Sério? – perguntei e me recompus quando ela estacou e me olhou com relâmpagos mais violentos do que os lançados a Cat.

Homem sofre.

- Digo, era ela. Não eu – me corrigi não a desafiando ao evitar que nossos olhares se cruzassem.

- De qualquer forma, quero você longe dela! Ouviu bem, Jay? – ela prendeu meu queixo e o direcionou para que eu pudesse encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

Sem escapatória. Sem mentiras. Sem teatro.

- Xim – concordei com a boca em formato de peixinho.

- Perfeito – ela me soltou e subiu resoluta para seu dormitório.

Massageei minha mandíbula dormente, a qual estalou num "crock" assustador para mim que preciso dela para comer, falar e outras coisitas mais...

- Muito persuasiva... – balbuciei para mim mesmo.

* * *

No dormitório Remus estava no quinto sono, Murdock se empoleirou em cima da montanha de roupas sujas no canto do quarto. Sobre a cama do Sirius, estava largado o nosso mapa e na de Peter embalagens de tortinhas e doces.

A porta do banheiro estava escancarada devido a calças, meias azuis e brancas penduradas na parte superior.

Me movi com cautela e dando pulos por sobre as caquinhas do Dock despejadas no chão, descrevendo uma serpente tortuosa em nosso carpete.

- Pads que limpe isso - resmunguei atirando o tênis para longe.

- Calma aí, Prongs – o responsável por aquela desordem transformadora de dormitórios em chiqueiros, aparou a banda do meu tênis num ato reflexo suficiente de impedi-lo de dar-lhe na fuça.

Se fosse eu, teria sido mais rápido ainda.

- Hoho, olha quem chegou – prossegui irônico.

Não, não era o Papai Noel.

Padfoot ajeitou a camisa em desalinho. Facilmente perceptível que andou nos amassos por aí. Para que se precisa de adivinhação em nossas vidas, mesmo?

- A sua salvação – ele retrucou também se jogando sobre sua cama.

Fez uma careta e arrancou o pergaminho debaixo de si quase o rasgando em dois.

- Tsk! – reclamei lhe dando as costas para guardar minha varinha.

Huehuehuehue! Isso foi muito tosco e gay!

- Não chia, Prongs (só piorou ¬¬) – ele riu depois de tacar uma bolinha de papel em minha nuca.

Ele tem problemas pendentes com essa parte do meu corpo. Verdade seja dita, ele tem pendências com **todo** o meu eu.

Procurei o que suspeitei ser o nosso mapa debaixo da minha cama. Soltei um palavrão ao sentir algo melequento impregnar as pontas dos meus dedos.

Sirius soltou um latido rouco.

Era a excreta solidificada do Dock.

Arrastei para fora o meu livrinho esquecido por uma semana junto com o mapa. Desamarrotei o pergaminho censurando Pads e o guardei.

Com a roupa do corpo, me deitei e retomei a leitura de onde havia parado.

Adormecendo assim.

**N/A:** Gente, anos depois eo descobri uma coisa fabulosa no ff. Mas tb q me deixou um pouco tristinha. Tem o hits p nois q somos escritores. E essa fic, tem um número exorbitante Oo onde, msm q eo multiplique por kd um q deixou review tenha aberto a pág vinte vezes (além dos caps.), n dah... Onde eo qro chegar eh: kd v6 leitores q n deixam review!! É sério gente, isso me deixou noiada e eu n andei cheirando o traseiro de ngm e mt menos de cachorros u.u Outra coisita q eo qria dizer eh: a fic vai acabar! xP Flando sério agora, ela terah em média uns 20 caps. e soh abordará o quinto ano do Jamesito-popstar vn.n poiseh, v6 n precisarão me aturar por tanto tempo assim, q coisa boa!! Festaaaaaaa!

E ah! Feliz páscoa p tds! Q n eh soh choco, n podemos esqcer do vdd significado da páscoa. N soh p os católicos e protestantes. Significa vida nova, amor ao próx e Jesus em nossas vidas!

Era soh meus fofitos \n.n/

Espero q tenham gostado do cap. e bjin'


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** **Em cima da hora, n cortem relações cmg, por favor! Ehhh... Algm viu Jumper? X¬X**

**Chapter VI  
**

Eu sinto como se estivessem feito da minha cabeça um balaço. Sendo que, ele só perseguia a Evans e era afastado a pauladas pela própria. Ou dentro da minha calota tem algo que não deveria ter...

Era só o que me faltava, um tumor intracraniano.

- Tá babando nas minhas anotações, Potter.

Olhei desconcertado para a monitora da Griff. E supondo que o fator "amor próprio" foi deletado da minha cadeia genética...

- Aceita sair comigo? – convidei lhe entregando o material que Moony havia **me** incumbido de entregar.

Hahaha! Minhas mentiras são bonitas e plausíveis. Não existe um detentor de ilusões e de segundas verdades melhor que eu. Talvez só o ministro da magia, ou o Lorde Vou-de-moto.

Pois bem, Moony não delegou a mim, ele queria pedir para o Rab devolver a matéria da Evans, mas eu, com meu novo talento de persuasão o dissuadi para passar tal missão a mim.

Seguir a pessoa incessantemente (incluindo lugares impróprios e privados) repetindo a todo segundo a mesma pergunta com bajulações baratas e o chato "hein" (**N/A:** nenhuma referência a vc, qrida e honrada Vamp u.u Nem ouse me repreender usando o Jack! ¬¬) ao final de cada pedido, mencionar como um simples acaso do destino o quão feliz e completo poderia ser se lhe fosse dado o "pote brilhante". E para fechar com chave de ouro e conseguir seu desejo egoísta e infantil, coloca-se uma gotinha de estimulador das funções excreto-intestinais na comida do indivíduo que roubaria seu lugar... Plano perfeito!

Evans deu sinais pródromos do seu piti e eu, como bom míope e detentor de faculdades perceptivas intactas altamente aguçadas, dei o varote.

Pode ter sido covardia (hipótese ultrajante e absurdamente esdrúxula! Sou um grifinório com g maiúsculo) ou a vontade de não me aposentar em plena idade produtiva por surdez e cegueira. Cegueira devido à concomitância dos tecidos auditivos com os oculares (**N/A:** peba! Assassinei a anatomia! xP).

Por falar em cegueira, achei um furo na minha teoria de "os míopes dominarão o mundo!" (**N/A:** créditos a à Jhu ;)) um dos riscos para o glaucoma é a miopia. Fato que para mim tem outro nome: preconceito e inveja de nós, seres superiores e super desenvolvidos. Somos o futuro da humanidade, algo ainda não aceito pelos não míopes (**N/A:** vai lah Magneto ¬¬).

- Moony tá na enfermaria – Sirius surgiu do vácuo.

- De onde você veio?

- Da fecundação divina entre o óvulo e o espermatozóide de meus genitores – será que ele foi modesto alguma vez na vida? Vai ver que isso é hereditário.

E adquirindo uma expressão séria, nós passamos a andar calados lado a lado, ambos pensávamos em Moony.

- As mudanças pré-lunares estão mais fortes do que da última vez... – comentei e Sirius confirmou com um aceno.

- É... – ele disse reticente e eu abaixei a cabeça – A gente passa tranqüilo por essa, amigão, assim como nas outras, ele tem a gente – Sirius sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Beleza – sorri.

- Wormtail tá lá com ele – informou casualmente.

- Mas ele não tava no banheiro? – perguntei descrente me lembrando do catártico que coloquei na comida dele e Pads me olhou desconfiado.

- Não. Por quê? Deveria?

- Hehe... Por nada. Olha! Não é a McKinnon?! – desconversei apontando para nossa direita e Sirius desapareceu da mesma forma que havia surgido, misteriosamente...

Encostei-me no parapeito de uma das janelas do corredor que davam para o jardim do castelo, a fim de descansar e relaxar de toda aquela loucura e correria que vinha sendo este ano em Hoggy.

Os alunos descansavam a sombra das faias e árvores, os primeiranistas brincavam de atirar bolotas de tintas não removíveis uns nos outros. Melanie arrastava um colega pelas orelhas em direção ao lago com uma feição determinada e de poucos amigos, parecia que as pegadas dela tinham um metro de profundidade e o saco de batatas que ela carregava sabia seu destino certo de futuro purê.

- Huh, ela nunca vai mudar... - comentei risonho.

- Ohhhh... Que tocante – uma voz debochada soou as minhas costas.

- Antes isso do que narigudo, feio e seborréico – sorri malignamente – Não é, _ranhoso_?

- Repita o que disse – a frase não passou de um sussurro e a distância entre nós se reduziu.

Eu sei que disse que o ódio e o amor são sentimentos separados por uma linha muito tênue, e devido a nossa proximidade poderia dar a impressão de que nos beijaríamos apaixonadamente. Mas eu e o _sujinho _só nos odiamos, sem espaço para outros sentimentos, a não ser: raiva, desprezo, repulsa, ódio, antipatia, aversão, repugnância e raiva. Duas vezes raiva, só para reforçar.

- Tsc tsc tsc... O sebo passou para as orelhas – sorri mais ainda divertido com a situação, não dando a mínima por estar em desvantagem numérica.

A minha covardia se resume somente a Evans, já deu para notar.

Existe uma coisa sobre a qual eu reluto em admitir até para mim mesmo, não só porque é doloroso, torturante, fatal e quebra meu coraçãozinho em zilhões de pedaços e sim, porque me faz concluir que sou um imprestável, inútil e um nada. Nem todos sentiriam isso, o professor Binns, por exemplo, ele continuaria a dar sua aula para alunos desinteressados ou ninguém no meio de uma guerra entre dragões e titãs ou, eu versus a Evans (guardando as devidas proporções).

Eu queria dizer no início é...

O que a Evans vê nessa matéria-prima ambulante para fábrica de sabonetes?!

- A sua imbecilidade atingiu níveis irreversíveis – não disse! Que tipo de adolescente xinga desta forma?! Esse cara é uma aberração!

Snape impediu Mulciber e Avery de intervirem, como se eu não agüentasse..., pode vir os três que eu dou conta do serviço somente com a unha do dedo mindinho do pé.

Ele me avaliou pesando a minha ausência de movimento quando eles ameaçaram cair sobre mim, afinal eu não me meteria numa briga assim de graça. Algo extremamente insultante me levaria a tomar medidas drásticas, somente isto, pois eu sou um cara da paz e do amor.

- Com medinho, _Potter_? – ele retomou o tom sibilante.

Eu conversando com uma cobra, é assim. Mas eu não gosto de cobras, a probabilidade de me juntarem com uma é nunca! Agora, eu e a ruiva, todas.

- Não me surpreende a Lily não querer nada com você... – isto foi sem dúvidas algo muito insultante!

- Filho da mãe! – saquei a varinha, coisa em vão diante dos anencéfalos brutamontes e guarda-saco do Snape que pularam em cima de mim.

Preciso narrar a porrada? É duplamente doloroso...

Efeitos colaterais mais tarde:

- Veio visitar seu amigo? – tentei abrir os olhos cujas pálpebras aparentavam pesar toneladas.

- Moony? – procurei meus óculos.

- Não, a Lil's – ele respondeu de bom humor para alguém que teria a pele esticada até lacerar, a gengiva rasgada para dar espaço aos dentes perfurantes e letais, a consciência reduzida a um ponto micrométrico e distante no mais fundo de seu poço mental e... Melhor me concentrar na conversa sobre a Lil's.

- Quem dera meu amigo, quem dera... Cadê o resto da galera?

- Peter foi buscar uns livros que pedi – o fitei expressando toda a minha inveja do Rab – Que estavam no dormitório e não com a Lily – ele acrescentou revirando os olhos e eu sorri satisfeito – E o Sirius foi atrás do Snape.

- Você não fez nada para impedir? – inquiri descrente.

- Hum! Tudo o que podia e não podia – ele devolveu um pouco ofendido pela minha pergunta.

- O que cê quis dizer com "o que não podia"? – continuei desorientado e com segundas conclusões ao procurar chinelas para me levantar, percebendo que Madame Pomfrey além de ser o Ás da cura é o Ás da limpeza, faltava ser o Ás dos chinelos para completar a trilogia ideal.

- Não achei o ranhoso, mas cuidei para que os dois bestalhões lhe enviassem a _mensagem_... – Pads adentrara a enfermaria com os fios em desalinho, como as roupas e, um filete de sangue no queixo o qual limpou rapidamente ao me ver fitá-lo indagativo.

É regra, desalinho no Pads implica em duas situações exclusivas e únicas: amasso com o sexo oposto ou "amasso" violento com o mesmo sexo.

- Sei que tipo de mensagem – Moony comentou sagaz e com pose repreensiva, mas eu percebi um tiquinho de alívio nas expressões dele porque com a entrada repentina do Sirius, ele escapara de uma baita encarnação de minha parte.

- Eu cuidaria deles depois – disse voltando a procurar qualquer coisa calçável.

- O super corno contra ataca, quem sabe dessa vez não acerta seus galhos no corpo deles? – Padfoot retorquiu estranhamente ofensivo.

Estranhamente uma ova! Nem estando convalescente, à beira do leito de morte ele se apieda de mim. Completamente previsível.

Eu não soube o que responder até porque sem uma chinela decente eu morreria por hipotermia, então meu cérebro ignorou o que o Pads disse. Muito sensato da parte dele.

Sirius se levantou levando as cadeiras e lençóis consigo tamanha a fúria, e foi para o escritório contíguo da Madame Pomfrey.

- O que que eu fiz? – perguntei confuso.

- Nada. Só o matou de preocupação – explicou Moony.

Definitivamente eu precisava ir ao banheiro, não dava para esperar por um calçado e foi aí que o Rab entrou equilibrando uma pilha de livros nos braços. Acenando a varinha na direção dele, Remus fez os objetos flutuarem e pousarem sutilmente sobre a cama. Wormtail coçou a cabeça se perguntando porque não havia feito isso antes.

Após presenciar o talento para feitiços do senhor Lupin, uma idéia estalou em mim. Por que não pensei nisso antes? A convivência com os marotos está apagando a minha personalidade, não passo de uma cópia grosseira e misturada de todos eles.

- Accio chinelos! – a minha empolgação foi estupenda que não reparei que o Peter estava ainda de chinelos.

Ele estatelou-se no chão.

- Mal, Rab – devidamente paramentado corri para o banheiro.

Por que não há banheiros na ala hospitalar? Eles pensam que só porque estão doentes as pessoas não precisam? Ou não produzem aquelas coisinhas que nos são inaproveitáveis? O que seria de mim sem a minha avançada capacidade armazenadora de líquidos e a minha resistência a pressões absurdas? Ui, como esse banheiro é longe...

- Para onde vai, James? – meu cérebro não pode associar a voz à imagem, ele estava cem por cento empenhado em me alertar do inadiável extravasamento que ocorreria nos setores inferiores se eu não me apressasse.

- Já sei... Depois a gente se fala – ela completou antes de eu responder, mas não consegui me lembrar daquele ser que usava de ironia para comigo.

Sacudi hesitante a cabeça em afirmação por estar confuso e corri para o que, aleluia irmãos!, era o banheiro.

- Putz, era a Cat – depois de aliviar a pressão retomei minhas atividades cerebrais normais.

Era tanta água na bexiga que estava refletindo em hipertensão cerebral.

Correndo de volta pelo caminho da vinda não a encontrei, procurei pelas transversais. Então pelas paralelas, e no jardim. Enfim, resolvi perguntar para os estudantes que estavam no salão comunal.

- Olha, acho que ela não é da Grifinória – Marlene demorou horas pensando para me dar **isto** como resposta.

Sem agradecer e ignorando a curiosidade dela ao gritar "pra que quer saber, Potter?", fui para o dormitório da sonserina, a outra casa que assistia junto conosco as aulas de DCAT.

- Sou corajoso – suspirei ao dobrar a esquina próxima as masmorras.

- Potter? – pisquei abobalhado não acreditando na visão que era a Evans ao meu lado.

Atrás de quem eu estava mesmo?

- O que tá fazendo aqui? – me dá mais uns minutinhos, meus neurônios emperraram, aahh! Agora sim.

Ela só me pergunta isso?!

- Ah, eu, eu estava... estava – estava o que?

Mas ela não se aborreceu com a minha gagueira, muito menos quando levei a mão aos cabelos, nem se importunou em gritar comigo me acusando de que eu a estava seguindo e espionando.

Ela desviou sua atenção para uma sombra a nossa frente.

- Sevie... – ela pronunciou a palavra com uma docilidade e afeto que me machucou inexplicavelmente.

Claro que é explicável, vou quebrar a cara desse mané!!

E me deixou plantado e esquecido, com danos irreparáveis ao ir atrás daquele indivíduo que se arrastou para longe de nós.

* * *

- Poxa, Prongs! Meus chinelos – reclamou todos-sabem-quem.

- Madame Pomfrey está possessa – disse Remus abatido e extremamente pálido – Melhor você não ficar... – ele aconselhou.

- Tudo bem, Prongs? – ele perguntou me analisando sobre o livro que acomodara nos joelhos.

- Relaxa, lobinho – sorri escondendo o que quer que fosse que apertava meu peito pesadamente, cuja dor piorou ao ver meu amigo sofrendo e mesmo assim se preocupando comigo.

Havia chego a hora de mudar meu comportamento, não dava mais para agir egocentricamente. Dar um ponto final nessa baboseira de Evans, Lílian, lírio, Lily, Lil's e ruiva.

Okay, sir. Nos encontraremos em breve – acenei e segui com Rab para o dormitório.

Logo o sol iria se por.

- A McKinnon perguntou por você – pus o máximo de inocência que pude na forma que falei, nos meus gestos e na cara.

James Potter is an actor.

Pads engasgou com a própria saliva. Nenhum cachorro havia feito grande proeza.

- Sério?

É, é você. Sirius Raven

- Ouvi umas quartanistas cochichando que ela tava caidinha por você – ajuntou Peter enquanto observava o céu apreensivo.

Pads estufou o peito e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso cafajeste. Coitada da Marlene.

- Ca-ham – interrompi o fluxo de hipóteses ilustradas que passavam da mente poluída do Sirius para a minha de tão intensas que se projetavam na dele, e estavam maculando a minha, intocável e pudica.

- Vamos indo – atalhei seriamente.

* * *

- Devíamos agradecer ao Rab, pois se não fosse ele, só caberia você nessa capa, seu obeso mórbido – reclamei e Wormtail na forma de roedor guinchou em apoio na minha mão.

- Reclamão e rabugento, como te agüento cara? – ele nunca ficaria calado.

- Simples: eu não sou isso aí, e você me ama – respondi.

- Você deve ser alguém que tomou a polissuco, mas é mais divertido que o James, pode ficar no lugar dele – e surpreendentemente eu ri junto com ele.

- Pelo contrário, a segunda resposta que tenho pra sua gracinha comprova que eu sou o verdadeiro Prongs – Sirius me olhou na defensiva, e eu me senti tão bem com isso – A pergunta não é como você me agüenta mas como a McKinnon faz tamanho sacrifício, deve ser alguma aposta...

Devolvi sarcástico e ele ficou roxo. Olhando mais acuradamente foi azul. Com mais precisão, roxo azulado. É, foi isso, roxo azulado.

Não esperava que meu ataque fosse tão eficiente assim.

- Peraí – estanquei fazendo sinal para que ele me copiasse e mantivesse silêncio, não que um cara mudo e dispnéico pudesse fazer algo desse tipo, mas não custa prevenir.

Madame Pince passou por nós espanando a roupa e ajeitando o coque vaidosa. Até sem os óculos ela estava. Parando perto de nós ela puxou um bilhetinho onde podemos ler sem dificuldades que o ser que lhe endereçou era: "Filch, seu peluciozinho forever s2" (**N/A:** eo sei, sou obcecada por esse shipper, tem fics sobre eles aq no ff, n são mts e tows pensando em abandonar esta aq p escrever sobre esse casal q me cativa mais q J/L... peokspeoksloepoks xP).

Este crápula e traía arranjou outro para ocupar seu coração em vez de mim?! Vou tirar satisfações!

- Prongs, bora cara – Sirius me arrancou da bofetada.

Como o gosto da traição é amargo...

Saindo do castelo, delatados pelo brilho do luar veemente que incidia sobre nós, esperamos Rab imobilizar o salgueiro.

Eu era o único não transfigurado, não era fácil subir as escadas com patas cascudas e com uma pequena superfície de apoio.

Estranhamos o silêncio e com urgência subimos ao andar onde Moony ficava. Relaxamos involuntariamente ao ver a lua coberta pelas nuvens de chuva.

Contudo, durou pouco, pois a ventania forte fez com que a lua estendesse seu manto cobrindo a tudo e a todos e, os uivos surgiram criando uma onda gélida a descer da nuca, eriçando meus cabelos, até o final da coluna vertebral.

Wormtail urinou em minhas mãos.

- Não te carrego mais – falei sisudo e ele soltou um guinchinho em resposta como se apelasse para que eu não o fizesse.

Pads latiu nos chamando a atenção e apontando para a porta do quarto.

Os uivos ocorriam mais curtos e violentos, sem a dor que continham anteriormente. Era sempre desse modo, ele se sentia sozinho, incompreendido e desprezado e, ao concluir que isto não passaria, ele feria a todos os seres que encontrasse para lhes fazer regredir por o terem abandonado e o fazerem sofrer, lhes impingindo a dor que ele mesmo sentira a flor dos nervos.

Lobisomens também sentem.

A uma discreta confirmação nossa, Pads abriu habilidosamente a porta e retornou ao estado quadrúpedes com destreza. Eu era o pilar, por ter maior força e porte contive Moony com os galhos logo quando pusemos as patas dentro do quarto.

Era mais difícil apaziguar quando passávamos as férias longe e no mês do dia das bruxas. Ele sofria mais, e nós, conseqüentemente, também. Não era exclusivamente física a ligação entre nós, nem uma extensão da escola, era a vibração de nossas moléculas em harmonia. Quando se dessintonizavam, o resto fazia igual e buscavam o amigo que com certeza não estaria bem.

Nossa amizade era isso.

Wormtail tentava distrair Moony para que eu tivesse chance contra seu peso, Padfoot me dava apoio ao intimidá-lo junto a mim.

Nós permanecíamos silenciosos em respeito ao sofrimento do nosso amigo, a fim de não irritá-lo e passar a falsa idéia de que estaríamos tentando manipulá-lo ou lhe encurralar em uma emboscada. Se for para ganhar sua confiança, a conquistaríamos com gestos, esforço e o olhar. Não importa se nos machucaríamos, se acabássemos exauridos e próximos do fim. Amigo é para essas coisas.

Era difícil para o lobisomem acertar o Rab, este era veloz e pequeno mas, num lampejo inesperado, Moony deu um safanão em Pads o fazendo bater contra a parede atrás de nós. Aquilo já havia acontecido antes.

Mantendo meu foco em Remus impus mais força na tração sobre as patas traseiras, resultando no recuo dele. Consegui manter uma distância segura entre suas garras afiadas e meu pescoço, enquanto Peter verificava o estado do cachorrão.

E então, ele se levantou cambaleante e determinado saltou para cima do lobisomem. Este não imaginava o que aconteceu, levando uma patada na cara ele rugiu feroz e tentou abocanhar Sirius.

Xinguei Pads por realizar a coisa errada, ele ladrou em resposta e percebi que não entendia bulhufas do que ele dizia, com ele não devia estar acontecendo diferente.

Nessa falha comunicativa residiu o segundo de distração para ele ser acertado de novo, e dessa vez o golpe foi bem mais violento. Moony se encaminhou para Pads perigosamente e eu tive que intervir com vigor.

Arrancando um pedaço da pele felpuda do flanco do lobisomem, fiz com que ele se afastasse num choro perturbador de Pads. Era a vida do meu amigo ou uma ferida razoável de outro.

Prevendo que o pior viria, adotei a posição de defesa a frente de Sirius e senti minhas patas tremerem. Ao meu lado, Rabicho tremelicou os compridos bigodes. Dupla engraçada esta nossa.

Sirius grunhiu indicando estar vivo e com muita dor. Rastejante e ignorando meus protestos numa linguagem incompreensível, ele passou por mim e lambeu a ferida do Moony.

Aguardamos o desfecho trágico e sanguinolento, todavia, o lobisomem nos olhou com carinho e relaxou os ombros.

Ele finalmente nos reconhecera.

* * *

- Santos míopes! Tô cego!!

Voltemos a fita de minha humilde e complexa vida.

Quando conseguimos "dobrar" o lobinho, foi só pula-pula e contentamento. O alívio e a alegria foram tais que mesclaram as dores originadas de cortes e hematomas, profundos e feios, respectivamente.

Ao término da noite nos condoemos diante da fase de transformação dele sem deixar que nossos olhos transmitissem o sentimento. Ele precisava de apoio, não de dó.

Sem poder transferi-lo e tendo que nos apressar para que Madame Pomfrey não nos pegasse, saímos da casa mudamente como zumbis em busca de cérebros para se alimentar.

A última coisa que me lembro é de despencar por sobre o que tinha certeza (mas não tenho tanta agora) ser a minha caminha. Acredito que os outros também tivessem feito o mesmo sobre suas próprias camas.

- Silêncio, Potter - uma voz severa reclamou muito próxima a minha orelha direita e, duas mãos suaves e angelicais ajeitaram o tecido que envolvia toda a minha cabeça.

Extraíram meus olhinhos numa operação cruel!

Contrabando de órgãos.

Tomara que glaucoma acometa esse míope com vinte graus! E morra cego com complicações toxoplasmáticas!

- Prontinho - a pessoa disse.

- Eu vejo... - sussurrei vesgo.

É um milagre! É UM MILAGRE!!

Madame Ponfrey entrou em foco na minha vista e sorria divertida para mim. Ainda rindo ela se foi para a cama ao lado enquanto eu balançava a mão na frente de meus olhos.

Satisfeito com a minha acuidade visual, coloquei meus segundos olhos e dirigi minha atenção para o que estava ao meu redor.

Nunca a vida havia me parecido tão colorida.

- E aí, chifrudão? - Sirius estava, absurda e espantosamente!, com um livro em mãos, deitado com vários travesseiros nas costas e de pernas cruzadas.

Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. O que pode ser resquício da minha amaurose fugaz (**N/A:** cegueira temporária).

- Passou a crise? - ele acrescentou quando não pronunciei um A.

Discretamente tentei alcançar o abajur da cabeceira...

- Nem ouse - Madame Pomfrey bateu na minha mão e me ajeitou na cama.

Na verdade, me entortou sob os lençóis e sobre o colchão macio.

- Ardeu em febre por um dia! Nada de esforço para você.

- UM DIA?!

Ela me deu um tapa na cabeça e isto doeu. Muito.

- Mandei não fazer esforço - ela enfatizou e me empurrou com força algo azedo para beber.

Só porque sou míope.

- Senhor Black, creio que já esteja melhor - ela falou desviando seu olhar de mim quando teve certeza que eu não cuspiria aquilo de volta.

Ela tem experiência. Droga.

- Ainda sinto dores... - ele dramatizou como um verídico doente, cadê o debochador saudável de segundos atrás?

- Onde exatamente? - ela o analisou clinicamente.

- Aqui - ele apontou para o meio do peito.

- Nem houve um arranhão aí, senhor Black - ela disse severa. Ela o despiu para saber disso??

Hahá! Se ferrou!

- É por isso, deve ter sido uma contusão ou hemorragia interna - ele explicou sem piscar e pesando as palavras convicentemente como se estivesse pensando isto pela primeira vez.

Gênio.

- Deixe-me ver - ela se aproximou e sem hesitar rasgou a blusa e as talas que abraçavam o tórax dele.

Uhhh... Selvagem. É a prática.

Virei para o lado aborrecido com aquela sem vergonhice bem debaixo do meu nariz e vi Remy. Parecia uma múmia.

- Não há nada aqui, senhor Black - a voz ligeiramente estrangulada dela ralhou.

Ela estava ruborizada e Sirius sorria de lado.

Eu realmente poderia ter passado sem essa.

- E o Remus? - perguntei.

- Está sob observação constante, isolado - ela respondeu e nos deixou.

- Wormtail tá em aula, ele tá bem - comentou Sirius arrumando a roupa que vestia.

- Não posso ir? - indaguei confuso a ele e levemente amedrontado com a idéia de continuar sob os cuidados daquela desmiolada vulgo Madame Ponfrey.

Okay, eu sei que ela me devolveu a visão mas isto não encobre o fato de ela ser uma tarada e pedófila.

- Não - a enfermeira respondeu a minha pergunta que não fora dirigida a própria.

Putz, ela também desenvolveu seu poder telecinético.

Eu não sou o único.

- Tchau, chifrudinho - Sirius acenou com um sorriso irônico.

Desta vez iria a bandeja que estava com a madame Pompom só que ela era esperta demais para o meu gosto.

- Comporte-se - ela ordenou me dando um puxão na orelha.

Estou vendo tudo, quando chegar a hora de minha libertação, sairá o meu cadáver.

- Beba isso - e com a delicadeza e educação esperada, ela me deu para engolir um líquido viscoso, conjugador de todos os piores sabores num só copo.

Incluindo o da derrota e impotência.

* * *

Dois dias de internação quase fatais cumpridos.

- Amo a minha saúde - comentei emocionado beijando as partes alcançáveis do meu corpinho.

- Jamie!! - algo muito loiro pulou em mim, era o pomo versão gigante?

Foi difícil manter o equilíbrio, acabei de me recuperar!

- Saudades? - Mel me soltou e saltitou a minha frente.

- Claro - a abracei e lhe rodopiei junto a mim.

- James? - Cat arriscou receosa não querendo arrumar briga com a pirralha nos meus braços.

Droga, não quero voltar para a enfermaria.

- Potter! - Evans parou a um metro de nós observando a tudo, tentando absorver e entender alguma coisa.

Mundo louco.

Madame Pomfrey vai adorar me ter de volta na enfermaria.

Ah se eu soubesse aparatar... Tudo isso seria evitado.

- Quié? - devolvi aborrecido pousando Mel no chão e me alertando para o fato de ter riscado esta menina da minha lista de prioridades e pessoas importantes.

Minha secura fez a garota retomar as palavras e sua expressão que estava se suavizando, mudar para a regular que sempre se dirigia a mim.

- O diretor quer vê-lo - ela acrescentou com um olhar que dizia claramente o quanto achava que eu merecia ser expulso e que não gostava de mim.

E eu com isso? Não estando cego, nada mais me importa.

A não ser, a megera, leia-se Evans. Estou muito paradoxo, é a minha segunda personalidade se manifestando.

Problemas psicológicos, o trauma promoveu essa distorsão bipolar.

- Já volto - beijei o topo da cabeça da pequechita.

- Nos vemos Cat - pisquei e a outra ruiva revirou os olhos.

Inveja do sucesso alheio. Porque que garoto se derreteria para Evans se ela piscasse?

A minha pessoa está fora de cogitação como resposta a essa pergunta.

- Se acha, né Potter? - Evans "falou" comigo (tudo nela é agressão, de onde vem tanto rancor e ódio? Frustração porque não atrai tantas garotas quanto eu? Que disputa mais homo).

- Se acha, né Evans? - retruquei e ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Isso me irrita.

- Você é chato, viu garoto? - reclamou apressando os passos.

Não disse mais nada e não tentei acompanhá-la.

McGonagall me esperava na entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

Estremeci perante uma expulsão. Situação muito divertida e saborosa para a Evans, se ela soubesse, tenho certeza.

Eu não era tão mau assim que merecesse uma. Imploraria para o diretor colher informações com algumas testemunhas, ao menos para me dar uma chance de me defender.

Testemunhas que não fossem a Evans e, o ranhoso e companhia.

- Entre James - ele disse antes que eu batesse na porta.

- Bom dia - o cumprimentei com um sorriso travado e ele respondeu com um aceno leve de cabeça.

- Sente-se.

Ajeitava a todo segundo os óculos sobre o meu nariz e o mesmo número de vezes passava as mãos no cabelo. Meus pés insistiam em querer sapatear mas os segurei com muito custo, pois além de mau poderia passar a falsa idéia de retardado. Expulsão sem pensar duas vezes. Até eu faria isto comigo.

- Queria lhe pedir para tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez - temi que meu cérebro fosse perfurado e meus olhos caíssem no chão.

- Com o seu bem estar físico e o de seus amigos - ele continuou num tom, para minha maior surpresa, bondoso.

- Claro professor.

- Obrigado - ele sorriu com os olhos.

* * *

- Olha quem resolveu aparecer... - McKinnon me cumprimentou quando nos esbarramos na porta de entrada para o salão principal.

- Sentiu minha falta? - me aproximei sorrindo e ela se afastou bizarramente ao arrumar um fio de suas mexas para trás da orelha repetidas vezes.

- Sentiu minha falta? - ela indagou por sua vez silenciando o colega com o qual conversava a um gesto brusco e indelicado de sua parte.

- Entre a retirada dos meus olhos e a da vesícula - ri.

- Afes Potter! - ela me deu as costas.

- Oh Merlin! Jaaay! - desviei a tempo de virar farelo quando aquele míssil loiro se chocasse contra mim

Na mesa da grifinória, Evans cerrou os olhos que se tornaram fendas com um brilho perigosamente verde.

Ao perceber que era observada em retorno, virou o rosto com orgulho e dignidade (dignidade de quê? Esta é a pergunta).

- Você com certeza sentiu a minha falta - comentei.

Me afastei questão de minutos, perceba-se o resultado. Imagine horas ou dias... Estrago, furacão, vulcão em ebulição, fúria da natureza, desembestar de gigantes e etc.

- Humpft! Tá na cara que não - Melanie cruzou os braços e virou o rosto numa réplica chibi loira da Evans.

Uff... Mereço.

- Eu senti a sua - sorri me abaixando para que ela me ouvisse com exatidão.

- Mentiroso!! - ela começou a atirar batons, presilhas, lápis e outras coisas que as mulheres usam para esconder a feiúra e nos enganar, inocentes e bem intencionados homens.

Logo, se eu pegar água e sabão e, passar na cara da Evans, eu me desencanto e parto pra outra. É uma idéia.

Tentei conjurar um escudo, mas Mel tacou algo pesado que fez a varinha escapar de minha mão, em seguida ela iniciou uma sessão de socos.

Nada de pontapés por enquanto. Por enquanto! O que me preocupou caso ela resolvesse atacar o Jamesinho e inviabilizasse a produtibilidade e funcionalidade do Hércules.

O que seria dos princípios da universalidade, eqüidade e integralidade desse pedaço inseparável de James?

1º - Universalidade: ter James é um direito de todas as garotas bonitas.

2º - Eqüidade: todas (as garotas bonitas) devem ter igual oportunidade em fazer uso de mim.

3º - Integralidade: a necessidade de cada uma deve ser levada em consideração, apesar de não ser igual a de outras.

- Prometa que não vai mais fazer isso James - ela me abraçava.

- Boba, claro que não - a reconfortei e repousei meu queixo em sua cabeça.

Cena de amor explícita no grande salão, estrelando: James Potter e Melanie Bagshot.

Sem panico, você (garota bonita e sortuda) pode ter seu minuto de celebridade encenando um pouco com o galã desta novela. Principalmente se você for Lílian Evans.

* * *

A nova febre em Hoggy era o _pirulito fast past _(**N/A:** se vc qser um, faça seu pedido pelo mercado livre). Uma lambida e você revive por segundos algo do seu passado de uma maneira emocionante e heróica.

Pelos corredores víamos os poucos "felizardos" que podiam comprar e esnobavam os pobres coitados que não.

O pulguento andava com uma mochila nas costas preenchidas só com o doce.

Tentei argumentar com a mamãe que eu era um garotinho em crescimento, o bebêzinho dela!, a resposta que recebi: "Um garotinho que traz as garotinhas, suas coleguinhas, para o próprio quarto?"

Mendigar para a mãe usando tatibitati. Ineficiente.

Com o papai foi: "Pede para a sua mãe.".

Papai é mandado. Perda de tempo.

Vez dos amigos e colegas:

Remus: "James, muita glicose no sangue leva a desconcentração.".

Amigo liso sempre vem com uma desculpa ferrada. Inútil.

Peter: "Pirulito? Onde? Onde? Onde?".

Affes, ainda tento.

Mel: "Vê se cresce Jay! Por que não me leva para Hogsmead?".

Criança tarada. James ingênuo.

Evans: "Cantada sem criatividade, Potter. Já teve melhores".

James igual a cara de tacho. Ahn? Como assim?!

Sirius: "Deixa de ser infantil, Prongs.".

- Porque? Você leva uma mochila nas costas só de pirulitos! - argumentei na defensiva.

- Sou teu amigo, pensou que não ia te dar um?

Meus olhinhos brilharam e uma poça de baba se formou debaixo de mim.

- Qué? - ele me ofereceu o manjar de açúcar e do prazer.

- Claroooo! - pulei em cima do pirulito ofertado que foi tirado repentinamente de minhas entranhas.

- Pois eu não te do-ou - ele lambeu sem piedade - Vai comprar, chifrudo.

- Snif, snif, snif.

Atitudes sem coração pedem atitudes maléficas. Muahahahaha!

Me aguarde Pads...

* * *

No outro dia, aula de poções:

- Espero que o fessor Slugue pega algo diferente hoje... - falei.

- Me disseram que ele não vai dar aula para nós - comentou Peter e eu sentei com mais aprumo na cadeira - Dor de barriga por causa de tanto açúcar - explicou.

Ahá! Até o velhote, por que não eu?

- Horário vago - disse Pads colocando os pés sobre a mesa em que estavámos e tirando da mochila um, ÓIA!!, pirulito.

Hehe... Hora da ação, dá-lhe TheProngsFlash!

- Não me deixe ver isso - tomei o pirulito da mão dele e saí correndo.

Para que se precisa comprar ou pedir quando se pode roubar!

* * *

Próximo horário após lambusar-se com a dádiva glicosídica:

- Você acha que um único e mísero pirulito me fez falta? - perguntou Sirius superiormente.

- Não - respondi indiferente - Não me deixe ver isso! - e peguei mais um.

Era só o início...

* * *

- Prongs, você precisa parar com essa brincadeira, o Sirius nem anda mais com a gente! - Remus me chamou a atenção levemente exaltado no salão comunal.

- Problema dele - dei de ombros com a consciência limpa - Quem manda não querer repatir o pão!

- Apoiado! - vibrou Peter.

- O pão que é só pra mim - o fitei desafiando a discordar.

- Não desvie do assunto - Remus retomou a conversa quando Rab olhou para o chão derrotado e frustrado - Peça desculpas ao Sirius.

- Por que? - perguntei mofino - Você não manda em mim - retifiquei minha primeira frase e saí aborrecido de lá.

Andava distraído com o gostinho de "quero mais" na boca pelo _fast past _e involuntariamente peguei um de uma garotinha. Ela abriu o berreiro mas eu já estava em outro mundo (por efeito do pirulito) e em outro corredor (por efeito do medo de ser pego).

- Hum... Onde andará o Pads? Minha fonte favorita e inesgotável de fp (**N/A:** fast past)...

- Se escondendo no banheiro dos monitores - Mel me informou sorridente.

- Té! - corri para lá.

Procurando manter o silêncio intacto, andei até as cabines me agachando diante das portas fechadas.

Era como roubar doce de cachorro, pois o barulho da embalagem do pirulito sendo aberta era perceptível a metros de distância.

Chutei a porta e gargalhei triunfante para um temeroso Sirius com dois pirulitos na boca, e um par em cada mão.

Quanta gula! E o que o desespero faz...

- Tsc tsc tsc... Tentando fugir do seu amigo, Pads?

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa com os olhos arregalados e marejados.

Quase eu senti pena, quase.

- Não me deixe ver isso! - apanhei a mochila e fui me embora ligeiro.

* * *

A explicação para o banheiro dos monitores viver inundado por tempo indeterminado, é o choro com proporções do oceano Atlântico do Pads. E não a Murta, ledo engano dos que acreditam ser ela.

Me dói ver meu amigo assim.

Entretanto, me dói mais, especificamente no meu estômago, vê-lo desfilando com o que me pertence no meio do salão principal!

- Ah, olá Prongs! - ele me saudou como se não tivesse me visto e estivesse contente com a minha ameaçadora presença.

Não importa, pegarei o que é meu por direito!

- Não me deixe ver isso - disse rápido e estranhei o sorriso maroto que pintou na cara do Sirius.

Mas havia coisas mais urgentes para me preocupar.

No exato instante em que coloquei o doce na boca, cuspi tudo para fora.

- Merda Pads!

Todos riam, o mais gargalhante era a figura canina.

- Que porra colocaste nisto?! - inquiri engasgado.

- Terra - ele respondeu arfante.

Bem que o brilho exacerbado do doce era peculiar, ele deve ter molhado o pirulito e melado na terra.

- E você, seu lobinho falso moralista? - me virei para Remus que lacrimejava.

- Você merecia - ele disse enxugando os olhos.

Apontei minha mira irada para Peter, e este nem demonstrou remorso.

- Não sabia - disse e puxou um fp do bolso das vestes.

- Minha vingança, Prongs - Sirius se aproximou de mim com os braços cruzados e me encarando severamente - Dá aqui um abraço no seu amigo preferido - e me puxou para um meio abraço esmagando a minha cabeça num cafuné.

É... Amizade. Foi uma segunda tentativa de homicídio, isso sim.

Depois de tudo, eu não roubei mais pirulitos ou doces.

Além do que havia enjoado de açúcar.

Mas não de salgados...

**N/A: Eo admito, este cap foi mt s noção u.u Minha criatividade esgotou-se há tmpos e deixou uma plaquinha no baú reclamando e q se dependesse dla, nunk mais eo iria ter uma.**

**Frustrante u.u E nem salário eo pagava à coitadinha, enton se ela n me processar jah me basta.**

**bjin'**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Mudei de módulo, as folgas voltaram. E c elas andei lendo mts fics e as idéias tb voltaram, coisa bizarra... Mas n vamos nos aprofundar nos motivos q levaram a minha criatividade retornar como filha pródiga ao lar, vamos sim!, logo ao cap. Soh uma coisita antes: n soube como colocar de forma legal (ao meo ver) q aq no início do cap, eles (James x Lily) tão brigando no corredor pq ele a abordou c a consagrada frase: "qr sair cmg?" qnd tavam indo pros jardins (no fds).**

**Chapter VIII**

Existe um abismo no meu relacionamento.

No meu relacionamento com a Evans.

Um abismo infinitamente mais eficaz em causar sofrimento do que uma pedra no meio do caminho.

O mais adequado seria: em causar morte.

Existem mortes ridículas, então morrer devido uma pedra no caminho é plausível. E certeira, é a morte pelo abismo.

- Já passou por uma célula do seu cérebro sequer, que a probabilidade de sairmos é igual a do Black ter um namoro maduro? - Evans esfregou na minha cara o quão importante sou em sua vida e a exultação que sente ao conviver comigo.

- Então, se eu arranjar para que ele não galinhe, temos um encontro? - indaguei esperançoso e me passando por um tapado feliz.

Ela se retesou em pé na minha frente e, apesar de ser mais baixa, eu me senti diminuir enquanto ela adquiria proporções gigantescas.

- Se eu fosse você... - ela começou ameaçadoramente, o que aumentou a minha diversão e interesse sobre a mesma, e se ela soubesse nunca mais me dirigia a palavra - ... Tomava cuidado com o que me diz...!

- Entendi tudo – falei e me curvei discretamente em sua direção – Subimos um degrau, significa que a partir de agora é um compromisso sério e devemos ser fiéis.

Eu imaginava que ela se irritaria a tal ponto de sacar a varinha e me mandar para outra dimensão.

Entretanto, ela riu.

Riu muito. Riu até chamar a atenção de outros alunos.

Gargalhou.

Ela poderia concorrer com o Pads. Disputa acirrada.

Porém, o significado dessas risadas não é felicidade, é o comportamento de descrença perante as minhas palavras classificando-as, de tão irreais, como ridículas.

A observei se recompor, inseguro quanto ao que fazer.

Petrificá-la ou me atirar pela janela?

Ambas as opções culminariam na minha morte, precoce ou tardia porque os vilões nunca morrem, eles sempre ressuscitam. O vilão é a Evans, eu sou a vítima coadjuvante usada como cobaia e mero instrumento impactante na imagem do protagonista do mal.

Ainda muito indeciso, fui cutucado no peito incomodamente pelos dedinhos irresistivelmente beijáveis da Evans.

- Não ouse cogitar a possibilidade...! Nem sonhar comigo de forma comportada ou pornográfica! - fiquei cego devido as queimaduras por raios laser despejados através das esmeraldas dela.

- Já foi – sorri maroto me lembrando dos trajes de banho que ela usava no meu sonho paradisíaco.

Ela estava com as bochechas rosadas, cruzou os braços com rudeza e virou o rosto evitando me encarar.

- Disse que era pra você não...

- Quer saber como foi? - a interrrompi.

- Foi o que? - ela aparentou voltar ao normal devido a curiosidade e um discreto receio demonstrados na entonação da voz.

- O sonho...

- Não fuja do assunto! - ela retomou a segurança com o rosto ruborizado duas vezes mais.

- Qual? O de você de bíquini? - mencionei o fato naturalmente e ela engasgou com as faces pulsando como uma placa néon vermelha.

- Seu indecente! - ela conseguiu dizer após recuperar a fala.

- Você que me seduzia! - redargui na defensiva.

- Eu não faria isso! - ela exclamou.

- Não fez **só** isso, fez muito mais – balancei a cabeça confirmando o que minhas palavras diziam vagarosamente e fechei os olhos para dar embasamento e seriedade ao que comentei.

- Seu tarado! E você ainda se aproveitou! - ela estava prestes a me estapear com vigor.

- E você também! Você que me impressou na areia – justifiquei.

- Ahhhh! Então admite que abusou?! - ela falou revoltada e com o tom que a minha mãe usa comigo quando me pega, após me encurralar numa engendrada tática, na mentira.

- Não. Foi assim: eu estava na praia e...

- Não quero saber! - ela tapou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos numa careta cômica, parecia que seu rosto havia permanecido debaixo d'água por muito tempo.

- Aposto que quer...

- Não quero não! - ela foi mais enfática e intensificou o aperto e a careta.

- Quer sim! - comecei a puxar suas mãos em sentido contrário ao que ela pressionava.

Mas fomos interrompidos:

- Solte-a – _ranhoso_ agarrou meu antebraço e o tracionou para longe de Lilían.

Tô me sentindo o vilão da história, pelo menos eu não morro, né? Se morrer, ressuscito. E os vilões são mais legais, mais safos e mais presença.

- Sevie... - ela murmurou surpresa.

Ela podia chamar pelo meu nome assim, que eu não reclamaria.

- Ele te machucou, Lily? - ele me ignorou, digo, parcialmente porque ainda amassava meu antebraço.

Quem esta gordura imprensada em molde de gente pensa que é?

- Não Severus. Está tudo bem, eu sei me cuidar sozinha – ela empinou o nariz e parecia a garota de sempre.

De sempre que agia assim comigo e não com o amiguinho colorido dela.

Ela, a _miss_-_know_-_it_-_all_.

E eu, o babacão _want_-_her_-_only_.

_Ranhoso_ a encarou com uma ruga na testa brilhosa revestida por uma grossa camada de lipídeos, e eu conjurei meu balde de pipoca para assistir aquela cena esplendorosa.

Ver meu "coleguinha" ser escorraçado pela ruiva perante meus saudáveis e bem dotados quatro olhos, é uma dádiva.

- Tem certeza? Ele não tá... - a voz dele se arrastou até sumir num sussurro fraco.

Evans agarrou meu braço (o do mesmo lado do que era uma vez o antebraço direito do James...) e olhou desafiadora para Snape.

- Claro que não. Ele não faria nada que eu não permitisse.

É. Eu sou um babaca pau mandado.

Depois dessa, ainda restam dúvidas?

O sebosinho crispou os lábios num sorriso muito azedo e forçado e, numa guinada repentina, retomou o caminho de sua vinda calado.

Eu: perdido no meio desse duelo louco, usado como utensílio causador de ciúmes.

E meus sentimentos? Meu orgulho? Meu ego? Eu sou um ser humano! Não uma coisa. Protesto contra a alienação (nada a ver com os elfos, muitos dizem que eles se assemelham a etês) e coisificação (Maggie não me ouça, vai pensar que estou querendo boicotar suas aulas de transfiguração).

Será que numa próxima briga entre eles, ela resolve me beijar? Posso sugerir muito sutilmente um beijo de mentira, só para dar o tcham na vingança que ela quer...

- Evans, você aceita... - comecei alegre e fui dilacerado pela navalha afiadíssima que era o seu olhar.

Garota difícil.

Não contente em me deixar como uma colcha de retalhos, disse:

- Isso morre aqui.

- Quem disse? - prezo pela minha jovem vida mas a marotagem é mais forte que eu, além do que, curto aventuras radicais onde puxo até meu limite máximo.

No caso, o correto seria o limite máximo da ruiva. Até os infímos segundos antes que ela possa me empacotar para dar de presente a Morte.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso e fitei o teto, assobiando uma canção qualquer.

Apesar disso, senti seus olhos se cerrarem sobre mim, e os passos pesados como os de um gigante, muito puto por sinal, abalarem o castelo e a região do piso mais próxima dos meus pés.

Olha aqui Potter! - ela iniciou o que seria mais um sermão monótono, monologado (como todo e qualquer sermão ou do contrário, não seria um sermão), chato e com muita saliva cuspida no chão.

Não na minha cara porque ela é muito baixinha.

O que me leva a crer que é a única explicação para esse humor da peste. A altura da Evans.

- Do que você tá rindo?! - ela estava aborrecida por me ver nada amedrontado e em vez disto, calmamente exultante.

- Você me usa, me esculhamba e me esculhamba de novo. Um obrigado não doeria pois não lhe delatei pro Snape – ponderei com as mãos nos bolsos a fim de evitar levá-las ao cabelo.

Evans fechou os olhos brutalmente, apertou os punhos mantendo-os tensos e colados à lateral do corpo, respirava ruidosamente prolongando a expiração e a inspiração, contou até dez e me fitou com uma feição tranquila e angelical.

Parecia outra pessoa.

A ruiva mais linda e doce, a ruiva anjo que eu desejo que fosse.

- Isso... é chantagem?

- Soa como uma? Só pedi um reconhecimento do que fiz por você – sorri ao imaginar com deleite o que poderia pedir a ela como compensação.

Entretanto, a passagem pelo jardim florido se transformou em deserto do inferno escaldante cujo provedor do calor era o sol, vulgo Evans.

- Reconhecimento? Há pouco era um obrigado!! - a voz dela subira quatro oitavas absurdamente do nada.

E sem por quê! Eu sou uma graça de rapaz.

Um amor de pessoa. Além de educado.

Alguém quer me levar pra casa?

Evans bufava de indignação e eu sorria maroto.

- Ninguém precisa ver.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?? - ela estourou.

- Me chame por um apelido carinhoso – propus.

Eu poderia ter tudo e pedi **só** isso, né? Nãããããooo. Quero ver ela pagar mico. Nunca dou um mergulho em vão no jogo, faço para enganar o adversário.

- Ahn? - ela pronunciou bem curtamente o monossílabo.

- Precisa ser algo fora do convencional, tem que ser criativo e carinhoso – estipulei e ela revirou os olhos.

- Compreendo porque você não larga do meu pé – um sorriso peralta, ou melhor, MAROTO brincava nos lábios dela.

- Por que? - pintei o meu mais caprichado sorriso galanteador.

- Porque você é um retardado mental! - ela disparou tão _doce_ e _suave_.

Amo essa garota.

- Esse não conta como apelido.

- Argh! - ela jogou os cabelos para trás em desistência do nosso joguinho e buscando paciência para lidar com uma pessoa necessitada de atenções especiais: eu!

- Então...? - a olhei complacente na espera de que ela cumprisse sua parte no combinado.

Do jeito que a Evans é, ela poderia já ter vazado, mas ela está presa a mim por algo muito forte...

Pena que não é o amor, e também não é o ódio, é a chantagem.

- Ahhhh! - ela exclamou irritada.

- A de amor, B de baixinha, C de coração... - cantei sinalizando.

Tenho que assegurar meu trabalho como um indivíduo especial.

Evans fez uma careta muito bizarra por tentar prender a alegria que clamava por vir à tona através de sua boca na forma de uma risada cristalina.

- Vê? Não me importo de passar por ridículo na sua frente. Agora sua vez, não reprima o retardado que existe dentro de você, seja feliz! - a incentivei.

Ela novamente cruzou os braços e sorriu.

- Você é impossível Potter – disse jogando a toalha.

Pena que somente no sentido figurado.

- Evans...? - cantarolei em um tom de cobrança e esperançoso.

- Potter...? - ela devolveu no mesmo jeito e eu ri, as coisas seriam tão difíceis como eu imaginava que seriam.

- Quando estiver pronta, me avise – me encostei na parede apoiando um dos pés na própria e cruzei os braços, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos como se pensasse sobre algo muito sério.

Pensasse sobre sonhos roncosos.

Ouvi um "tap-tap" ritmizado e impaciente que me puxou de meus pensamentos profundos.

Arrisquei abrir só um dos olhos e me deparei com, oh que surpresa!, a ruiva me olhando muito, oh que maior surpresa ainda!, contrariada.

- Que foi? - permaneci como um pirata: só com um olho e uma perna utilizáveis.

- Você tá me ignorando! - ela reclamou.

Reclamações com o PROCON. Não comigo.

- Eu não. Tô lhe deixando a vontade para desenvolver sua habilidade criativa. Quer que eu vire de costa? - me prontifiquei.

- Preciso de mais tempo, não consigo fazer nada sob pressão – ela exigiu.

Uhhh espertinha! Sei o que pretende com isso...! Mas você não me escapa.

- Sem chance. Aqui e agora. Sem embromation – fui taxativo e ela revirou os olhos.

- Qual é a do "revirar d'olhos"? - passei a observá-la com o meu par de aparelhos oculares – Se você fizesse o esforço de pensar num apelido o número de vezes que fez esse cacoete irritante, teríamos saído daqui há horas – comentei a convidando a me insultar como usualmente fazia.

As sobrancelhas dela se tornaram uma só.

Eu poderia sair correndo.

Eu poderia pedir desculpas infindavelmente.

Eu poderia implorar por clemência.

Eu poderia alegar que eu realmente era um retardado mental.

Contudo, esbocei um sorriso maroto, assinando meu atestado de óbito.

Me vi diante do trem de Hogwarts, cujos faróis possuíam uma luz esverdeada com aquela aura bruxuleante comum de pesadelos atemorizantes em pântanos, o vermelho da carreta da frente era o mais vivo que havia visto e pulsava!, e da chaminé a fumaça se desprendia fantasmagoricamente branca e estendia seu manto com uma velocidade igualmente assustadora sobre mim e os arredores.

Era previsível que meu frágil corpo (comparado com a máquina ruiva) seria esmagado, despedaçado, estraçalhado, esfarelado, desfigurado, mutilado, desintegrado, esquartejado e esmigalhado (**N/A:** isso é um vício de linguagem, a carreira de sinônimos. Minha fessora de redação sempre me puxou a orelha por causa disso, mas agora não tem mais professora de redação Muahahaha!).

Aguardei pelo desastre trágico, trágico porque é a minha morte oras, me protegendo com o braços a frente do rosto.

O silêncio e a ausência de vibrações terroristas me fez desfazer o escudo cautelosamente.

Evans não estava mais na minha presença.

* * *

- Não adianta, não entra na minha cabeça! - resmungou um Rab magoado e derrotado.

Estávamos estudando. Isto mesmo. Estudando. Nossas notas altas dependem de dedicação, mesmo que mínima da nossa parte.

E nada mais eficiente que estudo em grupo. Numa quarta-feira, tarde da noite.

- O que? - perguntou Remus e eu e Pads paramos de ler para prestar atenção em Peter.

- Tudo! - ele exclamou esticando os braços, exasperado, na direção dos livros e anotações em pergaminhos.

- Eita – Sirius estralou os dedos e se espreguiçou.

- Calma Rabs, vamos te ajudar – dei tapinhas encorajadores no seu ombro – E aí? Que parte empacou?

Como todo estudo em grupo, cada um ficava incumbido de estudar determinada parte da matéria e depois explicar para o resto do grupo, assim cobriamos rapidamente o assunto e aprendíamos mais facilmente.

- Vocês não me ouviram? Eu falei cem porcento!

Okay, okay. Mas que indivíduo são e normal compreenderia nada de uma matéria inteirinha? A não ser que o Wormtail esteja com a cabeça em outro lugar...

- É simples, caro Wormtson – Pads se apressou em explicar e Moony o fitou com a mão a postos e esquentada para disparar um pedala bem estalado na nuca do cachorrão caso este falasse merda – Imagine: SIX e PAF, já?

Apesar de muito confuso, Wormtail balançou a cabeça em afirmativo e com os olhos desfocados.

- Pois então, aí cê...

- SIX PAF?? - o interrompi achando todo aquele papo muito estranho.

- Não atrapalha Prongs – ele foi direto ao ponto (ou seria Pontas?).

Busquei o apoio do Moony, no entanto ele deu de ombros e sinalizou para que prestássemos atenção em Padfoot.

- Aahhh! É um código? - opinei – Inverte-se as palavras e se substitui as letras pelas anteriores na ordem alfabética!

Um grilo se fez ouvir na sala.

- Nunca viram Fortaleza Mágica, não?

Uma cigarra se juntou ao grilo.

- Sir Conan Dobe? Sherlock Wardrobe? - me exasperei.

Um sapo, uma cigarra e um grilo agora.

- E...

- Vamos estudar! - interpôs Pads me calando em definitivo.

- Temos que colocar de outra forma o assunto, Pads. Dicas não ensinam – contrapôs Moony enquanto Wormtail se tornava vesgo de tão desfocado que estava seu olhar.

- Uma dramatização ou canção, é? - tentei ajudar.

Os três me ignoraram impiedosamente.

Pessoas ingratas. Posso ser desafinado e sem dotes artísticos (com exceção dos beijos e marotagens), mas eu possuo as mais engenhosas e bem elaboradas idéias! Arquiteto os planos e incubo terceiros a tarefa de executá-los.

Os marotos sabem disso.

Por que não me dão moral?

Moony estava me tratando com o mesmo interesse com que lida com as garotas... Ele fixava uma das poltronas e para eu morder minha língua, era uma garota que estava sentada lá. Ela me era conhecida, parecia a Catherine só que estava diferente talvez devido a ausência de maquiagem e porque dormia tranquilamente.

Tentei chamar a atenção do meu amigo mas ele sacudiu a cabeça para as laterais como se espantassem alguma idéia ou suposição que lhe veio a mente e interpretei isso como se estivesse a se negar a falar comigo. Explicitamente me ignorando!

- Que foi que eu fiz?? - deixei escapar em voz alta minha aflição.

- Cala a boca Potter – uma Evans sonolenta arranhava o tapete num "cheque-cheque" incomodo ao arrastar os pés.

- Por que você não explica pro Peter a matéria? - sugeri observando de esguelha meus amigos, que por mero acaso e coincidência, iniciaram um ataque de tosses em trio.

- Qual é o assunto? - ela perguntou esfregando os olhos pesados de sono.

E pelo fato de estar sonolenta, ela realizou um pedido que saiu da minha boca. Ou porque envolvia estudos, nenhuma relação com as vontades de James Potter.

Após uma hora e meia de estudos cansativos e repetitivos Wormtail, já capengando devido a necessidade inadiável de ir dormir, foi liberado pela máquina ditadora "Foguinho".

Há meia hora Remus e Sirius nos haviam dado boa noite e subido em marcha zumbizóide fase-pré-sono-profundo para o dormitório.

Evans arrumava as papeladas e eu semi fitava (semi porque meu outro olho tinha vontade própria e fitava o interior da minha pálpebra superior...) a lareira, acreditando estar de cara com a monitora.

Quando um abalo sísmico e o barulho de móveis tombando me despertou e me atirou para o estado de "salvem-se quem puder!".

- Affes, você tem titica mesmo na cabeça – uma voz carregada de repreensão soou acima de mim.

Tirei as mãos que estavam sobre a minha cabeça e volvi esta para cima, encontrando Evans debruçada por sobre a mesa (no salão comunal) com o queixo apoiado nas porções palmares e os dedos a tocar-lhe as bochechas e, um brilho perigoso no olhar verde.

Ufa! Menos ruim. Pensei que fosse o Slugue acorrendo para cá afim de babar uma vez mais sobre as infindáveis qualidades da senhorita monitora Evans. Graças a Merlin não é um _Sluguemoto_. Ela simplesmente bateu com os livros de toneladas na mesa.

- Por que me acordou? - tirei os óculos e passei a limpar as lentes na barra da blusa.

- Porque você me acordou – ela respondeu prontamente e ratificando quão vingativa e mesquinha e pouquista e etc, a mulheres são.

- Como? - eu repetia o procedimento ineficaz de antissepsia dos meus terceiro e quarto olhos.

- Você gritava enquanto estudava com os marotos – ela justificou paciente e indulgente demais para o meu gosto.

Nesse mato tem seboso.

- Não gritava não – me defendi enquanto fazia vocês-sabem-o-que.

- Então, de onde ouvi sua voz? - ela insistiu com a habitual teimosia.

O oscar cabeça de mármore vai para: Lilían Evans.

- Dos seus sonhos _calientes_ comigo – dei de ombros mais interessado no meu ritual de purificação do instrumento aperfeiçoador da visão que se fundia ao orgânico aparelho ocular de minhas entranhas.

Em seguida, sofremos a manifestação do _Hagridmoto_.

- Quem é o tarado aqui, é você ! - ela rilhou os dentes e aproximou o rosto de mim dando um toque (eu disse toque? Foi um empurrão!) ameaçador a sentença pronunciada.

- Evans, Evans, Evans... Você pode me chamar de tarado e indecente, só que você incentiva tudo e pede bis, e eu lá sou um cara de dizer não? - redargui não abandonando minha preciosa tarefa.

- Peço mais? Desde quando?! Eu disse que você era retardado, agora descobri que é um lunático fantasioso de quinto grau!

- Quando fantasiei? Quem teve um sonho comigo foi você – repliquei desviando a atenção dos meus óculos por segundos e retornando a atividade tranquilamente.

Ela se calou mas não houve cricrilar, assobiar de cigarras ou coaxar.

Todos haviam ido dormir. Só nós dois que não. Culpa da insaciável e super ativa Evans.

Tirem suas próprias conclusões nada inocentes.

- Nunca tive um pesadelo com você – um minuto demorou para a resposta vir e essa demora provava quão mentirosa uma monitora certinha pode ser.

- Óbvio, porque foram só sonhos. E dos maravilhosos, os quais você almeja ardentemente que fossem reais e ao acordar, que não tivessem terminado – tenho excelentes reflexos mentais para rebater respostas sabiamente.

Não é só no quadribol que Prongs rocks.

- Me dê isso – ela tomou os óculos brilhantes com lentes reluzentes das minhas mãos sem cuidado e manchando-as com a impressão digital de seus dedos.

Maculando o trabalho de uma vida.

A fitei perplexo e com a boca torcida numa careta que claramente significava o quanto eu desaprovava o nível baixo ao qual ela apelara por não saber o que responder a mim, o mister A.

A de answers.

Num piparote de varinha, usando um feitiço não-verbal e por isso não era identificável o que me levou ao desespero imaginando que ela faria meus segundos olhos desaparecerem. Porém, me enganei, ela os enfeitiçou para que se encaixassem perfeitamente sobre o meu nariz.

Eles estavam mais limpos do que duas vidas de assídua assepsia conseguiriam realizar.

Evans sempre me surpreende. Sempre.

Ela cruzou as mãos sobre os livros da mesa e me observou com um sorriso de lado.

- E aí? Não vai agradecer?

- Valeu. Para meu espanto, você é legal – zombei fingindo analisar com interesse de construtor o salão comunal, como se quatro anos não tivessem sido suficientes para conhecer o salão da Griff.

- Pois posso lhe mostrar o tanto mais legal que sou... - ela pronunciou cada consoante e vogal numa entonação e velocidade explicitamente pornô!

Eu não fiquei em mim, lógico!

Tive uma síncope de tanta excitação.

* * *

Ual! Tive um sonho perigosamente sugestivo com a Evans. Preciso dar um basta neles, antes que consumam toda a minha sanidade e forças.

- Até que enfim acordou cabeçudo – Pads sentou na minha cama.

Localidade geográfica em tempo espaço específica do exemplar canino citado acima: ponto de aparatação sobre os joelhos do Prongs.

Festa lá galera! Bora todo mundo! Sem faltas, hein?

- Me deixa mimi Pads – resmunguei o empurrando para fora do meu abrigo.

- Hoje é quinta-feira, tem aula. Deixa de preguiça, seu manhoso filhinho de papai – ele puxou meus cobertores de uma só vez.

E estava um frio do cacete! Esse cara não tem mãe, não?!

Coloquei o travesseiro sobre as orelhas como obstáculo para o barulho que ele fazia propositalmente. E ele também me foi tomado.

- A Evans tá aqui... - ele tentou, mas já caí milhões de vezes nessa, aprendi a lição, logo o ignorei sem precisar pensar duas vezes.

- Ela quer te ver – versão sutilmente modificada do golpe que era a fala anterior, cujo objetivo é igual: me enganar e me fazer levantar da cama.

Mas não hoje.

Mas não agora.

As coisas haviam mudado.

Eu não era mais o mesmo.

A vida não era mais a mesma.

Eu estava no corpo da Evans. Ahhhhhhhh!

Tirando a parte de transferência de corpo (que possui uma parte boa: não poderia estar mais próximo da minha ruivinha... E um lado ruim: como eu poderia beijá-la? E a alternativa beijar o espelho não conta), o resto é pura verdade, tão verdade que a Evans estava na porta do quarto a me observar.

Não disse? Vida louca.

Quanto mais magia, mais demência.

- Vou deixá-los a sós – sorriu Pads marotamente parabenizando (o que ele acreditava ser parabenizar) o meu ombro por, concluo eu, somente este ser o responsável pela conquista da monitora.

- Se precisarem de algo, é só gritar – ele disse e eu entendi sem pestanejar que a nossa conversa estaria sendo ouvida e acompanhada de perto pelos meus amigos.

Bando de desocupados!

Me amaldiçoei por não ter levantado quando Pads ordenou, ao menos a remela do olho e o bafo do despertar eu poderia ter dado um trato.

Mas para a Evans isso não significava nada porque... porque... porque... porque...

Ela não estava me olhando.

Detinha o olhar sobre os cômodos do dormitório com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas e aproximava o rosto dos objetos que lhe pareciam mais interessantes.

Eu, assustado pela presença inesperada dela e ainda atordoado por ter acabado de ser acordado de forma carinhosa pelo Pads, tive o receio (coisa anormal e que não teria acontecido se os fatores acima não estivessem presentes) de ser espancado e xingado até a inconsciência devido a indecência da minha roupa de dormir, o que pesou e muito na minha decisão de cobrir o máximo possível o meu corpo com os lençóis.

Todavia a Evans não notou ou valorizou meu penoso esforço em evitar brigas e berreiros, poupando-lhe a garganta.

- Interessante... Vocês até que são bem normais... - ela comentou após suspender com as pontas dos dedos o profeta diário de ontem que estava no chão.

Okay, me senti com cara de aberração agora.

- Obrigado pelo comentário – minha voz saiu abafada pelo tecido que me tapava até o nariz.

Ela enfim me olhou e ao menos não me xingou como de costume.

Ela SOMENTE gargalhou.

Coisa que estava virando rotina ultimamente.

- Pode rir, mas eu sei como você é, faço isso por um bem maior – me desdobrei em explicações e argumentos.

Nota-se que só consigo fazê-la rir quando não tenho a intenção porque quando tenho, eu arranco (instigo) a vontade dela em arrancar a minha cabeça.

- Por que? Acha que eu nunca vi garotos com algo menos que cuecas? - ela se aproximou provocante.

É. Pasmei.

O sonho perigosamente sugestivo com ela não foi um sonho. Foi real. Mas mesmo assim perigosamente sugestivo.

- Peraí – acenei para que ela parasse onde estava.

Tirei as cobertas de cima de mim aos chutes e disparei para o banheiro.

Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto, tirei água do joelho e molhei o cabelo tentando assentá-lo com um pente, mas o resultado foi uma bagunça e voltei para o quarto.

Evans estava sentada como uma educada dama sobre a minha cama. A MINHA CAMA!

- Só mais um minutinho – pedi e retornei para o banheiro trancando a porta com o coração aos pulos.

- Cadê o perfume? - perguntei em voz alta como se meu chamado fosse ser atendido por um objeto inanimado e perdido.

Passando qualquer coisa escancarei a porta e tropecei em obstáculos invisíveis ao vê-la deitada, isso mesmo: D-E-I-T-A-D-A!, de bruços na minha cama folheando o MEU livro, esquecido debaixo do estrado, com as pernas para o ar, balançado-as durante a leitura compenetrada e divertida.

Quase beijando o chão, repeti o trajeto para o banheiro.

- A camisinha! A camisinha! - falei com urgência atirando roupas e mais roupas para vários lados como acontece em lojas populares em dia de promoção.

Nosso banheiro não poderia ser diferente do dormitório. Uma organização só.

Sai do aposento afogueado, taquipnéico e com grandes chances de me juntar a torcida do time irlandês tal a velocidade e intensidade das batidas retumbantes do meu coração.

Evans me fitou interrogativa não compreendendo o porquê de tanta demora e vai-e-vens.

Sorri amarelo e por tabela meu olhar caiu sobre o nosso mapa que estava nas mãos dela.

Me joguei em cima do pergaminho, esbocei um sorriso explicitamente de culpado e pedindo desculpas corri para o banheiro.

Algo me diz que ela revirou os olhos...

Quando sai do local que mais me acolheu e cheguei próximo de onde ela estava, percebi o nível de tédio no qual suas feições se encontravam. Ela fitava a janela com o queixo apoiado numa das mãos enquanto a outra tinha os dedos a batucar levemente o colchão, o que indicava que ela estava esperando (já aborrecida) por algo, ou seria alguém?

Em suma: o que seria afinal? Hehe...

- Olá. O que você dizia mesmo? - tentei restabelecer o fio de conversa.

Ela se virou para mim muito puta da vida e eu, involuntariamente e empurrado por uma força exógena e mais forte que eu, me afastei com um sorriso semelhante ao de quando tomei não-educadamente o mapa dela.

- Belo dia, huh? Será que vai chover?

Eu não sou muito bom em disfarçar, tentar amenizar situações desfavoráveis a mim ou desconversar.

Ela se levantou vagarosamente e refletindo com calma agora, poderia ter sido de um jeito sensual, mas meu cérebro estava cem porcento focado em arranjar uma rota ilegal de fuga da porrada que seria histórica se eu permanecesse na frente dela.

Uhhh... Potter covarde.

- Pois é Evans... Você vem sempre por aqui? - meu método infalível para tirá-la do sério.

Ela avançou para cima de mim (não da maneira que eu queria e que frenquentemente ocorria nos meus sonhos) e eu me defendi.

Me defendi me trancando no banheiro.

Vou virar notícia: jovem aluno de Hogwarts – quinto ano, completa hoje cem anos vivendo no banheiro. Tudo começou em um dia ensolarado quando sua colega ruiva estressadinha Evans o perseguiu e até o presente dia vigia a porta do toalete estoica e perseveradamente.

- Saia daí Potter! - ela bradou batendo na porta para realçar o que me esperava caso eu acatasse a ordem – Agora! - os socos tiveram sua intensidade aumentada indicando o que me aconteceria caso não obedecesse.

Dúvida cruel: sair ou não sair?. Ou seria: levar porrada no dormitório ou no banheiro? Eis a questão.

- Só se prometer que não vai me bater! - gritei enquanto procurava afoito pela minha varinha e, ao não achá-la, buscava qualquer coisa para me defender.

- Potter idiota, não me rebaixaria a isso, sou a Lily, esqueceu? - ela disse a uma porta de distância e com sarcasmo na voz, esta última parte me deixou confuso.

- Tá okay. Mas calma, tô saindo... - avisei fazendo o ranger da dobradiça preencher o local que estávamos.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora e espiei se a barra estava realmente limpa.

- Ufa... - foi o segundo em que suspirei aliviado e fechei os olhos: uma mão zuniu triscando meu nariz e me puxou pela gola da camiseta para longe da minha barricada.

Evans estava numa proximidade incomum, numa situação incomum, num local incomum, com um cara incomum (e não seria porque eu sou máximo ou algo do tipo) e com um "clima" entre nós incomum.

Não era a Evans. Não poderia ser!

Poderia contar quantos cílios ela tinha em cada pálpebra, mas eu tinha outras coisas muito mais importantes para fazer em mente.

Entretanto, do turbilhão em que estava perdido da minha vontade de "deixa o beijo nos levar" percebi seus olhos perderem a cor verde, estavam se transformando em castanhos e uma pinta surgir em seu rosto.

Ela não era a Evans.

Era a Cat.

- Faltou me dar um tapa – murmurei por um triz quase a beijando.

- Não faria isso – ela prendeu os braços no meu pescoço.

- Mas você é Lilían Evans, nunca me beijaria – ajuntei prolongando a conversa.

- Você sabe que não sou. Sempre soube que ela nuca apareceria no **seu** quarto e deitaria na **sua** cama – ela argumentou sem vergonha e arrependimento por ter me enganado.

Garota espirituosa... Gostei dela.

- Hum... Talvez sim, talvez não – fui reticente e inclinei a cabeça para os dois lados.

- Pretende fazer o que? - ela colou seu corpo ao meu e perguntou casual.

- Procurar a Evans – me desvencilhei dela e saí do quarto – Nos vemos depois – acrescentei por zombaria e e fechei a porta do dormitório.

- Amarraste a fera? - indagou Pads na minha cara, e na cara dele brilhava a sem vergonhice por estar fifizando a vida alheia.

- Não. Ela não é a Evans – respondi pulando os degraus da escada.

- Lógico que é! Eu vi – retorquiu Rab perplexo quando eu e Padfoot já havíamos chego no salão comunal.

- Lógico que não. Eu vi – reafirmei sem emoção.

- Não tô entendendo... - ele resmungou confuso.

- Novidade... - comentou Moony e disfarçou com um pigarro quando Wormtail o olhou pasmo como se dizendo: "até tu Remus?!" - Quem é que tá lá? - desconversou.

- A Cat.

- Um gato? - Moony redargüiu.

- Cat: Catherine – expliquei e gritei para o dormitório feminino – Evans! Lilían Evans!!

- Enlouqueceu de vez... - Pads cochichou cobrindo a boca em forma de segredo.

Mas ele fez com todas as intenções para que eu ouvisse. Nada de segredo.

- Prongs – Moony me chamou complacente – Ela tá em aula, como todo aluno responsável – me alfinetou.

- Ahn... Vô indo – atalhei envergonhado pelo papelão e andei depressa para a saída do salão comunal.

- Vai assim? - Wormtail me interpelou e o pé dele foi pisado, um mero acidente, pela pata do Padfoot.

- Deixa o Prongs, ele é um cara estiloso. A gente te dá cobertura, pode ir amigão – ele levantou o polegar e sorriu para mim.

Após essa, eu necessitava mudar a vestimenta. Posso ser retardado mas nem tanto para seguir os conselhos do Pads.

- Preciso trocar de roupa – dei meia volta e acorri para o dormitório masculino.

- Rab e sua boca grande – ainda ouvi Pads reclamando para um Wormtail envergonhado.

- Mudou de idéia? - Cat estava bisbilhotando as minhas gavetas e ao me ver entrar, as fechou rapidamente.

- Uhum – menti juntando meu par de sapatos largados no canto do quarto – Podemos começar por você – existia algo mal contado nessa garota - Afinal não sei nada sobre sua história, sua vida, seus gostos... - a envolvi em meus braços e ela sorriu mostrando os dentes geometricamente alinhados.

É a era da magia esteticista.

- O que quer saber? - ela roçou seus lábios nos meus e senti seu gosto de menta.

- Sobre o que quer contar? - estreitei o aperto.

Quanta enrolação...

Me diga logo o que procurava sua abortada!

- Dependendo de como me tratar... Lhe conto até a cor da minha calcinha – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido insinuante.

Eu a chamei de abortada? Naaaah. Eu disse: tremenda gata!

- Sério? - pedi confirmação.

- Eu! - e a confirmação veio de forma errada e da pessoa mais errada, desde o seu nascimento (acidente de percurso e da natureza) até o fato de que ainda está viva! (existe erro maior no mundo? Só o de que eu e a Evans não estamos juntos, **ainda**), tal ser (humano ou animal, ainda está em discussão a qual classe ele pertence) nomeado Pads.

- Bem que você disse que ela não era a Evans, mas é parecida – opinou Rab e Cat ajeitou as madeixas ruivas encarando meu amigo com desdém.

- Dá pro gasto, né? - comentou Pads, para os marotos, a observando e a garota ficou rubra.

Remus pigarreou.

Acho que ele anda fumando.

- Estamos atrasados para a aula, nos vemos mais tarde Prongs – ele arrastou a dupla indiscreta junto consigo.

- Sim... Vamos ficar só no abraço? - ela mudou de assunto descaradamente.

Garota rápida, não?

- Não... - resumi a distância entre nós a um centímetro – Vamos pra aula.

E a deixei plantada e surpresa no meio do quarto enquanto fui trocar de roupa.

* * *

Cheguei praticamente no fim da aula de Herbologia nas estufas, e literalmente no final apertei os passos para alcançar a Evans.

A verdadeira Evans.

Abri a boca para falar alguma bobagem e ela me impediu ao falar por primeiro:

- Deixe-me adivinhar: gazetou a aula só para aparecer entrando atrasado?

Que imagem ela tem de mim!

Não preciso de coisa tão pouca para aparecer.

- Ehhh... - tentei ganhar tempo para bolar o que dizer – Não. Não dormi a noite, tive febre – inventei e ela se compadeceu.

Entenda-se que ela se compadece ficando em silêncio, porque diferente das outras garotas, ela me odeia, então o máximo de carinho que ela demonstra é não me xingando e, não demonstrado o próprio carinho.

O que era um avanço e eu prossegui:

- Você poderia... - respirei bem fundo porque o mergulho seria desafiador – Me emprestar a matéria que perdi?

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Aí reside a diferença entre a Evans falsa e a verdadeira.

A falsa me faz sentir como uma aberração.

A verdadeira já me considera uma e ponto final. Fato consumado.

- Desde que me devolva e não danifique minhas anotações – ela estabeleceu parâmetros e eu sou homem de dizer não?!

- Ainda aí? - ela questionou não modificando o ritmo com o qual andava.

Me empresta um pouco desse açúcar Evans?

- Não vai pagar o que deve? - resolvi cobrar o que era meu por direito (tenho muito isso).

Mesmo arriscando não estar presente para receber o que foi acertado no trato, exigi o que estava no acordo.

Alguns chamam isso de cabeça durismo, outros de persistência, outros de obsessão, outros de teimosia (o que se encaixa no primeiro quesito, mas estas pessoas são mais rebuscadas e preconceituosas com aqueles), outros de idiotice (Evans é a fundadora deste clube, mas o abandonou recentemente) e outro de _retardadice_ (e ela inaugurou este, "brand new").

- Era isso que você realmente queria – ela concluiu com uma risada sarcástica e me levou a pensar que nada de bom sairia dali, daquela conversa comportadinha.

Comecei a suar de nervoso me arrependendo de ter ido procurá-la.

- Você é um idiota mesmo – ela pisou em mim mostrando que não havia de todo abandonado o clube adepto do uso da palavra idiotice para me qualificar – Devia estar se recuperando de uma febre mas não!, está vindo para as aulas!

Ela estava demorando a fazer algo do tipo: implicar. Mas a preocupação implícita na briga me deixou contente. Não importando se eu não estava febril. Temperatura é algo muito relativo...

- Tô bem – optei por fazer o papel de teimoso, por mais que me rendesse "puxões de orelha", pois não restaria a ela outra alternativa a não ser me acompanhar à ala hospitalar (me entendo com a madame Pomfrey), o problema seria se ela resolvesse me nocautear e aí me levar para a ala hospitalar, mas a probabilidade disso ocorrer é quase inexistente.

James Potter is a genius!

- Seu anta, vai logo para a enfermaria – ela disse o que eu esperava e estava nos meus planos.

Mais uma recusa da minha parte e...

- Coisa da sua cabeça, tô muito saudável, oh! - tomei o material que ela carregava e passei a segurá-lo.

- Não me convenceu – ela rebateu e tentava pegar suas coisas de volta.

Vai precisar de um banquinho...

- Admita, você tá errada – a importunei com o nervosismo escoando pelo ralo.

- O dia em que pensei estar errada foi o dia em que pensei estar errada – ela não desistira da empreitada de recuperar seus pertences, o que era cômico pois ela dava saltinhos para conseguir alcançá-los.

Mesmo assim tudo em vão, não é a toa que sou apanhador. Reflexos de um profissional.

- Modesta... Depois fala de mim – sorri a questionando com suas próprias palavras.

- Ando conversando muito com você – ela contra argumentou numa careta que me lembrava uma fuinha – Façamos assim: lhe libero da ala hospitalar e você devolve minhas anotações, que tal?

- Façamos assim: eu não lhe devolvo nada, a acompanho até a sala, assistimos aula e então, vamos para a ala e depois você me paga o que deve, que tal? - abaixei o material como se fosse isca para pescar a Evans, sendo que a própria não conseguia encostar em nada porque eu suspendia habilmente suas coisas, a embravecendo.

- Vá se catar Potter – ela disse como sempre meiga e no segundo seguinte o material estava de volta com ela.

- Não ouse fazer isso de novo – ela apontou a varinha para o meu nariz e como acompanhei o movimento, fiquei estrábico – E muito menos me chantagear – ela diminuiu o volume da voz a quase um sussurro.

E sem mais ameaças me abandonou a passadas rápidas.

- Ainda temos todo o quinto ano, querida ruiva...

**N/A: Segui o q vc disse Vamp, a Lily tava sumida mrm. E a Mel aparecerá no próx cap c uma gran' surpresa xP Obg pelas reviews: ****Vamp****, ****Feanor****, Jhu e Carol.**

**E as outras pessoinhas hein? Gostaria (p n dizer eo suplico :P) de saber o q v6 acham, se estão curtindo e afins, por favor, deixem uma review :( Umazinha, sim?**

**Feliz dia das mães p tds v6 \o/ E n esqçam q um abraço e atitudes no dia a dia são mais importantes que presentes ;)**

**Bjitos meos nindinhus e teh o próx cap n.n/ **


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Feriado prolongado! \o/ Qm n gosta neh? Pq eo tows postando tão rápido? N era mensal a atualização? Pois beim eo respondo a essas dúvidas cruéis: pq eo qro me livrar dessa fic! N a suporto mais! xP Aproveitem o cap.**

**Chapter IX**

- Abram seus livros na página 456. Neste novo capítulo... - era o início da seção tortura do dia.

Aula de DCAT, parte teórica.

Professor Quintino Trimble.

A matéria: uma das criações bruxas mais bem aproveitáveis (depois do mapa do maroto e da capa de invisibilidade).

O professor: um dos mais catastróficos acidentes genéticos da bruxaria.

Resultado: James babando e dormindo no meio da aula.

O que tornava facilmente compreensível o fato do professor estar muito satisfeito com a minha produtividade escolar.

- Mas percebo que o senhor Potter está muito a frente de todos nós. Explique-me: o que entendeu da aula? - ele estabeleceu.

Depois dizem que **eu** gosto e **eu** quero chamar a atenção de todos.

As pessoas já prestam atenção ou fazem isso por mim.

É a chamada terceirização.

E como esperado, toda a classe olhou para mim.

Era a oportunidade ideal para testar a lealdade e amizade do meu amigo Moony.

O olhei explicita e desesperadamente pedindo cola, dica, ajuda, sinais, uma mãozinha e até um desmaio ensaiado por ele para me livrar dessa.

E no meu afã de expressar tantos desesperos por apenas dois olhos míopes, ele não me entendeu. Além da falta de compreensão colaborar, Evans passou a conversar com ele para agravar a situação.

E algo me cutucou afirmando que foi uma atitude proposital para me ferrar.

Mas foi só um cutucar pequeno, quase uma alfinetada por agulha fina.

O carequinha (professor) fez uma piada sobre a minha "resistência física" à sua aula e os alunos riram. E eu quase senti remorso pelo que fazia com o ranhoso. Eu disse **quase**.

Trimble se deu por satisfeito e retornou a monotonia pseudo-aula.

Deixarei bem claro que dos estudantes, Evans foi a que riu com maior gosto, vontade e volume. Até o Pads se assustou com a risada macabra dela e admitiu, tristemente, que tinha uma forte concorrente.

Para arrematar escrachadamente o quanto minha inimiga ela deseja ser, balançou a cabeça em apoio ao discurso ditador do professor sobre meu comportamento em classe e se virou para mim com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e, um sorriso debochado.

O Moony ainda a descreve como a que vê o melhor das pessoas e justa. Primeiro: acho que ela vê o melhor das pessoas porque falta nela, e a mesma não consegue absorver a bondade alheia, por isso ela admira os que têm. Segunda: a justiça dela é totalmente cega desde quando nasceu, porque de justa ela não tem nenhuma molécula.

- Péssimo Prongs - sussurrou discretamente Pads para mim.

Dei de ombros e tentei me concentrar na aula. O que não funcionou. Entretanto isso não era perceptível aos outros.

É o momento que queremos para nós próprios, onde não importa o que os outros digam, você só precisa refletir sobre si, sobre sua vida, suas escolhas e etc.

E nesse instante, tentei convencer a mim que as ações da Evans não me afetavam. Que me eram indiferentes, que eu poderia tocar a minha vida e opções sem que elas interferissem.

Meu momento altruísta. Coisa de adolescente. Posso tudo sozinho, é só querer e batalhar por isso. O que não deixa de ter um fundo de verdade. Mas na minha realidade e no que reside meu desejo, as coisas não funcionam exatamente assim.

É o despontar de uma tímida maturidade ter admitido isso.

- O Brendon tá esperando a gente pro próximo treino – comentou Pads me tirando de meus pensamentos pessimistas.

- Lá vem esporro...! - falei jogando a mochila às costas.

- Ainda tem dúvidas? - o próprio ser se postou na nossa frente como uma assombração tremendamente intimidadora.

Será que todos os capitães são assim?!

- Disse que não toleraria mais detenções e alas hospitalares. Falei na boa... – ele estralou os ombros (como ele fez isso? Sinto respeito por esse cara) – Mas vocês não me ouviram... - e estralou o pescoço.

Se nunca tínhamos presenciado uma ameaça explícita. Agora o fazíamos e não precisávamos ter visto uma anteriormente para reconhecer esta como uma.

Era pa-pum! Hora de abaixar a cabeça e obedecer o mais forte.

Eu e Pads rimos sem graça.

- Não vai mais se repetir capitão – bati continência.

- Comportamento exemplar a partir de agora – ajuntou Pads.

Rab e Moony se aproximaram de nós procurando saber o que conversávamos.

- Como se não bastasse só isso, perdi uma das minhas artilheiras! - Brendon continuou a reclamar e sabíamos que sobraria para nós.

Só notem a possessividade do indivíduo para com o time. E isso não tem relação nenhuma com um possível amor platônico ou carnal.

- Quem? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Wormtail.

- A Spinnet. Ninguém sabe direito. Ela tá inconsciente, foi parar no St. Mungus – ele olhou para o céu – Mas hoje pretendo resolver tudo! - e acrescentou de "ânimo" revigorado.

- Se ninguém faltar...! - ele nos fitou inquisidoramente com a feição de "se não forem, os próximos a irem pro Mungus serão vocês!".

Iríamos faltar? Nem que tivéssemos que nos arrastar mascando capim para chegar ao campo.

- Ele precisa arranjar uma namorada – disse Pads após suspirarmos relaxados quando nosso capitão foi embora.

- Significa que terá seleção para um novo artilheiro ser escolhido – Moony voltou a caminhar nos fazendo copiá-lo.

- Será o caos – imaginei a fila quilométrica de candidatos para participarem do time.

Wormtail soltou uma exclamação de pré-sofrimento concordando e mostrando solidariedade para conosco.

- Deve ter um lado positivo – Padfoot falou.

- O de que faremos novas amizades? Ou testaremos nosso grau de paciência? - perguntei irônico.

- A Maggie deve passar menos e menores deveres para nos compensar – ele respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Só se deres uns quebras nela, porque meu amigo... Aquela mulher é muito mal amada – contra-argumentei e nós abafamos uma risada.

- Quem é mal amada? - Mel se meteu descaradamente no nosso meio.

É porque ela é a mascote.

Uma mascote abelhuda. Mas só eu tenho conhecimento desse posto ocupado por ela.

Meus amigos me olharam de atravessado como se a culpa fosse minha!

- Preciso passar na biblioteca – Moony justificou e correu para a direita.

- Eu, na cozinha – Wormtail agiu semelhante e mordeu a língua enquanto acelerava os passos.

Eu e ela viramos para o Pads por tabela...

Este afrouxou a gravata e disse marotamente:

- Visitarei uns amigos verdes que não vejo faz tempo.

Ele nem me convidou! Tô de mal.

Mel me fitou com os olhinhos a brilhar, as mãozinhas unidas em forma de prece, os pezinhos juntos a tornando parecida com um bibelô e os beiços protuberando em um biquinho.

Imagem com a finalidade de provocar ataques fulminantes de fofurismo.

Mas estamos narrando a história de James Potter.

O cara.

- Nem vem Mel – cortei o barato dela e continuei a caminhar.

O cara não sofre ataques de fofurismos gays.

- Você some e não quer atender um pedidozinho meu? Você é mau, muito mau! - ela optou por me atacar.

Sobre essa tática de despertar o sentimento de remorso, sou expert sua pirralha.

- Vai me dizer que seu niver é amanhã? Ou que seu cachorro morreu e por infeliz coincidência o nome do bicho era James? Ou que você teve um sonho que o homem da sua vida era eu? - enumerei uns dos muitos argumentos que já utilizaram comigo para me convencer a fazer algo.

Pessoalzinho burro. Quem me conhece de longe sabe que meu ponto fraco é...

É...

...

Tcham tcham tcham tcham!!

...

Segredo.

- Não. Ia dizer que sei um jeito de fazer a Evans sair com você... - antes de sussurrar no meu ouvido, ela verificou se não havia alguém por perto e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

A menina com infindáveis dotes violentos e extorquidores além de ser doente mental está se oferecendo para resolver a minha vida amorosa?

Nos últimos tempos todos tomam poção polissuco para serem outras pessoas... Ela pode não ser ela.

Nós bruxos não precisamos de álcool para soltar a franga. Nós viramos o próprio frango. E esta afirmação sem nexo não tem nada a ver com o contexto da história. É porque eu a acho bonita e profunda.

- Pense e me diga se quer minha ajuda ou não – ela arrematou a sua proposta e sumiu por entre a multidão que acabara de invadir o corredor devido o intervalo recém tocado.

E eu achava que o mundo era louco.

Agora tenho absoluta certeza que ele é demente.

* * *

- Pois não é? Coisa estranha – havia contado para o Moony a conversa que tive no primeiro intervalo com a Mel e concordava com ele.

- Ou vai ver ela percebeu que é uma criança e que você realmente gosta da Lily... - ele ponderou.

- É... - pensei na opção – É! - afirmei entusiasmado por enfim o trem começar a andar para frente comigo – Afinal ela gosta de mim, não me faria mal.

- Pode ser – ele foi reticente não convencido pela minha hipótese.

- Valeu chapa, vou acertar os detalhes desse plano – anunciei empolgado com a idéia deixando Moony sozinho na mesa da biblioteca.

- Cuidado Prongs. Não confie cem porcento nela! - ele me alertou quando eu estava na porta.

Pelo jeito isso era importante para ele, porque esta atitude lhe renderia vários puxões de orelhas da madame Pince, mas não dei muita trela.

Era o início da minha onda de sorte.

Eu e a Evans namorando, era futuro certo! Mais certo do que o Pads tem pulgas e o ranhoso, sebo capilar.

* * *

- Por que o atraso? Ficou com a diversão só pra ti é? - indaguei Pads que acabara de chegar ao campo com um sorriso de "eu sou o safo" estampado na cara.

- Não pediste um souvenir... - ele respondeu atirando o cabo da vassoura de uma mão para a outra.

- E precisava? Da próxima vais ficar em abstinência como castigo – rebati verificando se Brendon ainda ralhava com os outros componentes do time injustamente.

O estresse se devia ao vazio que estava o campo para ser feita a seleção. Minha previsão de filas quilométricas escoou pelo ralo. Tirando nós, os titulares, não estava presente mais nenhuma viva alma.

O que acontecera? Ninguém sabia. A notícia se espalhara como fogos de artifícios em Hoggy e a razão para o que presenciávamos era uma incógnita. Mas nossos ouvidos e rostos pagavam o pato. Diferente da Evans, o Brendon tem altura suficiente para cuspir na nossa cara.

Lógica totalmente ilógica do capitão.

- Estranho huh? - comentei com Pads e ele fez uma viseira com uma das mãos livres para ver melhor quem vinha ao longe.

Um tímido grupo de grifinórios.

Wood exclamou um "até que enfim!" anasalado e gritou para que os alunos se apressassem. Na minha opinião esses felizardos acabaram de se tornar infelizardos.

A seleção foi um fiasco.

Os candidatos começavam pessimamente ruins, ou terminavam pessimamente ruins e quando demonstravam algum talento, algo; aparentemente impossível; ocorria com eles, fazendo Wood segurar sonoricamente palavrões de revolta e desespero, porque a boca ele mexia, se expressando por uma linguagem muda e muito suja.

A única que se saiu relativamente bem foi a Mel.

Ou a escolhíamos ou não jogávamos. A questão da idade poderia ser resolvida com a McGonagall.

Cansado demais para liderar um treino (para nosso alívio), Wood nos liberou com Marlene em seu encalço tentando acalmá-lo.

- Ele se recupera – conclui observando nosso capitão se afastar gesticulando eloquentemente e me volvi para o Pads.

- Vai deixar a McKinnon sozinha e desprotegida com o Brendon?

- Assim ele aproveita e me livra de um encosto. Por que eu interferiria?

Que cara mais sem coração...

Nem parece o meu amigo.

- Sei que você a ama – falei jocosamente e ele me encarou com uma careta de nojo – Talvez nem tanto... - retifiquei e me encolhi às costas dele.

- O qu... - ele não completou o que diria ao ser abordado por uma Melanie ansiosa.

- Cadê o Jay?

Sabia que a precocidade mental dela repercutiria em alguma função. Nesse caso, afetou a função visual.

Ela é a cega. Não eu.

- Aqui ó – ele se afastou descobrindo-me de meu esconderijo hiper-ultra-mega secreto.

Mesmo na posição fetal, rogando para que todos os bruxos poderosos intercedessem para que eu ficasse invisível ou tivesse um ataque cardíaco, Mel me viu.

- Ahhh... Você tava aí seu palhacinho! - ela exclamou me abraçando.

Pads soltou uma gargalhada latida.

Seu veado.

Será que se eu orar por uma praga transexualizadora e irreversivelmente repressora de risadas aos céus, rola?

- E então? Pensou na minha proposta?

Olhei culpando com todas as minhas células oculares, das vias ópticas e do lobo occipital o Padfoot, que deu de ombros, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se dirigiu para o castelo despreocupadamente.

Imbecil.

- Fechou – estendi a mão para ela.

Mas ela queria o corpo.

Se pudesse ela me levava para casa.

Depois sou eu o pedófilo?! A garota é uma maníaca tarada! A frente da sua idade.

Essas crianças de hoje em dia...

- Me encontre à meia noite, ao lado da estátua da bruxa de um olho só – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e andou saltitante de volta para Hoggy.

A acompanhei com o olhar se afastando, e as palavras de Moony ressoaram como um presságio sombrio na minha mente.

Mas afim de não atrair energias negativas para a missão, enxotei as vozes e também segui o caminho de volta para o castelo.

* * *

Eu estava nervoso. Nervoso e desesperado.

Há dois dias havia pegado emprestado o material da Evans.

E durante esses dois dias passei o máximo de tempo possível enfurnado na biblioteca para encontrar pontos obscuros nas anotações. E todo esse esforço para perguntar inteligentemente, o que ela quis dizer quando escreveu tal passagem da matéria.

Se são os estudos que ela adora. É através deles que devo me aproximar.

Facilmente dedutível.

Até aí, tudo bem.

O acidente demolidor reside no fato de que perdi os pergaminhos dela.

Simples e complexamente problemático.

Revirei o dormitório e o banheiro de cabeça para baixo.

Na preocupação e estado psicológico conturbado em que estava acorri para a biblioteca atrás da minha única salvação: Moony.

- Pads já me disse o que aconteceu. Ele sugeriu para que você mudasse de planeta – disse ele antes de mim, ao me ver.

Estava muito abalado que ri da piada e Moony franziu a testa, percebendo quão séria e grave era a situação.

- E eu sugiro que a gente forje as anotações dela – McKinnon encostara-se na prateleira de livros próxima a nós.

Devido a minha aflição não a havia notado a nos observar.

- Difícil. Não sabemos o que ela anotou – ponderou Moony e ela se aproximou puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

- É mais fácil do que você pensa. Ela não se lembra do que escreveu, vive anotando coisas. Muitas delas pura baboseira como a de que o professor espirrou ou coçou a orelha – Lene contra-argumentou ao cruzar as pernas.

E concordei fortemente com ela.

Evans anotou o número de vezes que a professora Sprout tocou a terra e como era a sua relação com os vegetais!

Garota louca.

- Além do que, temos o Potter – ela sorriu satisfeita com a própria idéia (digna de uma mestra, tenho que dizer) e explicou – Ele leu e releu a matéria.

- Vi você pesquisando na biblioteca – ela acrescentou para mim especificamente – Não existe alguém mais expert sobre as anotações da Evans do que ele – ela concluiu sorrindo novamente.

Era a profecia de uma nova era...

* * *

Havíamos conjurado mesas, cadeiras, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros em série.

Eu e Marlene vigiávamos a produção em larga escala.

Todo o time da grifinória e os aspirantes trabalhavam com afinco no aperfeiçoamento da falsa escrita da Evans.

Empreitada árdua, mas não imposível.

-A perna do a é mais curta e floreada – critiquei o trabalho do Moony – Ajeita isso seu incompetente!

- Mas Prongs... - o subordinado tentou levantar uma insurreição.

Onde eles pensam que estão?! Hoje não é primeiro de maio não!

- Que intimidade é essa? Sou seu chefe, não seu amiguinho.

- E você! Nada de conversinhas paralelas! Se patetar pode perder um dedo e o traseiro se me contrariar – intimidei um secundarista.

- Senhor Potter, senhor Potter – minha secretária me abordou, Catherine – Estamos encontrando resistência na linha sete.

- Segure as pontas lá – retorqui sério sem margens para brincadeiras – Preciso rever se os materiais chegaram.

- Sim senhor. Ah! - ela correu na minha direção – Não querendo aborrecê-lo com pouca coisa, mas já o fazendo... – hesitou e a minha feição de muito interessado em saber o que quer fosse, a fez engolir em seco, mas ela persistiu (esse comportamento me lembra o de alguém muito familiar...) – E quanto ao meu pagamento?

- Se fizer um serviço satisfatório, receberá um pagamento igualmente satisfatório. Existe algo tão importante quanto este com o qual a senhorita queira me alugar? - questionei ironicamente.

- Não senhor Potter – ela se colocou em seu devido lugar.

- Qual o alvoroço? - perguntei a McKinnon próxima a entrada de nossa multinacional na sala precisa.

- Uma certa pessoa... - ela estava me enrolando – A única que não deveria estar aqui em frente. Bem... Ela está AQUI em frente – ela concluiu bruscamente sem introduções prévias.

- É a polícia federal?! - perguntei procurando uma saída urgente dali.

Não havia assinado carteira de trabalho de ninguém.

- Dâââ! - e Marlene me deu um pedala (até nisso ela combina com o Pads) – É a Evans cabeçudo.

- Ufff... Poderia ser pior.

- É. Poderia ser quatro Evans – ela interpôs – Quem vai lidar com ela? - e me olhou com fingida inocência e feições de quem não tem a miníma idéia de qual pessoa indicar.

- Tô fudido – resmunguei e ajeitei o sobretudo antes de abrir a porta.

- Bom dia Evans!

- O que faz aí? - ela disse sem me cumprimentar e esticando o pescoço para ver por cima do meu ombro.

Atitude em vão, só se o pescoço dela tivesse o mesmo comprimento do de uma girafa.

- Como você tá bonita hoje! - arrisquei um galanteio e ela bufou.

- É alguma traquinagem né? Vou logo avisando que sou monitora e... - ela me ignorou insistindo na curiosidade.

Se ser monitor desse passe livre para tudo, alguém acha que as pessoas ficariam infelizes ao receber o distintivo? Puff! Claro que não. Papo furado. E mesmo que recebessem, não restaria monitor em Hoggy, todos estariam no Caribe.

- Aceita sair comigo? - a interrompi e continuei a instigá-la.

Eu teria que distraí-la.

- Nem daqui a um milhão de anos – ela respondeu já na ponta dos pés de tanta vontade de bisbilhotar.

Hora de mudar de tática...

- Sabe a história do barba azul Evans? Pois é sou eu. Vai querer continuar espiando ou vai me obedecer e continuar a viver?

Ela bufou fazendo um pedaço de catarro solidificado em forma de bostela pregar na gola do meu sobretudo.

Tá. Agora passamos do limite!

- Se eu lhe mostrar, você vai a um encontro comigo?

- Idiota! Não preciso que me dê permissão, posso entrar aí ao meu bem entender – ela tentou, com o seu tamanho digno do clã de gnomos passar por mim.

Nem preciso narrar o resultado dessa situação. Ela estava com os cabelos em desalinho, o peito arfante e o rosto ruborizado.

- Pois eu vou entrar aí! - bradou apontando para a porta atrás de mim e eu sorri.

- Duvido. Me dê um beijo de adiantamento e você entra – estabeleci.

- A titica bloqueou seu tímpano? Disse N-E-M-D-A-Q-U-I-A-U-M-M-I-L-H-Ã-O-D-E-A-N-O-S!

Bem se meu tímpano estava tapado, depois dessa desentupiu de vez. Senti até a minha unha do dedinho do pé vibrar com as ondas sonoras.

- Garanto cem porcento de prazer e diversão, todos os seus desejos serão realizados – sorri maroto e o rubor voltou a colorir-lhe a face.

Só mais um pouquinho e ela vai embora batendo o pé.

Previsível.

- VOCÊ?! Mal consegue satisfazer a si próprio – ela rebateu viperinamente e tapou a boca em seguida, percebendo o significado implicitamente sexual do que dissera.

Uow! Monitora Evans... Gostei de ser provado equivocado quando o assunto são suas reações a mim.

- Contesto esses dados. Ponhamos um fim nesse embate com você experimentando... - me aproximei dela.

Embate ou desencontro? Se for o segundo, a solução é um encontro. Vou guardar essa linha de pensamento para uma próxima vez.

- Não chegue perto – ela se afastou rapidamente – Você me paga o atraso da devolução da minha matéria, me deixando ver – propôs me empurrando para distante dela com nojo.

Estou limpo e, principalmente, isento de melecas na cavidade nasal. Não tem razão para me afastar dela assim.

- Tô dentro do prazo. Conheço os meus direitos como emprestador. Não venha bancar a agiota pra cima de mim.

- Okay, okay. Quer me levar ao tribunal? - ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, só num encontro – vesti o sorriso de retardado feliz para aparentar inocência e loucura.

- Nos seus sonhos – ela cruzou os braços e colocou seu peso numa única perna.

- Isso já fiz e algo bem além disso também. Mas não foi o suficiente – pisquei para dar um ar mais odioso a mim, na concepção dela.

- TE ODEIO POTTER! - e lá se foi ela...

Tão cedo né?

Bati meu recorde.

- E aí? - Lene me abordou.

- No papo – afirmei – O que tão olhando?! - inquiri para os trabalhadores – Pro batente JÁ! - ordenei e todos obedeceram.

- Acompanharei a produtividade do escritório – avisei e me afastei.

* * *

_O natal se aproxima e com ele, uma escada infindável de presentes pra você!_

_Venha visitar a nossa loja e mande a lista dos presentes que deseja ganhar a seus amigos e parentes com uma chantagem extra._

_Correio e idéias chantagistas ilimitadamente custeados pela loja._

Panfleto marqueteiro da "O presente que você quer, pago por quem você quer, menos você".

- Boa – analisava o papel que meu primo me mandara.

O Jared é foda. Descobre cada coisa.

Sinto falta dele. Desde quando se mudou para a Argentina, perdemos o contato. Raramente nos escrevemos, mas quando isso acontece é hilário.

- Vou mandar a lista pra Evans... – decidi, anotando o endereço da loja para visitá-la, afinal o natal estava batendo na porta de tão próximo.

- Lista de que? - perguntou Moony.

Estávamos na boa. Porque ele desistira da greve/revolução de ontem.

- Saca só isso – estendi para ele o panfleto e procurei um uniforme limpo no malão.

- Hum... Engraçado – ele devolveu e cutucou Wormtail para que acordasse.

Pads não estava no dormitório. Deve ter dormido fora. Na casinha do cachorro do Hagrid.

- Aula de que agora?

- Feitiços. Melhor nos apressarmos – ele disse e pegou a varinha para fazer Rab despertar.

- Pensei que o Flitwick estivesse gripado – comentei vendo a atitude de Moony resultarem em infrutíferas.

O Rab tem insensibilidade a cutucadas externas enquanto dorme.

- E estava, mas ele "magicamente" se recuperou quando o diretor mencionou casualmente que contrataria outro professor – agora Moony pegou um espana-DOR.

- Mas e as leis que regulam a relação empregador-empregado? - questionei me fingindo de lerdo quanto ao que fizera quando fui patrão.

E mais uma vez, Wormtail não se mexeu, muito menos acordou.

- Não é só você que se aproveita dos buracos nelas e não as obedece – ele me repreendeu e desta vez pegou uma vassoura velha de cabo grande e grosso.

Peter pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro, trancando a porta.

- Acho que ele foi dormir pra lá – opinei e Moony aquiesceu conjurando zilhões de explosivins para o interior do banheiro onde estava Rab.

Desde então, ele só vai ao banheiro quando Moony não está por perto e é o primeiro a se levantar.

* * *

- Muito obrigado Evans – entreguei-lhe o material de Herbologia.

Ela me analisou dos pés a cabeça e ainda desconfiada, prosseguiu com o raio-x dos pergaminhos.

Mas um capitalista precavido sabe quando fez uma obra-prima e, o mais importante!, tem sólidas bases fincadas na constituição.

- Acha que maculei seu material? - sugeri impassível.

- Não – ela respondeu continuando a perscrutar o objeto.

Os atos dela não condizem com as palavras proferidas por ela. Isso é uma doença (**N/A:** doença do Chaves xP). Chama-se _Evansia _(afasia).

- Quais são seus planos para o natal? - a sondei.

- Estudar – o monólogo foi quase imperceptível porque fora pronunciado para o papel e não para mim.

Hum... Plano go-to-so!

- Além disso? - sou teimoso e tenho consciência disso.

- Ler.

Conversa entre um cara educado, sociável, bonito, popular e divertido e, uma garota mal-educada, anti-social e preconceituosa, mas MUITO LINDA, popular (por se aproveitar da minha fama) e monitora.

- Err... Nada mais? - e como ela me ignorou nem me dirigindo um "ainda aí?" humilhante, e sim tirando outros pergaminhos da mochila para comparar com o que tinha em mãos, prossegui:

- Tava pensando que você poderia passar o almoço de natal lá em casa...? - arrisquei inseguro.

Aguardei na expectativa pela resposta dela, pois eu deveria ter subido no conceito Evanês por ter entregado o material há tempo e em perfeito estado (não conta a falsidade do pergaminho).

Porém, quase perdi a mandíbula.

Evans, após uma examinação microscópica do pergaminho de Herbologia, arrumou seus apetrechos e passou por mim com o mesmo interesse com que passamos pela frente de uma parede comum.

Eu e o ar éramos irmãos. Inodoros, incolores e insípidos (dependendo da origem do ar). Ou seria: eu e a água?

O desprendimento parcial da mandíbula afetou meu raciocínio.

- Jay! Por que você faltou o nosso encontro?? - Mel me abordou gritando o mais alto que podia.

Beleza, era uma vez a reputação de James Potter, principalmente a imagem.

- Que encontro? - retorqui aborrecido descontando minha frustração na alça da mochila.

- Ela te deu mais um fora – Melanie disse secamente.

- Ninguém me deu um chute – rebati mais aborrecido.

Uma coisa é você ser desprezado. Outra é ter uma pirralha esfregando isso no seu nariz.

- E não foi _meeeeesmo_, foi um bombarda – ela concluiu a minha sentença intrometidamente.

Apressei os passos para puni-la.

Muahahaha! James ser muito mau.

- Cuidado! - alguém berrou.

Eu estava muito concentrado na minha vingança que não vi o que vinha no sentido contrário ao meu.

- Faço a minha parte, mas o azar me persegue! - reclamou Catherine massageando a parte muito bem feita do seu corpo: o traseiro.

- Desculpe, não tinha te visto.

- Pode descontar do pagamento, eu mereço – ela estava chateada.

- Não irei – a ajudei a recolher as papeladas enquanto Mel nos fitava com feições diabólicas – Mas livre-se disso. É a prova do crime – ajuntei me referindo as inúmeras folhas que foram usadas como borrão na operação "engane a Evans".

Não poderia prolongar a conversa porque Mel não sabia do golpe de mestre. E se soubesse, ela não era muito confiável, provavelmente me obrigaria a ir a um encontro com ela e eu teria que admitir para todos que estávamos namorando.

Eu não sou lerdo a tal ponto de deixá-la saber.

- Vai tirar do décimo terceiro?

- Não.

- Décimo quarto?

- Não.

- Não vou ter férias?

- Pfff... - ela pensa que aquilo era um emprego fixo?

Já tô investindo em maconha de Azkaban para duendes, muito mais lucrativo.

- Folgas?

- Ele não irá fazer nada, sua mocréia patricinha! - berrou Mel.

- Só o que você quiser – retifiquei pronta e marotamente.

- Nem o que você quiser ou sonhar em querer! - enfatizou a criança depois de me olhar censuradamente e me empurrou para frente.

- Mesmo Jimmie? - Cat sobrepôs a voz ao barulho para se fazer ouvir.

- Encontro no próximo passeio? - fiz o convite mas não consegui entender a resposta dela, foi uma mistura de berro com canção e danças.

Ahn? Um não dado de forma estilosa? Mas é compreensivo já que a enrolei por tanto tempo.

Preciso me explicar. Garotas desamparadas necessitando de proteção tocam meu coração. E eu não poderia deixá-las a mercê do Pads. Eu sou mau, mas não tanto assim. E muito menos estou pirando, com duas personalidades tomando posse alternadamente do meu corpo, uma obcecada pela Evans e a outra querendo competir com o Pads.

Simplesmente não tem como não querer convidar a Catherine para sair quando ela genuinamente está precisando de ajuda e se encontra perdida.

É o sentimento masculino de proteção.

A Evans nunca despertou isso em mim. Na verdade, já. Todavia foi em relação a mim mesmo, pois ela atirava coisas cortantes na minha direção.

- Isso muda a partir de hoje a noite! - exclamei entusiasmado, com a reunião que teria com a Mel, depois dela ter seguido para sua aula.

Afinal uma menina daquelas tinha idéias mirabolantes e efetivas. Por que com a Evans não funcionaria?

- Muda o que? - Pads me interpelou entre as mordidas que dava numa maçã (e não aparentava ter passado a noite na casinha do cachorro e sim, ter brincado de casinha) – A sua veadice?

Darei uma de Evans. Serei superior e o tratarei como se fosse uma parede regular e desinteressante. Uma parede regular e desinteressante que atira miolo de maçã nos outros.

- Heey! Atira a árvore agora – reclamei e o desgraçado conjurou uma.

Humor violento.

Por isso que prego: diga não as drogas. Dá nisso ó!

- A Mel tem um plano para me juntar a Evans – falei rápido antes que ele resolvesse conjurar a Amazônia.

- Eita! A coisa é séria. Tá apelando pra pedofilia devido a depressão de ser desprezado e humilhado em público.

- Nem adianta discutir – soltei todo o ar pela boca – Cadê o Moony?

- Amassando uma gata no dormitório – Pads tinha outra maçã em mãos e se deitara no sofá de cabeça para baixo.

Quantas maçãs ele consegue comer sem regurgitar? Não vou esperar pra ver.

- Ah tá... O que?! - me choquei e ele riu.

- Estudando na biblioteca – ele tentou lançar outro miolo em mim.

Háháhá! Tão engraçado, tenho cara de caminhão de lixo agora é?

- Pra que pergunto... - resmunguei desviando facilmente da mira do Pads.

- Vai uma maçã Prongs? - ele me abraçou pelos ombros e esfregou uma na minha cara.

Tenho cara de macaco?

- Não valeu – dei um tapa na maçã (a coitada nem era a culpada e estava apanhando) – Onde vai?

- Vou com você – ele respondeu atirando a maçã para cima.

Ele está se achando o garoto do circo.

- Desde que pare de atirar miolos em... - não consegui completar a sentença porque ele fez o que eu diria para não fazer.

Conjurei uma abóbora e centralizei o alvo.

Pads saiu gritando como uma bichinha.

- Típico... - murmurei e me deparei com Moony e Wormtail.

- O que aconteceu? - o primeiro perguntou – Por que o Padfoot passou como um cometa por nós e berrando "meu traseiro"?

- Longa história... - não expliquei e ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Já viu que horas tem Prongs? - indagou Wormtail com pinta de intelectual ao carregar alguns livros.

O que o Moony fez com meu amigo?!

- Não... Por... - vi o horário – Putz! - e corri.

Estava atrasado para a reunião com a Melanie.

Durante o curto caminho que percorri, ensaiei várias desculpas. Contudo, elas foram inúteis. Mel não estava no local combinado.

E então, esperei. Esperei por um tempo indefinido no qual minha concentração em observar as redondezas, para verificar se ela despontava numa das curvas ou Filch, hora estava dominando o sono hora o sono a dominava.

Na minha opinião, quando passei a sonhar a espera se tornou ainda melhor, porém isto quase me rendeu uma detenção. Filch mancava próximo a estátua chamando pelo seu bichano.

O vigiei até desaparecer numa das curvas e me repreendi por dormir. Dei um tabefe em mim mesmo para me manter acordado, mas era mais forte que eu...

- Jimmie? O que faz aqui? Quer ser pego garoto?! - alguém me cutucou.

- Melanie? Ah... É você Cat – constatei não muito empolgado que Mel havia me dado um bolo.

Ninguém dá bolo em James Potter!

Só a Evans e a mamãe.

- Tá esperando a Bagshot? Vocês não estão...? - ela fez um gesto que significava que eu era um doente fã de sexo com crianças.

- Claro que não!! Tá me achando com cara de que? - retorqui ofendido e querendo sair dali.

Que papo mais sem noção!

- Desculpe, eu não queria magoá-lo – ela disse pesarosamente – Mas é que ela espalha isso pra todos de forma muito convincente, com fotos e cartas, que eu... - ela parou ao ver minha cara de James **feliz**.

- É tudo mentira! Eu sabia! - ela disfarçou dando socos no ar.

- Ela é louca, não sabe o que faz... Eu sou a vítima nessa história! - reclamei apontando para Cat afim de que ela acreditasse em mim.

- Você tá com a razão – ela me apoiou prontamente.

- Ninguém crê que uma criança faz essas coisas, mas ela faz! Ela é o demo em forma infantil! - continuei já me exaltando.

- Fala baixo Jimmie, Filch pode nos escutar – ela sinalizou para que me acalmasse.

- Que escute ele também! Ele acha o que?! Que sou um pedófilo covarde?! Posso gostar de criancinhas mas não sou covarde!! - bradei irado.

- Ai meu Merlin... - ela colocou as mãos nas têmporas – Tá melhor já?

- Sim – retruquei tranquilo, precisava gritar que não era culpado.

- Ótimo – ela floreou o movimento com sua varinha estupidamente rosa e me ofereceu um chá.

- Tenho cara de vovó? - franzi a testa e ela repetiu o movimento.

- Muito melhor – elogiei porque dessa vez era uísque de fogo, e comecei a beber avidamente.

- Vai com calma – ela me alertou e quando não acatei a sugestão dela, me foi tomado o copo.

- Você é uma criança Jimmie – ela me fitou com um leve sorriso enquanto eu encarava a parede como um pirralho emburrado por ter sido impedido de fazer algo que curte muito (criança sofre...).

- Afilie-se ao novo clube – rebati sarcástico e ela acariciou meu rosto me forçando a olhá-la.

- Gosto de você do jeito que é – ela sussurrou a centímetros da minha boca e...

...

...Nos beijamos. Nem eu esperava que isso fosse acontecer.

E admito, sabor de menta com uísque casa bem...

Os beijos foram ficando melhores e mais ousados. E ela era diferente do que eu esperava. Especificamente porque parecia querer arrancar um pedaço do meu traseiro. Sabia que ela era rápida, mas isso desbancou o cometa Harley.

- Eu gosto do meu traseiro, não leva ele não... - pedi no intervalo em que ela me soltou.

- Verdade? Mas eu gosto mais – e mordiscou a minha orelha esquerda.

- Ele é meu por direito – retruquei revoltado.

Só porque me beijou acha que tem posse sobre o meu traseiro? Que infâmia! Onde isso está na constituição?

- Jimmie – ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos para que eu só olhasse para ela – Tô brincando – e riu.

- Sério? - indaguei desconfiado.

Claro que tenho que ter um pé atrás. Vigilância constante, esqueceram?

- Huhum – ela me fitou com feições de anjo e fez de novo, rindo gostosamente em seguida – Você é um bobo – acrescentou ao me ver enfesado.

Bobo? Ela quer arrancar a minha bunda e eu sou o bobo? Deixa eu cortar a dela para ela ver.

Ela voltou a me beijar, me provocando ao encostar levemente sua língua nos meus lábios. E conseguiu me dobrar, pois a abracei fortemente a aproximando de mim.

Acho que dá pra me acostumar com essa tendência homossexual dela. Tara por bundas não é uma coisa tão bizarra assim. E quem sou eu para julgar né? Sem preconceitos, seja mente aberta!

- O QUE É ISSO?! - berraram.

São dois jovens se amassando, é o efeito dos hormônios.

Interrompemos o beijo para nos confrontarmos com a Evans de robbie, com as mãos nos quadris e uma expressão de muito, mais muito mesmo!, puta. E atrás dela com pose de demonicamente vitoriosa: Melanie.

Se eu fosse uma mulher, desmaiava. Mas como não sou, mantive minha altivez de macho dizendo:

- Não é o que você tá pensando Evans... - choraminguei me aproximando dela.

- TÁ NA CARA O QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO!! - ela bradou me afastando instantaneamente.

E...? Você não é minha dona mesmo.

- Não, não tá não. Você tá errada. Não é nada disso que você tá pensando – continuei, Cat me olhou boquiaberta e me deu um tapa no ombro.

- Claro que é monitora Evans, isso mesmo que seus olhos presenciaram – Catherine disse de braços cruzados se postando a minha frente.

Obrigado, muito obrigado Cat.

- Me chama pra sair e fica agarrando outras pela minha costa!! - ela diminuiu o volume da voz e eu percebi que de alguma forma, ela estava decepcionada.

Quero me atirar da torre de astronomiaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Chama o Filch – sussurrou Mel para a Evans depois de lhe dar tapinhas consoladores na costa.

Essa pirralha demoníaca! Ela me paga! Me fez cair direitinho. Agora, nunca mais terei chances com a Evans...

- Terão detenção por estar fora de seus dormitórios nesse horário – ela falou recomposta e indiferente.

Engoli em seco e rumei cabisbaixo para a torre da grifinória, antes Cat jogou um beijo no ar para mim e Mel foi segurada pelos braços por Evans para não voar em cima da sonserina.

Dormi pensando que as férias poderiam apagar esse incidente da memória da Evans, rezei para que fosse assim.

* * *

- É natal!! - Pads pulou em cima de mim.

Passaram-se semanas após a punição que me foi dada por estar fora da cama em horário proibido. Depois disso, Evans me ignorou completamente. Por mais que a abordasse de formas criativas e românticas. Ela estava irredutível.

Fiquei animado ao saber que ela passaria o natal aqui em Hogwarts e pedi a meus pais para permanecer também. Os marotos me deram total e incondicional apoio voltando para suas próprias casas.

Claro que é mentira, dâââ!

Tanto é que Pads quer me deixar com a finura de um papel me amassando desse jeito.

- Abraço coletivo! - exclamou Moony.

O golpe de misericórdia veio quando Wormtail se juntou ao montinho.

Isso tem cara de vingança da Evans.

- Deixemos o Prongs respirar – sorriu marotamente Padfoot e todos saíram de cima de mim.

Fizeram uma fila indiana e me fitavam como crianças esperando o presente dos pais.

- Querem o que? Uma declaração de amor? - falei irônico me levantando e jogando a toalha no ombro para tomar banho.

- Ele tá pedindo mais um abraço coletivo, né Moony? - comentou Pads.

- Temos uma surpresa Prongs – disse Wormtail e Moony me ofereceu uma venda.

- Roda ele pra despistar – ordenou Padfoot.

E ele se diverte me fazendo de mula. Eu sou cervo (e míope) e não um jumento.

- Eu te guio amigão – e me puxou pelo braço sem cuidado.

Ele se divertiu muito toda vez que eu batia em algo, e machucava a canela e outras partes do corpo. Acredito que ele me levava de contra aos imóveis propositalmente.

- Cara, isso é ridículo. Tô me sentindo a sua namorada... - resmunguei – Espero que não tenha que me deparar com uma suíte de casal preparada para uma noite selvagem de amor.

- Calma, já chegamos – disse Moony.

- Tira a venda Prongs – mandou Wormtail.

Evans estava a minha frente com uma expressão de contrariada e que dizia implicitamente que estava ali a contragosto. Mas apesar de enfesada ela estava linda, numa calça branca e blusão vermelho, o cabelo preso numa trança e brincos da mesma cor dos seus olhos.

Nem percebi quando os marotos saíram e muito menos, quanto tempo permaneci sem pronunciar palavra alguma só a contemplando.

- Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça para dar ouvidos aos seus amigos – ela iniciou a conversa.

Eu ainda não havia entendido o que ocorria.

- Proponho uma trégua – ela estendeu a mão para mim com um olhar determinado e sério.

- Trégua aceita – sorri mal contendo a felicidade que o momento me proporcionava.

- Mas pare de bagunçar o cabelo! - ela brigou quando eu fazia justamente isso – E de se exibir! - acrescentou rigidamente.

Não estávamos em trégua?!

- Você aceita... - comecei incerto em propor ou não e fui interrompido.

- Tá vendo! É por isso que não damos certo! Tamos em trégua e você já quer me chamar pra sair! Pensa que engoli facilmente o seu amasso com aquelazinha lá?! - ela disparou beirando a histeria.

- Você aceita se eu te der um presente de natal? - conclui o que diria se não tivesse sido interrompido a encarando com a testa franzida.

Ela riu sem graça e o vermelho coloriu suas maçãs do rosto.

- Aceito.

Corri para o dormitório para pegar o presente que havia embrulhado com tanto esmero e carinho.

- Feliz natal – sorri para ela e entreguei-lhe o embrulho.

Ela abriu e eu não entendi a cara de espanto dela, muito menos a reação conseqüente a abertura do pacote. As coisas começaram a clarear na minha mente quando ela suspendeu uma cueca com os dizeres no traseiro "Propriedade da Cat" e com a outra mão, uma foto da dita cuja só de biquíni.

Acho que começamos bem para uma trégua né?

* * *

**N/A: N me diverti tanto qnt foi escrever o cap passado, mas n saiu tão ruimzinho assim neh? ;) Sejam bonzinhos e deixem uma review ok? Levem em conta q tows postando em menos da metade do prazo estabelecido u.u**

**Qria agradecer a Jhu, Carol, Tutuzito (n adianta, o apelido carinhoso jah pegows, n lute contra isso q soh vai piorar), Vamp (qse q vc n entrava no agradecimento sua relapsa ¬¬). **

**E ao meo Beto (poiseh o namorado da Susie xP) por ter betado a fic \\o/ (Merlin, q óbvio...) Mas ainda tinham erros q ce n corrigiu ¬¬ Vows descontar do seo salário huehue xP Influência do Jay em minha vida, eo como patroa seria um desastre tb. Bjinhus Fefe :P**

**Bjin' meos fofitos**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Antes de td, devo desculpas a v6, as justificativas são: Jaque teve aula até segunda feira (dia 30), mais especificamente provas, univ pública dah nisso, fessores deixando td p cima da hora. N abandonei soh a fic (pq tava atolada p estudar, literalmente) como as fics q leio, Jhu e Vamp (devo desculpas a v6, minhas nindas, I'm really really sorry, mas vou tirar o atraso :)) q comprovem, n mandei uma review nesse ínterim, meu desespero era mt grande, eo n podia ficar em dependência por isso deixei td de lado. Mas isso eh passado, cap em clima de férias e uma tentativa minha de att semanalmente \\o/ Tentativa!, então dêem desconto se n conseguir hehe**

**Chapter X**

Quando as engrenagens do meu cérebro começaram a se mover para entender o que **aquilo **era e fazia na mão de Lily, era tarde. Ela se fora, embarafustando para qualquer lugar longe de mim.

Eu havia pego o presente errado, não havia ainda aberto o presente que estava com Lily. Comentário a parte do meu desespero: por que a ruiva agarrou a cueca e não largou mais?

Droga! Se soubesse que um mísero beijo na Cat resultaria em tudo isso, teria me mantido na seca por tempo indefinido.

Voltei para o dormitório ainda em estado de choque, e Wormtail me estendeu um pacote embrulhado com estampa semelhante ao que eu havia dado a Evans.

- Sou um idiota... - murmurei enfim assumindo o sentimento de impotência que existia dentro de mim e que a custo havia conseguido controlar e esconder.

- Essas coisas acontecem Prongs – contemporizou Moony apertando meu ombro como bom amigo.

- Só com os mais azarados, mas acontecem – acrescentou Padfoot, a sagacidade em pessoa.

Eu e Remus o olhamos censuradores.

- O que foi? - ele teve a ousadia e hipocrisia de devolver com um olhar de inocente e desentendido.

- Obrigado galera, vocês são os melhores amigos que um cara **azarado –** enfatizei encarando Pads – e chifrudo pode ter.

- Se toda vez que ele fizer uma cagada der nisso, a gente tá fodido – cochichou Padfoot para Wormtail.

- Okay! O que quer que eu faça Pads?! - retorqui já alterado e usando como válvula de escape uma possível briga com ele.

Coisa totalmente errada, eu sei. Mas eu estava mais do que desestabilizado emocionalmente.

- Vá atrás dela seu mané! - ele elevara o volume da voz mais do que o meu.

Ele não precisou gritar mais uma vez. Agarrei o mapa do maroto e voei ao encontro da garota que mais significava pra mim do que um dia poderia imaginar.

- Evans... - optei pelo sobrenome, não era hora para criar confrontos.

Ela estava sentada em uma das escadas imóveis e isoladas do castelo. O cabelo estava um pouco assanhado indicando que ela correra para chegar até ali. Os olhos estavam desfocados me dizendo que seus pensamentos estavam longes.

Me amaldiçoei por achá-la linda mesmo naquele estado e sentir uma vontade enorme, quase incontrolável, de abraçá-la e beijá-la até devolver-lhe a alegria ao olhar que merecia.

- Eu lhe devo desculpas, tenho agido como um idiota – comecei inseguro quanto ao que dizer e por milagre não gaguejando como imaginava que faria, mas ela em nenhum instante demonstrou que estava me ouvindo, mesmo assim prossegui:

- Você querendo amenizar as coisas e eu, agindo não só como um idiota, mas um egoísta infantil – estendi-lhe o verdadeiro presente que escolhi e embrulhara com carinho.

Até curso para empacotar presentes com a Madame Malkin, eu fiz tá! Para no fim, a Lily rasgar sem piedade e cuidado o embrulho.

Ela observou maravilhada o presente. Era uma rosa vermelha que, dependendo do humor e estado de espírito da pessoa que tocava a redoma de vidro que envolvia a planta, mudava de cor e formato. Um dia, ela poderia assumir a forma de um lírio branco, quem sabe...

- Seu presente – após minutos de enlevada contemplação, ela usou um tom duro e grosseiro para comigo apontando algo atrás de mim.

A cueca estava jogada a um canto do corredor e a foto rasgada em pedacinhos por sobre a peça íntima.

Por que eu ainda tive a doce ilusão de que ela se lembraria de mim nesse natal?

- Trégua? - ofereci-lhe a mão um pouco nervoso e inseguro.

Ela hesitou antes de apertá-la e desatou a falar em seguida.

Como nos velhos tempos...

* * *

Restava um dia para que as férias terminassem, entre eu e Evans (palavra proferida com muito esforço da minha parte, mas fazer o que? Faz parte do contrato, vulgo "trégua") as coisas corriam relativamente bem, às vezes beirávamos uma discussão porém, sempre tínhamos os marotos para intercederem e evitarem uma catástrofe.

Contudo, hoje seria completamente diferente...

- Evans! - a chamei da entrada de Hoggy.

A neve contrastava tão lindamente com a cor de seus cabelos que fiquei hipnotizado pela visão por um longo tempo.

- Diga Potter – ela se levantara de onde estava sentada e aguardava eu me justificar.

Existem momentos em que você perde o controle e a consciência sobre seus atos e movimentos, e muitas vezes palavras. Quando se dá conta, disse frases que não deveria ter dito, faz gestos que não deveria ter articulado e etc.

A beleza dela e a falsa impressão de que estávamos nos dando bem, me forneceu a idéia (mais falsa ainda do que a impressão) de que eu enfim poderia tentar um "avanço" com a garota dos meus sonhos.

E de novo: contudo, isso seria mais um dos inúmeros erros e cagadas que iriam para a minha rica e comprida listinha de "pisadas com Lilían Evans".

- Aceita sair comi... - estava em estado próximo ao comatoso nocauteado pela visão que era aquela garota a minha frente e havia esquecido o verdadeiro motivo que me fizera procurá-la, mas percebi uma aura negra me envolvendo, onde pude visualizar nuvens revoltas de chuvas tomando o céu escuro da noite e grandes olhos verdes femininos e irados (**N/A:** igual a da Era, em Hércules xP) ocuparem minha visão.

Logo, não consegui completar o meu convite, notando tardiamente a besteira que acabara de fazer.

- Você é um encosto na minha vida! Me fez acreditar que mudara, que estava se esforçando para ser uma outra pessoa! Mas tudo isso não passou de uma farsa para conseguir me chamar pra sair! Todo aquele seu papo não era nada mais que palavras vazias e ensaiadas! - ela estava mais do que zangada, estava magoada e nos seus olhos transparecia um sentimento de traição, o qual ela não conseguira esconder com o ódio que dominava as suas sentenças proferidas.

Aquilo me deixou atordoado, quem ela pensava que eu era? Que queria ser coleguinha dela? De onde ela havia tirado essa hipótese louca? Claro que continuava a querer sair com ela! Nem que pra isso tivesse que mudar, e era isso que estava fazendo. Nada era farsa, inclusive o que sentia por ela, e que devido a nossa proximidade, estava ficando difícil de disfarçar e segurar.

- Preste atenção nas coisas que diz, Evans – retorqui ofendido.

- Claro que presto, e penso duas vezes antes de dizer algo, o oposto de você – ela me olhou de cima abaixo carregando não só o olhar, mas as palavras com desprezo.

- Tudo que faço não é bom o suficiente, não é o bastante, tudo é falso e cheio de segundas intenções. Você só sabe me acusar e exigir que eu ceda, me sacrifique sozinho. E você Evans, sacrificou alguma coisa nessa trégua? Me diga? - me aproximei cansado de sempre ter que engolir as afrontas dela e me anular em nome de um relacionamento (que só agora percebi) que nunca daria certo ou aconteceria.

Por um mero milésimo de segundo ela perdeu a compostura e seu olhar demonstrou que eu conseguira desarmá-la. Entretanto, como disse, foi por pouco tempo. A raiva, talvez devido ao fato de ter reconhecido que eu estava com a razão, dominou suas atitudes e ela me deu as costas sem mais argumentos ou gritos.

- Vai fugir? Não acha que está grandinha demais para se esconder dos problemas? - a aticei e ela aumentou o ritmo de seus passos, me deixando sozinho e infeliz na neve.

E foi nesse espírito que recomeçamos o ano letivo.

* * *

Existe algo de positivo em tudo o que vivenciei nas férias. Me convenci finalmente, que gostar da Evans foi o maior erro da minha curta e inexperiente vida. Como pude acreditar que uma garotinha sem graça e metida poderia ser algo importante pra mim? Eu andei tragando alguma coisa sem saber.

- Senhor Black, sente-se ao lado da McKinnon, afasta-se de Potter – McGonagall me arrastou para fora de minhas conjecturas.

O que o Pads estava fazendo que eu nem me apercebi?

Ele me fitou de soslaio contrariado e me acusando abertamente de algo que eu nem tinha noção do que fosse.

Me xingando por pensar na Evans, me concentrei no que a professora dizia enquanto alguém puxava a cadeira para sentar ao meu lado, com certeza deveria ser o acompanhante da McKinnon.

Juntando as minhas forças para acertar o que Minerva ensinara, recebi uma cotovelada na mão que desviou a finalidade do feitiço para o traseiro do aluno adiante.

- Oh! Desculpe-me... - a voz feminina soou melódica e doce em meus ouvidos, despertando ondas de arrepios devido a proximidade.

Era ela.

- Droga... - murmurei me referindo as sensações que ela sempre me fazia sentir e somente agora eu prestava mais atenção e admitia a sua existência.

Percebi Lily se encolher ao ouvir meu murmúrio irritado e preferi ignorar tudo que viesse dela.

- Professora, aconteceu um acidente aqui – me levantei apontando para o traseiro de Rab que criava cabelos e pústulas multicoloridas estranhamente.

- Fiquem todos em sala, irei levá-lo para a ala hospitalar – ordenou McGonagall depois de lançar um olhar penetrante que dizia com todas as letras que: se alguém saísse da linha, estaria muito ferrado.

Wormtail saiu gemendo de dor e numa posição cômica, levantava o traseiro como se isso amenizasse a dor que sentia. Tive dó do meu amigo.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos, e de repente os alunos desataram a falar e rir em volume elevado, sentando sobre as carteiras ou ficando em pé.

Permaneci sentado de braços cruzados, observando o conteúdo que estava sobre a minha carteira enquanto Evans se contorcia e se remexia desconfortável ao meu lado.

- Pode trocar de lugar, não precisa permanecer aqui – declarei sem olhá-la, tive medo do que poderia ver ou o que ela poderia me fazer passar.

Ela se aquietou e não respondeu, sem pronunciar palavra alguma até a professora voltar e durante a aula toda.

Pela primeira vez, o silêncio dela não me incomodou. E nem me instigou a almejar puxar assunto.

Estávamos indo para o almoço, com um Sirius excitado sobre algo que acontecera entre ele e a McKinnon enquanto Moony dava tapinhas nas costas dele que diziam claramente que ele tinha pena do Padfoot.

- James... - alguém me chamou de um dos corredores perpendiculares de um jeito que só eu pude ouvir.

Era Lily, de novo.

A encarei a contra gosto e ela se recompôs.

- James Potter, precisamos conversar – retificou com segurança e orgulho restaurados como sempre agia perto de mim.

- Não tenho o que conversar com alguém como você – retruquei friamente e segui meus amigos.

- Mas... - ela segurou meu braço com sua postura altiva perdida em algum lugar longínquo.

- Está bem, quer conversar aqui? - perguntei mais calmo e resolvendo dar uma chance a ela.

Ledo engano, queria dar uma chance a mim. A nós.

- Você não pode me ignorar e me tratar do jeito que quer – ela iniciou a conversa ao encontrarmos uma sala inutilizável e vazia das muitas da escola.

- E de que jeito estou lhe tratando? Nem lhe dirijo a palavra – falei irônico – Que eu saiba era isso que você sempre me pedia.

- Pois deveria reconsiderar isso! - ela rebateu apertando os livros que trazia junto ao peito.

- Por que? - ri anasaladamente não crendo no que ela me dizia.

O que era isso? Ela estava tentando me dar uma lição de moral? E então percebi, o quanto aquela conversa era sem sentido e resolvi almoçar, afinal ainda tínhamos metade do dia e eu não conseguiria fazer nada de estômago vazio.

- Pela trégua que fizemos – ela disse fracamente antes que eu saísse.

- Isso é melhor que a trégua não? - argumentei sabendo que lidava com alguém que nunca abriria mão de seu ponto de vista e comportamento, os quais julgava perfeitos e incomparáveis.

- Não – ela respondeu me surpreendendo e se aproximando – As pessoas percebem, e você mesmo disse que temos que lidar com os problemas de frente.

- Você presta atenção nas coisas que digo – comentei sem saber o que mais dizer.

- Huhum – ela balançou a cabeça em afirmativo – Trégua? - e me olhou receosa.

- Trégua – concordei e ouvi uma agitação do lado de fora.

- Agora podemos fazer o trabalho de dupla que a professora McGonagall passou - ela respirou aliviada e tirou de dentro da mochila pergaminhos e livros.

- Como? - a interrogação estava imprimida na minha testa e Lily me censurou só com o olhar.

- Você não prestou atenção na aula? As duplas de carteira tem que fazer um trabalho que a professora passou!

Acho que estava ocupado demais em ignorar a Evans que me esqueci de prestar atenção na aula.

- Tinha que falar urgentemente com você, o trabalho vale ponto – ela desabafou enquanto retirava mais livros de dentro da mochila.

Enquanto me perguntava se ela transportava a biblioteca toda dentro daquela coisinha que era sua bolsa, algo estalou.

Peraí, ela havia dito que o fato da Minerva ter passado trabalho a deixou exasperada. E por que Evans ficaria exasperada? Porque eu não falava com ela e se eu não falava com ela, ela não ganharia os pontos porque não teria feito o trabalho em dupla.

Comecei a rir e conclui que não tornaria as coisas fáceis para essa ruiva interesseira.

- Preciso almoçar, mais tarde tenho treino e não consigo montar numa vassoura sem me alimentar, a noite vemos isso Evans – acenei e me mandei sem dar espaço para ela reclamar.

Quando saí vários alunos me olhavam espantados. Talvez pelo fato de não terem escutado berros, xingamentos e ofensas.

- Evans abriu a barraquinha do beijo e cara!, ela tá muito empolgada com isso – comentei malicioso e uma vulca de garotos, e algumas garotas quase derrubaram a porta da sala.

Bem, eu ainda gostava dela. Mas quem disse que não a provocaria só um pouco? Além do que, duvido que alguém conseguisse beijá-la...

- Jay? - Cat pronunciou meu nome com descrença.

O que havia de errado comigo? As pessoas começaram a agir esquisitamente na minha presença.

- Oi Cat – me virei para ela – Se não se importa de me acompanhar, ainda não almocei – sugeri e ela caminhou ao meu lado enquanto percorria as dimensões de seu estojo com os dedos velozmente.

- Você não tem algo com a Evans, tem? - ela me olhava entre temerosa e tristonha.

- Não – respondi seco.

- Ufa... Pensei que... - ela não completou o que dissera ao me ver distanciando-se dela.

- Você está diferente Jay... - ela balbuciou e completou com um certo saudosismo – Você era mais vivaz antes.

- Hum...

- Bem que a Mel me disse – ela continuou e o estalo que ocorreu no meu cérebro se fez ouvir por todo o salão principal.

- Jimieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Não foi um estalo no meu cérebro, foi na minha coluna tamanho foi o impacto de receber Melanie se atracando a mim.

- Sentiu a minha falta? - os olhinhos dela brilhavam – Sentiu? Sentiu? Sentiu? Sentiu?

Eu diria não? Só em outra dimensão e outro corpo.

- Claro – sorri amarelo.

- Mentiroso – ela fez beicinho e antes que eu pudesse bancar o cara insistente, ela empurrou algo muito folheado na minha boca – Trouxe seu presente, seu ingrato e insensível.

- Ótimo! - alguém falou as minhas costas, me pegando numa situação humilhante.

- Achei os únicos jogadores que faltavam, treino hoje a noite – Brendon avisou – Bem vinda ao time, pequena dama – acrescentou a Mel que adquiriu uma coloração vermelha.

Os olhos dela correram dele até mim, e se tornaram furiosos.

- Como você pode me deixar ser cantada!? Não tem orgulho não? Gosta de ser chifrudo!? Ou não me ama mais?

Sou muito azarado mesmo, Pads tinha razão...

* * *

- Hey hey hey, grande James – cumprimentou Pads com uma escrachada e pérfida cordialidade.

- O que quer? - retorqui sem me perturbar em responder e me desconcentrar.

- Poderia me cobrir no treino de hoje? - ele disse sem dar voltas e provando que eu estava certo.

- Como?! - não acreditava que meu amigo estava bisonhando.

- Sabe o encontro que te falei, marquei ele hoje – ele elucidou com as mãos as costas e embalando-se em linha reta.

- Cara, cê tá ferrado se faltar – redargui incrédulo com o pedido dele.

- Mas é a McKinnon! Sabe o que isso significa? - ele rebateu impaciente.

- Que cê tá ferrado do mesmo jeito – conclui voltando a fazer o dever de poções.

- Mas este dever é só pra semana que vem – ele colocou o dedo sobre o meu pergaminho após analisar o que eu fazia.

E daí? - o afastei com um gesto das mãos – Vá ocupar seu tempo com outra coisa que não seja me atazanando.

- Tá dando as costas ao seu amigão Prongs? - ele me fitou magoado e eu nem lhe dei moral.

- Tô.

- Ahhhhh!

Depois do berro desesperador e lógico, **falso **dele. Madame Pince o expulsou da biblioteca.

- Potter! - Evans se postou pesadamente ao meu lado e eu ensaiei a feição de uma pessoa mais desinteressada possível no que ela tinha para me dizer.

- Que história foi aquela de dizer que eu tinha inaugurado a barraquinha do beijo?! - ela bufava e sua narinas se estreitavam em dilatavam em alternância.

Cara, ela tava muito puta.

- Que barraquinha? - indaguei franzindo a testa.

- A do beijo! - ela descreveu e putz!, eu me segurei dolorosamente para não gargalhar.

- Boa idéia, mas o Hallowen já passou – disse e voltei minha atenção para o pergaminho.

- Me escuta Potter! - ela colocou a mão espalmada sobre o meu pergaminho me impedindo de continuar a escrever – Eu sei que aquela trama foi sua! Tem noção pelo que me fez passar?

- Não sei do que tá falando Evans e se não se importa, tenho um dever para fazer – falei sério.

- Não venha bancar o inocente e estudioso pra cima de mim! Lhe conheço bem!

- Se me conhece saberia que não tive nada a ver com o seu fogo sexual – completei arrumando minhas coisas para ir ao treino.

Ela demorou preciosos segundos para se recompor e retorquir, intervalo que eu já estava no corredor.

- Como ousa!?

- Ousar o que? Dizer a verdade sobre você? - eu estava me divertindo como nunca na minha vida, nunca as paredes de Hogwarts me pareceram tão encantadoras.

- É claro que não tenho fogo sexual! - ela estava embaraçada pelo que a forcei a dizer, e agitava os braços insultada e descrente.

- Já que diz... - soprei próximo a sua orelha a deixando atônita, e definitivamente gostei da reação que produzi nela, pelo jeito não era só eu que sentia algo...

- Me espere depois do treino – baguncei os cabelos dela e segui para fora do castelo enquanto sentia seu olhar sobre mim.

Ao chegar no campo, estranhei a indiferença seguida de hesitação de Padfoot em vir falar comigo. E não foi só comigo, com os outros jogadores também.

Marlene estava treinando, o que me levou a depreender que ela e Pads haviam brigado por não terem o encontro durante o treino.

As coisas se tornaram mais bizarras quando Sirius se mostrou um desastre na prática em si. Até Mel batia melhor que ele, fato exteriorizado por Brendon e acatado com orgulho pela pirralha.

De todo, Mel se revelou uma jogadora mediana. Enquanto Sirius... Uma aberração.

Depois de pegar um sermão do capitão, esperei todos saírem para chamar meu amigo a parte.

- Pads, o que tá rolando? Você brigou com a McKinnon? Cê não tinha razão pra faltar o treino, ia se ferrar se o fizesse – falei e meu amigo simplesmente me olhou amedrontado e movimentou a cabeça em concordância.

- Heeey! - exclamei quando ele andou em direção a saída – Você não é o Pads!

Após chegar a essa constatação brilhante minha (tcharam!) o impostor saiu correndo.

Fiz o mesmo até ter uma mira clara e o acertei com um feitiço imobilizante. O arrastei magicamente de volta para o castelo, em cujas escadas Mel me aguardava.

- Jay...?

- Ele não é o Pads – declarei e ela anuiu se aproximando.

- Quem é ele então?

- Não faço idéia... Temos que esperar para descobrir – falei me dando conta que havia deixado meus pertences lá no banheiro.

- Se importa de levá-lo para o salão comunal da griff? - pedi e ela o fez me mandando beijos.

Ri sem graça e corri pelo mesmo percurso da ida.

Alcancei mais do que exausto a torre, onde encontrei dois, DOIS Sirius rodeados pelos estudantes.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei a uma loira da mesma altura que eu.

- Não sei, acabei de chegar... - respondeu e em seguida segurou meu braço – Você não está saindo com a Evans está?

- Não.

- Então está disponível? - ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

Nunca vi a menina, além do que girafas grudentas de olhos esbugalhados não fazem meu tipo.

- Não – pronunciei o monossílabo de forma audível e sai de perto.

- Só porque não tem nada comigo não precisa pisar no meu pé – Evans reclamou revelando que escutara o que falei.

Conta uma nova, ela sempre tá reclamando. Ela já nasceu reclamando, porque o leite tinha mais gordura, porque a quantidade de proteína e sais não era adequada, porque ela queria ter completado os nove meses marcados dentro da barriga da mãe, porque a mãe deveria ter se alimentado de mais fibra e vitaminas quando estava grávida e blá blá blá.

- Você tá atrasado – prosseguiu provando a mim que eu estava mais do que correto.

- Preciso tomar banho – estipulei e ela me olhou descrente.

- Você não pode estar falando sério?

- Por que não estaria? - rebati me contendo para não soltar um sorriso de escárnio.

- Mas você tá limpo e... e cheiroso – ela completou constrangida.

- Impressão sua – disse e subi para o dormitório.

Wormtail e Moony conversavam compenetrados e preocupados.

- O que aconteceu? Por que temos dois Pads? - interroguei também assustado com o que vi – Não consegui nem me aproximar da dupla anormal.

- Acredito que ele deu a polissuco para o garoto que foi treinar, enquanto aguardava a McKinnon para o encontro – respondeu Moony com a mão no queixo.

- Mas ela estava no treino e tenho certeza que era ela. Os trejeitos e a forma de jogar era idênticos, sem mencionar que jogava muito bem.

- Então ela deu um bolo nele – acrescentou Moony com um sorrisinho de lado.

No fim todos nós estávamos rindo, rimos até lacrimejar.

- Qual a piada? - interrompeu um infeliz e emburrado Padfoot.

Seguramos as gargalhadas por penosos segundos, até desatarmos a rir novamente. Ver a cara do Pads deixava tudo mais cômico ainda.

- Não acredito que ela fez isso comigo – ele disse entre os dentes cerrados – Sabe o que me disse quando perguntei por que não fora? - ele realmente estava ofendido.

- Pensei que soubesse que tínhamos treino, quando o vi no campo, concluí isso – ele imitou uma voz feminina particularmente chata e aguda enquanto rebolava.

- Me deixou esperando horas! Horas! - bradou Pads com os punhos fechados.

- Tome um banho Pads, assim você melhora – sugeriu Moony que ainda tinha um ar risonho na face e foi o único que reuniu forças para dizer algo dentre nós.

- Para tirar essa nhaca de fracasso – complementei tendo um segundo de alívio das risadas, mas não escapando da armadilha e caí nelas, novamente.

- Tão palhaço... Seu veado! - ele me xingou mais eu nem me importava, afinal a dignidade dele estava bem mais baixa que a minha.

Depois de sair do banheiro, Padfoot se fechou na sua cama, selando o cortinado com um feitiço. Moony pegou alguns livros enquanto que Wormtail foi o primeiro a dormir depois de tentar estudar algo.

Havia se passado no mínimo meia hora e pela primeira vez me veio Lily a cabeça, dando de ombros e sorrindo vitorioso, segui para o banheiro. Seria a estadia mais demorada debaixo de um chuveiro de toda a minha vida.

Nessa hora até cantar um rock eu cantei. Arriscando aquelas quedas espetaculares onde o guitarrista arranha seu instrumento com o _tcham_ especial que leva os fãs a loucura. Nesse caso, os meus fãs eram os sabonetes e shampoos, galera muito fiel e boa ouvinte. Pena que não gritavam ou mexiam as mãos no embalo da música. Eram quase perfeitos...

Reparei no espelho embaçado que condizia com o tempo que passara no banho como com o frio que fazia lá fora. Me achando o mais imbecil por não ter pego minha muda de roupa, suspirei em saber que tinha que encarar o frio discreto (mas frio de qualquer forma) do quarto.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com a Evans me enfrentando com seus olhos faiscantes ao abrir a porta.

Tive um dejà-vú.

- Tudo isso em UM banho? - ela inquiriu.

- Agora eu tô limpo e cheiroso, pode fazer a ronda – abri os braços ignorando o frio enregelante que se apoderava do meu peito e outros locais não cobertos pela toalha felpuda.

- Arre! Vejo que voltou a ser o mesmo – ela tapou o rosto com as mãos enquanto eu aproveitava o seu momento de fraqueza e rocei levemente meu braço nela, quando rumei para o meu malão.

Ela soltou um gritinho e pulou para o lado oposto ao que eu passara.

Em certos momentos, Evans é patética. O que acha? Que eu vou engravidá-la só de encostar? Ou que vou atacá-la como uma fera tarada?

- Disse que estava sujo, não é minha culpa se invadiu o meu dormitório, que por sinal é masculino - a critiquei e o rubor de suas faces se tornaram mais salientes.

- Não acredito que estou passando por tudo isso, você está me humilhando! - ela se exasperou e seus olhos se tornaram escarlates e brilhosos, um indicativo de que estava prestes a chorar.

Aquilo apertou meu coração.

- Não exagere. Se quer tanto fazer esse trabalho que teve de abrir mão do seu orgulho, me espere lá embaixo. Não é adequado que fique aqui – estipulei uns dois minutos a ela e em breve faríamos o maldito dever.

Fim da "humilhação".

Logo desci e a encontrei debruçada sobre os livros, com os cabelos como raios de sol derramados a sua volta. O tom de cobre genuíno enriquecia a beleza de tudo. Mesmo em posição desolada pelo que estava atravessando, ela continuava encantadora.

Por mais que tivesse vindo atrás de mim por causa de um trabalho, já me era o suficiente. Por mais que fosse por interesse, já não me importava mais. Desdo o início eu havia abrido mão de meu orgulho, por que esta repentina revira volta? A quem estava tentando enganar? Não era isso que queria para mim. O que queria para mim era a Evans. Por que ficar me enganando ao afirmar que não? Permanecia nessa dúvida e alternância de decisões e sentimentos que me angustiava. Era chegado o momento em que tinha que tomar uma posição definitiva. Ir atrás dela ou não?

- Evans... Ei, Evans - a sacolejei brandamente pelo ombro.

- Cumpri os dois minutos, mas creio que tava muito cansada... - disse evitando encará-la e procurando o livro que pesquisara após o almoço sobre a tarefa de transfiguração.

Ela trançou os cabelos rapidamente me deixando pasmo e se sentou ao meu lado para verificar o que eu lia. Esfregando os olhos levemente vermelhos de sono e se aproximando mais, me inebriando com o seu perfume.

Exigia de mim um esforço complexo para não virar-me e deixar o tempo correr simplesmente a admirando.

Acho que ela nunca me perdoaria e era preferível passar o resto dos estudos em Hoggy sob a falsa carapaça de indiferença.

Horas depois o trabalho estava impecável, e teríamos levado mais tempo se não tivesse certeza da fonte cujas informações eram sem sombra de dúvidas, as que a professora McGonagall queria.

Me sentindo útil pela primeira vez na vida de Lily beijei-lhe a testa e agradeci.

Depois disso, me lembro de ter desabado sobre a cama de roupa e tudo.

* * *

- Bom dia Prongs! - alguém muito do seu infeliz escancarou o cortinado da minha cama me fazendo engolir a dura realidade de que já era dia.

Engrolei algo ininteligível e escondi a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

E recebi uma lapada de lençol nas costas seguida de um berro:

- Levanta preguiçoso de uma figa!

Era o Padfoot. Só podia ser, afinal.

- Qual o seu problema pulguento!? - retorqui já enervado enquanto pegava um travesseiro para me vingar.

Travesseiro foi ridículo, mas dêem um desconto, havia acabado de acordar de uma forma nada carinhosa e sutil.

- Ele acordou em menos de trinta segundos, pode ir se coçando Moony – Padfoot riu roucamente e acenava indicando dinheiro para o Remus.

Olhei sério para os meus amigos e despenquei na cama de novo.

* * *

Desentorpeci daquele sono que aparentava ser mais um coma, e evitei abrir os olhos porque uma incomoda sensação de que estava sendo observado enquanto dormia pulsava em meu peito como um mau presságio.

Sabendo que não poderia fugir da minha atual sensação, entreabri um de cada vez temeroso.

E lá estava ela.

Mel, velando meu sono de uma forma intimista demais e predadora e possuidora e maníaca e, affes!, captaram a imagem já.

- Bom dia Jay, meu belo adormecido – ela disse e me arrastou beijando a minha bochecha.

Ô dia glorioso...

- Quem deixou você entrar?! - indaguei preocupado e pulando da cama.

Imagina se me vissem assim? E a minha imagem?

- Ninguém me viu entrando, seu bobinho – ela sorriu de forma doce quando na verdade, era um sorriso maquiavélico e demoníaco disfarçado de doce.

Não permaneceria mais um segundo sequer ao lado desse lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Nada contra você Moony.

- Seus amigos foram para Hogsmead! - ela me informou enquanto eu corria para o mais longe dela.

Com a capa, o mapa e a varinha em mãos. Também fui para Hogsmead de forma clandestina.

Depois de verificar a localização dos marotos, os alcancei.

- Que contam de novo? - me sentei junto a eles numa das pedras que rodeavam a casa dos gritos.

- Padfoot jura que viu Fenrir – falou Moony fitando Pads de uma maneira que dizia claramente que não acreditava.

- Mas é sério Moony! Por que eu mentiria? Pra aparecer? - redarguiu Pads sarcástico.

- Não me surpreenderia – devolveu a altura o mais sagaz dos marotos mas que agora estava me desapontando pois estava sendo completamente burro!

- Oras, vá...

- Alô! - interrompi os dois – Moony dê crédito ao Pads, ele não faria isso e você sabe, ele gosta de se exibir mas tem seus limites. E Pads, não se exalte, você sempre faz merda de cabeça quente então relaxe. E Rab, pare de tremer e me ajude também!

- Por que não vamos a Zonko's? - Wormtail sugeriu timidamente.

- Ótima idéia! - comemorei e abracei os dois emburrados guiando-os até a loja enquanto Peter nos contava uma boa piada e amenizava o clima tenso entre nós.

Enquanto escolhia várias coisas, os marotos faziam o mesmo, fui o último a pagar e eles proporam me esperar nos Três Vassouras.

No aconchegante pub, Pads me esperava na porta. Achei intrigante, mas já estava acostumado com as singularidades do meu amigo.

O sentimento de extravagância se aprofundou quando me ofereci para buscar mais cervejas e todos eles me aconselharam a ficar sentado, para não me incomodar e etc.

Ao retornarem e eu ter fingido interesse no papo monótono do Moony, notei que tinha algo a ver com a mesa atrás de nós, próxima ao banheiro. E era a minha vez de entrar em ação.

- Cara, tô tão apertado que não consigo ver nada na minha frente. Wormtail, segura a minha cerveja – entreguei meu copo a Moony propositalmente e nenhum deles se ofereceu para me acompanhar.

O que se tivessem feito, seria suspeito demais...

A minha ida estava sendo vigiada e a volta também seria, porém se eu fosse mais rápido que o normal eles não estariam me vigiando.

Sai do banheiro e observei as mesas nada discreto, até descobrir a Evans aos beijos com Diggory.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei olhando a cena. Eles não só se beijavam, devoravam a cara um do outro e aquele imbecil deslizava sensualmente as mãos pelas costas e cabelos de Lily! Nunca me senti tão rebaixado e depressivo. Era esse tipo de garoto que ela gostava? E eu era o que? Um idiota!

O que antes era desolação se transformou facilmente em um ardor no peito e raiva. Raiva daquele idiota que roubara de mim a minha garota (tá, eu estava desestabilizado emocionalmente de novo). Se ela preferia os loiros, eu pintava o cabelo merda! Era só dizer. Se não gostava do meus óculos, eu ficava cego, mas sem! Que custava ela falar comigo, que custava me dar uma chance?! Eu era melhor e mais sofisticado que aquele asno com o qual ela estava enroscada! Era só perguntar para as garotas com as quais já fiquei.

Não retendo mais aquele sentimento explosivo só para mim, cutuquei o ombro de Diggory.

Ele fez uma careta de aborrecimento por ter sido interrompido que agravou mais meu ódio.

Acertei um soco potente na cara do desgraçado e fitei Evans com puro desgosto.

- Agora agarre ele – ordenei maldoso com um esgar de nojo e saí empurrando as pessoas que tivessem a minha frente no bar, nenhum maroto entendeu a razão de eu estar indo embora e não conseguiram me acompanhar.

- Por que fez aquilo?! - ela vociferava ao disparar para se aproximar de mim.

- Potter! Estou falando com você!!

Apressei os passos virando em uma esquina qualquer.

O ardor no meu tórax permanecia e não cedera com o soco que desferi, em vez disso tinha um ardor a mais. O dos nós do dedo.

- Volte para cuidar do seu namoradinho! Ele está precisando de você! - me volvi para que ela escutasse em alto e bom som o que eu dissera.

- Ele não é meu namorado! E eu faço o que bem quiser – ela retorquiu e eu ouvi um baque seco.

Ela havia caído e se levantava trôpega do chão.

- Onde bateu? - perguntei já a auxiliando e notando sua expressão de que estava sentindo dor.

- Na canela... - informou respirando fundo.

- Ught! - enquanto levantei a calça ela expirava e inspirava mais acelerado e mordia o lábio inferior.

O golpe fora forte, abrindo um corte extenso e arroxeando toda a área ao redor.

- Vou procurar um dos professores – a puxei para carregá-la.

- Eu sei um feitiço pra isso – ela me empurrou me impedindo de envolvê-la em meus braços.

- Deixe de bancar a orgulhosa, não vai doer ter que ser carregada.

- Quem está sendo o orgulhoso aqui é você! Acha que pode tudo, inclusive bater nos outros e sair impune! Só porque não sou sua! Só porque não quero nada com você!

- Não seja tola! Não foi por causa de você que bati nele – rebati desgostoso por ter a realidade esfregada tão escancaradamente na minha cara.

- Então por que? - ela me desafiava com os olhos e ignorara a dor para manter a briga em pé de igualdade.

- Porque ele me bateu outro dia desses aí! Então revidei – justifiquei não tão certo do que dizia.

- Ridículo – ela revirou os olhos e passou a mão ao lado da perna.

- Ele é ridículo, não eu. Agarrando você em público, sem o mínimo de pudor e respeito! - rugi inconsolável.

- O problema é meu!

- Não é não! É meu também! É de toda a Hogwarts! Que imagem você acha que vão ter dos alunos?! - nem eu estava acreditando que usei de um argumento conservador e trouxa como este.

- Engraçado ouvir você falando de imagem quando você é o galinha! Você pega todas e adora a imagem de baderneiro e mulherengo!

Me calei e não consegui mais pensar em nenhuma defesa plausível e sensata para mim.

- Você é um idiota! Que acha que todos devem lhe adorar, a começar pelas mulheres! Só porque monta uma vassoura e arrepia esses cabelos tão ridículos quanto você! Se acha o melhor e não consegue conviver com a idéia de que alguém não o ache legal! Por que não me deixa em paz!? Cansei de repetir isso! Estou cansada, cansada... - a voz dela foi morrendo assim como o meu coração.

Ouvir tudo isso da garota que gosto, enquanto a mesma está ferida por sua culpa, estirada num chão e exposta a um frio gélido enquanto derrama copiosas lágrimas e soluços tocantes. É algo que não desejo para ninguém.

- Evans...

- Vai embora! Some da minha vida! Não tem noção do estorvo que você é?!

- Tá, eu sei que sou um abacaxi mas não precisa ficar esfregando isso na minha cara – retorqui também magoado e nem um pouco inclinado a deixá-la sozinha ali.

- Um o que? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Um abacaxi... - disse envergonhado e sentindo meu rosto contrariadamente esquentar naquele frio.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente e me senti bem, apesar de ridículo (como ela fez questão de expor) por fazê-la nem que por um mero instante feliz.

- Por que? - ela reuniu determinação e forças para parar de rir e perguntar.

- Porque sou um problema na sua vida...

Ficamos em silêncio cada um ruminando suas atitudes e decisões.

- A culpa de tudo isso é minha James – ela falou tranquilizada – Quero dizer, Potter – retificou quando a olhei assustado.

- E minha também...

- Proponho algo diferente, nada de tréguas – ela abanou as mãos na minha direção quando fiz menção de sugerir algo – Vamos inverter os papéis.

- Inverter os papéis? Não entendi – retruquei realmente não acreditando no que ela havia dito.

Eu teria que ser Lilían Evans e ela, James Potter. Que insanidade toda é essa?!

- Me refiro as personalidades, você agiria como eu ajo com você, enquanto eu, agiria como você age comigo – ela descreveu e pormenorizou sua proposta com uma feição compenetrada - Assim nos entederemos, definitivamente!

Algo me dizia com todas as forças que aquilo não daria certo...

* * *

**N/A: Hihihi, o q acharam? Idéia loka essa minha, mas no mínimo interessante, gostaria mt de ver um Jay desprezando a Lil's, soh p variar xD Aih casou a fome c vontade de comer hihihi Eo fiz uma lokura maior ainda... Mas era p compensar a demora do cap, se lembram qnd o Jay se chamou de abacaxi? Pois enton, tem uma fic onde tds os personagens hum... são comestíveis xP São frutas, mais especificamente e eo fiz a fic p tds q deixaram review no último cap n.n Se puderem passar e ler o "bônus" q eh p v6, fico contente. Eh de s2 e foi feito c carinho. Soh ir lah no meo profile, a fic eh Salada Mista.**

**Bjin' a tds, v6 são mt especiais p mim n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Hagrid levou Evans de volta para o castelo e lá, ela foi cuidada com esmero e eficiência. Não consegui visitá-la durante sua insignificante estadia na ala hospitalar, por mais que meu desejo e pensamentos me incitassem a não sair de seu lado da cama.

A frase, a expressão e a entonação que usara além do ambiente e clima ao redor dela, estavam tão vivos em minha memória correspondente ao dia do acidente, que temia me prender eternamente à lembrança e nunca mais sair dela.

Analisando meticulosamente o que ocorreu entre eu e Lily, ela poderia querer dizer que a nossa relação era algo importante para ela. O que fundamentava toda a cautela e estima que ela dava a situação.

Não, não e não. Estava deixando meus sentimentos recém descobertos interferirem em algo que era unicamente mais um dos meios de evitar brigas com a monitora.

Ela mesma havia dito que se preocupava com o que as pessoas a nossa volta poderiam notar. Talvez a própria Evans almejasse um pouco de paz e conforto. Coisa que não aconteceria se continuássemos no ritmo em que levávamos as brigas.

No fundo, até eu tinha que admitir que tudo aquilo estava me cansando e angustiando também. Já não era mais o garotinho do quarto ano, logo estaria no sexto e pronto para uma vida independente...

Ignorei a possibilidade de nunca mais ter a Evans na minha vida, afinal teria praticamente um terço do quinto e cem porcento do sexto e sétimo ano. Não era para mim, ficar lamentando por algo que demoraria, e muito!, para presenciar.

- Prongs, a Lily tem agido estranhamente esses dias... - comentou Moony evasivo enquanto fazíamos os deveres da semana juntos.

- Ela **é** estranha – tentei de qualquer forma encerrar o assunto.

- Não seja injusto. Pelo fato de lhe dar foras de um jeito... digamos, **peculiar** não a faz uma estranha – ele a defendeu e dei de ombros, nada interessado.

Percebendo, ou que eu não sabia de nada ou evitava conversar, ele também se concentrou nos livros e pergaminhos em mãos.

- Quando a questionei, ela respondeu que era um trato que havia acordado com você – ele ainda murmurou atrás do livro me provando que não sei ler através das atitudes de meus próprios amigos, em certas vezes.

Me fiz de surdo.

* * *

Retornávamos ao dormitório sob o estralar de nossos solados contra o piso de pedra, levemente reluzente pelo fulgor da lua nova.

No salão comunal, olhei estupefato Lily rindo e se divertindo com Sirius e Peter. A visão foi mais do que um choque, senti minha alma se esvair do meu corpo e voltar quando Remus tocou meu ombro.

- Era a _isso_ que estava me referindo, e você ainda não viu o pior... - cochichou e o receio invadiu meu peito tornando difícil e pesada a minha respiração.

Evans demorou a notar nossa presença e quando o fez, sem hesitar correu em nossa direção.

- Olá Jay – ela me cumprimentou sorrindo e eu me virei indiscreta e confusamente para o Moony, pedindo uma explicação com os olhos.

Este deu de ombros de forma muito semelhante ao que eu havia feito mais cedo, como se debocha-se e acenou querendo dizer que o _abacaxi_ era meu.

Sempre quis a Evans, não importava de qual maneira. Mas isto?! Era no mínimo intimidador.

- Tudo bem com você? Está ficando pálido... - ela disse preocupada.

- Quê isso Evans, coisa da sua cabeça. Preciso ir, tchau – acenei cambaleante e descrevi o mesmo itinerário que Moony.

Meu coração ribombava e me perguntava como ninguém reclamava pelo barulho ensurdecedor de tambores potentes.

Então, ela estava realmente cumprindo o que propôs... E eu não.

E se eu me recusasse a participar dessa loucura, teria minhas chances reduzidas a saldo negativo com ela? Mas se me juntasse a ela, as circunstâncias poderiam se tornar perigosas e fugir ao controle com alguém se machucando seriamente...

- Agora entendeu o que eu quis dizer? - Moony se aproximou do meu estado de profunda reflexão.

- Cara, onde tava com a cabeça quando concordei com essa idéia absurda?

- Provavelmente na Lily mesmo – ele sorriu rindo da própria piadinha.

Muito sem graça, convenhamos.

- Por mais que a gente não planejasse, acabamos nos aproximando a partir do dia que pedimos a ela para propor uma trégua a você – ele acrescentou me fitando nos olhos e fazendo referência aos marotos em geral.

- O que cê acha de tudo isso? - indaguei querendo mais um conselho do que uma opinião.

- Prongs, dê uma oportunidade, e quem... - ele respondeu, mas foi interrompido por um cachorro sarnento baderneiro e um rato guinchador amolante.

Infelizes (**N/A:** jah perceberam q td veiz q algm tm algo mt importante p flar, ou a pessoa morre antes de fazê-lo ou outro idiota grita e/ou faiz barulho e a pessoa n se faiz ouvir? ¬¬' Parece em Sakura Card Captors qnd o Shaoran (ai q nindu!) tenta se declarar p Sakura s2² Claro q n tm ligação nenhuma c o q o Remy ia dizer p Jay, nd de Yaoi por aq --') .

- A Lily é muito legal, não pensava que uma monitora chata e certinha como ela fosse tão divertida assim – comentava Sirius com Peter enquanto eu ficava com cara de tacho invejoso da tachinha peluda ao lado.

- Por que cês tão de amizade com a Evans?! - inquiri almejando soar intimidador, Pads deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

- Sem ciúmes veadinho.

- É Prongs. A gente só tava conversando, e foi ela que puxou conversa – amenizou Rab, quero dizer ele tentou, mas só piorou o quadro geral.

- Ela disse que quer falar contigo, tá te esperando lá embaixo – Sirius apontou para a porta do dormitório enquanto se jogava descuidadosamente na cama.

Na cama do Moony, este observou Pads com um olhar de assassino por ter esmagado seus pergaminhos e livros e, o último (o esmagador sem coração) sorriu amarelo. Entretanto, Moony não é uma garota, apesar de muitas vezes agir como uma.

Itens que o enquadram na possibilidade de ser uma mulher: não possuir relacionamentos furtivos ou sérios com nenhum integrante do sexo oposto; ser sensível demais; organizado ao extremo, o que até assustaria uma garota e geralmente o que assustam garotas não são garotos e sim: outras garotas excêntricas; e por fim o que o coloca numa categoria de pura suspeita quanto qual o verdadeiro sexo do Moony é: ele é amigo íntimo da Evans. Prova irrefutável e pesadíssima que conspira a favor da afirmação de que, meu amigo é um extra terrestre fêmea passando por uma crise de identidade sexual cujo estágio de desenvolvimento se encontra na fase de transexualidade com opção ainda em transição e características típicas de um certo sexo (feminino, no caso) mal definidas e não prevalentes (porque a aparência dele é de macho, a índole que é de fêmea).

- Então, vou indo – avisei sendo ignorado pelos ocupantes do ambiente antes pacífico do quarto, e recentemente amedrontador.

- Oi Jay – Evans levantou do sofá mal eu chegara.

- Oi, de novo – retruquei sem saber o que dizer e como agir.

- Você não sabe o que fazer, né? - eu meneei a cabeça em concordância e ela continuou – Primeiro, você não responde aos meus cumprimentos e se o fizer, fará de forma atravessada ou sarcástica. Segundo, exija para eu me referir a você por Potter. Terceiro, estude muito, mas acho que isso você tem feito regularmente de uns dias para cá... - ela retificou pensativa.

- Por que tamos fazendo isso? - disse afim de acabar com esse trato, é lógico que não me sentiria bem fazendo essas coisas com ela.

Fala sério! Eu gosto da garota e tratar ela desse jeito?! Nem numa loucura senil ou conseqüência de uma convivência cancerígena com o Pads.

- Porque se você quer um dia ter chances comigo, vai ter que fazer – ela respondeu seguramente e na minha lata sem rodeios – E se fizer direito, posso pensar num encontro com você.

- Já elogiei a sua idéia? - perguntei fazendo pequenos círculos com as mãos enquanto sorria maroto.

Ela me encarou e temi uma represália, contrariamente a minha experiência de anos de convivência com a Evans: ela sorriu meigamente de volta, retomou a expressão sisuda inesperadamente e me deu um pedala, atitude mais inesperada ainda.

- Idiota, faça o seu papel. Eu que tenho que bancar a anta puxadora de saco sem personalidade.

- Hey, pega leve. Menos, bem menos por favor. Se pretende ser eu, seja mais _relax_ e legal, sem extremismos e lições de moral – retorqui em minha defesa.

Tá, posso ser um bobo apaixonado. Um **bobo**, não um tapete.

- Quem é extremista aqui?! Você que fica correndo atrás de mim e tentando chamar a atenção de formas ridículas e extremas! Depois sou eu a extremista?

- Agora tá querendo dar lição de moral. E havia me esquecido, você também julga as pessoas sem conhecê-las, se considerando superior a todos – ajuntei sem me demover da calma com que falava.

E isto, irrita muito a Evans. Ponto fraco da garota foguetinho e estourada. Ela é que nem bombinha em festa de São João, superficialmente inocente e inofensiva, mas vai atirar uma na cara de alguém... Queimadura e até morte sem causa definida, pois não se identificou o que passou por cima do que era uma vez seu corpo jovem e saudável, e que **era** principalmente: inteiro e contínuo com seus membros, ossos, pele, cabeça, pescoço, ...

- Não sou metida a moralista. E diferente de certas pessoas, não fico preocupada com o que os **outros** vão pensar da **nossa escola** por estar agindo como qualquer jovem – ela empinou o nariz e me olhou de frente lançando um desafio abertamente.

- Não foi isso que você disse quando preconizou um acordo de paz. E do contrário, eu não fico agarrando e agindo impropriamente em lugares públicos, ninguém tem obrigação de passar pelo constrangimento que seria eu chupando ou devorando a cara da minha companhia – percebi suas feições adquirirem tons rosáceos e concluí que havia tocado numa ferida, o que era o meu alvo desde cedo.

- Eu, eu, eu... ARGH! - ela fechou os olhos, colocou os dedos nas têmporas lateralmente e contou os números de um até dez de maneira sussurrante.

- Faltou respirar profundamente – a lembrei e ela me dirigiu um sorriso debochado.

- Quando penso que você tá criando vergonha na cara. Voltamos a estaca zero – ela falou num tom indiferente, sem demonstrar mágoa ou decepeção, bem neutro.

- Porque suas idéias sobre "criar vergonha na cara" estão desde as raízes: equivocadas – contrapus e ela contorceu o rosto numa careta de desgosto.

- Então senhor sabichão, por que não sugere algo para a nossa realidade? – ela disse sarcástica.

- Já sugeri, e você com sua superioridade nem deu uma vez a minha proposta. Só as suas devem ser ouvidas e postas em prática – fiz biquinho e ela torceu o nariz delgado, indicando incredulidade.

- Não seja por isso, me diga sua grande solução infalível – ela abriu os braços não dando crédito a mim e a tudo que viesse de mim, evidentemente.

- Ao menos se lembra do projeto?

- Que projeto?! - ela questionou com um pouco de histeria e ao perceber, amenizou mudando sua postura - Não importa, se você tá aqui, pode me dizer. Ou isso é impossível para alguém com cérebro de tronquilho como você?

- Tsc tsc tsc, isso só mostra a que nível de infantilidade uma monitora pode chegar para atingir seus objetivos...

- Meus objetivos?! Você nem tem noção de quais sejam! Limitado a sua rodinha de influências e namoricos supérfluos! Com nome e pais respeitados no mundo bruxo, tudo é mais fácil e ao alcance pra você, **Potter**.

- E uma vez você considerou que isso nem sempre pode ser um ponto a favor? Demanda compromissos, exigências e espectativas. Muitas vezes, cruéis e desproporcionais. Seus _objetivos_ – assinalei sua presença com minha mão esquerda – deverão ser colocados a parte em nome de crenças e necessidades que não são suas, mas para o bem da maioria. Não existe o James, o eu; existe os Potters, a família de gerações, os interesses maiores e que visam o bem estar comuns...

Ela pareceu enfim prestar atenção no que eu dizia, não senti orgulho por fazê-la calar um minuto reflexivamente durante uma de nossas infindáveis discussões. Nós batemos de frente, e não será por causa de uma simples conversa que ficaremos acertados e viveremos felizes para sempre sob um lindo céu azul celeste transposto por um arco íris multicolorido brilhante.

- É bom ver que consegui fazer você pensar um pouco antes de rotular as pessoas sem conhecê-las – comentei quando ela ainda me fitava boquiaberta – Boa noite, Evans.

Para ser sincero, eu gostaria de protegê-la e abraçá-la (em vez de usar palavras duras e agir com indiferença). Evitar que ela caísse e se machucasse (novamente), ser aquele a quem ela recorre quando Pads esconde seu estojo, quando Filch confisca um livro ou mochila. Estar ali para as pequenas coisas, que muitas vezes só os seus entes mais íntimos tem acesso e você se abre só para eles... Ou poder com a permissão cega dela, guardar lugares, rabiscar cadernos com frases bobas, mexer-lhe no cabelo com fins em penteados _styles_, obrigá-la a conversar com estranhos sobre coisas incoerentes ou comigo mesmo, ou horas a fio de conversas sem noção, ou levá-la a lojas onde não compraremos nada e só alugaremos os vendedores, trancá-la no banheiro masculino só para relembrar os berros e etc.

Contudo, como mencionei no passado, eu não significo nada mais que um cara imaturo e exibido que nunca cresceu, e que só a vê como um desafio.

Quem cansou dos rótulos, sou eu.

* * *

- Mandou bem Potter! - Lene me abraçou e Pads desviou o olhar de nós, movimento que o fez visualizar uma massa de garotas invadindo o campo e correndo atrás dele.

Ele pode dizer que não liga, ou que apóia essa legião de fãs. Mas sinceramente, ele odeia. Ele só afirma essas coisas porque teme cair na mesma classificação do Moony. E se fosse eu, faria igualzinho ao meu amigo.

Havíamos vencido a sonserina, porém ainda haveriam outras partidas, o que não nos impedia de enfrentá-los na final uma segunda vez.

O jogo fora espetacular apesar de hematomas dolorosos e extensos nos braços e pernas. Pads ignorava todas as tentativas de Marlene de se aproximar e eu o admirava por tamanha determinação, eu não era capaz de fazer isso com a Evans.

Partíamos exaustos e felizes para o salão comunal, quando sem me darem oportunidade de desvencilhar-me, fui arrastado para fora da turba comemorativa de alunos. Não esperava ter sido tragado por um Filch asmático.

Um homem daquele nunca me inspiraria medo por mais que desta vez eu pressentisse algo muito podre e sujo no ar (talvez fosse somente o desodorante vencido do zelador... quem sabe?). Me deixei levar, mais curioso do que aborrecido (por hipoteticamente, ter sido privado da festa, hipótese descartada pois todas as festas eram iguais e não existia nada de especial nesta), para a sala vergonhosa do zelador. O frenesi da conduta dele se devia pelo natal, data em que não enviei um presente ao pobre enfisematoso.

- Senhor Filch, sabia que o diretor Dumbledore me deu um _Global Witch Identification System_? - indaguei em tom de quem comenta uma coisa banal, com as mãos nos bolsos aparentando casualidade.

Mas aquele comentário aparentemente ingênuo, procurava sondar no velho a minha frente alguma reação de inveja, mágoa e, primordialmente, **ciúmes**.

- O que é isso moleque? Pode ser confiscado? É contra as regras da escola! - ele retorquiu sem fôlego devido a excitação que a possibilidade de me botar em detenção lhe dava e não transparecendo nenhum sentimento de que estava ferido (nem sempre James acerta na leitura das almas conturbadas das pessoas...).

- Cadê seu pestinha? Onde tá o que você contrabandeou do escritório do diretor?! - ele me encarava com sua cara torta e cabeça mal escupida.

Esse zelador realmente é um coitado, acho que a condição dele piorou quando descobriu que eu amava a Evans. Ele mal sabe que devemos tratar bem as pessoas que gostamos e não obrigá-las a permanecerem ao nosso lado.

E eu que pensava que ele tinha se recuperado com a Madame Pince.

- E a Madame Pince senhor Filch? - indaguei quando ele se apressou em minha direção para me revistar e eu temi, pela primeira vez temi sim, que ele abusasse da minha boa vontade em deixar ser pego e não azará-lo.

Ele parou com as mãos no ar e os olhos perdidos em fatos já transcorridos, o filme lacrimal transbordou para as pálpebras e ele fungou depressivamente.

Era um homem digno de pena.

- Tome um chá senhor Filch. E um biscoitinho aqui ó – lhe ofertei e passei toda a comemoração do time de quadribol ouvindo e aconselhando o zelador.

James tem coração também, e não existe algo pior que coração partido. Espero sinceramente, com todas as minhas forças e fé, que isso não me inclua na categoria do Moony...

- Vou lhe mostrar a foto de minha valorosa e trabalhadora mãe quando eu tinha 7 anos – ele se levantou e mancou alegre para a sua sala, sinalizando para que eu o aguardasse.

Olhei para o teto, para as paredes, para o chão, para os quadros, para as janelas, para as tochas ainda apagadas e para o corredor procurando algo para ocupar o meu momento sedentário...

E Lily me observava absorta em algum pensamento, sendo que sua figura tinha cores etéreas, quase irreais de tão belas. Estava entardecendo e o resquício de sol a tornava mais magnífica.

Não tive tempo satisfatório para que me decidisse se falaria com ela ou não. Filch retornou enfiando a foto na minha cara.

Desatou a tagarelar e o interrompi com tato explicando que se me pegassem fora do dormitório a esse horário poderia ser suspenso ou seria punido com uma detenção. O zelador negou veementemente com a cabeça irregular e calombada, que não deixaria que fizessem tal injustiça comigo.

Essa parte tocou fundo em meu coração... Quase chorei.

Enquanto dedilhava mais argumentos para que ele me permitisse ir (conteno a custo as lágrimas de meus olhos), Evans já havia se aproximado.

- Professor Dumbledore exige a presença do Potter no escritório, vamos logo garoto – ela me carreou pelos corredores, sem permitir mais intervenções chorosas do azarado Filch (e chorosas respostas minhas), com sua mão envolta no meu braço.

- Seus amigos e os outros alunos estavam preocupados com você – ela segredou verificando se a barra estava livre.

- Entendo, mas o Filch precisava de alguém... Sabia que o pai dele participou do campeonato de cuspe ao alvo e a distância? E ganhou o primeiro lugar! – comentei orgulhoso de ter conhecimento denso sobre a família do senhor asmático.

- Você tá ardendo em febre, idiota! - ela me fitou concisamente, desviei o olhar o qualificando como estranho, e foi quando ela gritou.

- Obrigado, você acabou de delatar a nossa posição – empurrei ela para o vão mais próximo quando ouvi passos aos arredores.

A acompanhei mais acabei caindo no vão que era verdadeiramente um VÃO! E pior, cai em cima de algo macio e menor que eu. Evans.

- Ops... - mais que agilmente sai de cima da panqueca de Lily e a ajudei a ficar de pé.

- Tudo está girando... - ela suprimiu um espirro enquanto se apoiava em mim – O mundo não é mais o mesmo, você conversando com o Filch, Sirius chateado deixou a festa e subiu para o quarto, Remy pegou a McKinnon e Peter tá fazendo um estripe...

Entendi porque ela veio me procurar. Deve ter ficado assustada por estar rodeada de malucos... Não me surpreende, até eu perderia um parafuso assim. E a desculpa de que estavam preocupados comigo havia me convencido direitinho. Me tenho mais em alta conta do que as pessoas ao meu redor.

- Calma aí Lily, vou conjurar algo confortável para você descansar – tentei colocá-la sentada no chão de forma cautelosa mas ela pendeu como uma torre (pesadinha, por sinal) repentinamente para cima de mim.

- Dá uma ajuda Evans – estava embaraçado e suando ante a idéia dela se machucar feio outra vez e, ficava na ânsia e indecisão sem escolher por qual nome chamá-la.

É possível uma pessoa não falar coisa com coisa depois de uma queda? Esse não é um dos fatores de alerta para levá-la a um medbruxo imediatamente? A inexperiência e o fato de estar acometendo uma das pessoas mais especiais para mim, me mostrei despreparado e sem iniciativa sobre o que fazer.

- Pro dia ser mais bizarro e louco só faltava você me beijar e dizer que me ama – ela riu fraca e irregularmente, e eu engoli em seco doido para sair dali e esquecê-la.

Quem havia dito que queria protegê-la mesmo?!

- Né Jimie... Jimie-yo...! - ela continuou a cantarolar e olhava desfocadamente para a mão – Tem algo vermelho na minha mão Potty...

Segurei sua mão próxima a varinha enfeitiçada com o Lumus, mas não tinha nada no membro dela. Verifiquei com mais acurácia, tentando entender quando me toquei que ela não estava falando coerentemente, compreensível que não visse direito também.

- Háháhá!! Tem algo monstruoso atrás de você e nos olha como se fossemos janta – ela gargalhou e enregelei.

Empunhei a varinha com um feitiço na ponta da língua, mas não era nada. Lily acentuou a alegria e empurrou sua mão no meu rosto me chamando de bobo apaixonado idiota.

Tentei me manter maduro e alheio, tarefa árdua.

- Vamos sair daqui - a carreguei já que era difícil devido a acentuosidade do local, levantá-la com um feitiço de levitação.

Ela achava tudo uma piada, inclusive morder meu ombro. E eu não estava em posição de repreendê-la, fazendo muito esforço para ignorar o seu traseiro bem próximo ao meu rosto.

- Evans, pare de fazer isso por favor, está me machucando – pedi em tom sério e alto o suficiente para soar intimidador, ela parou imediatamente.

A escorei na parede, impossibilitando uma provável queda com meu corpo diante do dela. Espiei discretamente para fora e me surpreendi com um grupo de sonserinos em frente ao _nosso_ vão (possessão perante um vão, não significa que fui avariado pela queda também, não?) cochichando. Tentei captar algum coisa do que diziam, mas Lily começou a soluçar ameaçadoramente e desviei minha atenção deles.

- Xiiiii... Calma Lily, tô aqui, calma – sussurrei levantando-lhe o rosto e ela sorriu voluntariamente para mim.

- Te peguei! - ela brincou, todavia não desfez o sorriso.

O sorriso mais lindo e perfeito que havia visto.

Um sorriso de louca, mas nem por isso menos bonito.

Era só ela não abrir a boca que ninguém desconfiava hehe...

Estava me desesperando com receio de ser descoberto, por causa de Lily que não poderia se defender naquele estado e eu não poderia lutar por nós dois e, com pressa para alcançar a enfermaria (também devido a situação de Lily).

- Calma Jay, eu também tô aqui. Tá tudo bem... - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e contornou meu rosto triscando suavemente em minha bochecha até chegar nos meus lábios.

Se eu não tivesse que vigiar por nós dois teria surtado ou apagado ali mesmo. O que me alista na classe do Moony? Isso é característica feminina, certo? Não dá pra consultar o Moony porque evidentemente ele diria que não (para não causar a minha rebeldia e consequente retirada do grupo dos seus), nem o Pads porque ele não sabe o que é isso e o Peter, confundiria o sentimento com o desmaiar após a comilança em um banquete de origem suspeita. Não me restou opções...

Diminui a distância entre nós por vontade do meu próprio corpo, minhas mãos escorregaram da parede áspera para as cinturas finas e femininas, a estreitando nos meus braços, o perfume leve e envolvente dela me dominou os sentidos, ela tirou uma mecha de cabelos graciosamente da maçã do rosto e me despertou a vontade incontrolável de acariciar os mesmos.

Ela suspirou ansiosa quando primeiro lhe beijei o pescoço traçando uma trilha de volúpia até a extremidade angulosa e delgada da mandíbula, enquanto suas mãos angelicais deslizavam para as minhas costas e subiam para o meu pescoço, terminando por brincar de forma atiçadora com os meus fios de cabelo e me tracionar para mais perto dela.

Mais um segundo naquela brincadeira inconsequente e eu não responderia pelos meus atos.

Ainda busquei por sanidade em algum canto jogado e escondido daquele local. Lugar totalmente fora do mapa, não só do mapa do maroto como do mapa de meus planos de como seria meu primeiro beijo com a garota dos meus sonhos. Esperava tudo, menos ali (até porque não sabia nem da existência do lugar).

Enquanto me prendia a detalhes furtivos, Lily não aparentava se importar. Habilmente para uma garota que levou uma porrada na cabeça e foi esmagada pelo cara que agora a agarrava (vida irônica não? Daqui há pouco, as garotas vão estar pedindo para os rapazes se atirarem em cima delas, literalmente, afim de encontrarem seu verdadeiro amor...) ela já havia escorregado sensivelmente as mãos por debaixo da minha camisa, meus pêlos se eriçaram e minha racionalidade se desligou assim como um raio inutiliza uma televisão trouxa, se esta estiver conectada à tomada e não houverem pára-raios no estabelecimento.

Não poderia seguir com isso, poderia? Era o mesmo que estar abusando da fraqueza dela. Ela não está em situação de julgar o que quer e o que não quer. Se meus pais me ensinaram um pouco de valores, estes me diziam que prosseguir com o que iniciávamos não era correto para com ela.

Me desvencilhando dolorosamente de seu toque, juntei suas mãos diante de meu rosto e as beijei.

- Se um dia você quiser algo comigo, faremos como deve ser feito e não assim – a fitei intensamente rogando para que um pouco da sanidade dela me escutasse, pois se ela persistisse eu não poderia me controlar mais.

- Jay eu... - ela sussurrou se aproximando de forma desalentada de mim, que não pude conter a reação, só pude virar o rosto para evitar.

Ela beijou minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos com medo do que poderia acontecer adiante. Coisas extremamente prazerosas e boas haviam se transfigurado numa verdade dolorosa e aflitiva que me perseguia sem descanso.

Só acidentada e tolhida de sua capacidade racional, Evans queria alguma coisa comigo...

- Você não... - a voz dela falhou e meu coração também falhou uma batida, não tinha idéia que a mudança no tom de voz dela poderia mexer tanto comigo, eu era uma extensão dos sentimentos dela, só que mais aguçada - ...quer?

- Não é isso Lily, eu só... - foi a vez da minha voz falhar quando ela encurtou a distância não esperando a minha explicação e sim usando isso como desculpa para que eu me virasse para ela.

Impaciente como uma criança, ela envolveu meu pescoço e selou os seus lábios nos meus. A cingi com determinação evitando que ela fosse ao chão, após um singelo selinho, desfalecida.

Agora sim, não havia mais como esperar. Quando avancei a passos fortes para a saída/entrada do vão, avistei a capa dos sonserinos dobrarem a esquina a frente.

Sem mais delongas corri para a ala hospitalar com Lily em meus braços, ela se encaixara perfeitamente neles ressonante e como se tivesse o melhor e mais natural dos sonhos, enquanto eu temia que algo de muito ruim estivesse rondando a sua saúde já abalada pelo acidente recente de Hogsmead.

* * *

- E como ela está? - perguntou Pads sentando-se ao meu lado na hora do jantar.

Evans havia passado dois dias na ala, completando hoje. Em certos instantes, chego a pensar que foi sorte dela ter sofrido o acidente no fim de semana, pois ela não perderia muitas aulas, admitindo-se que ela se recuperaria logo. Fato que não ocorrera, então não era sorte no final das contas.

A começar pelo idiota que estava apaixonado por ela. Primeiro vive pisando na bola com a garota desde... sei lá!, desde quando nasci talvez? (isso não foi sarcasmo). Segundo não respeita a trégua. Terceiro não respeita a segunda solução sugerida pela garota (a solução _troca-troca_, todavia aparentemente inútil, e que mesmo assim eu deveria ter dado uma chance, um crédito sequer). E quarto, se aproveita do estado moribundo da coitada.

Repensando, o coitado deveras sou eu. Não ela.

- Se recuperando... - informei brincando com a comida.

- Hey Prongs, ela vai sair dessa amigão e você ainda vai levar essa garota pra zoar com a gente em Hogsmead – ele me abraçou impedindo que eu me retirasse.

- Huhum... - murmurei me desvencilhando do abraço e o deixei no grande salão.

Caminhei para a enfermaria, pois diferente da vez anterior eu sempre passava os minutos que podia com ela.

Lia um livro qualquer com a mente vagando longinquamente quando Moony adentrou o estabelecimento com um cobertor em mãos.

- Prongs – ele fez uma mesura na minha direção – Trouxe um cobertor pra Lily – e o depositou sobre ela.

Agradeci com o olhar e, Pads me interrompeu ao empurrar-me e colocar outro cobertor em cima da ruiva. Não reclamei e balbuciei um obrigado enquanto Peter colocava o seu.

A partir de então, tudo virou um borrão tingido de inúmeros tons de consistências fofas.

Perdi a conta de quantos entraram na enfermaria e dispuseram seus cobertores sobre Lily.

- ACABOU!! - vociferei quando, sem ter planejado, havia chegado a vez do _ranhoso_.

Este me encarou choroso e fazendo bico, o que só aumentou a minha repulsa e reforçou a decisão em ter interrompido aquele exagero de agasalhos. Grosseiramente fechei a porta na fuça dele. Mas pude ouvi-lo chorando balburdiosamente enquanto retornava para seu dormitório, provavelmente.

A enferma fungou algo parecido com a palavra pesado. E expulsei todos rapidamente.

- Que merda... - reclamei limpando as mãos e, ao virar me deparei com Madame Pomfrey.

Também terminei sendo expulso da ala.

* * *

Evans saíra ilesa e saudável de baixo dos tratamentos de Madame Pomfrey. Para a satisfação dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Para a minha, secretamente (não tãããão secreta assim, eu sei, mas farei o H) também.

A aura assombrosa, de que os N.O.M's estavam se aproximando, pairava sobre nós (do quinto ano) como uma maldição. Éramos tão novos para morrer, para findarmos nossas existências dessa forma que partia os nossos corações, provocando simulações de como seriam as mortes caso sucumbíssemos.

- James – Marlene se juntou a mim no estudo na biblioteca – Cadê seus amigos?

Por que as garotas não podem ser diretas, só para variar, uma única vez? É por isso que eu gosto da Lily, mais direta que uma reta.

- Quer dizer o Sirius? - não consegui conter a vontade de desnorteá-la e um ínfimo sorriso.

- Mas quando...! - ela retorquiu virando o rosto.

- O Sirius está... - comecei alegre e em voz alta a dizer, mas fui calado pela mão dela na minha boca.

- É algo sério que preciso lhe dizer, por isso perguntei sobre seus amigos. Preciso conversar com você sem sermos interrompidos – ela falou com uma expressão insondável.

- Okay – consenti abafadamente devido ainda estar com a boca tapada.

Longe do alcance de curiosos, escutei atentamente o que ela tinha de tão sério para me segredar:

- As calcinhas sumiram!

O som demorou a fazer sentido ao chegar no meu cérebro.

- Ahn?! - acreditei não ter ouvido direito e Marlene se aproximou mais, com as feições contraídas de aflição e preocupação.

- As peças íntimas das meninas da grifinória, estão sumindo! - repetiu num fio de voz aguda.

- As calcinhas sumiram?! - indaguei incrédulo quanto a informação e recebi um pedala da McKinnon.

- Fala baixo, trasgo – e acrescentou em represália.

Pedindo a ajuda de um trasgo hein? Quem é mais trasgo aqui é ela, pois quem em sã consciência pediria ajuda a um trasgo? (**N/A:** well darling, se vc eh O trasgo, mt gnt pediria u.u).

- Como assim as calcinhas desapareceram? Foram roubadas? Ou as meninas quiseram se livrar das suas calcinhas? Ou mandaram para a lavanderia e se esqueceram? Ou... - fui impossibilitado de continuar pelo olhar mortífero da minha fonte de segredos.

- Obrigada, Jay – ela falou com falsa meiguice se referindo ao meu cavalheirismo (imposto pela ameaça de morte) em me calar e deixá-la falar – Simplesmente sumiram, estavam no centro dos dormitórios para secar, e de repente sumiram!

- As calcinhas que evaporaram... - comecei pensativo - ... são só de garotas _crescidas _como você?

Ela franziu a testa não compreendendo onde eu queria chegar e o que eu queria dizer.

- Sabe... - continuei embaraçado – Garotas como você... - e mimetizei as curvas e o busto com as mãos, delineando as formas no ar.

- Você não é um trasgo James, você é um homem – ela disse com a expressão suavizada o que me levou a crer que era um elogio, ela prosseguiu – Um homem **idiota**!!

- Eu quero ajudar, mas você não facilita as coisas! - argumentei tentando acalmá-la.

- Sim! As peças desaparecidas são só de garotas crescidas como eu! - ela confirmou mordaz.

Era por isso que o Pads chorava na cama quando pensava que todos estávamos dormindo?! Precisava alertar meu amigo urgentemente sobre o produto defeituoso e de marketing enganoso que ele planejava adquirir.

- Isto reforça a minha teoria de que as calcinhas foram roubadas... - comentei mergulhado em hipóteses.

- Dá pra parar de falar esses nomes?! - ela me indagou não perdendo a agressividade.

- Você que começou usando o termo "calcinhas" - contra argumentei a observando focar seus olhos malevolamente em mim.

- Okay, okay, okay. Parte de baixo, tá bom agora?

- Não foram só calcinhas que desapareceram – ela explicou assombrosamente – Sutiãs também.

Se o Pads devido a sua fase broxante e depressiva estivesse a furtar calcinhas e sutiãs, ele iria apanhar muito de mim. Que custava se divertir como outro cara normal e não de forma doentia?! Olha a cagada que estava se desenrolando.

- Peças íntimas, então – concluí e ela anuiu com a cabeça me encorajando e não mais possuindo a postura agressiva – Resolverei esses problemas, senhorita McKinnon, conte com os préstimos deste cavalheiro que vos fala, James Holmes.

* * *

- Prongs, você poderia me dizer por que tem andado pelos cantos recentemente? - Moony chocou um grosso livro contra meu tórax me fazendo dar-lhe atenção, além de sentir uma dor impertinente.

- Não tenho andado pelos cantos – neguei escondendo uma lupa no bolso traseiro da calça.

- E o que isso fazia nas suas mãos? - Pads que estava atrás de mim desapercebidamente, se postou ao lado do Moony e passou a este o objeto, tirado velozmente de minha posse.

- Meu óculos não tem dado conta do recado – justifiquei sustendo o olhar de Padfoot que sorria cinicamente.

- Recado dado pela McKinnon? - Pads se aproximou analisando os traços de minha face, procurando me pegar omitindo os fatos nervosamente.

- E se for? - avancei pintando um sorriso discreto e provocante.

Intimidação coerciva não era meu ponto fraco, era mais uma diversão presenciar Padfoot tentar fazer isso comigo.

- Não foi por isso que viemos, Pads – Moony se colocou entre nós com presteza.

- Ele fica de _segredinhos_ por aí e esquece dos amigos! Como posso ignorar isso?! - ele vociferou e se voltou para mim sem esperar por Moony – O que você tem com a McKinnon? - sibilou.

- Nada. Com ciúmes? - respondi sinceramente, mas não resisti a uma sátira.

- Não provoque Prongs. Não irei apartar briga nenhuma. São maduros o bastante para perceber que não será na base da violência que resolveremos algo – Moony pronunciou a sentença nos tolhendo do contato visual ao obrigar-nos a fitá-lo.

- McKinnon me informou sobre o que se trata – ele continuou e Pads ficou aturdido, transparecendo que dessa verdade ele não tinha conhecimento – E estamos dispostos a ajudar também – Moony me encarou falando não só por si, enquanto Padfoot arqueou a cabeça.

- Podia ter contado com a gente, babaca – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido e me deu um pedala.

E opostamente a que Remus propagara com pompa, o próprio teve sim, que apartar brigas até a hora de ferrarmos no sono. E com certeza, nunca ele desejou tanto que caíssemos mortos e duros no chão.

* * *

- Segundo a Lene, as lingeries desaparecidas variam de tudo quanto é tipo e tamanho – Moony explicou quando estávamos sentados no centro do quarto juntando _peças_ sobre a situação.

- Agora é Lene é? - contrapôs sagaz e infantilmente meu amigo.

- Esquece Pads, depois discutimos isso – apaziguei enquanto Moony revirava os olhos.

Mania odiosa copiada da Evans. Fazer o que? Anos de convivência íntima.

- Os dormitórios assaltados são esses – Moony assinalou os locais com uma caneta no mapa.

- Os horários nos quais as garotas deram por falta de seus pertences estão registrados aqui – ele mostrou um pergaminho e o depositou ao lado do mapa.

- Hipóteses? - indagou pedindo nossas opiniões.

- Acho que alguém aqui está namorando e está escondendo os fatos – Pads foi o primeiro a se manifestar, a se manifestar sobre um assunto completamente distinto do abordado e concordemos: Moony namorando a McKinnon? Piada do mês.

- E lá vamos nós... - disse rouco próximo a um sussurro.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, o que era um milagre pois não era eu e Pads, observei Wormtail roncar na sua cama. Este sim era sábio, não se metia em confusão e parecia feliz, nada de complicações na sua vida, fazia escolhas simples e que não exigiam muito pensar e esforço.

O piar de uma coruja adjacente a nossa torre captou minha consideração e deixei meus dois amigos discutindo enquanto seguia para fora do quarto.

A janelona do salão comunal derramava um luar tímido do astro minguante, e as copas das árvores da floresta proibida se agitavam ao sabor do vento. A paisagem era bela, mas usual aos meus olhos que se acostumaram aquela realidade.

A cabana de Hagrid ainda tinha uma tremeluzente luz refulgindo ao longe, como se lutasse para manter sua existência naquela brisa gélida que açoitava as folhas das plantas do lado de fora do castelo.

A sombra de algo maior que uma coruja cortou o espaço visualizado pela janela, e um grito feminino conseguiu chegar até mim.

Mais que depressa acorri para o dormitório masculino para avisar os marotos quando nos chocamos estrondosamente.

Ainda vacilante tomei a frente do trio, e rumamos para o dormitório feminino. A única e primeira coisa que me lembro é ter escutado um barulho abafado de ferro contra algo sólido (que deveria ser a minha infeliz cabeça), em seguida tudo escureceu.

* * *

- Parece que ele está acordando – uma voz afastadamente feminina soou acima do meu rosto, só que mais próxima do teto do que de mim, tão fraca ela era.

- Era tempo... - outra impaciente se somou a primeira, em vez de feminina era masculina, e denotava impaciência e contrariedade (**N/A:** que correspondia a Six).

- Precisamos verificar se está tudo bem mesmo... - outra voz também masculina, só que comedidamente calma (**N/A: **Remus).

- Que seja, quando ele conseguir tomar o leite sem mamadeira, me avise – a voz inquieta (**N/A:** Sirius) anunciou, e pelo barulho da porta que se seguiu a sua última frase ele havia saído do local que estávamos.

- Espero que dessa vez ele melhore... - uma terceira voz surgiu me deixando mais aturdido, afinal não estava conseguindo desvendar os donos das falas, e apareciam cada vez mais vozes sem rostos.

- Por que ele não abre os olhos ou fala conosco? - a quarta voz do além perguntou chateada.

- Não sei... - o homem voltou a falar (**N/A:** é o Remus, de novo \o/) e eu não conseguia abrir a boca, pois meus lábios pareciam ter sido colados e as minhas pregas vocais não conseguiam se mexer, além de meus braços e pernas que doíam tanto, e estava difícil adquirir sensibilidade nos meus membros.

Julgando o silêncio como uma notícia pré funeral para mim, acabei deixando as emoções me influenciarem e dominarem.

Terminei por cair num sono torporoso saborosíssimo, do qual não saí tão cedo e antes de me vencer, eu não conseguira escapar de seu doce embalo sedutor.

Estava louco e avariado por uma razão que nem sabia qual era. Tentei forçar a memória e não obtinha os dados que me diziam quem eu era, onde estava e quem eram os detentores de tantas vozes.

Havia perdido minha memória.

* * *

- Acredito que seja algo temporário – uma senhora com roupa branca informava a alguns rostos estranhos que estavam de pé, na lateral de minha cama.

O teto elevado com formas catedráticas, e os biombos e a limpeza do local, me diziam que estava numa espécie de enfermaria. Procurava a razão que pudesse ter me levado até aqui, entretanto não cheguei a uma conclusão plausível.

- Não o assustem com muitos dados – ela alertou severamente e fitei os jovens a quem ela se referia curiosamente.

- Olá, eu sou Remus Lupin – o mais magro e com ar de intelectual se prontificou a me cumprimentar.

- Me chamo... - apertei sua mão e sorri, mas a alegria e disposição sumiram de meu rosto quando não lembrei meu nome.

- James Potter – ajuntou o mais alto e que aparentava insatisfação sabe-se lá por qual motivo.

- E você é...? - o interpelei e o vinco entre as sobrancelhas de meu interlocutor se acentuou, ele desviou o olhar de cima de mim e deixou a ala hospitalar sem educação.

- Sou Peter, Peter Pettigrew – um atarracado que eu não havia notado despontou a minha frente, me fazendo esquecer o incidente deselegante anterior.

Quando eles se despediram, fiquei sabendo que passaria esta noite aqui. Suspirei tomando conhecimento que o trabalho que teria pela frente seria enorme. Teria que redescobrir quem eu era, qual a minha relação com as pessoas em volta e algo martelava na minha mente com uma luz vermelha piscante e perigosa, que talvez não fosse gostar do que desvendaria...

* * *

- Bom dia Jay! - uma das várias garotas da escola me cumprimentava com intimidade, e ela não fora a primeira.

Acanhado eu devolvia os cumprimentos de forma impessoal. Ao alcançar um imenso salão uma menina loirinha me abraçou e me cobriu de beijos.

- Seu sumidinho, não pense que irá escapar de mim só porque agora tenho aula – e mandou um beijo no ar – Nos vemos no horário do almoço – e atravessou a porta saltitante (**N/A:** preciso dizer quem eh ela? huehue xD).

Aturdido rumei para a mesa extrema onde os ocupantes dela me encararam intimidadores e aversivos, e trajavam um verde musgo.

- Mesa errada James – Lupin me puxou pelo ombro para a mesa contrária onde os alunos eram só sorrisos para mim.

Não tinha fome, tudo era tão confuso e estranho que preferia não ter saído do lado da senhora Pomfrey, apesar de rígida em certos instantes ela me acalmava ao não me chumbar de informações sobre quem eu era. Eu sou o que sou agora, não preciso de características e memórias do passado, ela me dizia.

E aquilo me tranquilizava, e muito.

- Já ia procurar briga né maroto? - um cara piscou para mim me chamando de algo que não tinha certeza o que era.

- Ele me chamou do que? - indaguei para Pettigrew.

- Maroto, você é um de nós Prongs – ele respondeu sorrindo e derramando mingau pela boca cheia e aberta pela alegria.

- Quem é Prongs?? - retruquei mais perdido ainda e o cara que não havia se apresentado dentre os três se levantou da mesma forma que a passada.

Só que desta vez eu pude perceber o que seu olhar expressava.

Era autenticamente dor.

- Hey! Jimmie – uma garota ruiva com a saia encurtada além do padrão se sentou contígua a mim, empurrando Pettigrew sem dar a mínima – Vamos juntos a Hogsmead né?

Meu antigo eu havia marcado um encontro? Eu gostava dela? Ela era minha namorada? Droga! Que confusão.

- Não vou pra Hogsmead, preciso estudar – retruquei sem pestanejar e alguém em outra ponta da mesa cuspiu seu suco sobre os pratos do desjejum.

- O que?! Você não pode estar falando sério?! Estudar?! - ela estava se tornando histérica e aquela não era uma experiência agradável aos meus ouvidos – Você é um maroto! E tá me trocando pelos estudos?! - ela estava conseguindo dirigir toda a atenção do salão para nós.

A atitude dela só me fez adquirir mais confiança de que, se eu a namorasse eu era um tremendo estúpido, e os livros me fariam ótima companhia.

- Se tivemos alguma coisa antes, eu devia estar pirado. E sim, os livros me farão uma afável companhia. Passar bem – reafirmei e saí do salão sob os olhares arregalados dos estudantes.

A pessoa que havia cuspido seu suco, repetiu seu obra com mais estrondo.

Nas aulas sentei no fundo, longe do trio que me lançava olhares questionadores (somente Lupin e principalmente Pettigrew, o terceiro não voltou sua atenção para mim) enquanto o resto da turma também, o que me fez concluir que deveria sentar na frente nas próximas vezes.

Durante o almoço não retornei ao salão principal e segui para a ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey me brindou com um belo sorriso e um prato abastado de comida.

Rumei para a próxima aula a contragosto e na sala, estava somente um aluno presente. Mais especificamente uma aluna. E eu não via justificativa para ser gentil com uma pessoa que nem conhecia, mas que por sua vez, já devia me conhecer.

Sentei e abri o livro que estive lendo durante o intervalo quando a garota acompanhava a leitura por sobre o meu ombro, e aquela intromissão me deu nos nervos.

- É marca dessa escola só ter alunos mal educados? - indaguei me virando para ela.

Ao menos ela teve a decência de ruborizar.

- Desculpe eu... - ela começou incerta e me fitou colocando a mão no queixo – Você aceitou a minha proposta? - acrescentou com um sorriso que estendia-lhe até o olhar verde esmeralda.

Coisa clichê. Essas meninas são tão atiradas e bobas que me dão náuseas.

- Não – disse e retornei a minha leitura rogando para que ela desaparecesse.

- Você nem me perguntou se estava bem depois do acidente... - ela falou de cabeça baixa e de forma abatida.

Quem era ela afinal? Mais uma maníaca?? Cara, com que tipo de gente eu me envolvia.

- Porque vejo que está inteira e saudável o suficiente para me aporrinhar – retorqui num esgar maldoso.

- Oh!... - ela levou a mão a boca e seus olhos brilharam – Você estava mentindo... - contestou de uma forma que demonstrava, o que **eu **não podia acreditar, ser satisfação - Chame meu nome! - ela exigiu agindo bizarra e contrariamente ao que planejei ao tratá-la com grosseria.

Não me importunei com a exigência no tom de voz dela e me escondi atrás do livro, imperturbável. Ela não contente, deu a volta e retirou o livro de minhas mãos.

- Vamos! Chame o meu nome James! - ela insistiu se divertindo com a situação e aquilo me tirou do sério.

Me pus de pé bruscamente e a encostei na parede.

- Não me chame de James... - sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido e a senti vacilar e estremecer rente a mim – Evans.

O nome saiu involuntariamente quando peguei meu livro de volta, a garota ainda zonza se viu forçada a retomar seu lugar na sala enquanto vários alunos entravam alvoraçadamente junto com o professor.

Pude notar que ela era a que respondia prontamente as perguntas do professor, pois este sempre lhe dirigia a questão esperando que ela respondesse. Contudo, hoje as coisas pareciam ocorrer adversamente.

Ela não respondeu uma pergunta.

* * *

**N/A:** **Oh my gosh, I'm evil xP N consigo resistir a um Jay assim. I swear that I'm up to no good o/ E no fim, ele acabou aderindo a proposta da Lily s saber xD Genten, magine um Jay desse jeito lhe colocando contra a parede... Aaahhh, fico s ar shuishuish n.n'**

**O q esperar do próx cap hein? ;) **

**Eo andei pensando e sei q o comportamento da Lily pode parecer meio s nexo, como se eu a tivesse feito ooc, mas! eh td do ponto de vista do James, então n sabemos as justificativas dla e mt menos se podemos confiar no julgamento masculino. Afinal, ele é um garotO, fato extremamente suspeito do meu ponto de vista... haha! Obg pelo toque Fefe :)  
**

**Daq a uma semana (s falta, mantendo minha promessa meus nindinhus :)), acompanhem a fic cego q pretende deixar VOCÊ (caro leitor) cego.**

**rsrsrs Pebaaaaaaa esse marketing xP Jay me deixou avariada u.u**

**Bjin' meos qridos e continuem deixando reviews q eo atualizo s falta e c enooooooorme prazer.**

**P.S.: Serah q dah p manter 5 reviews por cap? Se der, eh certo q cegueira n faltará nessas férias Muahahaha! :x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

- Poderíamos tentar uma abordagem diferente – um garoto provavelmente do terceiro ano da lufa-lufa, acreditava estar sussurrando aos colegas na mesa atrás da minha, na biblioteca.

Não deixei transparecer que estava percebendo todos os movimentos e planos daquelas crianças em me alcançar. Pelo fato deles não irem diretamente ao ponto, toda a situação estava me impedindo de estudar.

O local escolhido na biblioteca foi estudado e calculado por mim, para que não tivesse incômodos e fosse perturbado. Era intrigante como meu antigo eu passara a impressão de que não suportava estudar e de que não queria de jeito nenhum, ver sua imagem associada a livros. O que em si era contraditório, pois teoricamente possuía um amigo estudioso e era afim, ou corria atrás como um cachorro, de uma garota também estudiosa.

Complexo...

_From now on - _De agora em diante

_I'm gonna be a different man (...) - _Serei um homem diferente (...)

_I guess here goes the show –_ Acredito que agora começa o show

_Then you never really know _-Então realmente você nunca sabe

_when everything is about to change –_ Quando tudo está para mudar

- Mas ele pode não topar ajudar – um garoto mais amedrontado e franzino se manifestou para a reprovação do outro, o que aparentava ser o líder.

- Somos maioria! Não importa, podemos ameaçá-lo – o "cabeça" estabeleceu e não pude deixar de rir do argumento, muito persuasivo e real por sinal.

Os outros componentes da roda **secreta, **murmuram alguma concordância débil hesitantemente.

- Então... o que planejam tanto pra falar comigo? - já estava atrás do último que se pronunciara, e os fitava seriamente.

O medo se emparedou com o silêncio, e o fedor de urina empestou o ar.

Levantei o dedo e abri a boca para tranquilizá-los, mas eles haviam desaparecido como se tivessem aparatado.

Façanha portentosa para meros alunos do terceiro ano.

* * *

_Everyday I look around _- Todo dia eu olho ao meu redor

_Seems not everyone is satisfied –_ Ninguém aparenta estar satisfeito

_Could it be that I believe _- Poderia ser porque eu acredito

_We all got something to hide? _- Que todos nós temos algo a esconder?

No caminho de volta para o dormitório, os moleques reapareceram e começaram a me seguir. Faziam barulhos estranhos e acreditavam estar cumprindo todos os passos de espiões profissionais. Desta vez, eu não via nada de engraçado. Aquilo estava se tornando um pé no saco.

- Okay, diga logo o que vocês querem? - suspendi pelo tornozelo o "chefe" da gangue num assalto repentino, os surpreendendo.

Ao vê-los mais de perto. Constatei que, meu parecer sobre a idade deles estava errado. Aqueles pirralhos eram do primeiro ano. E haviam integrantes de todas as casas.

_My heart was jumping for _– Meu coração estavam saltando

_My head was spinning in circles –_ Minha cabeça girando em círculos

_My time was tight and I tried –_ Meu tempo era apertado e tentei

_But couldn't find the words_ – Mas não pude achar as palavras

_One look in my condition –_ Um olhar em minha situação

_I see you in my dreams –_ Vejo você em meus sonhos

_And every night I find hard to keep my sanity –_ E toda noite é difícil manter minha sanidade

- Porque não fazemos um trato? - ofereci com peso na consciência por atacar um medroso que estava prestes a chorar.

- Me digam o que vocês querem e me deixem em paz – desfiz o feitiço sobre o pigmeu.

- Reunião! - ele convocou e todos se amontoaram e, entre intervalos, levantavam a cabeça para me encarar desconfiados verificando se eu não tinha fugido.

- Ca-ham! - o "patrão" limpou a garganta e ajeitou a gravata no pescoço – Só revelaremos o que queremos se você topar ser vendado – ele estipulou com petulância.

- Fechado – respondi indiferente e continuei a andar despreocupadamente para a torre da grifinória.

- Mas não será agora? - o que antes se provara o mais covarde, foi o único com bravura a me interpelar.

Franzi a testa diante da pergunta. Crianças são mesmo inocentes... E eu, sou um jumento.

* * *

_All I wanna do is plead you –_ Tudo que quero é lhe agradar

_Please myself by living my life to... _- Me agradar ao viver minha vida por

_You_ - Você

_And all the stupid things I do –_ E todas as coisas estúpidas que faço

_Absolutely no afectional_ – Absolutamente não sentimentais

_How I fell about you –_ De como me sinto sobre você

- Nossa amada rainha – curvaram-se todos – Trouxemos o que nos ordenou – e sinalizaram para que eu me curvasse também.

Dei um cascudo no mais próximo que ousou me cutucar com a varinha, quando não os imitei.

- Quietos! - a garota escondida pela penumbra berrou quando os pirralhos fizeram menção de se jogarem em cima de mim.

- Se retirem, escravos! - decretou e eles correram exasperados para obedecê-la.

- Aproxime-se, caro mortal... - ela gesticulou com unhas longas de mais para o feitio e tamanho infantis da mão que as continha.

- Olá Jay – a pirralha loira me encarava com exuberância sentada com as pernas cruzadas em seu trono altivo.

- Ah... - soltei o monossílabo sem realmente sentir surpresa – É você - e desci as escadas sem mais delongas pois havia cumprido o prometido aos "escravos", a rainha era outra história e eu não estava propenso a fazer outras promessas.

Não me lembrava quem ela era e o que significava para mim. Porém, meu antigo eu se provara tão supérfluo e imaturo que me desmotivei a descobrir sobre meu passado. Havia decidido começar tudo de novo. Escolheria o que achava certo e não embasado em informações que me fossem passadas por terceiros sobre como eu faria e agiria. Quem me conhecia melhor era eu mesmo, oras!

- Espere! - ela gritou e senti o chão vibrar sob meus pés – Você é meu escravo também. Mas, quero que se torne meu rei – ela se juntou a mim empinando o nariz e fazendo a coroa, grande demais para sua cabeça, escorregar para trás.

- Olhe para si – me ajoelhei a sua frente para poder fitá-la nos olhos – Você é uma criança – ao ouvir minha frase, divisei a contorção que ocorrera em seus pequenos lábios demonstrando desgosto e tristeza - ...e com certeza, irá encontrar o cara certo – baguncei-lhe o cabelo já descoberto pela coroa, não importava quem eu era, no presente eu não seria capaz de magoar uma menina por mais inusitada e desvairada fosse a situação em que me encontrava.

- Mas eu te amo James! - ela gritou com a voz embargada me abraçando pelo pescoço e fazendo seus apetrechos dourados tilintarem.

E apesar de me sentir estranho, um calor confortável se originou no meu peito e se espalhou por todo o meu corpo.

- E você pode amar de várias formas – acariciei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Você só está sendo mais cruel! – ela bramiu, temendo que sua voz sumisse tragada pelo choro – Você vai mudar de opinião, tem que mudar! Eu irei crescer, eu juro! Darei meu melhor para que você me ame!

_Take your sweet time_ – Leve seu tempo

_And I'll be here for you babe_ – E estarei aqui para você, amor

_Anytime_ – Em qualquer momento

- Obrigado por me amar e se importar – disse a abraçando em resposta, enquanto assimilava seu aperto se estreitar e seus soluços se tornaram mais fortes e frequentes.

_I'll never stand in your way_ – Nunca ficarei no seu caminho

_Wherever your heart may lead you_ – Aonde quer que seu coração lhe leve

_I'll love you the same_ – Lhe amarei da mesma forma

_And I will be your confort everyday_ – E serei seu conforto todo dia

_Do you hear the words I say?_ - Você ouviu as palavras que disse?

- Não posso! - ela me encarou com os olhos marejados e congestionados – Não consigo! Não faça isso comigo James, por favor... por favor... por... - repetiu fragilmente.

Entretanto, por ela parecia valer o esforço, o medo e o sacrifício de tentar descobrir sobre meu passado...

- Eu lhe amava? Correspondia aos seus sentimentos? Alguma vez disse isso? - indaguei segurando-lhe os ombros não querendo acreditar que pudesse ser tão vil a esse ponto, tentando transmitir segurança e determinação a ela pelo meu toque quando tais características faltavam em mim.

- Não... Nunca... - ela retorquiu chorando mais e desviando seu olhar de mim, voltei a respirar normalmente e ela continuou, inesperadamente e com amargor – Você só tinha olhos pra **ela** – falou com desprezo.

- Você a ama, não ama James? - questionou e eu a olhei confuso, quem era **ela**? - Sempre soube, só não queria ver, admitir, não posso desistir... - ela vagueou o olhar pelo local.

Eu amava alguém? Tanto assim? E essa pessoa sabia? Ela me amava de volta? Estávamos juntos? Separados? Brigados? Eramos namorados?

Uma angústia encharcou meu tórax e não suportava mais aquela conversa.

- Mas acho que você pode conviver com o fato de que não pode ter tudo, não é? - ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo com as lágrimas brilhantes transbordando pelas pálpebras apertadas.

- Vamos voltar para a torre – a puxei para um abraço e sussurrei uma canção para ela dormir e relaxar.

_Tried my best at movin' on_ – Dei meu melhor para seguir em frente

_Have yet to find someone like you_ – Em tentar achar alguém como você

_See things now I didn't before –_ Vejo as coisas agora que não via antes

_How do you stay away_ – Como você se mantém longe

_Knowin' all I do is think of you_ – Sabendo tudo que faço é pensar em você

* * *

- O que aconteceu? - o menino da lufa-lufa se postou a minha frente corajosamente.

- Ela está cansada, a levarei para o dormitório – expliquei e ele me enfrentou com um traço de preocupação evidente no rosto.

- Se pretende ser forte para protegê-la e conquistá-la, estou do seu lado. Mas agora, ela precisa descansar – atalhei calmamente não me demovendo, e aguardando que ele o fizesse.

A um aceno, ele me acompanhou e depositou um beijo na bochecha da garota sussurrando seu nome.

Mel não descerrou os olhos para o cara certo que estava ao seu lado o tempo todo.

- Fale pra ela da próxima vez – sugeri impassível e o menino ficou da cor de uma abóbora.

- Pode deixar James – ele concordou quando passei pela porta-retrato – Eu sou Dennis, só pra você saber – assomou um pouco inseguro e dei uma risadinha.

_I gave you my word and I promise to love you..._ - Lhe dei minha palavra e prometi lhe amar

* * *

- Jam... O qu... Oh! Ela está bem? - a ruiva que era a única naquele horário no salão comunal veio acorrendo quando entrei.

- Sim. Só necessita de descanso. Você pode levá-la para o quarto? - pedi sentindo que Evans era bem mais do que eu visualizava a minha frente.

Acumulei meus pensamentos para longe daquela garota e deixei Mel levitando para que a monitora a levasse.

- Obrigada James – a pequena sussurrou já dormindo quando Evans havia tomado controle da situação.

Sorri e a um aceno, me despedi de uma Evans confusa.

_I keep falling back in love (...)_ - Continuo me apaixonando

_And I know I'm only making it worse (...) - _E sei que estou somente tornando as coisas piores

_You got me in a daze, you got me in a trance (...)_ - Me deixou sem ação, me aprisionou num transe

_My heart sayin' yes to go_ – Meu coração diz sim para o sentimento

_Mind sayin' no to it_ – Minha mente diz não

* * *

- Beleza James? - interpelou Lupin quando transpus a entrada do quarto.

- Uhum... Lupin, eu gostava de alguém antes? - perguntei com uma facilidade, como se eu realmente conhecesse aquele cara há tempos, o que me espantou – Quero dizer, ahn... Esqueça, não sei porque estou falando isso...

- Gostava – respondeu Black.

Descobri o nome dele porque as garotas na biblioteca sempre envolviam nossos nomes, dizendo com saudosismo sobre o que nós dois promovíamos na escola. E _oh man!_, eram coisas bem... anormais... e tresloucadas, e era difícil de me imaginar fazendo algo desse tipo.

- Espero que não seja da McGonagall – ri fracamente querendo tirar a tensão de cima dos meus ombros e Black riu espalhafatosamente.

- Primeira piadinha. Mas já teve melhores, _buddy_ – ele comentou e deitou não falando nada em adição.

Demorei a deglutir minha própria saliva e, fitei entre esperançoso e aterrado o Lupin.

- Comece nos chamando pelo primeiro nome. Aí posso pensar em lhe ajudar – ele disse com um sorriso, um sorriso **maroto**, e então compreendi o motivo por serem (na verdade, o correto a se dizer é **sermos**) chamados de Marotos.

- Tentarei – sorri enigmático em resposta e me aconcheguei em minha cama os copiando, não fazendo esforço para dormir ali, afinal me sentia enfim, familiarizado.

_I don't wanna be without you –_ Não quero estar sem você

_Dream without you –_ Sonhar sem você

_Walk without you_ – Andar sem você

_Talk without you... _- Conversar sem você

* * *

_And I can't sleep_ – E não posso dormir

_I can't eat_ - Não posso comer

_I'm in to deep_ – Estou submerso nesse sentimento

- Não gostaria de ser o cara a lhe dar a notícia, mas não tem outro jeito. E não sou do tipo de ficar enrolando e tentando amenizar as coisas. O papo vai ser reto... - defrontava minha imagem refletida no espelho ensaiando o que diria para a pessoa que me era importante.

- Isso tá ridículo – me virei desalentado para um Sirius, que fazia caretas e se apoiara no batente da porta para disfarçar a vontade de rir.

- Não abuse do Jay só porque ele está bonzinho, cabeludo – Mel entrou no quarto desembaraçadamente e sem vestígios de tristeza no rosto.

Sirius não mudou de comportamento. Simplesmente desatou a rir se sentindo bem melhor ao fazê-lo. E a impressão de haver intimidade entre os dois, justificava ele parecer não se importar com o apelido que a loirinha lhe dera.

- Ao menos eu posso saber se é humano? Depois gostaria de saber o sexo – atalhei para Remus que também observava a tudo com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ele não confia em si mesmo... - comentou Sirius já recuperado do ataque de gargalhadas.

- Como ele se transformou nesse completo babaca fracassado? - indagou ele segurando uma segunda carreira de risadas.

- Não sei com o que estou lidando, se me dessem ao menos uma pista... - reclamei e peguei a minha varinha tendo certeza que dali não extrairia nada, deveria me ocupar com outros assuntos.

Além do que as gargalhadas de Sirius a minha custa estavam se tornando um estorvo.

- Madame Pomfrey pediu para dar uma passada na ala hospitalar, já volto – avisei e Mel me acompanhou.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

- Tava tentando entender o Sirius – informei um pouco chateado e prestando atenção num casal adiante, peculiar – Quem é aquele cara que tá conversando com a Evans?

Melanie me olhou com um sorrisinho semelhante ao de Lupin, que me deixou desconfiado, mas ela o desfez ao retorquir:

- Você não reconhece seu inimigo número um?! Hora de trocar os óculos Jimie – informou com uma expressão que gritava ao quatro ventos, que ela estava se divertindo com a situação atual.

- Severo Snape, mais conhecido como ranhoso, apelido dado por vocês, os marotos – ela esclareceu me observando interessadamente o que não me incomodou, era mais importante ficar de olho naquele cara – Parece que eles estão brigando – acrescentou também observando o casal.

E quando nossos olhares (Snape e eu) se emparedaram pela primeira vez apoiei, sem pensar uma vez direito e racionalmente, o ódio que meu antigo eu sentia por aquele cara.

_I won't sit around _–Não me acomodarei

_I can't let he win now_ – Não posso deixá-lo vencer

Era mais do que compreensível.

Era necessário.

* * *

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Ensinando o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos e futuro capitão do time, a ser um apanhador – Sirius montava sua vassoura com maestria e exibicionismo.

Era doloroso ter que admitir que eu era mais parecido com ele do que gostaria. Cada vez ficava mais nítido para mim a amizade forte que tinhamos. Ou o certo seria: temos?

- Corrigindo: lembrar como é ser um apanhador – retificou Remus ao lado de um Sirius de olhos brilhantes.

- O que **ela** está fazendo aqui? - apontei nervoso para a arquibancada onde uma única pessoa estava sentada a nos observar tranquilamente – Vocês não disseram que seria um treino secreto?! - coloquei um pouco mais de emoção em minha sentença do que imaginava.

_I'd never take a chance without you –_ Nunca teria oportunidade sem você

_Dance without you_ – Dançaria sem você

_Nothing is the same without you, babe_ – Nada é o mesmo sem você, amor

_Baby, I'm in need, I can't breath -_Amor, eu preciso de você, não consigo respirar

_I don't wanna be... _- Não quero estar

_Without you –_ Sem você

- Ela veio pra dar suporte – justificou Remus não dando muita importância ao caso.

Sirius me fitou com um olhar estranho e quando eu iria perguntar qual o problema ele alçou vôo.

- O ranho... Não era do Snape que eu gostava né? - interpelei Remus como se tivesse um tijolo dentro da minha garganta, o que tornava não só impossível o ato de respirar quanto o de deglutir.

- Não. Por que? Andou sentindo atrações pelo _ranhoso_? - gritou jocosamente Sirius ao se aproximar tão rápido e ágil que eu nem havia percebido.

Esse cara é muito bom...

- Sabe como é essa sensação Sirius? - retruquei maldoso e Remus riu da careta de nojo do outro.

- Não. E não quero que você me diga como é – ele rebateu mirando um balaço em mim, do qual desviei com muita facilidade.

- Não está tão mal... - ele elogiou e acrescentou – Veremos até onde seu talento nato vai – e com um esgar desafiante soltou o pomo.

Uma vibração despertou dentro de mim. A comoção de que inúmeras pessoas estavam unidas na arquibancada e gritavam o nome do time, do qual eu fazia parte, e em seguida o meu nome. A pressão, a cobrança, as ameaças do time adversário. Tudo!, bombardeou minha mente. Num borrão colorido e afônico, eu me via em busca de um brilho dourado. Mergulhando num caldeirão de cores, cheiros e sabores. O verde da grama do campo, as cores da minha casa (grifinória), o aroma de madeira do cabo da minha vassoura, o perfume feminino que me extasiou quando uma garota veio desejar-me sorte no jogo, o sabor do vento (quem disse que vento não tem sabor? Tem sabor sim, de vitória, de garra, de união...), do suor salgado escorrendo pela minha testa e têmporas.

Eu me via jogando. Eu me via pedindo para que a torcida vibrasse e cantasse mais alto. Eu me via sorrindo. Eu me via fazendo loops e exibicionismos, preocupado para que me vissem agindo assim e jogando um beijo.

O impostura no jogo e beijo eram para alguém em especial.

Eram para ela.

Lilían Evans.

A garota que eu amo.

_I see something in you –_ Vejo algo em você_  
_

_Something nobody sees –_ Algo que ninguém vê_  
_

_I see yellow and blue - _Vejo em amarelo e azul_  
_

_Yeah, the sunshine and the sea –_ O brilho do sol e do mar

_  
When I think of love I think of you –_ Quando penso no amor penso em você_  
_

_Yeah it's my favourite thing to do –_ É a coisa que mais gosto de fazer

_  
You're my missing puzzle piece_ – Você é a peça do quebra cabeça que me falta_  
_

_Yeah you are, perfect for me –_ Sim você é, perfeita para mim

* * *

- James, dê um jeito nesse material aí de dentro. A gente tem que enrolar o Brendon para não haver treino amanhã – estabeleceu Sirius após terminamos a prática secreta.

- É. Se você mantiver esse ritmo em que está, não precisaremos nos preocupar em remarcar o treino para muito longe – concordou Remus sinalizando com os polegares levantados e um

sorriso orgulhoso.

- Okay então – assenti e me voltei para o armário do vestiário onde estava eufórico ao relembrar as emoções que um jogo de quadribol operava em mim, enquanto a dupla se retirava.

- Sirius me disse que era importante que eu viesse, você não está incomodado está? - Evans falou da porta com uma das mãos na cintura e a outra pendurada ao lado do corpo, relaxadamente.

Neste interím, eu estava dando todos os sinais de extremo nervosismo. Era como se tivesse redescobrindo o amor. Pode ser patético, mas era verdadeiramente assim que estava me sentindo. E agora, era completamente impossível acreditar no que Sirius me dissera: que eu era um garanhão, páreo **até** a ele.

Acho que ele reconheceu isso com orgulho, e pra mim só soou mais patético ainda. De qualquer forma, meus conhecimentos prévios não iriam me ajudar muito com aquela garota a minha frente.

Tudo era mais simples quando eu não sabia do meu passado. Quando eu não lembrava das coisas...

- Consegui uns dois encontros para a próxima ida a Hogsmead – ela comentou preocupada, após me analisar aguardando uma resposta e como esta não saiu, sentou-se em um dos bancos e balançava as pernas descontraidamente.

E o que ela disse me deu um gelo na espinha, gingatesca foi a decepção que tive.

Eu era apaixonado por uma vadia?!

- Acho que realmente sou irresistível, como dizem – ela continuou com um sorriso mais peralta do que presunçoso, e a palavra vadia se transfigurou em deusa, sereia, princesa, e afins.

Ela parecia uma criança brincando com algo novo e empolgante. E um detalhe não se encaixava em todo o quadro que eu admirava desajeitadamente.

- E você? Vai fazer o que? Já tem um par? - ela se aproximou perigosamente e o sorriso antes peralta, adquiria proporções e intentos maliciosos.

_Yeah, you got your own rules_ – Você tem suas próprias regras

_I don't mind playing your way –_ Não me importo de segui-las

_Baby take me to school_ – Me ensine_  
_

_And I'll pay attention to every word you say –_ E prestarei atenção em tudo que me disser

- Ahn...? O que disse? - tentei ganhar tempo em meio ao transe parcialmente lerdo que estava me dominando.

- Aceita sair comigo Jay...? - ela sorria agora abertamente e da mesma forma que Sirius sorria quando tinha certeza que conseguiria alguma coisa.

Mas claro, de uma forma tipicamente feminina e muito, muito mais!, bonita e irresistível.

_I'm right where I wanna be –_ Estou onde realmente quero estar_  
_

_Next to you standing next to me_ – Perto de você, enquanto você está perto de mim

Quem se importa se a garota dos seus sonhos não serve pra você?! É um lunático. Se você vem lutando há séculos para conseguir ficar com ela e essa oportunidade literalmente salta no seu colo, por que não querê-la e agarrá-la? Era assim para mim, eu não sabia o que me levava a sentir o que sentia, eu meramente sentia e ponto. E só o fato de tê-la ao meu lado era tudo o que almejava.

_  
Oh baby why don't you take my hand –_ Por que você não aceita minha mão?_  
_

_And we'll walk to the other side –_ E andaremos até o outro lado_  
_

_Where all we see is that love is blind –_ Onde tudo o que vemos é que o amor é cego_  
_

_I think by now I understand... _- Acho que agora eu entendo...

_  
_A sensação batia a de pegar o pomo no último segundo. Batia o fato de despistar o Slughorn durante uma ronda noturna. Batia a de fazer o Filch de bobo nos momentos pregos dele (que são predominantes, sem dúvidas). Batia tirar nota máxima em DCAT. Batia ver o ranhoso espumando de raiva por estar perdendo. Na verdade, poderia se agregar todas e igualar a que eu estava presenciando agora.

E tudo isso eu precisava dizer, eu precisava me expressar, eu precisava me libertar, eu precisava dizer a ela...

_Just wanna tell you baby –_ Só quero lhe falar_  
_

_How much I am feelin'... _- O quanto estou sentindo...

- _I_ _am_ _feelin' so_ _gay _(Estou me sentindo gay) – balbuciei em estado alfa, beta, gama, delta ou sei lá o que mais de nóia.

- O QUÊ?!

- O que o que?! - me assustei com o grito dela.

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE É GAY!! - ela vociferou mais alto ainda.

Eu não sei a causa que me levou a dizer isso. Talvez fosse meu primeiro **eu** me defendendo de algo que eu havia me esquecido de me defender, ou fazer. Talvez fosse todo aquele papo de

libertação, de necessidade de expressão, coisas em suma e basicamente **gays**. Sabe-se Deus! E foi assim que recusei o primeiro convite da garota que amo.

Simplesmente patético.

Eu sei.

* * *

_It's getting hard to be around you_ – Está se tornando difícil estar perto de você

_There's so much I can't say (...)_ - Existe tanto que não posso falar

_And I don't know how to be fun when I'm not –_ E não sei ser engraçado quando não estou no ânimo

_'Cause I don't know how to make it feel stop –_ Porque não sei como fazer parar isso

- Não sei o que tem passado na sua cabeça ultimamente – enunciou Sirius ao meu lado, enquanto aguardávamos Peter e Remus terminarem e entregarem seus vidrinhos com o dever de poções ao professor.

- O que o levou, a dizer a umas garotas que estavam na biblioteca junto com você, que não enxergava como nós podíamos ser amigos? - a pergunta fora feita de forma direta e fortuita, mas a mim não significava somente o que ela aparentava.

- Estava confuso. Elas me deixaram atordoado. Me enchiam de comentários sobre meus feitos que eu nem mesmo sabia! - pausei para regularizar meu fôlego e meu tom de voz – Não me cobre algo que não sei – o encarei sentindo uma raiva por ser coagido por ele, que se dizia meu amigo.

- Mas você se lembrou da Evans? - ele se desencostou da parede de pedra, na qual estávamos escorados despreocupadamente e sustentou meu olhar de frente.

- O que está insinuando? - devolvi mais rígido.

- E se lembrou do que sente por ela? - insistiu veementemente e um vinco se materializou entre as minhas sobrancelhas.

- Não sei do que está falando – menti e dei-lhe as costas.

Assunto desagradável. Cara desagradável. Eu não podia ser amigo de um cara desagradável assim.

- Não me dê as costas quando estou falando com você! - ele se apressou em me encarar olhos nos olhos.

- Dou as costas a quem bem entender merda! - retorqui mais alterado do que esperava.

Eu definitivamente não me conhecia. Eu não conhecia ninguém. E estava sozinho naquele lugar estranho e desconhecido.

- Então faça o que quiser da sua vida. E esqueça que um dia fomos amigos, caralho!! - ele me segurou pela gola com uma tensão além de palpável entre nós, ela era tão impenetrável quanto o banco Gringottes.

Empurrei sua mão para longe e o fitei com ódio, ele não fazia diferente.

- Que seja – disse e em seguida cada um caminhou a passos pesados e irados para lados opostos.

* * *

_If I had my way I'd come and get you girl (...) _- Se tivesse minha chance, chegaria e teria você, gata

_And did all those things to steal your heart –_ E faria todas aquelas coisas para roubar seu coração

Tivemos uma ida ao vilarejo próximo a Hogwarts. Dei uma desculpa qualquer a Peter e Remus, os únicos que me procuraram. Algumas garotas também, todavia eu conseguia fugir por passagens que eu não tinha idéia de como sabia de suas localizações. O importante, é que elas me foram muito úteis.

O castelo se tornou silencioso e vazio. Inclusive os professores saíram para se divertir. Uma coruja me olhou atenta e desconfiada, e depositou uma carta na mesa do refeitório.

Era de minha mãe. Que se mostrou amorosa e tranquilizadora. E concluí que se estivesse em casa, estaria mil vezes melhor. Para apartar a solidão que jorrava de meu coração, lhe escrevi em resposta.

Depois tive uma vontade enorme de voar, e sabendo previamente onde estava minha vassoura. Me locomovi para o campo.

Não sei precisar quanto tempo despendi lá. O tempo suficiente para clarear meus pensamentos e determinar as próximas decisões a serem tomadas.

Até ser pego por um sonho bom. Um sonho que só poderia ser sonho.

Evans não fora para Hogsmead. Voltara e se declarava para mim, ali mesmo no campo de quadribol... Para mim... Eu e Lily... Nos beijando... Eu e Lily, juntos...

_Eu deveria estar me divertindo... Agindo com indiferença... _

_O ignorando, rindo com outros, gastando meu tempo comigo e com os outros, não com você... _

_Mas... estive errada ao agir assim... _

_A minha prioridade não é essa... A minha prioridade... _

_É você._

_Thought you should know _– Pensei que você deveria saber que

_I tried me best to let go of you_ – Dei meu melhor para lhe esquecer

_But I can't help it –_ Mas não pude

* * *

- Como assim **não** se sabe?! - alguém vociferou em algum lugar exterior a mim.

- Já viu o estado dele?! Esse cara é o melhor jogador de Hogwarts! Como pode me dizer que ele bateu no salgueiro lutador do outro lado do campo? Levado por uma ventania?! Porra nenhuma! - a pessoa continuava mais do que alterada e sem maneirar no linguajar.

Madame Pomfrey arrimou à minha cabeceira, sendo a única que visualizei torporosamente, e sibilou irada:

- Lupin! Controle o senhor Black ou eu o suspendo eternamente! Não admito que ele perturbe o descanso de meus pacientes – ela torceu o pescoço para trás.

E um sono sem face e sem sonhos estendeu seus braços de algodão para mim confortavelmente. Me atirei de olhos fechados em seus braços.

* * *

_She let me hanging by the tree again –_ Ela me deixou esperando próximo a árvore

_I'll still be waiting like a fool for her –_ Ainda estarei esperando por ela como um bobo

_I never dreamed that I'll be in this day –_ Nunca sonhei que estaria nesse dia

_But here I am, all alone –_ Mas aqui estou, totalmente só

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei a Peter debaixo de uma das faias mornas do jardim.

Ele me olhou assustado e gaguejando nas frases que balbuciava.

- Pads acredita que os sonserinos estão por trás do acidente que aconteceu com você. Mas nenhum dos professores acredita pela falta de prova. Principalmente, porque todos os alunos estavam sob a vigilância dos mesmos – explicou Remus.

O mais justo que poderia fazer era agradecer a Sirius por crer que eu não era tão idiota para me deixar ser levado por um brisa enquanto dormia em cima de minha vassoura, por motivos desconhecidos, e acabar me chocando contra o salgueiro lutador.

O encontrei no hall de entrada da escola com as mãos nos bolsos e fingindo escutar Marlene McKinnon, que não parava de falar ao menos para respirar.

Ao notar a minha presença e a minha hesitação em interromper e, me aproximar. Sirius pareceu buscar comentários para tecê-los com a sua interlocutora, até há pouco estafante e agora, muito interessante na visão dele.

- Hey McKinnon, preciso falar com o Sirius, pode ser? - interrompi mandando a indecisão as favas.

Ela transpareceu confusão, mas foi discreta no mínimo ao se retirar.

- Valeu pelo apoio – agradeci após a garota ter se afastado a uma distância segura, e me firmei na amurada como Sirius.

- Tá falando com a pessoa errada - ele retrucou laconicamente - Preciso ir, a gente se vê – sem pesar me deixou sozinho e me forçando a pensar.

Seria difícil conseguir o perdão desse meu amigo orgulhoso...

* * *

_Is anybody ever feel this way? _- Alguém já se sentiu assim?

_Is anybody ever reach upon? _- Alguém já atingiu seu limite?

_Anybody give everything to the one they love –_ Alguém já deu tudo para aquele que ama?

_Am I the only one who have been left behind? _- Sou o único que foi deixado para trás?

_Am I the only one who hates goodbyes? _- Sou o único que odeia adeus?

- Relaxa Remus, coisa de rotina. A gente se encontra na sala – o tranquilizei ao seguir para a ala hospitalar.

Norma de Madame Pomfrey.

Porém, na ida emparedei com Snape e companhia.

_Tough situation (...) _- Situação difícil (...)

- Ainda vivo? - ele sibilou quase num xiado.

- Nem para atacar pelas costas, consegue ser eficiente, _ranhoso_ – rebati achando a discussão tão normal quanto ir para biblioteca estudar e montar numa vassoura.

- A loucura enfim se manifestou... Aposte suas fichas, já perdidas, em que poderá voar novamente. Apesar de que, eu diga que não conseguirá – ele afirmou com o nariz adunco a centímetros de mim.

- Coisa que nem com saúde mental você consegue... Seria o nariz? O sebo abundante que escapa para cima dos olhos? Ou as canelas finas que não aguentam o conjunto todo? - ironizei e calculei a distância dali até o escritório do professor mais próximo.

Eu estava fumado, e um dejà-vú me informou que eu já estivera em situação semelhante há um tempinho.

- Parece tão seguramente babaca... Mas e a Lily? Tem lhe dado moral? Provavelmente não. Saindo com o seu amiguinho Black, mas não com você – ele disse prazerosamente malicioso e saboreando cada letra que pronunciava.

A sentença foi um soco no meu estômago. Dei por mim em cima do imbecil, usando as mãos e não a varinha. Estava apanhando feio, num revez previsto e rápido demais, quando Sirius se

juntou a mim e apesar de apanharmos, realizamos um bom estrago nos sonserinos covardes.

- O que é isso Prongs? - ele me interpelou de costas após desferir um de direita potente em Avery.

- "Tá com dor", conhece?

- Não – ele sorriu gostando da minha falta de sensatez no ponto de vista dele.

- Primeiro você irrita e espera o inimigo vacilar para deixá-lo atordoado – enumerei as etapas enquanto as exemplifica com o brutamontes do Mulciber, boicotando seus feitiços sem esforço e o tornando impaciente e vulnerável – Então você desfere o golpe – o lancei contra a parede oposta – E o aborda perguntando: tá com dor? E arremata com chave de ouro – lhe tomei a varinha e o amarrei com cordas fortes.

- Parabéns senhor Potter, como posso ver, um exemplo de aluno! - professora Minerva exclamou me surpreendendo, com um Snape de sorriso vitorioso e maquiavélico escondido atrás.

O covarde sumira e procurara McGonagall na surdina, enquanto nos digladiávamos.

- Eles nos atacaram primeiro! - berrou Pads com um hematoma no olho direito e a manga da blusa rasgada, isso era pouco ele devia estar mais machucado do que captei de relance.

- Calado senhor Black! Menos 100 pontos para a grifinória, e 70 a sonserina por entrar na briga. Vocês dois! Me sigam! - apontou para nós.

- Bela direita Pads – elogiei enquanto seguíamos nossa diretora cabisbaixos e despertando a atenção de todos nos corredores.

Ele me deu um pedala.

- Não faça mais isso, seu veado! - ele ralhou e se traiu com o imenso sorriso de contagiante felicidade que me dirigiu.

Acho que nunca havia cumprido uma detenção com tamanha alegria.

* * *

_I've been watching you –_ Eu tenho lhe observado

_Can't believe what I've been seeing –_ Não posso acreditar no que vi

- Hey Jay! - uma ruiva sacudiu a mão no meio da multidão para mim.

Era a Evans.

- É Potter... - retifiquei desejando não ter visto o cara com quem ela andava de mãos entrelaçadas.

O que explica a minha falta de tato e mal humor.

- Advinha só? - ela salteava em determinados passos devido a exultação.

- Você adquiriu malária de duende? Gripe de gigante? Fungo de tronquilho? Foi abocanhada por uma fada mordente? Vai ser transferida? Vai morrer? - ela sacudiu a cabeleira rubra em negação perplexamente e conclui – Então não me interessa.

- Ahhh... Não seja tão grosso James – ela fez um biquinho que me deixou vermelho ao relembrar que eu já havia beijado aqueles lábios.

E era frustrante **ela** não lembrar.

- Desembucha – larguei os braços admitindo derrota.

- O diretor aceitou a minha proposta para que você ser seja auxiliar na monitoria! - ela deu vários pulos enquanto soltava a bomba.

_Have to take a deep breath_ – Tem respirar fundo

_When I blow your mind –_ Quando eu explodir sua mente

- E o Moony é o que? - argumentei incrédulo.

Meu amigo me olhou chocado e revoltado, iria passar a ser irado quando Pads o segurou e o obrigou a continuar andando.

- Diga para o diretor ir a... - eu iria dizer algo muito feio quando ela tampou minha boca com um pufoso.

Obrigado Evans.

- Quando eu quiser morrer, pode ter certeza, pedirei a _você_ – fui enfático após cuspir aquele negócio peludo no pé dela e corri para o banheiro mais propínquo.

Ignorei a tentativa de Moony em querer discutir e sentei ao lado de Pads. E durante a aula, ele me cutucou apontando um bilhetinho que pousara na minha mesa:

_Não está chateado comigo meu gostosão quatro olhos, está?_

_Mamãe vai fazer o mingauzinho que você tanto adora, não precisa ficar assim!_

_Ass.: Mamãe-orgulhosa-de-ter-um-filhinho-cego-e-anta-Evans._

_Have to take a deep breath_ – Você tem que respirar fundo

_When I blow your mind_ – Quando eu explodir sua mente

Ela estava querendo me tirar do sério.

Não sabia qual era a de uma garota como ela. Primeiro a imagem de "namoradeira" (sim, estou pegando leve no adjetivo), depois a cara de pau em dar em cima de mim e me ridicularizar. Que merda estava acontecendo?!

Agora para somar à minha feliz vida, existe uma dor de cabeça impertinente. E ah!, Evans pediu para trocar de lugar com o Pads, e ele nem me pediu permissão e me acotovelou com um sorrisinho pestilento.

- Recebeu meu bilhetinho? – ela cochichou nem um pouco intimidada pela proximidade com o professor.

Fingi que ela não estava ali.

- Por que você não fala comigo? - ela choramingou e apertei minha pena com uma força desnecessária.

- Recebi seu bilhete, **Evans** – respondi a contragosto.

- E por que não respondeu? - ela se apoiou nos cotovelos me olhando descaradamente e tomando a presença de Flitwick como nula.

A encarei e ela sorriu mostrando todos os dentes, se é que é possível.

Não soltei uma letra ou murmúrio e me concentrei em copiar o que estava na lousa.

- Não vai responder? - ela insistiu com um tom magoado e emburrado.

Nem lancei um olhar a ela.

- Professor! - ela prontamente gritou me deixando surdo e tonto, e a minha dor de cabeça piorou – O Potter está passando a mão em mim!

_Have to take a deep breath_ – Você tem que respirar fundo

_When I blow your mind –_ Quando eu explodir sua mente

O silêncio abalou a sala.

_Have to take a deep breath_ – Você tem que respirar fundo

_When I blow your mind_ – Quando eu explodir sua mente

A fitei horrorizado e bestificado. Eu deveria ter ouvido errado. Só poderia ter imaginado as coisas. Não havia outra explicação.

- James Potter! Para a diretoria agora! - o anão virou homem de uma hora para a outra e me empurrou para fora da sala.

Escutei durante todo o percurso reclamações quanto ao meu caráter imoral e vergonhoso.

Como Dumbledore não estava. Restou a McGonagall. A razão de meu azar e detenções até a minha saída de Hogwarts. Acho que meus bisnetos vão pagar por isso até lá.

- Mande a senhorita Evans entrar – a professora ordenou a Filch e eu não tinha coragem de levantar meu olhar.

Evans chorava e assoava o nariz ruidosamente num lenço cor de rosa com corações vermelhos. Ela também não tinha senso do ridículo quanto a escolha de lenços, não era somente quanto a colocar aeticamente seus colegas de classe em suas teias cortantes e bem armadas de aranha, sua mocréia!

Okay, estou calmo agora.

- Sua mentirosa! - vibrei em minha poltrona no momento em que Evans sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Modere Potter. Você é o acusado, depois se manifeste – Minerva pôs um feitiço emudecedor em mim.

Estou sentindo uma aura perigosamente feminista demais, radical demais, severa demais, me ferrarei demais.

- Fale senhorita Evans – decretou a diretora.

- Potter pediu para que eu sentasse ao seu lado antes que a aula começasse. Mas eu disse-lhe não – ela começou após assoar mais uma vez o nariz e meu queixo se desprendeu, batendo balburdiosamente contra o tapete – Então ele insistiu, e durante a aula Black apareceu em pé, ao lado da minha carteira. Não tive alternativa a não ser aceitar. Chegando lá, Potter não me deixava estudar! Tentei ser educada e pedir-lhe para que prestássemos atenção na aula esplêndida do professor Flitwick – ela acrescentou só sorrisos para o dito cujo, que correspondeu com um sorriso satisfeito, e a minha dor de cabeça voltou.

- E a partir daí, ele passou a me cantar. Disse-lhe que não estava interessada, que só queria estudar e tirar boas notas nos N.O.M's, mas ele, não satisfeito, disse que poderia me dar prazer mais do que notas idiotas – e ao pronunciar a sentença ela ruborizou-se providencialmente.

Meus olhos saltaram, e as cenas seguintes, eu só conseguia acompanhar através da audição. Sobraram unicamente os buracos onde ficavam meus humildes olhinhos míopes.

- Passei a ignorá-lo porque ele não me dava ouvidos! - ela recomeçou os soluços e Flitwick colocou as mãos nos ombros dela para dar-lhe apoio e acho que dirigiu seu maior olhar de desprezo e reversão para mim, **acho**, porque como disse anteriormente eu estava cego, meus globos oculares jaziam aos meus pés.

- E foi quando ele sussurrou algo no meu ouvido, que não consigo repetir – ela soluçou balançando até o pigmeu do Flitwick - E passou a mão em mim!! - ela exclamou assustando a todos com sua recuperação brusca e volume da voz.

_Have to take a deep breath_ – Você tem que respirar fundo

_When I blow your mind –_ Quando eu explodir sua mente

Ela ainda tentou articular outras afrontas a mim,entretanto devido ao choro que retomara e o lenço sobre a boca, tudo não passou de reclamações ininteligíveis. Que me saíram pior e surtiram mais efeito do que se ela tivesse conseguido se expressar corretamente.

_Have to take a deep breath_ – Você tem que respirar fundo

_When I blow your mind –_ Quando eu explodir sua mente

Eu respirei bem fundo e agradeci a Merlin por ter me proporcionado até aquele momento o dom da vida, e de uma vida relativamente digna e feliz.

Até a Evans entrar nela...

* * *

**N/A: As frases que estão em itálico e inglês, são músicas (Oh Jaque! Very well spotted), são as músicas do Jesse McCartney. E são mtas, e vários trechos q n me lembro mais de quais faixas peguei --'**

**Gostaram do cap? Ficou meio drama, mas era hum... necessário, pq eu n conseguia escrever outra coisa hihihi**

**Eu tento escrever algo engraçado, mas n consigo. Frustrante... Porém!, estou ansiosa p saber o q v6 acharam n.n**

**Jah viram Hancock? Q história mais ninda! É impressionate como ao longo de um filme eu mudo minha opinião sobre as personagens** **femininas...** **Eo tenhu uma necessidade enorme de xingá-las de bitchs... --' E acreditar ferrenhamente q as personagens masculinas devem ficar soh... Eo preciso trabalhar isso... Em suma, eo mudei de posição no filme mas n adiantou de nd msm... Então vou continuar sendo eu msm u.u V6 viram Hitman? HuiahUia **

**Ah, fla sério, férias n nos dá mt alternativa a n ser ver filmes x3 Certo? Ainda mais se vc ficou na cidade... Chega de tagarelar \o/**

**Espero q tenham gostado do cap e aguardo as reviews :)**

**Mt obg a v6 q "revizaram" no cap passado, o sentimento de receber um comentário é comparável ao de chutar a cabeça do Armandinho (sim, eu n suporto a música desenho de Deus, aquilo deveria ir p a room 1001, no doubt u.u)  
**

**Bjin'** **e matem o Armandinho p mim se possível ok? x3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Existem momentos em que você agradece por ter sofrido algo que anteriormente maldizia, porém no presente, você adora. Assim é a minha cegueira.

Entretanto, até ela me abandonou, correndo apavorada para longe de mim e daquele monstro conhecido como: Lilían Evans com seu teatro sujo e seus fervorosos monstrinhos coadjuvantes, os professores.

- Só existe uma solução para... - Dumbledore se manifestou após assistir a operação "matemos o Potter, todos unidos!, de forma dolorosa e cruel" escondido e torcer o meu pescoço e o de minha **colega**, para que o víssemos - ..._tudo_ _isso_ – completou dando nome aos testrálios.

Minerva deu uma tossida nervosa e o fitou, falhando em esconder sua ansiosidade. Lilían arriscou uma espreitada por entre o lenço que segurava a frente das orbes e Flitwick, levantara de tal forma a cabeça para conseguir encarar o diretor, que me admirava que seu pescoço não tivesse se partido.

E cadê o Slughorn? Ah, acabou de desmaiar criando um rombo no piso.

Não tive tempo para pensar, para me defender daquela coisa inacreditável (me refiro a realidade ou a monstrenga também) ou sair correndo dali. Logo, não havia como prever que pioraria. Engano meu, não pioraria, seria algo mais **sólido** e tenebroso...

- Senhorita Lily, case-se com James – ele simplesmente disse como quem discute o tempo e a probabilidade de chover.

Agora sim, posso afirmar que a Evans chorava de verdade...

* * *

- Okay, recapitulando... – Remus gesticulou impaciente para mim esperando que eu repetisse a história pela vigésima vez.

Levantei penosamente os olhos do meu prato de jantar e cutuquei Pads para que ele respondesse por mim.

- A Lily tá ferrada – ele disse sem rodeios e sensatez.

- Okay, recapitulando – retorqui lançando um olhar de "muito obrigado, caro amigão" para Pads e me voltei para um Remus atordoado – O ferrado sou EU!

- Não entremos em pânico, não entremos em pânico – Padfoot segurou meu braço e ensaiou para que eu o copiasse em sua expiração e inspiração profundas.

- Prongs, quando passamos a mão em uma garota... - começou ele calmamente, ao notar a minha falta de vontade em imitar-lhe o ensaio de uma mulher em trabalho de parto, e como se me ensinasse a manusear uma varinha.

- Eu não passei a mão nela! - exclamei me sentindo o usado ali, afinal ela que praticamente me estuprou!

Menos drama James, menos drama.

- Você quer negar? - o olhei perdendo a minha paciência e ele continuou - Continue negando – Pads me soltou e sacudiu a mesma mão impaciente.

Dei a conversa por encerrada e voltei a fitar sem apetite minha comida, até antes tão saborosa.

- Quem vai ser o padrinho? - Pads indagou.

Ele acabou com uma coxa de frango enfiada na orelha.

* * *

- Posso ser a dama de honra? - Melanie perguntou quando comíamos algumas tortinhas, que sua mãe lhe mandara, a beira do lago em um clima agradável.

- Você também?! – a olhei transmitindo todo a minha repugnância e deixando o doce de lado, Melanie me devolveu o olhar ofendida.

Como se não bastasse ir para qualquer lugar onde as garotas me olham entre magoadas, tristonhas ou raivosas. Me atiraram até um potinho de maquiagem gritando que nunca mais se embelezaria por mim...! Nunca vi aquela menina na minha vida e creio que ela nem se embelezando chegaria aos pés da Evans... Mas, tudo be-... O que que eu estou dizendo?!

- Mas Jay, você gosta dela! Qual o problema? Vocês vão se casar, não existe coisa mais linda e romântica – enquanto ela falava eu vi estrelas e corações ao redor de sua cabeça.

Sacudi a minha tentando espantar as figuras impressas em minha mente e me peguei divagando de como seria meu casamento com a Evans.

Provavelmente, ela entraria deslumbrante num vestido branco em contraste com suas madeixas cor de cobre reluzente. Seus olhos possuiríam um brilho hipnotizante e sua beleza encantaria a todos os presentes do evento. Mas ela só teria atenção para mim, e eu só para ela.

Desejaríamos ardentemente que a marcha nupcial fosse mais rápida para selarmos apaixonadamente nosso amor com um beijo e de mãos dadas.

E quando estivéssemos juntos diante do altar, ela me diria como um anjo:

- Potter idiota! Por que não está lá comigo demovendo aquele diretor caquético desta idéia absurda de casamento?!

Como eu disse, ela é um anjo de candura e cega de amores por mim.

- Olá pra você também – rebati voltando para a dura, mas coerente realidade.

- Deixarei o casal de pombinhos a sós – Mel me sorriu encorajadora e parecendo não captar nenhuma palavra do que Evans me dirigira.

Idiota mais Potter, caquético mais diretor, absurda mais idéia e casamento. Não querem dizer nada? A mim, diz muita coisa.

- Não venha com seu sarcasmo pra cima de mim – ela se inclinou e apontou seu indicador no meu nariz.

E eu nem fiz nada...

- Para uma mentirosa como você, esta indo muito bem. Qual a próxima? Eu lhe dei um tapa? Esta é pouca! Uma surra? Hoho! Pequena coisa para seu joguinho, quem sabe estraguei a sua vida! - me levantei fazendo com que ela percebesse que eu poderia usar um tipo de intimidação muda, diferente dela.

- Não fuja do assunto! Estou me referindo a loucura que é me casar com você! Seu prepotente – ela se afastou desviando seu olhar de mim.

Intimidação corporal fora de cogitação.

- Não sei qual é a sua garota, quando você se tornar normal, apta a conviver e agir como uma pessoal regular, me avise – conclui rumando para o castelo.

- Ainda não terminei Potter! - ela correu e estava bradando ao meu lado.

- Preciso frisar as palavras pra você entrar em sintonia com a minha vontade de permanecer longe de você?

- Quem quer ficar longe sou **eu**! Sempre quis, mas você é que nem uma lula, lançou seus tentáculos sobre mim e me humilhava todo dia... Arght! Não tem como eu ir para outro colégio e você parece que não considera esta opção também – ela me fizera parar ao compreender o que ela dizia.

Indiferente ao que ela própria provocava em mim, Evans prosseguiu na sua narração que estava mais para um desabafo.

- E apesar de eu rogar para você sumir, morrer, virar farelo isso nunca iria acontecer! Então, tentei lhe ignorar, mas você só piorava a situação! Aí partimos para a trégua e você estragou tudo, novidade! - ela falava mais para o gramado do que para mim e brandia os braços desajeitadamente e tolhida pelas emoções.

Ter os fatos de sua vida explanados como erros irrefutáveis quando você não tinha conhecimento da existência deles, é mais do que doloroso e paralisante.

- Aí eu tentei uma última e desesperada opção para você cair em si, para enfim perceber como chato e perturbador era tudo o que me fazia passar... - ela atalhou e um silêncio se abateu sobre nós.

Eu devia falar alguma coisa, no mínimo me desculpar. Entretanto, não foi isso que saiu da minha boca.

- O que eu tenho a dizer em minha defesa? - ri forçosamente não ousando encará-la – Sou um completo idiota, ... ao cubo... - consegui proferir algumas frases segurando uma imensa e bizarra vontade de chorar.

Ela estava me observando e não suportei o fato de ter meus sentimentos, expressos através de meu rosto, lidos por ela. Ela não é uma vagabunda-mocréia-e-etc no fim das contas, e me sinto muito envergonhado por ser o culpado de suas atitudes vagabundescas-mocreiantes-e-etc ultimamente.

E essas emoções não são coisas novas para mim. Tenho convicção de que já passei por isto e obriguei Evans a passar também.

Cara muito valoroso eu...

- Está na hora de crescer e defrontar a realidade, não? - ensaiei uma risada tímida e falsa observando as ondas débeis que moldavam a superfície do lago.

Lily manteve-se calada ainda sem tirar seus olhos de cima de mim.

- Não precisamos ser amigos Evans, e nem nos meter em confusões e furadas para tentar convivermos. Irei lhe ignorar, e você poderá finalmente fazer o mesmo o comigo – desuni meus beiços com a meta de cultivar um sorriso na minha cara.

Lily me olhou descrente?, decepcionada?, aborrecida?, lacrimosa?, feliz?, satisfeita?, exultante?, eu realmente não sei. Foi tão rápido, pois no instante seguinte ela já estava correndo em direção ao castelo.

Não me demorei enraizado naquele jardim como uma árvore velha e prefiro afirmar que foi devido a curiosidade em saber o que era especificamente que Lily sentia, que a acompanhei de uma distância segura e considerável, e a espreita, a vi ser interpelada pelos marotos no saguão.

- Lily – proferiu Moony se colocando a frente do trio.

Me esgueirei entre as colunas para ouvir melhor.

- Precisamos falar com você – completou Pads colocando-se em evidência na minha visão.

- É sobre o James – insistiu Moony quando ela se afastava deles demonstrando nenhum interesse na intimação e esfregando as bochechas pressurosamente.

Então ela os seguiu e resolvi voltar para o dormitório.

Não havia nada que correspondesse a mim ali.

* * *

- Do jeito que você estuda até parece que é a versão feminina dela – a garota ruiva, que dispensei com tanto alarde um dia desses, se sentara defronte a mim na biblioteca e apontava desdenhosa para a Evans no balcão de entrada.

- Não posso acreditar que vocês irão se casar! Que desperdício... - ela estalou a língua contra os dentes e, abriu e fechou a boca num estalo impertinente.

- Tranquilizei as garotas do quarto ano, apostando **minha** **vida** que James Potter não se casará – e ela piscou no que acreditava ser sensualmente para mim.

- E por que você acha isso? - retorqui largando meu livro e me aproximando dela sobre a mesa, prevendo que somente ao dar-lhe minha atenção eu obteria sossego.

- Alôôôu! Você é James Potter, não preciso de justificativa melhor que essa – ela me fitou incrédula e colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- As pessoas mudam..., ... - devolvi-lhe meu olhar sábio, entrementes engatei ao não lembrar do nome da _figura_ adiante.

Ela me observava curiosa e não entendendo a minha vontade de dizer algo, porém não conseguir dizê-lo.

- Percebe-se que você não está bem. Não consegue nem se expressar direito! Se depender de mim, você não casa, _hottie_ – ela repetiu a piscada e acenou ao se retirar do estabelecimento.

De todas as loucas, esta é a que foi mais longe. As meninas poderiam ao menos andar com plaquinhas nas capas para eu saber quem elas são...

- O que a Cat fazia aqui? - Pads interrogou ao largar-se na cadeira a minha direita.

- Que Cat? - o encarei imaginando que meu amigo estava realmente ficando louco.

Em cujo estado confiava ele já estar.

- A sua segunda opção – ele informou e continuei a fitá-lo confuso – A reserva – ele se aprumou no assento se esforçando para me explicar – A outra...

- A amante...! – ele estava quase arrancando os cabelos e me enforcando com as mãos estendidas na direção do meu pescoço - A...

- A ruiva que disse que lhe conhecia muito bem, Prongs – intercedeu Moony prudentemente ao por alguns livros sobre a mesa - E tava aqui há pouco.

- Ah... Aquela! - exclamei enfim entendendo e Padfoot me censurou resmungando algo que não ouvi.

E um grupo de garotas passou por nós cochichando. Olharam para mim e atiraram seus pergaminhos e penas imediatamente.

Quase que eu perdia um olho.

- Prongs, isso vai passar... - Moony apertou meu ombro oferecendo algo próximo a um consolo.

- E você sente pena dele?! - reclamou Pads – Sou eu o digno de consolo! Nenhuma garota quer saber de Sirius Black, só do chifrudo que vai se amarrar.

- Sem comentários Pads – atalhei e me deparei com alguém de óculos enfiando seu nariz sobre meu livro.

- Madame Pince...? Olá... - balbuciei perplexo.

- FORA!

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada.

* * *

Vivia em Hogwarts como um clandestino. Me escondendo, percorrendo os corredores pelas sombras. Utilizando capuzes e óculos escuros, e em situações de emergências: perucas. Padfoot me convenceu que feitiços para o meu cabelo não funcionaríam, e não sei como caí nessa ainda...

O que se sucedeu na biblioteca, era uma ínfima parte do que me acometia na escola. E nada era culpa minha, de novo.

- Então vamos juntos a Hogsmead? - disse Padfoot brincando com pedaço de pergaminho entre os dedos.

- Se o Moony não tiver um encontro... - interpus deixando-o sem graça.

- Você tem um encontro? - Sirius se postou velozmente a nossa frente e avaliava Moony inescrupulosamente – Com quem? - seu tom se tornou mais frio não dando margens para zoações.

- Padfoot, não é nada pessoal, eu juro. É só que... - o lobinho engoliu sua saliva audivelmente quando as feições de Pads se tornaram mais sombrias.

- Pads, deixa o cara! - o sacolejei tentando melhorar a situação.

Afinal, era só uma garota. Amigos não brigam por causa de uma garota.

Espero...

- Devemos fazer uma festa. Já que o Moony enfim!, conseguiu um encontro – sorriu Pads e abraçou o lobinho forçosamente.

- Hey! Cuidado. Vocês vão bater nos outros... - avisei, mas não me deram ouvidos.

Eles andavam ziguezagueando pelo corredor e se não fossem os alunos atentos, estes levariam um baita tombo. Até alguém não estando em alerta cruzar-lhes o caminho.

- Eu avisei... - suspirei e acorri para o local.

- Não presta atenção por onde anda Black?! - rugiu Evans estirada no pavimento com uma das mãos na cabeça e a outra agarrando a alça da mochila.

- Black? Já pedi desculpas Lily – retorquiu Pads com um pouco de mágoa na voz.

- É Evans pra você! Pensa que pode sair atropelando as pessoas pelos corredores?! Você merece uma detenção – ela continuou sem fraquejar na reprimenda e meu amigo se retesou.

- Calma Lily – Moony se desfez do abraço de Pads e se prontificou a ajudá-la em juntar o material.

Ela o afastou e terminou por recolher tudo sozinha.

- Quem vocês pensam que são? Os donos do corredor? Os donos da escola? Tal comportamento infantil trará muitos problemas para a maioria que estuda aqui! Mas eu não podia esperar que tivessem crescido, não podia esperar que tivessem mudado! Vocês são todos uns...

Ela os depreciava já de pé e recomposta enquanto recomeçava seu itinerário de costas para mim.

Uma mistura de descrença, aborrecimento, e dó conflitava nas faces dos dois perante a Evans e eu poderia afirmar que estava sentindo algo semelhante.

Até **ela** esbarrar em **mim**.

Evans não prosseguiu em suas afrontas e me fitou assustada como se pela primeira vez tivesse notado a minha presença ali.

Planejei dizer algo que não sei exatamente o que era quando ela não me deu chance de decidir, apressando os passos pelo fim do corredor.

- O que foi isso?! - exclamou Pads refeito ao lado de um Moony imobilizado.

Também gostaria de saber...

* * *

- Como a bibliotecária me deixou entrar aqui novamente? - perguntei feliz e curioso a Moony.

- Disse a ela que você a ajudaria com a arrumação dos livros – ele evitava me defrontar.

Filho da mãe!

- Obrigado valoroso amigo.

- De nada, mais valoroso amigo – ele rebateu rindo abertamente.

- Esqueceram de mim? O mais mais valoroso aqui – Pads se intrometeu arrastando sua cadeira entre nós.

Depois de se comunicar mudamente com Moony, ele corrigiu:

- Agradeça a ele, certo? A idéia não pertence a mim. Dei só uma patinha – ele admitiu ao Moony com um chacoalhar de braços indicando que dissera a verdade e esperava que agora, Remus estivesse satisfeito.

- Me dar de comida às traças e à uma mulher louca... Pelo o que mesmo devo agradecer? - ironizei franzindo a testa.

- Espere e verá... - sorriu marota e maliciosamente Pads.

**Isto** era para me preocupar.

* * *

- Acreditava que não viria – suspirou Madame Pince e em seguida me empurrou com suas garras para os fundos da biblioteca – Limpe e coloque em ordem alfabética as obras da última prateleira a esquerda – ordenou impassível.

- Que grandes amigos que eu tenho, da próxima vão estar agendando pra mim um encontro com o Filch – clamei fitando os livros impaciente.

Retirei um volumoso tratado da estante e percebi que já estavam todos organizados em ordem alfabética rigorosamente. E me dei conta que estava no lado errado.

Ao atravessar mais divisórias entrevi uma escada móvel de madeira no fim da galeria.

- Este livro não abre e não tem nome, Mada... - Evans reparou que não se dirigia a Madame Pince.

- Me dê. Darei um jeito – a mulher apareceu do nada e se retirou para o nada de novo.

- Ela me disse para ajudar – falei incerto.

- Você está me seguindo?! - o volume e tom das voz dela me diziam que estava mais para uma acusação do que uma pergunta.

- Não fui eu que inventei que estava sendo abusado! - me alterei.

- Ahaha! Ponha a culpa em mim, ponha a culpa nos outros como sempre fez, e nunca amadureça, seu crianção!

- Quem foi o crianção aqui? Fazendo ceninhas em sala de aula só pra aparecer, saindo com tantos garotos quanto uma locomotiva só pra aparecer! Quem é o crianção aqui mesmo?

- Ora seu...!

- Seu o que? Seu o que hein? - a intimei a progredir em suas acusações e insultos, fazendo com que ela descesse possessa da escada quase despencando de lá.

- Seu estúpido! - me encarou com aversão não ponderando uma segunda vez antes de cuspir a ofensa e afastando os fios indisciplinados do rosto.

- E o que mais? O que? - a desafiei também tomado pelo rancor e não absorvendo o que ela dissera como verdade sobre mim, procurando aborrecê-la de algum jeito.

- Idiota! Imbecil! Anta! Lerdo! Burro! Grosseiro! Intratável! Rude! Prepotente! Manipulador! - ela adiantava-se para cima de mim extremamente impetuosa.

- Acabou seu vocabulário? - e ser o responsável pela sua atual condição me deu placidez e júbilo para suscitar a briga mais ainda.

- Arght! Eu te odeio! Odeio! ODEIO!

- Agora eu quero morrer – argumentei debochadamente.

Ela me dá vontade de chorar e me esconder num cantinho, oh!

- Nem com amnésia você muda, você não presta!

O que?!

Petrifiquei ao ouvir a palavra amnésia. Como ela sabia? Não era pra ninguém saber além dos meus amigos. Que merda! Ninguém deveria saber!

- Quem te disse? Como sabe? Quem te disse?! - gritei apertando seu braço ofensivamente.

Ela me encarou entre horrorizada e arrependida, colocando os dedos sobre os lábios enquanto exclamava debilmente alguma interjeição obscura.

Me apoiei em qualquer coisa e procurei pensar em momentos felizes, em acontecimentos felizes, em pessoas felizes e dentre nenhuma destas eu estava no meio.

Desesperador...

- Ia chamá-lo para conversar... Eu ia, juro! - sua voz mal transpunha o ar às minhas costas – Deve ter sido um choque me ouvir falar aquelas coisas de uma única vez... - ela pretendia consertar ao consolar-me.

- Meninos – Madame Pince enfiou sua cabeça por entre os livros debaixo do meu nariz – O diretor deseja vê-los.

E apesar de pressentir nada feliz para mim, exultei com a interrupção.

* * *

- Caro Potter – Dumbledore me cumprimentou com um aceno e aguardou Lily entrar – Futura senhora Potter – a **EVANS** adentrou.

Dispenso comentários.

- Ela não é adorável querido? - um burburinho e agitação atrás de nós se dissipou na sala.

- Mamãe?!

- Você se lembra? - Evans me interpelou cética.

Dois histéricos na sala. Em breve... casal Potter?

Sem comentários novamente.

- Claro que sim, eles são meus pais! - cochichei torcendo a boca e sorrindo culpadamente para meus genitores.

- Trouxemos um presente para a sua noiva – mamãe apressou-se em retirar um delgado embrulho aveludado cor de ébano da bolsa.

- Bela escolha, filhão – meu pai piscou para mim e meu queixo resolveu dar uma voltinha pelo tapete do escritório de Dumbledore.

Aguardei meu estimado e único queixinho retornar ao seu aconcehgante lar quando minha mãe enfiava o presente na minha mão e me empurrava para cima da Evans.

Se não fosse comigo, eu riria da situação absurdamente LOUCA!

- Err... Pra você, Evans – joguei o negocinho para ela aparar e fitei esperançoso a porta com imensa vontade de cair duro e morto na minha cama.

- Hum... Ahn... Obrigada Potter – ela agradeceu relutando em desafivelar o presente.

- Pra que tanta formalidade? Vocês vão se casar! - minha mãe protestou e nos abraçou apertadamente.

- Seremos todos uma grande e alegre família! Quantos filhos pretende ter? - ela aparteou Lily da "roda" e atacou a pobre coitada – Já sabe fazer o prato preferido de Jay filhinha?

A palavra **filhinha** tocou o alarme de incêndio, de ataque voldermonista, de invasão alienígena, de fim do mundo e afins na minha cabeça. E antes que pudesse tomar as devidas e cabíveis providências, meu pai me cercou.

- Tome meu filho, cuidado acima de tudo – e piscou de novo com um sorrisinho vergonhoso enquanto enfiava no meu bolso várias camisinhas.

Tô frito.

* * *

- Este moleque deflorou o meu liriozinho! - um homem ruivo me sacudia pela lapela do sobretudo enquanto uma Lily chorava sucumbida no ombro de uma senhora de olhos furiosamente verdes.

- Só existe uma solução – Dumbledore pronunciou-se de forma retumbante e calando a todos, menos a soluçante Evans.

- Capem ele! - ele ordenou e várias mãos e rostos sem face me agarravam e me colocavam sobre um altar de pedra dura e fria.

- Prongs! Prongs! PRONGS! - acordei com Moony berrando no meu ouvido.

Ufa! Era um pesadelo.

- Tudo bem cara? - Pads me ofereceu meu óculos.

- Ele não parece bem – opinou Rab me fitando curioso e receoso.

- Tudo okay galera, só preciso de um banho – atalhei me trancando no banheiro e arrancando o pijama ensopado do corpo (**N/A:** ui! Tapem meos virgens e inocentes olhos u.u).

Quando saí da chuveirada nenhum dos marotos estavam ali. Peguei minha mochila e saí do dormitório mais relaxado.

- Precisamos conversar Potter – Evans disse ao atravessar o porta retrato sem idéia de que ela estaria vigiando a minha saída.

- Com certeza Evans – respondi e procuramos um local que nos desse privacidade.

* * *

- Isso está fora do controle – ela iniciou perambulando de um extremo a outro da sala torcendo as mãos umas sobre as outras.

- E ainda nem conheci seus pais... - murmurei aéreo.

- QUE?! - ela me encarou incrédula.

- Concordo plenamente – afirmei após dar-me um tapa na bochecha – Fora de controle!

- O que devemos fazer para acabar com essa insanidade? Matamos o diretor? Você? - ela me olhou buscando adesão e ganhou desespero.

Ela supôs me matar?! Peraí, preciso repensar isto...

ME MATAR?!

- Posso esconder seu cadáver na floresta proibida... Isso! E se o Hagrid me ver, digo que é a carcaça de um veado... Mãos a obra! - ela saltou vibrante com sua própria suposição.

- Pára Evans! - gritei fungando perante a idéia de ser morto e ser enterrado como a carcaça de um veado.

É muita humilhação.

- O que foi? - ela arriscou com feições de desentendimento e inocência.

Eu quase acreditei. Todavia, quando a _sua_ vida está em jogo, não existe hesitações e dúvidas.

- Como "o que foi"?! Que tal, se **você** morresse e eu dissesse que a ossada é de uma galinha? Bom pra você, huh?

Ela engoliu em seco e continuei.

- Juro que não vai doer um pouco sequer, uma machadada no seu pescoço e puf! Baubau – dramatizei um lenhador rude e eficiente, muito profissional que não falha nunca.

- Morte: descartada – ela desmoronou sobre o assento menos confortável e fez uma careta de dor.

- Já sei! - ela se ergueu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e como se explanasse para uma platéia inexistente – Você admite que é homo, aparece com um namorado no dia da celebração, dá um show e tchãram! Sem casamento.

- Seus planos me extasiam Evans – comentei sério.

- Então proponha alguma coisa senhor-sabe-tudo! - ela colocou as mãos na cintura e me encarou exigindo uma posição.

A sua morte? Me parece bem tentadora e plausível esta. Fim dos problemas!

- Conversaremos como alunos e filhos civilizados e educados que somos, com nossos pais, professores e diretor sobre a não aceitação da união – confirmei o óbvio exasperadamente, tópico que ela não enxergava.

- Com nossos pais? - ela retrucou cética e anuí positivamente – Com os **seus** pais? - ela persistiu e desisti de acenar em afirmação.

Ela é uma insana que não compreende a linguagem pela qual nos comunicamos.

– Com a obcecada da sua mãe Potter?! Ela não me deixou abrir a boca! Ela até me disse os nomes que devemos dar aos nossos filhos e quantos cachorros devemos ter! Acorda Potter!!

- Tá bom, já entendi. Péssima idéia – retifiquei prontamente.

- Então matamos os seus pais, eu cuido dos meus – ela falou após meia dúzia de minutos mudos entre nós.

- Por que tudo pra você se resolve com morte?! Pretende correr com uma machadinha por aí? - bradei intransigente e quase saindo daquela sala sufocante.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Mas enquanto você não vier com um plano, eu procuro outros. Por isso, o que tem em mente? - ela tirou sua cadeira do local prévio e a botou diagonalmente a minha.

- Matar você.

- Sério! Quais são suas idéias? Não tenha vergonha – ela martelou meu joelho direito com um prendedor longo de seus cabelos e me fitou enquanto ajeitava seu coque.

- Dizer que você tá grávida de outro cara, e tenho como provar isso porque tirei fotos suas na cama com ele – respondi maquiavelicamente.

* * *

- Prongs? O que é isso vermelho no seu rosto? - indagou Wormtail enquanto eu entrava atrasado na aula de feitiços e recebia uma reprimenda do professor.

Evans não ganhou uma palavra de advertência e se sentou ao meu lado com garbo e indiferença. Tendo em vista que não havia outros lugares.

- Mal comportamento – redarguiu Lily antes que eu o fizesse arrancando risadas de Pads e Moony atrás de nós.

Já disse o quanto odeio essa garota?

* * *

- Então, como podem visualizar, o senhor Longbottom elabora os movimentos com sua varinha... - esganiçava-se Flitwick para se fazer ouvir.

E esforçava-se **eu** para prestar atenção enquanto certos indivíduos, demasiadamente infantis, me tacavam bolinhas de papel.

Evans abafava risadinhas e sinalizava em qual lugar as **bolinhas**, que estavam se tornando patacas de pergaminhos, deveriam aterrissar.

- Você tá de acordo com isso? - me virei indignado para ela, que teve a consideração de me ignorar apressando-se em anotar o que o professor explicava, atitude até o presente negligenciada ferrenhamente pela própria monitora ruiva.

- Tô falando com você Evans – perseverei em estabelecer um diálogo com o ser ao meu lado.

- Hey! Ai! - ela inclinou o pescoço e levou a mão a cabeça esboçando uma expressão de aflição.

- Bem feito! - sorri contrafeito (ela fora alvo das _bolinhas_ assassinas e danificadoras de cérebro também), me virei para a lousa e fui acertado pela coisa perdi-a-conta-de vezes.

- Ouch! Doeu em mim – ela disse sarcasticamente e juntou a **pedra **que havia me acertado.

- Não se meta Ev...

- Olha! Tem um bilhete – ela fingiu não perceber que eu falaria algo e me mostrou o papel – Hum... Aqui diz que Pads gostaria de ser o padrinho... Quem é Pads?

- Olha! - arremedei jocosamente a sentença usada por ela quando o lance fora sobre Lily, pela segunda vez (GOL!) – Aqui diz que... - congelei ao ler o conteúdo do pedaço de pergaminho e ela curiosa, tomou de minha posse.

- Parem de brigar futuro casalzinho Potter – ela rumorejou sorvendo o significado da frase.

- Potter...! - ela mirou sua ira em mim.

Completamente esperado.

Sempre sobra para o mais próximo e ingênuo.

E graças a Merlin, sua atenção foi desviada por uma mais pelota que dispararam na minha nuca e quicou no colo dela.

- Anteciparam a noite de núpcias para ainda agorinha, antes da aula foi? - a voz dela não era mais que um fio soprado de som – P.S.: Dá-lhe Jay! E aí, já teve melhores?

E, viva Merlin!, a fúria feminina ruivesca se concentrou no infeliz aqui, viva Merlin!

- Ja. mes. Po. tter!! - ela cerrara os dentes e os punhos.

E em seguida ela tentou me socar, falhando mesquinhamente pois uma pedra do tamanho de um punho atingiu indefectivelmente a minha nuca.

Escapei de uma, caí em outra.

Vida justa, **muito** justa...

* * *

- Será que amnésia piora com outra porrada? – uma voz esganiçada e temerosa questionou preocupadamente, a qual associei instantaneamente com Wormtail.

- Nunca ouvi falar – rebateu Moony a minha esquerda e prosseguiu – Eu te disse que não era pra pegar o estojo de maquiagem da Lene e mirar no Prongs – repreendeu.

- Hum! Já tá íntimo é? Lene isso, Lene aquilo... - troçou Padfoot e ouvi um ruído abafado como de quem choca braços – Você também seguiu o exemplo do Prongs? - existia perversidade no tom dele.

- Sirius! - Lily exclamou entre ofendida e coerciva – E se ele tiver seqüelas? - mudou de assunto rapidamente de um jeito aflito.

Ohhh! Meu amor está angustiada... Nada melhor do que risco de morte e invalidez para florescer um sentimento belo e valoroso.

- Ele está acordando! - avisou Rab animado.

- Como está James? - ela até me chamou pelo primeiro nome.

Isso significava muita coisa! Com toda a certeza!!

- Quer sair comigo Lily? - convidei com o sorriso mais contagiante e sincero que podia esboçar.

Meus amigos me disseram que fiquei mais uma semana na ala hospitalar depois dessa.

* * *

- E aí, lembrei de tudo! - terminei de narrar como a minha memória regressou aos marotos e preenchia meu prato do desjejum num sábado de manhã mais do que ensolarado.

- É bom te ter de volta veadinho – Pads se recostou espaçoso no meu ombro.

- É difícil de acreditar que a Lily fez tudo aquilo comigo... - comentei apreciando a montanha de comida diante de mim.

- Mulheres! - resmungou Pads e Moony se entretinha lendo o jornal com Wormtail dividido entre comer, acompanhá-lo e nos observar esperando alguma traquinagem.

- O que passou na mente dela?! - continuei indignado e Pads não retorquiu mais.

- Ela alguma vez cogit...

- Prongs – interrompeu Padfoot se desencostando da _almofada_ preferida dele – É o suficiente de monologar sobre a ruiva hoje, beleza?

- Tô falando muito? - ergui uma sobrancelha não crendo.

- Tá! - os três retorquiram sem pestanejar.

- Já captei – me dei por vencido e me volvi para meu café – Acham que eu...

- Vai logo! - Padfoot me empurrou do banco e eu ri.

- Até mais – acenei e corri em direção ao dormitório.

No mapa indicava que ela estava no salão comunal, parecia estudar numa das mesas do canto de lá.

* * *

- Bom dia! - me acomodei ao seu lado imperceptível devido a concentração dela nos livros e pergaminhos.

Ela nem piscou com a minha presença.

Okay, segunda tentativa em anunciar que você existe.

- Olha o Dumbledore só de cueca!

- Onde? Onde? Onde? - ela esticou o pescoço a procura imediatamente.

- Ahá! Sua taradinha – a cutuquei e Lily enrusbesceu.

- O que quer Potter? - ela revirou as orbes verdes, lindamente aborrecida só para constar, e aguardou que eu me justificasse.

- Nada – disse sorrindo.

Sem mais delongas ela debruçou-se sobre seu material e reiniciou seu estudo.

- Ca-ham! - busquei evocar-lhe a atenção.

- Fala Potter – ela enunciou, uma pontinha já alterada.

- Quando irei conhecer meus sogrinhos?

Evans largou sua pena, afastou as anotações para distante e me enfrentou olhos nos olhos, nariz com nariz, e mão na bochecha. Sim, isso foi quase um segundo tapa. Obsessão por tapas, violência, ...masoquismo? É o que eu acho. Isto me intimida, me faz reconsiderar a possibilidade de desistir de Lilían Evans? Nem no mais irracional dos sonhos.

- Epa! Olha a mãozinha Evans – critiquei enquanto segurava seu pulso e a inflamava mais – Não queremos chamar a atenção certo? Afinal, concordamos que alguém mentiroso está em débito aqui – me aproximei de seu rosto e antevendo sabiamente a mão restante dela zunir na direção de minha outra bochecha.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Não é a toa que sou um bom apanhador – ela me olhava indecisa entre me xingar ou congratular pelos reflexos invejáveis.

- Nunca pensei que fosse chegar o dia em que diria: somos tão parecidos Evans. Você saindo com o maior número de garotos possível, dando em cima de mim... E eu lerdo, perdi essa – me censurei pesarosamente enquanto ela se mantinha omissa na conversa.

- E você nem pode argumentar que não sente ou sentiu nada. Aquele lance da parede diz tudo... – acrescentei maldoso e soltando uma risada curta, Lily tentou se livrar do meu aperto sem sucesso.

- Tire suas próprias conclusões incabíveis e guarde-as para si. Não tenho a obrigação de ouvi-las como se fossem verdades – rebateu com desdém e se mexendo desconfortável no banco.

- Se acha que vou entrar nesse seu joguinho barato, está muito enganado Potter. Você não me conhece... - sorriu com os beiços contritos dissimuladamente – Deixe-me refrescar a sua memória, é provável que use outra amnésia para se desculpar... – ela murmurou e larguei seus braços perante a sentença ultrajante.

- Vejo que toquei numa ferida dolorosa... - escarneceu gelidamente e não cortando o contato visual – Eu e você não precisamos ser amigos, nem nos meter em confusões para nos acertamos. Iremos nos ignorar – ela repetiu o que eu apregoara com um brilho de triunfo nos olhos.

A luminosidade dela se expandiu para os lábios carnudos em forma de um sorriso comedido e eu, me resignei a emudecer.

Aquela briga era muito diferente de todas que costumavam haver entre nós. Era uma disputa séria e insensível demais para o meu gosto.

- James? Lily? - McKinnon arriscou em declarar sua presença dentre nós, da entrada do dormitório feminino, nos detendo de maiores ofensas.

Evans fitou interessadamente seu colo onde pousou suas mãos e esperei a morena dizer o que queria.

- Dumbledore espera por vocês no escritório dele – ela informou nos encarando desconfiada.

- E Remus por você, no jardim – aproveitei a oportunidade para cutucá-la um pouco e a reação aconteceu como o previsto.

Ela não se demorou no salão comunal.

- Você sempre gosta de torturar as pessoas Potter? - Evans questionou e tinha certeza que ela estava tramando me pegar em algum tipo de armadilha.

- Você também, como por exemplo: a mentira do assédio? - devolvi fingindo ingenuidade e ela revirou os olhos repetidamente e começou a organizar seus papéis.

- O que será desta vez... - ela especulou em voz alta o que a afligia e se dirigiu a mim no ínterim que seguíamos no corredor – O que acha que é?

- Pode ser que anularam o casamento. Não vá chorar, meu amor – ponderei marotamente.

- Não irei, prometo minha paixão – ela concordou em aderir na brincadeira.

- Fácil demais – ela retificou e aquiesci pensativo – Podem ser meus pais – segurei um sorriso de felicidade, pois ela estava me analisando.

- Ou os meus – sugeri e ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Ah não! Não dá pra aguentar sua mãe de novo! - reclamou.

- Por que não? Ela lhe adora. Nunca a vi simpatizar tanto com alguém a primeira vista. Se sinta lisonjeada – argui me divertindo com o sofrimento alheio – Além do que, não é você que tem recebido diariamente uma caixa de camisinhas – ajuntei a deixando embasbacada e segurando uma segunda gargalhada, me postei a sua frente na escada móvel.

- Você me deve uma Evans, não conclua que esqueci como parei nesta situação de casamento por ser um maníaco sexual inveterado. E vou cobrar, com juros e correção – pisquei para uma ruiva estupefata e boquiaberta.

A minha vingança estaria só começando...

* * *

**N/A: Me peguei despreparada, os outros caps foram feitos com tanta antecedência e este, tão em cima da hora. Mas o q importa eh q venci as adversidades e postei neh? **

**Hum... Jay recuperou a memória e promete revanche... Hum... Que inveja da Lily x3**

**E o próx cap ser o fim :( buaaaah! Foi ótimo passar este tmpo escrevendo, recebendo reviews (melhor ainda xP) mas n posso enrolar, meos nindinhus. Td um dia acaba, fato u.u**

**Qro agradecer a Jhu, Tutu, Vamp, Miojo (hey, nem tanto tah? ¬¬'), Fefe, Formula no spy (leitor(a) novo(a) \o/ sabia q formula em inglês é mingau? E tp vc eh um mingau q n eh espiã(o)? oO' N entendi xP) e Carol.**

**Eo ia colocar musik aq de novo, ia colocar Desenho de Deus (v6 sabem qm eh o autor...) soh p escrever q a autora tava mutilando e enviando por correio os restos mortais do Armandinho u.u Meo ódio multiplicou-se! E n tnhu ética p dizer q odeio qm gosta das musiks dle!! ¬¬ Bullshit! Então, caros leitores, v6 jah sabem... Muahahaha!**

**Bjin' e reviews ok?**

**Amo v6 x3**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Óia! Ela voltou a postar notas no início o.o rsrs Caso especial.**

**Dedico o último cap a Jhu u.u N esqueci tah mocinha, foi graças a vc q eo comecei a escrever esta fic e axu q faiz jus (a Jhu xP) dedicar a vc, pq o primeiro eh seu e o último tb ueh. S contar q vc eh mt gentil acompanhando a fic, thnkz n.n/**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

- Meleca grudenta – pronunciei a senha para o escritório de Dumbledore com água na boca e a expectativa de que nunca experimentara tal delícia em toda a minha curta vida.

Me refiro a vingança, não a meleca grudenta.

Aquele negócio de pedra com asas que encabeça a escada, aparentava brilhar e possuir cores vivazes prestes a alçar vôo, convidando-me a subir-lhe nas costas e desbravar o desconhecido.

Só falta um pra Evans, afinal esse é o nosso transporte de lua de mel.

- Hey Potter, comporte-se – minha noiva acotovelou-me nas costelas, já refeita de minhas _lisonjas_ (ameças).

Sorri indiferente e juntando todo o meu charme e carisma para os meus sogrinhos.

Nessas horas você deve se fazer de sonso ignorando a cara amedrontadora e assassina do seu sogro, manter uma distância segura e promissora suficiente para uma fuga de urgência, cobrir de galanteios e elogios e dizer "entendo..." com feições de filósofo psicólogo de gerações passadas para tudo que sua sogra tagarelar (não importa se ela é doentemente insana e fala hebraico em fofoquês, o que importa é a sensação de confiança e proximidade que você tem que passar), ressaltar constantemente o quanto sua noiva o tornou um cara melhor e que não é nada sem ela e, que você só tem uma coisa a reclamar:

- Por que não a conheci antes?! - expus minha frustração nas linhas de minha testa e Lily me encarava espavorida.

- Bem que sua mãe me disse que você era um tesouro – a senhora Evans apertou minha bochecha e a carranca de seu marido se agravou – Não sei se você se lembra querido... A mãe de **Jimmie** nos visitou – ela segurou no braço do senhor Evans, que disfarçou pessimamente o contragosto.

- E que eu me lembre Lily a adorou, não foi mocinha? - ela fitou a filha com amor e orgulho.

Evans encarou a mãe como se esta fosse um monstro. Uma tarântula com pernas em vez de patas, vestida de abóbora com pintas amarelas e varíola de dragão, a fumar um charuto com um duende montado sobre si berrando "ip, ip, hurra!".

- E se bem me recordo, você nos assegurou que seria um sonho se casar com o filho dela – piscou maliciosamente a mulher para a pimentinha da Lily.

- Mamãe! - ela conseguiu articular isto.

- Ah Lily!, vocês já estão noivos, por que não dizer a verdade? - e se virou para o diretor com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo – Claro que aprovamos o casamento, podemos casá-los ainda hoje?

Lily desmaiou.

* * *

Se você pensa que as aparências enganam, a minha vivência pode provar que essa famosa frase só mostra um pedaço da verdade. As aparências contam mentiras de grandeza equivalente ao comprimento dos tentáculos da lula gigante. As palavras da Evans nunca foram tão sinceras e simbólicas como eu poderia pensar algum dia...

Acreditando que se devia à iminência dos N.O.M's, minha noivinha sumira. Todavia, não era algo alarmante, sabendo-se que as matriarcas da família têm total autoridade sobre as opções matrimoniais de suas proles. E eu nem completara quarenta oito horas de jejum lilinesco.

- Jay! - Cat me abraçou vendando-me os olhos – Tenho uma surpresa pra você... - acrescentou provocante em meu ouvido, quando eu estava saindo do banheiro após me livrar de certas declarações femininas comprometedoras.

Parece que estar comprometido aumentou meu _appeal_ com as garotas.

Não, minto.

Joguei poção do amor no suco de abóbora diet delas.

- Como você sabe que sou eu? - perguntei serenamente enquanto ela tentava me mover com força.

Até da varinha ela esqueceu... Poção de amor poderosa.

- Porque você é você Jay, que coisas absurdas você tá falando.

- Na verdade a probabilidade de eu não ser eu é de sessenta e oito vírgula trinta e nove porcento. Assumindo-se que por todo o castelo a minha popularidade cresceu logo, tal qual admite-se que a quantidade de indivíduos avolumou-se com a esperança de viver na minha pele.

Ela retirou suas mãos de cima de mim num silêncio altamente reflexivo.

Uhh... Palavras difíceis e construção semântica complexa.

- Pare de brincar comigo Jay! - ela me deu um tabefe nas costas.

Retirei o tecido que cobria meus olhos assim como meus óculos, passei saliva na mão e em seguida no cabelo para assentá-lo (o objetivo era parecer nojento e não realmente amansar meus fios espetados), cerrei as pálpebras possibilitando uma parca visualização dos meus olhos, empinei o nariz e juntei os ombros angulosamente me assemelhando com uma aranha.

- Não espero que você realmente entenda a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a luzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

E ela gritou por todo o resto de sua vida estudantil, mais especificamente quando emparedava com o ranhoso.

* * *

- E vocês vão se casar? - indagou Pads durante a aula de DCAT.

- Não, só quero meter medo... – sorri marotamente – A mãe dela me adora.

- Aêêê garotão! - meu amigo me sacudiu pelos ombros – Falta você dobrar o sogrinho.

- Aquele parece a versão masculina e mais velha da Evans – comentei coagido.

- Ao menos sabemos de onde ela puxou esse gênio – ele contemporizou – Me disseram que ela está impossível desde o dia que vocês tiveram a reunião – abafou uma risada.

- Talvez já esteja na hora de fazer uma visitinha à minha noiva, que acha Moony? - o cutuquei esperando que ele opinasse.

- Sabe o que acho Prongs, você somente está se metendo em enrascadas. Não é assim que conquistará a Lily – ele respondeu pedindo para Peter não lançar um feitiço.

- E quem disse que quero conquistá-la? - o olhei desconfiado e descrente.

Ninguém se manifestou.

Quebrei o silêncio constrangedor, meneando a varinha sem propósito:

- Posso fazer suas tarefas de monitor hoje, já que cê vai pra ala hospitalar? - Moony fitou o piso e agitou vagarosamente a cabeça em negativa.

- Não lhe peço mais nada – levantei as mãos em juramento.

- Ele disse isso no baile do ano passado – declarou Wormtail.

- Obrigado **amigo** – ajuntei magoado e ele percebeu o que fizera, me fitando com cara de culpado e pedindo desculpas mudamente.

- E no dever de poções em dupla – retificou Padfoot sem uma gota de arrependimento.

- Agora é pra valer Moony! - me exasperei.

- Que nem na pegadinha do ranhoso? - Pads se intometeu.

- Que foi idéia sua...! - retorqui mordaz e ele deu de ombros.

- Okay Prongs, mas diga a ela que foi o professor Dumbledore que sugeriu, me deixe fora dessa. Não quero ter uma Lily possessa gritando nos meus ouvidos – ele sinalizou para voltarmos a praticar o exercício que o professor mandara.

- Pronto, não terei uma prática decente de defesa. **Agradecido**, Moony – reclamou Pads e não entendi do que ele estava falando...

* * *

Depois de um estafante treino de quadribol, sentia apenas vontade de me jogar no chão do salão principal e dormir ali mesmo, usando o uniforme como agasalho e cama.

Mas é claro, Moony não me permitiu, disse que ninguém merecia tropeçar em mim e trombar com o nariz no chão.

Quando ele me impediu, tive a ilusão que era para o meu bem e não para evitar ser um obstáculo no caminho dos outros.

- E o seu namoro? - interroguei notando que o local possuía semelhanças gritantes com um altar de igreja.

Pouco açúcar no sangue.

- Terminei – ele disse entre colocando a janta no seu prato e observando Pads de esguelha.

- Ela te chifrou? - iniciei minhas hipóteses sobre o término do relacionamento inesperado do meu amigo – Você descobriu que é... você sabe!

Por mais que o estereotipe como homo, colocar em palavras como algo extremamente plausível é um tanto doloroso. Ele é meu amigo, e eu não quero um amigo _gay_. Ele vai ficar mais fresco do que já é e eu não mereço isso.

Imagine um lobisomem gay.

Apaguem a imagem de vossas memórias agora. Não quero ninguém com trauma aqui.

- Cê não tá atrasado pra ronda com seu lírio? - inquiriu Pads fazendo seu segundo prato.

- Ainda não... - apontei um garfo para ele e me volvi para Moony – Tenho tempo né?

Este me encarou inexpressivo e languidamente mirou seu próprio garfo em mim.

- Não.

- Sei porque tá estressado – murmurei enquanto Pads estava entretido em discutir o resultado do amistoso da Irlanda contra Bulgária com Rab – Pensava que Padfoot ainda tava afim dela.

Remus não modificou uma linha de sua postura e feições, o que me desapontou e persisti.

- Quem cala consente...

- Você vê as coisas de forma tão simples, que me assusta no primeiro instante. Mas com o tempo, elas se tornam preciosas e me confortam – ele pousou suas talheres na mesa e me encarou, esboçando os beiços em meia lua e selados.

Odeio quando ele fala por sinais...

Pelo menos a minha lata de trasgo perdido no meio de tiroteio fez o feitiço surtir efeito na cabeça dele, ou seja, ele explicou:

- Não Prongs. A lua cheia é amanhã e eu não conseguiria mentir para minha namorada – ele levantou os olhos em direção as mesas aquém da nossa, e nesse ínterim retornou sua atenção sobre os ocupantes da grifinória.

- Ou dizer a verdade – assomou ao receber um gelo de Marlene que abraçava e beijava uma amiga no rosto, como se estivesse pulando de felicidade.

Não sou expert em personalidade feminina. Mas posso dizer que essa alegria é demais para ser real. E não acho que meu amigo possa ser tão ruim que quando as garotas se livram dele, passam a gritar de alegria.

- Pra ser sincero eu sempre achei o gosto de vocês dois duvidoso... - analisei a garota e direcionei uma olhada maldosa a Moony e Pads.

Aquele modelou um ponto de interrogação no rosto e Wormtail sinalizou para este, Pads, prestar atenção na nossa conversa, demonstrando estar de antenas ligadas em coisas que não lhe diziam respeito.

- _Moony_, tem relacionamentos de menos – acenei para ele não me interromper e desenhando um lobinho que estava mais para ovelha no guardanapo – _Pads_, demais – juntei vários traços tortos para representar um cachorro abanando o rabo.

- O que os levaria a ter interesse na mesma menina? - fui mais enfático em pedir que me permitissem continuar, com uma magricela de maria chiquinhas delineada entre os dois rabiscos, quero dizer: animais.

Os protestos atrapalhavam meu raciocínio e meus dotes desenhísticos.

- Bom gosto? – sugeriu Rab.

- A Lene não usa esse penteado – Moony aproveitou a interferência.

- E não é tão magra assim, ela faz mais o tipo... - e Sirius gesticulou as formas arredondas femininas.

- E eu sou mais amedrontador, isto aqui tá mais pra amontoado de lã do que um lobisomem feroz – ele retirou a planilha de ilustração explicativa de minha posse e começou a fazer reparos.

- E o meu focinho é mais alongado, minha cauda é altiva e meu porte é maior – corrigiu Padfoot se sentando ao lado de Moony para fazer suas reformas também.

- E não podemos esquecer da tatuagem de Lene – observou Remus para um Sirius muito compenetrado em sua tarefa.

- A da barriga?

- Não a da... - me abstenho de narrar e comentar sobre a localização da tatuagem da Lene.

Me focarei em assuntos mais saudáveis e interessantes como...

O fato de estar atrasado para a ronda.

Depois de um banho e prometer nunca mais fazer desenhos que envolvam Pads, Moony e Marlene, transpus meu rumo pela sala dos monitores até a Evans, o mais discreto possível.

- Estou lhe vendo Potter – ela disse sem despregar os olhos dos livros e pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

Visão de águia, percepção de víbora, habilidade falatória de gralha, humor negro de corvo, temperamento instável de hipopótamo e intimidação palpável de dragão.

Essa é a minha noiva.

- Vim fazer uma visitinha, _coração_ – me sentei a sua frente apoiando os cotovelos sobre algumas de suas anotações e a fitando, apaixonadamente sonhador com direito a suspiros entrecortantes de brinde.

- Remus me paga... - ela murmurou ainda sem se preocupar em olhar para seu interlocutor – O que quer?

- O diretor lhe paga – retifiquei não mudando a minha posição contemplativa – Mas ele já tá velho, dê um desconto.

- Você tá mentindo. O que quer Potter? - havia mais inflexão na voz do que antes.

Ela está ficando irritadinha, irritadinha, irritadinha...!

- Não, não estou. Vim ver minha _noivinha_ – formei um coração no ar com a varinha e soprei para ela.

Às vezes, eu me sinto a mulher na relação.

- Estava pensando... Vestido branco não ficará bom pra você. Aí cheguei a conclusão de que um vermelho sangue ficaria perfeito – puxei um de seus pergaminhos e materializei uma pena em minha mãos.

Ela me olhava como se quisesse tingir o vestido de vermelho sangue com o **meu** sangue e planejasse ficar viúva antes do casamento. Coisa impossível, não se pode ser viúva antes de casar, pode?

- Ainda tem o chapéu de urubu preto da minha tia, é tradição a noiva usar na minha família. Cabe invejavelmente na sua cabeça sem precisar usar magia, _paixão_ – prossegui medindo a circunferência de seu crânio com as mãos em uma análise crítica e apurada à distância.

Uma garota nunca ansiou tanto para se casar...

Eu sei que sou o marido do sonho de todas.

- É Evans, Potter! E largue meus pergaminhos! O que você tá escrevendo neles? - tomou o material de minhas mãos e me fuzilou com as orbes tempestuosas.

- Entendo a pressa da _nossa_ mãe – enunciei colocando os pés sobre a escrivaninha e a tolhendo de continuar a escrever – Não queremos ver seu vestido vermelho despontado pela sua barriga de gravidez, não é meu _docinho de abóbora_?

Ela largou prontamente suas anotações e cerrou as pálpebras, onde o brilho feroz de sua íris verde era a única característica distinguível de seus globos oculares.

- O tamanco cor de jumento-que-foge combina maravilhosamente com o tom da sua pele, querida. Ó! Que surpresa agradável, vovó ficará tão contente em lhe emprestar. Sei que você não recusará, _pompomzinho_ – recostei meu pescoço em minhas mãos e examinava o teto devaneando.

Não ousei uma espiada nas feições de minha adorável noiva, tinha conhecimento que ela não mais me respondia e se mantinha imóvel em sua cadeira. Era me o suficiente por hora.

- É bom fechar esses detalhes logo... - arranquei um pedaço de pergaminho aleatório e fingi redigir uma carta para meus parentes.

- Claro, para a barriga não aparecer – ela arrematou escarninha.

- Isso, _meu bem_ – acenei-lhe com a pena falseando minha concentração na "carta".

- Um filho seu – ela persistiu ferinamente, como se não tivessem acontecido pausas ou interrupções.

- **Nosso** – emendei dramatizando ofensa.

- Nosso – ela concordou sem abandonar a ironia, flexionando o pescoço rapidamente para o lado, que inclusive um "creck" eu pude ouvir.

- Não me diga que quer fazer mais filhos aqui e agora, _vida minha_? - soltei minha mentirosa correspondência, encarando Evans entre surpreso e cobiçoso.

- Vá se ferrar Potter!! - ela se ergueu instantaneamente.

Enfim liberou a raiva.

- Então fale a verdade, assuma a mentira que disse a todos que eu te alisei! - gritei também alterado.

- Você não ouviu o "Vá se ferrar!!"? - retorquiu cética e destilando seu típico deboche reservado somente a mim.

- Ainda estou assimilando o "Potter passou a mão em mim!" - a arremedei também usando desdém.

- Você é um trasgo idiota mesmo – ela cruzou os braços e passou a olhar para a porta em vez de mim.

- E você uma mentirosa dissimulada – guardei minha varinha no bolso de trás do jeans e bati a porta do escritório rigidamente.

Aquela garota me tirava do sério.

E eu fazia justiça, a tirando também.

* * *

Dividido entre estudos, azarar o ranhoso, quadribol, azarar o ranhoso, marotagens (azarar o ranhoso está contido aqui, mas aqui não está contido no azarar o ranhoso, entende?), azarar o ranhoso, ir pra casa dos gritos e azarar o ranhoso (azaro o ranhoso, porque a proximidade dele com a minha noiva me deixa muito _feliz_...) me afastaram de minha noiva mentirosa (é um ciclo vicioso, não sei onde começa, onde termina... Começa onde eu azaro o ranhoso, ou onde a minha noiva mentirosa está próxima do ranhoso? E ah!, eu repito a palavra ranhoso para não esquecer que ranhoso me inspira asco, que me inspira ódio, que me inspira a azarar, este ciclo eu sei).

- ... cubra a Marlene, fique de olho nele – ordenava Brendon a Sirius.

Estávamos na final, griff contra sonsos. Joguinho difícil mas muito esperado por todos: jogadores, torcida e outras casas.

- Tudo bem Jay? - Mel puxou a barra da minha manga.

- Uhum... E você? - aguardávamos o sinal de madame Hooch para adentrarmos o campo.

O barulho dos alunos provocava uma onda gostosa de tremor em mim, além do famigerado frio na barriga e a vontade de entrar logo no jogo.

- Nunca estive melhor – ela sorriu como se antecipasse a vitória – Enfim vou poder quebrar os dentes daquele sonserino fedorento!

Os outros colegas do time olharam estupefatos para a pequenina e ela não se perturbou.

- Ele bateu no Dennis - e seu esgar diabólico se alargou.

Contrariamente a todos, a atitude dela só me fez sorrir.

Não seria o único a vencer meus medos e frustrações através do esporte. Posso tentar a posição de batedor da próxima e colar ao balaço a foto do ranhoso.

Muito útil.

...

- Passa! Passa! PASSA!! - se esgoelava Melanie para McKinnon.

Estranhei a histeria da baixinha e culpei o vento e a distância pelo que ouvi. Voltei a procurar o pomo sob a marcação acirrada do apanhador sonso.

Pads me salvou de um balaço potente e aproveitei para perguntar:

- O que tava acontecendo com a Mel e a McKinnon?

- Egoísmo, McKinnon não passou a goles – ele informou e virou para o nosso goleiro com um ar professoral – O pomo está debaixo do gol deles Prongs...

- Quando eu disser já, você segue pro sentido oposto – estipulei.

- Boa, pode deixar – ele sinalizou com o polegar contíguo ao bastão e manteve a postura descontraída.

- Já!

Num borrão de cores e zunido de gritos e barulhos, alcancei o pomo sem dar chance ao pomba lesa do adversário de reagir. Quando ele se moveu era tarde demais.

Seguimos para o castelo vitoriosos e inabaláveis perante nossos feitos, Mel usou a conquista para pregar uma peça no "sonserino fedorento". Marlene levou um esporro carinhoso do Brendon, sempre achei que ele pegava mais leve com as garotas. Pads conseguiu convencer Moony a se juntar a ele na bebedeira e antes disso, a trazer a bebida, enquanto Wormtail não precisou ser convidado. E ah!, a minha noiva...

- Discurso! Discurso! Discurso! - a galera pedia e cada um dos jogadores tinha sua vez.

Eu fui o primeiro, lógico **e** justo.

- Queria propor um brinde a minha noiva: Lily! - gritei a plenos pulmões ainda não embebidos em álcool, a admirando com os fios cor de cobre amarrados por uma fita dourada como o pôr-de-sol do fim de jogo.

E tão logo meu berro ecoou, tão logo ele morreu na quietação infortunada a que todos se impuseram.

Evans se postou a minha frente, olhou de mim para a multidão incomodada e vice-versa, com um meio sorriso penoso e sem graça, elucidou:

- Todos sabem que não sou sua noiva. E que menti, não existe casamento – cada palavra era mais do que uma facada, era mais do que ter o ranhoso sapateando e esfregando aquele sebo no meu imaculado coração.

Procurei meus amigos com os olhos, procurando confirmação daquilo, procurando não sei bem direito.

Remus me encarava com dor no olhar, Peter fitava cabisbaixo o carpete vermelho e Sirius mantinha o maxilar enrijecido e uma expressão determinada a me passar força, talvez.

Aquilo não deveria estar me afetando, era o que eu queria merda! Ela assumiu a verdade, assumiu que era uma mentirosa!

Contudo, por que a sensação de vazio e perda me acompanha? Talvez porque eu tenha sido o último a saber e esteja cumprindo meu papel de panaca no meio do salão comunal como regularmente faço, oferecendo um brinde apaixonado a garota que eu amo. Talvez seja por isso...

- Brindemos ao brilhantismo do nosso capitão! - vociferou Pads e todos esqueceram do babaca do James aqui.

Cheguei a triste e real conclusão que essa dor sempre vai me acompanhar enquanto gostar da Evans.

E que não importa quanta justiça eu queira fazer com as minhas próprias mãos. Eu sempre serei o perdedor...

* * *

- Prongs, cê sabe que pode contar comigo pro que precisar né amigão? - Pads me abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto relaxávamos após uma virada de estudos sufocante.

Sufocante pode nos levar sem hesitação ao Moony, ainda mais quando isto envolve livros e revisões.

Não sei como ainda dei ouvidos a ele...

Dei um pedala nos dois e por fim, em Wormtail que estava mais distante, descontando o tédio que deveria ser do cachorrão, mas hoje estava comigo.

- James! - gesticulou Marlene correndo em nossa direção, Moony segurou mais fortemente seu livro e Pads o olhou estranhamente.

- Você nem sabe! - ela exclamou com as faces afogueadas e eu, Pads, Moony (atrás de sua enciclopédia) e Rab (atrás de seu big lanche feliz) levantamos uma das sobrancelhas.

- O ladrão de calcinhas voltou a atacar – ela revelou solenemente e Pads engasgou numa tossida, por camuflar uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

- Ainda nessa... - bufei procurando algo para olhar além da face dela que tentava inspirar mistério.

E admito, fiquei muito tentado a repetir a distribuição de pedalas, incluindo uma série quadrupla na McKinnon.

- Me dê tempo para fazer um levantamento da situação com os meus conselheiros okay? - retifiquei quando ela soltou um muxoxo e meus amigos me olharam ofendidos.

- Okay, mas não demore – ela se levantou e Pads soltou um assobio curto e baixo diante ahn... dos dotes posteriores dela.

- Conselheiros, huh? - Moony me deu uma livrada na nuca.

_- No violence, no drugs_, okay? - massageei o local.

Eles me fitavam não muito contentes e saltitantes, diferente de como eu esperava...

- E sem contar que vocês me devem por não terem me contado que a Evans havia assumido sua mentira – evitei encará-los, assim como evitava desde a comemoração da vitória do nosso time, o assunto.

- Prongs... - iniciou Moony e pedi que ele se calasse.

- Na boa, cara. Bora só fazer isso e esquecemos tudo, fechado? - indaguei os três e Rab foi o mais empolgado em concordar.

- Tava cansado de estudar coisas que sei mesmo – admiti acompanhado de uma risada breve de Pads e mais uma livrada do Moony.

- Como conselheiro, digo que Prongs está incontestavelmente correto – Padfoot cruzou os braços, flexionou as pernas e vidrou os olhos bizarramente.

- Também sou conselheiro Prongs? - interrogou Rab mal conseguindo dar conta de seu sanduíche enorme e Moony projetou uma careta.

- Ele pode ser cozinheiro. Como seu conselheiro aconselho isso Prongs, e reafirmo você está certo, sempre esteve e sempre estará! - asseverou Padfoot e Moony se revoltou, repetindo o ato violento rindo.

A gente sempre acha engraçado ver os outros se dando mal...

- Sabia que a parte do meu cérebro responsável pela visão é aí trás?! Não quero ficar cego! - argumentei e Pads se juntou a Rab na comilança.

- Cego você já é, caro Prongs – afirmou o lobinho comprimindo um sorriso de troça.

- Cego não, míope! E uso óculos! - exclamei o censurando e tentando me apoderar do objeto destruidor de lobos (lobos cerebrais, não lobos lobisomens) funcionantes e saudáveis da vista.

- Tá, senhor Prongs-não-cego-e-sim-míope-de-óculos. O que devemos, seus conselheiros, fazer para solucionar o mistério das calcinhas desaparecidas?

- Esqueceu de James Potter – lembrou Wormtail que olhava magoado para Pads, que havia se apossado do sanduíche.

- Esse nome é tosco, Moony – considerou o cão de boca cheia, a mágoa nas feições de Rab se acentuou - Conselheiro número dois tá lento... Encarregue o seu conselheiro número um, Prongs!

- Demorou... Mente, diz aí qual o melhor nome e plano – falei em jocosa.

- Tenho uma idéia superior a da sua mente – interpelou o lobinho – Levemos o caso ao diretor.

Moony recebeu vaias.

Idéia sensata, mas sem diversão.

Além do que, não somos conhecidos como os sensatos, os certinhos ou em suma, como os panacas.

Somos os marotos.

* * *

- Base para vinte e quatro, base para vinte e quatro, câmbio – sussurrei no aparelhinho.

- Tô aqui Prongs – respondeu enfastiadamente Moony, com o número vinte e quatro pintado de rosa pink e purpurinado na bochecha, ao meu lado.

- Mas por que vinte e quatro não está em posição? - minha voz estava rouca de indignação e por estar falando muito baixo.

- Porque você não deu a posição – retorquiu o vinte e quatro com os braços pensos ao lado do uniforme pareando com sua hum... personalidade vinte e quatresca.

- E o número treze? - estava perdendo a minha voz, tudo em nome da honra e da palavra.

- O vinte e quatro era pra ter ficado com o veado do Prongs! - resmungava o Pads e eu ouvi, ouvi!

Punição para esse insubordinado.

- Quer trocar com o vinte e quatro? - o parei autoritário.

- Não sei a razão para eu ter ficado com o treze... - ele reclamou mudando de assunto e puxando sua roupa colada e preta, afim de esticá-la.

- Pra ter nascido com essa cara, só sendo muito azarado mesmo, número treze – argui sem pestanejar e rindo internamente da aparência bem emo dele.

- E o Wormtail? - questionou vinte e (ui!) quatro.

- O zero a esquerda? - devolveu o número infeliz-e-quero-morrer-treze.

- O zero-zero – corrigi e senti alguém me cutucando no ombro.

- Chefe, chefe – era o zero-zero – Essa roupa não me ajuda...

Padfoot gargalhou e Moony engoliu heroicamente sua risada, os olhei censurador e tranquilizei zero-zero.

- É bem sua personalidade, nos será muito favorável, não se preocupe – acrescentei apaziguador dando um tapinha em zero-zero que passou a pular devido seu _outfit _redondamente de bola.

- Por que só **ele** está maneiro? - cochichou zero-zero para vinte e quatro, enquanto nos esgueirávamos pelos corredores afim de alcançar o salão comunal e enfim, o dormitório feminino.

- Porque ele é o número um...

- Silêncio números! - decretei – Número não identificado a frente, mapa! - de mão em mão o pergaminho chegou até mim.

- Prongs... - arriscou Moony incerto e resmunguei, indicando que não responderia, pois eu não era mais Prongs eu era...

- Digo, número um... Aquilo não me parece **alguém**...

- Está correto número vinte e quatro – admitiu Pads se fazendo de cego perante o olhar de revolta de Moony, digo: vinte e quatro (vinte e quatro está tendo um ataque, porque está sendo chamado de vinte e quatro, é isso) – Aquilo é... Uma calcinha!

- Onde? Não vejo nada – número zero-zero (vulgo Wormtail) fez uma viseira com as mãos, enquanto respirava apressadamente para recuperar o fôlego perdido ao andar com a roupa cheia de bolas preenchidas com água.

- Porque tem uma bola na sua frente, anta! - número treze sempre depressivo, mostrava sua verdadeira personalidade zangada e num safanão abaixou o obstáculo que impossibilitava o número zero-zero de ver.

- Agora sim!

- Façamos uma abordagem eficaz e cautelosa, câmbio – estabeleci.

- A gente tá aqui do seu lado – repreendeu número vinte e quatro e aparentei não escutá-lo.

Com cuidado fomos nos aproximando do O.T.N.I. (objeto terrestre não identificável) e a um metro de distância, algo inesperado aconteceu.

- Tem algo estranho vindo na nossa direção... - comentou número treze preocupado – Merda, tá tudo preto agora.

- Claro, seu lápis borrou e caiu no olho – expliquei – Por que tá suando tanto número treze? - percebi a testa ensopada e o cabelo capacete se tornando cabelo cuia, de tanto suor.

- Prongs.

- Número um! - retorqui o condenando.

- Que seja. Você coloca a gente nessa situação louca e idiota, olha pro Remus!

- Tô vendo purpurina... - o número vinte e (ui!) quatro estava zanzando a esmo pelo corredor, cego pelo brilho que estava (previamente) em suas pálpebras e (agora) escorrera para seus olhos, escapando de dar de contra com o número zero-zero por um triz.

- E o Peter! - zero-zero rolava pelo piso, enfim compreendendo que esta era a única maneira pela qual conseguiria se locomover.

- Okay! Eu pego a calcinha e a gente sai daqui, satisfeito? - levantei os braços para o alto e caminhei abertamente para a clareira iluminada, onde jazia a calcinha.

Pads assoprou a franja impaciente e me segurou pelo ombro.

- Peraí! O que é isso preto na sua cara?

- Disfarce – dei de ombros.

- A gente não vai pra uma guerra, ou um lamaçal, ou uma floresta, sabe Prongs – alfinetou irônico.

- Ou pra uma queimada, sei. Posso pegar a calcinha agora? - rebati irritado.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia... Tem uma garota ali! – Padfoot apontou temeroso para onde jazia a calcinha e acompanhei seu movimento.

- Mais que merda! É a Evans!

- E tá vindo pra cá, caralho! Ela nos viu – exasperou-se Pads – Ela nos viu, ela nos viu, ela nos viu, ...

Ele realmente incorporou seu uniforme emo...

- Pads, calma. Vou enrolá-la, você tira o Moony e o Wormtail daqui, confio em ti cara – o empurrei em direção aos dois e me encostei à parede arquitetando uma saída.

Planejando achar uma... Porque não havia uma!

Se a Evans fosse um número, ela seria o sete. Perfeição? Provavelmente.

Sem devaneios Prongs, ou melhor, número um. Pense, pense, pense...

1. Imitar um lobo?

2. Um fantasma?

3. Um cachorro?

Confesso, meu repertório imitativo não é muito vasto ou uma das coisas das quais mais me orgulho. Então, apelei para algo que sei fazer de melhor, improvisar.

- Então você é a ladra de peças íntimas! - saltei diante dela a forçando a dar dois passos para trás.

Mesmo a acusando, uso de pudores em relação a palavra calcinhas, é inevitável.

Após concluir que eu não era um sei lá o quê, Evans voltou a respirar regularmente e tirou a mão de cima do colo, suspirando aliviada.

- Você tem cara de traficante, não eu. E tá na hora de todos saberem da verdade! - ela agitou a calcinha de forma tresloucada.

- Não é isso que está pensando Evans... Eu posso explicar – tentei manter um diálogo mas ela me deu as costas, então de novo só me restou improvisar.

E foi aí que a fiz desfalecer, para o bem de todos...

* * *

- Pela autoridade que nos foi concedida, declaramos os marotos os bruxos beneméritos do dormitório feminino – saudou McKinnon após honrar-nos com medalhas.

Se nós desvendamos o mistério do tarado por roupas íntimas? Não. Mas achamos alguém para pagar por seus pecados e colocamos o diretor no cargo de desvendar o mistério.

Primeiro, antes de elucidar o caso. Quero esclarecer outros tópicos: não sinto culpa ou remorso pelo que a Evans me fez passar, porque aqui se faz, aqui se paga (sim, eu a fiz pagar por ter avisado a todos o fim de nosso noivado, menos a mim, o noivo). Se eu a amo? Provavelmente sim, todo o colégio tem conhecimento disto e ela? Provavelmente não liga. Se pretendo mudar para agradá-la? Hum... Eu tentei, tentativas futuras? Provavelmente sim também. Se irão funcionar? Vocês me digam se irão funcionar, espero ardentemente que sim, porém eu não sou uma fonte segura a opinar.

A acusada foi Lilían Evans e sim, ela descobriu que eu havia feito isso. Reação? Aquela do lago depois dos N.O.M's que ficou mundialmente célebre (**N/A:** e foi representada minimamente no filme da Warner ¬¬).

Como fizemos? Simples: conjuração, aparecer e desaparecer. Em linhas poucas, transferimos a prova do crime para a cama dela. Acredito que ela deve ter ficado muito atordoada ao acordar mergulhada em calcinhas e todas suas colegas a encararem embravecidas... Gostaria de ter uma foto, entretanto a cena ficará só na imaginação mesmo.

O resultado? Cheguei a acreditar que estávamos quites, porque apesar de Evans ter assumido sua mentira ela não me avisou, e por isso coloquei a culpa nela pelo furto. E então, logo após as provas enquanto descansávamos a beira do lago, tentei uma _reaproximação_.

Contudo, vocês já sabem o resultado...

E ah!, ia me esquecendo...

Cego?!

Cego não, míope! E uso óculos...

* * *

**N/A: As férias tão acabando ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! N sei qnt a v6, mas eo n qro voltar p aulas, eo gosto de ócio u.u ócio é produtivo, olha no q deu o meu, concluí uma fic! xP**

**Obg a tds as reviews, essa eh a primeira fic q eu recebi tantas shuishuish xD eh sério, emociona u.u  
**

**E vc q n mandou ¬¬ Obg tb n.n/ quem sabe um dia a gnt n se encontra por aih n.n/ e eo cobro as minhas reviews ¬¬ shuishuish x3**

**Se esta fic conseguiu arrancar um sorrisinho ínfimo q seja, lah no seu interior, fico contente pq eo sou uma desgraça pessoalmente em fazer as pessoas rirem u.u Enton, se a fic conseguiu, eh algo q poderei contar ao meos gatinhus de estimação qnd estiver velhinha neh xP**

**Eh soh, axu eo... A gnt fla mais alguma coisa qnd termina algo? o.o' Eo digo teh q enfim... enton, teh q enfim! hihihihi \o/  
**

**bjin' e xau o/

* * *

**

Edited: 14 de janeiro de 2009

Eh... A fic tem continuation! \o/ Ou seja, meu "até q enfim" precisará ser pendurado, depois eu o utilizarei xP E... Minhas notas eram tão felizes... Ultimamente eo n tenho sido eo... ºwº

Então, se vc chegou até aqui, vc ainda irá sofrer mt mais u.u

Continuação em http://www. fanfiction. net/s/4792277/1/ Ele_nao_e_cego_e_miope_e_ahm_usa_oculos (cuidado com os espaços)

Aguardo vc lah ;D


End file.
